


It's My Life

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Birthday Sex, Classroom Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Teacher-Student Relationship, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 121,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Elliot was unhappy with his life; his marriage, his job and his father. The only good things in his life were his mother and sisters, a few of his friends and his cat…that was until he met the love of his life. It was after he met her that his life started to change for the better. Elliot was a high school science teacher; but later becomes an at home scientist. He was in a loveless marriage where his wife was cheating on him… His family he doesn’t get along with his father who tried pushing him into a career in archeology. He has a great relationship with his mother and youngest sister; his middle sister not so much. The girl that he loves so much, however, does have secrets and as much as he wants to know; he doesn’t push. But soon all those secrets will all come out. How can one person change someones life so much? Read & Find out. A lot of sex in this one. AU. Characters are OOC.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE STORY I WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!This is the original version of this story; I just realized I accidently deleted it when I was going through all of my stories beforehand.





	1. The Beginning!

Vivian (Vivie)-16 x Elliot-24/25

Liliana-19 x Wesley-27

Zoey-16 x Dren-21

Corina-19 x Steven-23

Bridget-16 x Sardon-25

Kiki-15 x Tarb-16

Renee-26 x Ryan-29

Bailey-22 x Tyler-28

Molly-26 x Mark-19

**Families: **

Amy + James = Elliot, Bailey & Kiki

Mom + Dad = Wesley & Renee

Mom + Dad = Dustin, Justin, Mia & Vivian

Cheating Mom + Dad = Vivian

Suzie + Adam = Zoey

Mom + Dad = Bridget & Nick

Mom + Dad = Sardon, Dren & Tarb

Mom + Dad = Ryan, Liliana, Steven

Mimete + Scott = Sebastian, Tyler, Molly, Corina

Mom + Dad = Mark

* * *

We start off in a decent sized two story, four bedroom house; with a large finished basement and two full baths and a half bath in the basement. A young man in his late twenties was laying in his king sized bed with a much younger girl in her late teens; he was holding onto her protectively while she slept peacefully in his arms.

“I love you.” The man said to the young girl before he kissed her; she made a soft noise, indicating she heard him and felt the same. He smiled softly at her before he got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to make some coffee.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Knock, knock, knock.

“Who could be here at this hour of the morning?” I asked as I looked at the clock on his wall; it was only 8:30 in the freaking morning.

“Hello?” I asked as he opened his door.

“Good morning Elliot! Congratulations!” It was my best friend, Wesley; he exclaimed happily at my door as he came in.

“Good morning Wesley; what are you doing here…at not even nine in the morning?” I asked annoyed as I poured myself and Wesley some coffee.

“I wanted to congratulate you on your divorce.” Wesley said simply as he sat at the table.

“How did you hear about that already; I haven’t told anyone yet.” I said kind of shocked.

“Oh come on Elliot; you didn’t think I wouldn’t find out? Molly came over and bitched at me because she didn’t get any of your money, this house or the car; and that this is that little slut’s fault. Her words, not mine. Speaking of which; how is Vivian today? You haven’t told her about the divorce yet?” Wesley asked me.

“She’s fine; she’s asleep right now. She knows; we were up kind of late last night. And how can it be her fault? Molly’s the one who cheated on me; I only started seeing Vivie after we were separated. Other then Vivie, myself and now you…and I’m assuming Liliana; nobody knows. And I’d like to keep it that way…for a little while now. I told Vivie she could one of her friends; but only one; and they have to swear not to tell anyone else.” I told Wesley.

“That’s fine. And of course Vivian knows; she was up when Molly came by. Good luck there. Doesn’t Vivian have two best friends? What were you two doing last night?” Wesley asked me giving me a look.

“Good. Yes, I know. And yes; she has two really good best friends; Zoey and Bridget. Wouldn’t you like to know?” I told Wesley glaring at him over my coffee mug.

“Yes. And to think; if you weren’t friends with Sardon and Vivian with Bridget, you and Vivian might not have ever been together.” Wesley said simply while giving me the look of “I know what you did last night”.

“What do you mean by that? And no, we didn’t do that; Vivie wasn’t feeling the greatest so we watched movies all night.” I said simply.

“I mean that if Sardon and Bridget didn’t start dating, you would’ve never got the courage up to ask out a younger girl. You always thought that being with a younger girl, especially one of your students was immoral and would never happen. Sardon is one of your best friends and you’re both twenty seven; while Bridget is one of Vivian’s best friends, and they’re both seventeen. Not only that but you and Sardon were both teachers; you two have a lot in common. Is she pregnant?” Wesley asked me after he got done explaining things; it made me choke on my coffee a little.

“No, she’s not pregnant! She’s just stressed out; she’s been stressed out a lot lately…and it makes her really tired. It’s really starting to worry me. And we all grew up together and have a lot in common; you just like girls around your own age. And if you’re forgetting, you were a teacher as well.” I said looking at him.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine; she probably just misses her friends. She did graduate two years early; they’re still in school.” Wesley told me.

“No, it’s not that; there’s something else bothering her. She sees Zoey and Bridget every other day and pretty much every weekend.” I said simply.

“She still hasn’t opened up about certain things then?” Wesley asked me.

“No…but its fine; she’ll say something when she’s ready. How’s Liliana?” I asked changing the subject.

“She’s good; very pregnant. She’s just ready to have this baby.” Wesley said simply as he sighed.

“I’m sorry; she’s only having the one right?” I asked looking at Wesley.

“Yes.” Wesley sighed.

“Well, be thankful for that. When my sister, Bailey was pregnant six years ago; she was pregnant with twins.” I told Wesley remembering how cranky Bailey had gotten.

“Have you talked to her at all lately?” Wesley asked me.

“Heh, no; not since Tyler knocked up and they moved away. The only think I know is that they’re still together and happy and have more kids. She calls mom every now and then and lets her know what’s going on; and like me, she’s still not talking to dad. I’m sorry; I don’t care how pregnant and cranky you are. If you’re going to act like that and pull the shit that she did…then no; I don’t want anything to do with you.” I said simply as I finished my coffee.

“Yeah, you two did get into it pretty badly didn’t you?” Wesley asked me.

“Yes; but I don’t want to talk about that right now. Vivie, are you ok?” I said simply, and then called out when I heard something crash and her yell out.

“Yes; I just stubbed my toe on the door!” She called back.

“Ok.” I said simply.

“Hey there Vivian; how are you this morning?” Wesley asked as Vivian walked out, half asleep, glasses half on her face and half off and in a pair of shorts and one of my T-shirts.

“I’m ok; how are you? How’s Liliana; did she have her baby yet?” Vivian asked as she went to sit down.

“I’m good; no, she didn’t have the baby yet; but she’s ready to pop any day now.” Wesley said smiling.

“That’s good.” Vivian said smiling with a yawn.

“Are you hungry; I can make you something.” I told her as she laid her head on the table.

“I’m good, thank you.” She said softly.

“Are you feeling ok; you never skip breakfast. You’re not pregnant are you?” I asked feeling her forehead to feel if it was; it was just fine.

“I’m fine; just tired. No, I’m not pregnant. At least I hope not; that’s what the birth control is for. I’m not ready to be a mom; are you ready to be a dad?” She asked looking at me confused.

“No, not yet; you had said you wanted to be nineteen or so. And I’m in no hurry; whenever you’re ready.” I told her honestly. I know my mom wants me to have kids; she wants grandkids that live near her.

“Ok. I’m just really tired for some reason. Maybe it has to do with Dustin calling the other day…” Vivian said trailing off.

“Your brother; what’d he want?” I asked confused. Truth be told; I don’t know anything about her family…other than she doesn’t seem to want to be anywhere near them. I know that because on her sixteenth birthday she said she filed for emancipation and got it a few weeks later. That being said; it doesn’t seem her family cares what she does either way.

“I don’t know…something about Mia needing help with something; she needs money is all I got from all of it.” Vivian sighed.

“Are you ok?” I asked her.

“I don’t know.” Finally, an honest answer from her; she looked like she was about to cry.

“Vivian, come here; tell me what’s wrong.” I told her as I pulled her onto my lap.

Just then Wesley’s phone started ringing at him; Liliana was texting him.

“I better go; Lili is demanding pickles and chips. Have a good day; feel better Vivian.” Wesley said as Vivian stood up to give him a hug.

After Wesley left I noticed Vivian had begun to shake.

“Vivie, come here.” I said, but it was too late; she blacked out and hit the floor.

“Vivian! Vivie, wake up. Phone!” I yelled as I grabbed my cell and called 911.

An ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later and Vivian was still unresponsive; she was breathing, but wouldn’t wake up.

I told the EMT that I didn’t know what was wrong; that she just randomly collapsed. I don’t know anything about her family history or her family in general. They took her to the hospital and I followed.

I texted Wesley, Zoey and Bridget to let them know what was going on; I also called my mother. I thought about somehow contacting her family, but decided against it.

When I was finally able to go to her room, Vivian had all sorts of IVs and wires attached to her.

“Elliot; Elliot what’s going on? Are you ok?” I heard my mother ask as she came up from behind me.

“I don’t know; I don’t know what happened.” I said on the verge of tears; which doesn’t happen very often.

“Oh Elliot, everything will be ok. I’m sure she’ll pull through; she always does, doesn’t she?” My other asked me.

“Yeah, I guess.” I said as I pulled a chair up to her bed.

“Why are you still with her? Why did you divorce Molly; she was such a great girl.”

“What are you doing here James?” I asked bitterly; it was my father.

“I am your father and you will address me as so. And I asked you a question.” James said annoyed.

My parents divorced years ago for personal reasons; I was really happy because I can’t stand my dad. One, he forced me into archeology saying science was just a hobby; needless to say, science won out. Two, he’s the reason Molly and I were married; well him and her parents. My dad and her dad are best friends and wanted us to be a family. And three, he is always putting what us kids like down.

“If you were my father; you would support my decisions and who I love. How did you even figure out that I divorced Molly anyways?” I asked annoyed as I held onto Vivian’s hand.

“Molly told her parents and her dad called me because she was really upset. Why did you divorce her when you’re the one fucking your students?” James asked finally hitting my last nerve.

“Mom, can you please watch over Vivie for me? I need to speak with dad…outside and privately. Call me if she wakes up or something happens, please?” I asked staring at my dad angrily.

“Of course. James, if you hurt my son; it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” My mother warned, knowing my dad’s temper. I love my mom and my youngest sister, Kiki. I have another sister, Bailey, but I don’t talk to her anymore…for personal reasons.

** Outside: **

“So what do you want to say to me son?” James asked me simply.

“First off James, _I’m_ not _your_ son. From this point on, I am disowning you. Before I could handle you being my biological father and living far away from me; but I can’t even handle that anymore. I hate you. I can’t speak for Bailey or Kiki, but I literally hate you. I get archeology is important and whatnot, but I don’t want to study that; I love science and that’s what I went to school for. As for Molly; well, poor little bitch. If she cared so much; if she was so upset; she shouldn’t have cheated on me, with a younger guy in the first place. Oh and by the way when she started having the affair with the guy he was sixteen or seventeen and he was with Vivie’s best friend. I separated from her with the plan of divorcing her three years ago with the plan of not being in a relationship for a long while…if ever. Then I met Vivie; who yes, was a student in my advanced science class. But I didn’t start a relationship with her until a few months later after I got to know her a little better. And I didn’t start **making love** to her until a few months after that; I never _fucked_ her. And she’s the only student I had any interest in. So, before you go saying shit you don’t understand you should think before you act! And why are you being so fucking righteous, high and mighty anyways; you’re the one who was cheating on mom when you had that affair or whatever with your assistant!” I yelled at him; no, I blew up at him is more like it.

“First off son, you can’t disown me; I forbid it. Secondly it’s different when a girl does it; she has every right to have a guy on this side when her husband/partner isn’t paying attention to them. If a guy does it; it’s wrong and immoral. I admit that I made a mistake, but your mother, sisters and you were driving me up a wall; so I had to.” James said which pissed me off.

“You know what; I have nothing more to say to you. Just get the fuck out of my life and stay out of it. I’m sorry I didn’t stay with that whore; but I can’t help how I feel. I love Vivie and that’s never going to change! Goodbye.” I said simply as I walked past him and back into the hospital where I made my way back to Vivie’s room.

“Elliot?” My mother asked me worried as I came in and sat down right away.

I sighed before speaking, “I’m fine mom; how is Vivie? Any changes?” I asked as I watched my Vivian.

“No. A nurse came in awhile ago and took her vitals and such, but he didn’t tell me anything. I’m sorry this is all happening; I know how you feel about her. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this before, but I think that who you love shouldn’t be about age; it should be about love itself. As long as you’re happy; and as long as she’s happy. As long as you make each other happy; age is just a number.” My mom told me softly as I held onto Vivian’s hand; her words were comforting.

“I am happy mom; she makes me feel like I’m flying. I know that’s stupid because I can’t fly, but its how I feel. And as far as I know, I make her happy; she hasn’t told me otherwise.” I said softly.

“You make me very happy. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been when I’m with you.” I head Vivian speak softly.

“Vivie. Baby, are you ok?” I asked once I realized that she was waking up.

“My head and my whole body hurt. What happened?” She asked me as she opened her eyes; then she noticed my mother.

“Hi? Who is she?” Vivian asked me confused. Shit, that’s right; she’s never met my mother in person before.

“Vivie, this is my mother, Amy; mom, this is Vivian, the love of my life.” I said introducing them as Vivian blushed; at least I think she was blushing; her face was red.

“It’s nice to finally meet the girl who makes my son so happy.” My mother said smiling warmly as she went to shake Vivian’s hand.

“Nice to meet you as well; Elliot talks about you a lot. Now, what happened and where am I?” Vivian asked very confused.

“Baby, you blacked out; I tried to wake you up at home, but I couldn’t. So I called an ambulance and you were taken to this hospital; so far we don’t know what’s wrong.” I told her sadly as I rubbed her hand.

After a few seconds I pushed the call button and a nurse came in.

“Can I help you? Oh, you’re awake. How long has she been up?” He asked looking at me, mom and Vivian.

“About three minutes or so. Can you tell me what’s going on with her?” I asked looking at the nurse.

“No, but her doctor will be in after awhile. But now that she’s awake I should probably check her vitals again; they might’ve changed from when she was out ‘til now. My name is Jack by the way; and I will be one of your nurses. Do you have any questions for me?” Nurse Jack asked as he checked her blood pressure, pulse and temperature.

“Am I going to be ok? I don’t have a blood clot do I?” Vivian asked scared; she was close to crying.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. I don’t know if you have a clot or not. But it seems we’ll find out. Are you currently pregnant?” Nurse Jack asked.

“No…” Vivian said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Nurse Jack asked.

“Yes…No…I don’t know anymore!” Vivian cried out as tears just started pouring.

“Ok; it’s ok. Before we can check for a blood clot we’ll need a sample of your urine to make sure you’re not pregnant. Then if you’re not pregnant you’ll need to drink two vials of contrast. Let’s see here; you’re allergic to pears, pineapples, coconuts, papaya, jackfruit, rambutan, nuts, dates, lychee, avocado, shellfish, and shaebutter. You’re also allergic to Sulfa drugs, Codeine, prednisone and Xarelto. Does that sound right?” Nurse Jack asked.

“Yes…” Vivian replied, breathing deeply.

“Ok, do you think can get up to use the bathroom or no?” Nurse Jack asked.

“I think so.” Vivian said softly as she sat up slowly.

“Do you need any help? I can get a female nurse or someone.” Nurse Jack offered.

“Vivian!” All of the sudden Zoey and Bridget came running into the room.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked as her and Bridget where of breath.

“We don’t know.” I replied.

“Sorry we weren’t here earlier; we couldn’t just leave school.” Bridget said softly.

“Excuse me, but who are you girls?” Nurse Jack asked.

“They’re my best friends. That’s Zoey and that’s Bridget. They can stay, can’t they?” Vivian asked.

“That’s fine. Do you think you girls could help Vivian to the bathroom; we need a urine sample from her.” Nurse Jack asked the girls.

“Of course.” Both Zoey and Bridget said as they walked over to Vivian and helped her to the bathroom to keep her steady.

After a few minutes they came back and then we played the waiting game.

Forty-five minutes later Nurse Jack came back with two vials of contrast and a lady with a cart behind him.

“Ok; well you’re not pregnant. So, that being said the doctor needs some blood from you and then you have two hours to drink two bottles of contrast; we found you vanilla flavor.” Nurse Jack said as an elderly lady came and took Vivian’s blood.

“Have you done this before?” I asked looking at her; she looked like she’s done this before.

“A few times.” She admitted softly.

So she drank the contrast and then she was taken for a CT scan.

“So…do either of you know what’s going on?” My mother asked as soon as Vivian was out of the room.

“Don’t you know?” Zoey asked me.

“Know what?” I asked looking at her right away.

Zoey and Bridget then exchanged looks of worry.

“What is going on here? I don’t care if I don’t know anything about her family or any of that. But when it comes to her health; I think I have a right to know. That way I know how to help take care of her if she needs it in the future. So, I’ll ask one more time; what’s going on?” I demanded.

“Vivian has a history of blood clots; she has some blood disease; but I can’t remember what it’s called…” Zoey started.

“She has Vitamin K deficiency. And because of that she gets Portal Vein Thrombosis and/or Pulmonary Embolisms. She’s supposed to be taking warfarin for them…but…” Bridget explained, but stopped.

“But she stopped taking it…along with her medications for her low blood pressure, hypoglycemia, depression, anxiety and PTSD. I know she used to take Warfarin for the blood clots, Midodrine for the low blood pressure and Buspirone for the depression and anxiety. She had something for the PTSD, but after only a week of taking it she refused to take it anymore because she didn’t feel right on it; that and it caused insomnia. I don’t think she takes anything for the hypoglycemia, but I’m not sure. I know she stopped taking everything a few years ago and for the most part she’s been doing fine…except for her depression; the gets really bad from time to time; but you know that. But, in saying that, since she’s been with you; she hasn’t been depressed as much. I’ve known her since we were five; she was fine until we she turned ten…I think. Once she turned ten she started getting really sick, sleeping all the time; she didn’t go to the hospital until she passed out at school and they sent her to the hospital where they found out she had low blood pressure and hypoglycemia. She was diagnosed with anxiety and depression when she was thirteen and then PTSD when she was fourteen and a half fifteen. I can’t tell you why she has PTSD though; that’s her business.” Zoey said softly.

Shortly after she got done telling me all that Vivian was brought back and back in bed; I gave her a look and she knew I knew.

“Vivian, I’m sorry; we thought he knew.” Zoey said softly.

Vivian sighed before speaking, “It’s fine; he would’ve found out one way or another anyways. I guess now was as good a time as ever.”

“We’re still sorry. I’m sorry Vivian, but I have to go; I promised mom I’d look after my younger brother after she went to work tonight. Feel better; I’ll see you soon?” Bridget asked with a sad look on her face.

“It’s fine; and of course I’ll see you later.” Vivian said softly, with a small smile as Bridget hugged her.

Just then Zoey’s phone went off; her parents wanted her home for dinner in twenty minutes.

“Vivian?” Zoey asked.

“I will defiantly see you later. Best friends for life, right?” Vivian asked.

“Right!” Zoey said smiling as she also hugged Vivian before she headed out.

“I’ll be back after awhile.” My mother said giving us some space to talk…in private.

“I’m sorry…can you please stop looking at me like that; I don’t want you to hate me.” She said softly. Needless to say that shocked me; I don’t hate her.

“Vivie, I don’t hate you; I’m really upset that you wouldn’t tell something as important as this. But no, I don’t hate you; I could never hate you. I love you; I love you with all my heart. But I just don’t understand why didn’t tell me any of that.” I said to her as I made her look at me; she had tears in her eyes. I hate when she cries.

“I just wanted to be normal for once.” She said softly.

“What the hell are you talking about; you are normal. Just because you have medical issues doesn’t mean you’re not normal. Please Vivie; please let me help you.” I said as tears dripped down my face and I held her hand.

“Elliot…ok…” She said softly…and then she started to wheeze.

“Vivie, what’s wrong?” I asked worried.

“My chest hurts.” She breathed out in pain.

I was about to push the call button when a new doctor came in and she sighed in frustration.

“Vivian, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” The doctor asked.

“Two and a half years…” Vivian wheezed.

“Are you having troubles breathing now? Let’s have a look. Now, you’ve never had any problems with your lungs and breathing before have you? Who’s your friend?” The doctor asked.

“No. This is Elliot Grant; he’s my boyfriend.” Vivian said softly.

“Aww I see. How old is he?” The doctor asked.

“I’m seventeen now and I’m also emancipated. I can be with whoever I want; I’m old enough; and age is just a number.” Vivian wheezed.

“Ok, calm down now. You didn’t answer my question; I’m not here to judge you or him.” The doctor said simply.

“He’s twenty seven.” Vivian said as she calmed down.

“Ok. Where are your parents; do you want them here?” The doctor asked.

“I don’t know. No, I don’t want them here.” Vivian said softly.

The doctor just sighed as he continued to check her lungs.

“Ok then…so where are you staying then?” The doctor asked.

“With Elliot.” Vivian said softly.

“And you feel safe staying there?” The doctor asked; I get it, standard procedure.

“Yes.” She said, starting to get annoyed.

“Ok; calm down. At least you have someone to take care of you; especially when you’re as sick as you are. You’re lucky you’re alive right now; do you understand that? I’m Dr. Halem; it’s very nice to meet you.” The doctor asked looking directly at her and then introduced himself to me.

“Nice to meet you.” I replied back shaking his hand.

“Do I have a blood clot?” Vivian asked looking back at him.

“Well, you have one starting in your left lung. Your blood pressure and blood sugar are both dangerously low; so we’re going to have you stay here for a few nights. Do you know just how lucky you are to have a blood clot just starting to form instead of a full blown clot already there? I don’t mean t o be that guy; but why on earth would you go and stop all your medications without asking me first Vivian? Because now on top of all your other issues, scans show you now has asthma as well.” Dr. Halem explained.

“You said I could go off of them.” Vivian wheezed.

“Vivian, I never said you could go off any of them. First off I have no right to say whether or not you can go off your meds for depression, anxiety or PTSD; that’s for your therapist. From which I understand you’ve also stopped seeing her. As for the Warfarin and Midodrine I do have say; but I never said you could go off of it. Where and when would you get that from?” Dr. Halem asked looking her.

“Two years ago; when your fill-in doctor, Dr. Grear saw me.” Vivian replied softly.

“I don’t have a fill-in doctor; it’s just me. What did you say his name was?” Dr. Halem asked obviously confused.

“Dr. Grear. He said that he was filling in for you that day; your nurse Hillary vouched for him. And he said it would be just fine and safe for me to stop taking my medications because according to my scans I was blood clot free. And as long as I took it easy and stayed calm I wouldn’t need the Midodrine; and you never put me on anything for the hypoglycemia.” Vivian replied.

“I’m not sure what or who you’re talking about. But I let Hillary go almost three years ago; she was stealing medications and writing out fake prescriptions. You’re sure she was there that day?” Dr. Halem asked.

“YES, I’M SURE! Why don’t you believe me?!” Vivian asked finally breaking down.

“Vivie, calm down; you’re going to hurt yourself.” I said as I walked back to her side after the doctor went to the end of the bed. I took her hand and squeezed it gently while she cried.

“I never said I didn’t believe you; I just don’t understand what you’re talking about. We don’t have a doctor by that name; but it doesn’t mean someone didn’t impersonate one. As for Hillary, I wouldn’t know how she got back in. But your friend is right; you need to calm down. In a little bit a nurse will be in to put you on a Heparin drip so that your clot doesn’t get any bigger. You will also be put on something for you low blood pressure and sugar. Well for your blood sugar someone will probably bring you something to eat. I’m going to call Dr. Rachael and let her know what’s going on; I’m sure she’ll want to know right away. I will also get on writing you your prescriptions to get you back on Warfarin and Midodrine. Do you need a new pro-time pack so that you can test how thin your blood is? Or a kit to test your blood sugar?” Dr. Halem asked.

“Yes, I need both.” Vivian replied back, trying to calm down.

“Ok, well, I’ll be around. If you need me do hesitate to ask. Vivian feel better soon; try to have a good rest of the day. Bye now.” Dr. Halem said as he left the room.

“Vivie…” I started but got interrupted by Vivian.

“Please, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me alone.” Vivian said with tears in her eyes.

What on earth was she going on about; she didn’t really think I was going to leave her, did she?

“What are you talking about; I’m not going to leave you. If that’s what you’re thinking, then why; why would you think I’d leave you?” I asked looking at her.

“Because everyone else did. The only ones that didn’t leave were Zoey and Bridget; but they’ve been around forever. I didn’t tell you any of this because I love you and I didn’t want to lose you. The first boyfriend I had left after he found out all that I had; he said it was too much to handle and that nobody could handle all the problems I had. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you; I really did. I didn’t want to be hurt again; but it didn’t take long to lose that battle and I fell in love. You were kind to me; and I didn’t want you to get hurt as well. At first, when I met you I couldn’t stop thinking about what he told me…what a lot of people have told me…” Vivian explained trailing off as she started crying again.

“That’s stupid. I’m glad you lost the battle, because I love you so much. That guy; your ex was an idiot and he lost out on a great girl. His loss is my win. Just because he tells you that you’ll never find love again, doesn’t make it true. It’s obviously not true…” I was going to continue on, but she grabbed her blanket and interrupted me again.

“That’s not what he said.” She said softly.

“Then what?” I asked.

“You don’t want to know.” She told me softly.

“Yes, I do. What could be so ba…?” I started to ask, but I think I figured it out…just looking at her wrist where there were several scars.

“Did he tell you to kill yourself; is that why you cut?” I asked her seriously making her look at me.

“Kind of… his exact words were ‘Why are you alive; you’re just a burden to everyone and yourself. How can you live how you’re living? You should just do yourself and everyone around you a favor and just end it; your life isn’t worth it anyways.’ So, yes; that’s why I started cutting myself…and stopped eating.” She said to me…truthfully; tears in her eyes.

“Vivie…don’t you ever listen to people like him; you mean everything to me. You stopped eating?” I asked her.

“Before I started cutting; that’s one of the reasons I started cutting. It hurt so badly after a week of not eating; I couldn’t get my stomach to stop hurting until I ate something. So I started cutting because my wrist would stop hurting and go numb after awhile. But for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to end it.” She said softly.

“I’m glad you didn’t; I don’t know where I’d be without you. Why didn’t you tell anyone about this? Why didn’t you go to your parents?” I asked getting a hurt look from her.

“Who? There was nobody out there who could help. Eventually I told Zoey and Bridget, but they couldn’t do anything. As for my parents…well you’re going to find out eventually; one way or another.” She started before taking a deep breath.

“You know I got emancipated last year. You would always ask me why; and I would say that I didn’t want to talk about it. Well, that was the truth; I don’t like talking about my family. Because I don’t have a family…not a real one at least. Well, that’s an oxymoron, because I do have living, breathing parents and siblings. But they don’t care; they never cared. My parents wanted to stop having kids after Mia; Dustin and Justin, who are twins, and then Mia. That’s all they wanted. But then ooops…mom never got any of the surgeries to get it so she couldn’t have kids anymore; then she had me…by a different guy. And I’m nothing more than a mistake and an accident to my mom and stepdad…until I started having all my issues; then I became…what do they call it? A cash cow? Up until I turned fourteen they claimed SSI for me; but when I was fourteen I got that job. Needless to say they were not happy because SSI was cut in half or something, because I was working. Then they were really unhappy when I filed for emancipation. I know that that apartment I was living in before you was bad; but it was all I could afford. That and it was better than living in a pantry. We lived in a four bedroom house and before I came around, Mia had her own room while the twins shared…but after I was born mom and dad gave each of them their own room. I got a cot in a pantry. You asked me several times what the marks on my back were. I told you I figured out a way to hurt myself; they were really from one of my stepdad’s belts. I did start cutting myself; I got my first to razor blades from my mom and sister. My brothers pushed me down stairs. My biological dad is dead or I might’ve to see if I could’ve stayed with him.” She explained as tears started to form in her eyes.

She took another breath, “Whenever I could, I would try to stay at Zoey’s or Bridget’s. I hid everything as best as I could and I begged them not to tell; but Zoey’s parents found out. It was late and Zoey and I were getting changed for bed when her mom walked in; she saw everything and asked. When she found out, she told her husband; they said they were going to try to help, but every time they tried, my parents came up with an excuse. Mia had a second bed in her room; so naturally that’s where I stayed. Yes, my brothers pushed me down the stairs; but what can you do; boys will be boys. I still don’t know how they covered up the marks on my back, but they did. Eventually Zoey’s parents apologized; I said it was fine, they tried. But then her dad said something about emancipation and that’s how I found out about that; they even helped with getting the papers and getting it filled out. And that’s pretty much it; that’s why I don’t talk to my parents or siblings. I don’t exist to them unless they can get something; so they don’t exist to me. With the exception of my grandma; he was always nice and cared for me.” Vivian explained to me; and I was pissed off. How could anyone say or do that to their own child? But now I understand why she didn’t say anything.

“Elliot…” She said my name as she yawned.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked her.

“Ummm…I don’t know anymore; I forgot.” She said yawning. Her mind was starting to go blank and shut off; I could see it in her face.

“Go to sleep.” I told her as I rubbed her hand.

“No…I’m not tired.” She said like a child.

So instead of rubbing her hand I started to rub her forehead before giving it a gentle kiss, “Vivie, go to sleep; I will be here when you wake up. Unless I have to use the bathroom, I will be right here; I promise. I love you and always will; no matter what. I don’t care about your past before me; I only care about the here and now. Yes, you have secrets; everyone does. And yes, there are things you should’ve told me when we started dating. And when I say that, I’m talking about your medical stuff. I’m glad I know about your family situation now, but I don’t give a damn about that; I care about you and your health and that’s pretty much it. I love you Vivie.” I told her getting more tears from her. And then something finally hit her.

“What about the cats? Who’s taking care of the cats?” She asked panicked.

“Relax; calm down before you have a heart attack. I called Sardon and let him know what was going on; he has a key and will be taking care of the cats. They are going to be just fine. Now, go to sleep; I’m right here and I’m not leaving you.” I said as I leaned down and gently kissed her; her normally soft lips were really chapped.

It took a little bit, but she eventually clocked out and went to sleep.

“That’s sweet.” I jumped when I heard my mother.

“When did you get back?” I asked not even hearing her come in.

“Around the first time you told her to go to sleep. Elliot, you, unlike your father, turned out to be a great guy. Treat her well; and if you ever hurt her in any way I will chop your balls off myself.” My mother warned me; I tell you she can be really scary.

“I wouldn’t plan on ever hurting her. And yes, I know that’s what dad said; but I strive to be more like you then him any day. The day I turn out to be anything like him, asides from determination, is the day I kill myself.” I said figuratively; but you know my mother.

“Elliot Lee Grant! You take that back right now! I know you’re not like your father and you never will be. You will not kill yourself; do you hear me?” My mother asked me.

“Yes mother; but I wasn’t being serious.” I said sighing.

“I don’t care; you don’t say that. Especially now that it’s not just you; you have someone to take care of. So…tell me; how did you to meet? What was it like? You do remember, don’t you?” My mother asked me. Boy, I knew this was going to come up one of these days.

“Yes mother; I remember perfectly. I remember pretty much everything from day one.” I told my mother honestly.

“Well then, tell me already; I want to know how my son fell in love. I want every little detail.” My mother said as she sat down and waited; she wasn’t going anywhere.

I sighed… “Fine…you win…”


	2. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 1

** Flashback: Still Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Another long ass, boring day; with a bunch of ungrateful teenagers who don’t want to be here. Sure, I was once a teenager not that long ago, but I liked going to school. - seven years ago - I am now twenty six and a high school science teacher who teaches Advance Science 2. My best friend Wesley teaches Advance Science 1 and my other best friend Sardon teaches Advanced Geometry.

This is not what I imagined when I wanted to be a scientist and study science; I just wanted to be a scientist…doing good for the world.

Anyways, we’re only in the third month of the year and I was told I was getting a new student; a female named Vivian Graze. Great…another student who doesn’t want to be here; she’s already ten minutes late. At least this was the last class of the day. Our school year starts in July and is pretty much all year long; May and June are pretty much summer vacation; and there are ten classes total plus lunch.

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and in walked a young girl who seemed out of breath.

“May I help you?” I asked the girl; she looked maybe fifteen or maybe even younger.

“Oh, I hope so. Is this Advanced Science with Mr. Grant?” She asked softly.

“It is; I’m Mr. Grant.” I told the girl.

“Oh thank god; I’ve been looking for the last fifteen minutes. I got lost a few times; this school is a lot bigger than the last one I went to.” She said as she caught her breath.

“How can I help you; are you looking for someone in particular?” I asked her, confused as to why she’s here.

“Yes, I’m looking for Mr. Grant; is that you?” She asked me politely.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” I asked her.

“Man, she’s cute.” I heard one of my male students whisper.

“Yeah, she is; she’s the new girl.” Another male student whispered.

“Not much is known about her; maybe she’s weird.” A female student whispered.

“That’s enough now; quiet down and start reading pages 56-82!” I exclaimed shocking my students.

“Now, back to you; how can I help you?” I asked looking at the girl. She was tiny; she really couldn’t be more then fifteen. She had fair skin, long, wavy dirty blonde hair that reached her mid back and sky blue eyes with glasses that sparked teal everywhere except the lenses. She wore the typical school uniform…except she wore thigh high socks instead of ankle socks.

“Oh yes; I’m in your class this year.” She said simply handing me a note. I was confused; there’s no way she’s a senior.

“If you don’t mind my asking, but how old are you?” I asked looking at her.

“I just turned sixteen a few months ago; on June 9th.” She replied back.

“Oh, there must be a mistake; my class is for seniors only.” I told her.

“I know; I’m a senior.” She said; once again I was confused.

“But you said you were only sixteen.” I said.

“Yes, that is correct; I skipped a few grades. So yes, while the typical seniors are between the ages of seventeen-eighteen, I am not; but I’m also not your average sixteen year old. If it wasn’t for being really sick and missing so much school a few years back, I would’ve graduated last year. But what are you going to do? Sick is sick, not much you can do about that is there?”She asked smiling. She had a big smile with almost perfect teeth; they were a little uneven.

“I guess not. So you must be Vivian Graze then?” I asked.

“Yep that’s me. Sorry again for being late; this school is my bigger than the one I used to attend…and I sorta, kinda got lost.” She said smiling with a sort of giggle. She is a spaz; but as long as she does the work.

“Ok…so you’re shorter than the rest of the class it seems, so we’ll have to stick you in the front so you can see the board and such. Cody, can you move to the back of the class please?” I asked. He gladly took the opportunity to move to the very back of the classroom. I don’t know if that was good move or not; Cody can be a bit of a trouble maker. Scratch that; most of the students in my class are.

“Ok, there you are; please take a seat. Oh, and here’s your text book. I’m sorry I have to do this to you but, you just got here and we just started a new subject last week. So while most of the class has to read pages 56-82; you’ll have to read pages 35-82. Meet me at the end of the class and I’ll get you the pages that you missed. I don’t want you to miss out on anything. Do I make myself clear?” I asked her.

“Yes Mr. Grant. I can take my seat now?” She asked politely. That’s a thing I caught right away; she was polite…unlike my other students.

“Yeah go ahead.” I said simply.

I sighed…it was now time to start the class.

“Ok class; get out your notebooks; it’s time to take notes!” I exclaimed so that everyone could hear me.

I put my notes for the class to take up on the projector for them all to see on the bored.

I watched as the class took notes; and then my eyes fell onto Vivian. She was just staring at the bored; I started to wonder if she knew what was going on.

After about twenty minutes of note taking I had the class read the pages they were supposed to read until the bell rang.

“Vivian, could you please come here?” I called to her.

After everyone left I looked at her and spoke, “I don’t know if this is the right class for you.” I told her.

“Why not?” She asked me confused.

“When I have the class take notes I watch everyone to make sure they are taking accurate notes. I watched you just stare at the screen every time I changed it; I never once seen you write anything until a little towards the change of each page…” I was going to continue, but she interrupted me.

“But I did take notes; and I got them all written down.” She said and showed me her notebook; she indeed did have everything written down.

“But how?” I asked confused.

“I told you; I wasn’t your ordinary sixteen year old. My IQ is 135 and I’m considered a speed reader and writer. I read the first two _Harry Potter_ books in one day; would’ve been three, but I got in trouble for not being active enough and was forced to go out and play. The only books that take me a long time to read are _Stephen King’s IT_ and _The Stand_. I’m sorry if I made it look like I wasn’t paying attention; but for me, if I read and write stuff down at the same time, it never gets done. I may not be the best at science or math…but I like to learn; and I did pass Advance science 1 at my old school; so naturally they put me in Advanced Science 2. I’m just glad they didn’t put me in any math classes this year; I’m really bad at that. Just because I have an IQ of 135 doesn’t mean I know or am good at everything. Again, I’m sorry it looked like I wasn’t paying attention; I really was.” She said softly with a small smile.

“It’s fine. Well, as long as you do the work; I guess its fine.” I said simply while looking at her.

I remember thinking how different from the other students she was.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“You said you had papers for me?” She asked looking at me.

“Oh yes; sorry about that. Here you go; I would like to have these papers on my desk in the next two weeks.” I told her; I was just ready to leave school for the night. Oh, that’s right, I have a teachers board meeting to attend…damn.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked me again.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“Would it be ok if I read from page one to the page I’m supposed to read? Or are you one of those teachers who skips around?” She asked me.

“No, I don’t skip around; do you really want to do that?” I asked shocked and confused.

“Yes, I would. I’ll need to know the material for when exams come around.” She said with a smile.

“I could just block all that out for you.” I said, but she interrupted me.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. Just because I’m new here doesn’t mean I should get any special treatment. Besides, how am I ever going to learn anything if I don’t learn the material and get passes?” She asked me; she really was different.

“Well ok then…see me after class tomorrow and I’ll have the rest of the pages for you.” I told her simply.

“Ok, thank you.” She said softly.

“You are so weird.” I heard a female student at the door.

“Zoey! Bridget!” Vivian cried running to them and hugged them

“Vivian, you made it!” The two called hugging her back.

I knew both of them…in a sense. Zoey, I’ve had in study hall and I’ve seen her around; she usually sleeps during study hall…and in math class. And then there’s Bridget; she dating one of my best friends, Sardon. Like me, Sardon is a teacher; the Advanced Geometry teacher. It was a shock to find out my best friend was dating one of his students; but whatever makes him happy I suppose. Bridget was decently smart too, I guess; she’s in his Geometry class.

Zoey was about two inches taller than Vivian with long red hair down to a little below her shoulders and brown eyes.

Bridget was taller than both girls with long green hair down to her lower back and pale blue eyes with glasses.

“Why do you have to be so damn smart? We could’ve been in classes together still! But no…you had to go and skip grades. I thought at least when you got really sick we’d still have at least a year of school together. But no…you had to be smart! And you Bridget; you graduate next year! What am I going to do without you two; you’re leaving me alone in the dust! I’m kidding; relax! At least we have study hall together; we can talk about this and that and boys!” Zoey exclaimed.

“We know you are; at least you have other friends here as well. Megan and Mimi, right?” Vivian asked.

“Yes…but it won’t be the same.” Zoey said making a face.

“How many advanced classes are you in?” Bridget asked her softly.

“Never mind that; what classes are you in period?” Zoey asked.

“Oh um; I have a lot of fun classes.” Vivian said softly. I will say…she is cute for a student. What the hell am I thinking; she’s a student for crying out loud!

“Like what? Any cute boys…or teachers?” Zoey asked.

“Uh…Zoey!” Vivian cried embarrassed.

“What? I’m just wondering. So what classes do you have that you consider fun?” Zoey asked again.

“Well I have:

**SM1**

  1. Mythology-7:00-7:45 AM-Mr. Gregory
  2. Advanced US History 7:50-8:35 AM-Mr. Jacks
  3. Arts Metals & Glass 8:40-9:25 AM-Mrs. Heathe
  4. Drawing & Painting 9:30-10:15 AM-Mrs. Faller
  5. Advanced American Lit. 10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Gregory
  6. Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM
  7. Pottery 12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Guger
  8. Study Hall-12:50-1:35 PM-Mr. Jacks
  9. Study Hall-1:40-2:25 PM-Ms. Sade
  10. Creative Writing-2:30-3:15 PM Mr. Swanson
  11. Advanced Science 2-3:20-4:05-Mr. Grant



I wanted to take English Lit as well, but they told me I needed a second study hall instead…

** SM2 **

  1. Silent Reading & Book Reports-7:00-7:45 AM-Ms. States
  2. Advanced Arts Metal & Glass 7:50-8:35 AM-Mrs. Heathe
  3. Advanced Mythology 8:40-9:25 AM-Mr. Gregory
  4. English Lit. 9:30-10:15 AM-Mr. Gregory
  5. Advanced Creative Writing 10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Swanson
  6. Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM
  7. Advanced Drawing & Painting 12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Faller
  8. Study Hall-12:50-1:35 PM-Ms. Crews
  9. Study Hall-1:40-2:25 PM-Mr. Grant
  10. Advanced Pottery-2:30-3:15 PM Mrs. Guger
  11. Advanced Science 2-3:20-4:05-Mr. Grant



“I got to chose most of my classes this year; I love this school!” Vivian said with a big smile.

“I don’t know how you can; I would’ve rather gone to your school; you only had eight classes and they started at 8:00 instead of 7:00.” Zoey said annoyed.

“Yeah, well that’s a change, but I don’t mind; I like all the classes and being here. Plus, unlike my old school, I get to pick most of my classes with a few that are mandatory.” Vivian said.

“Speaking of which; how did you manage to get out of Health Class? That’s mandatory and you’re not in it.” Zoey said looking at her.

“I took the exam for it last week; they told me if I could pass that I didn’t have to take the class.” Vivian said simply.

“Lucky. So, are you ready to go then?” Zoey asked.

“For what?” Vivian asked confused.

“To go to the mall; you said you’d go, remember? Mark is waiting and Sardon said he’d give us a ride.” Zoey said simply.

“Mark’s going to be there? Who’s Sardon?” Vivian asked looking at the two.

“Of course Mark’s going to be there; come on, he’s not a bad guy.” Zoey said simply.

“As long as you’re happy and he doesn’t hurt you, I guess…who is Sardon again?” Vivian asked softly.

“That’s the spirit! Sardon is Bridget’s boyfriend by the way; he’s a teacher here.” Zoey said pushing the girls in the room while whispering the last part so only we could hear.

“Oh…but why did you push us in here? Mr. Grant is here.” Vivian said simply.

“Elliot is one of Sardon’s best friends; he knows.” Bridget said as she waved.

“Oh…” Vivian replied as she looked around.

“So you’re coming right; we can see if you can get a boyfriend.” Zoey said causing Vivian to turn very red in the face.

“N-no…no I-I’m good. I’ll go, but no boy searching…” Vivian stuttered out.

“There you girls are; did you find your friend yet? If you want to go to the mall we need to go now. I have a family thing tonight, remember?” Sardon asked as he came to the room.

“Yep, this is our friend Vivian; we’re totally ready to go.” Zoey said as she dragged Vivian out of the room.

So that’s when I first met Vivian.

So the next two months went by and Vivian somehow became my best student…even with her lack of knowledge of science. But I guess…she’s the only one that tries and actually puts in the work.

“Ok class; it’s that time of the month again. Thursday I will be having a study session at my home starting at six; come or don’t come; it’s up to you. I hope to see some of you there…” I said as I handed out the flyer with all the information on it.

The only reason I do this is because for advance classes it’s mandatory. Granted I don’t know why; no one ever shows up.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of the day. “Alright class; remember to get that homework assignment done and handed in tomorrow. Have a good day and be safe.” I said as everyone left.


	3. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 2

** Thursday: **

It was around six thirty and I was just hanging around my house with Wesley and Sardon; they had their study groups right after school ended at the school. Unfortunately I wasn’t lucky enough to get a time right away. Oh well; I’d rather do it from my house anyways; I have a couch instead of hard seats.

I wasn’t really expecting anyone to show up because it was already half an hour past the time I was supposed to start.

“You know, if you can’t get even one student to show up for study group, Principal Harper will get on your ass again.” Sardon told me.

“Yeah I know. Personally I don’t care; he can shove it. This is my last year as a teacher anyways; I’m planning on retiring and becoming an actual scientist from home. I’ve already got takers who want me to help them; I just have to quit being a teacher. I would’ve quite next semester, but I finally have a student who actually wants to learn.” I said simply.

“You mean that Vivian girl?” Sardon asked as he and Wesley drank their beer; I don’t drink.

“Yeah, that’s her; she’s actually pretty smart…when she puts her mind to it; and when she’s not being distracted.” I said as I drank some milk and got my Cat, Mr. Franks off the counter.

“I thought you said she was a good student.” Wesley said confused.

“She is; but other students have been cat calling her and it really bothers her. But she always manages to get everything done.” I said.

“I think Bridget said she has an eidetic memory; so when she can’t finish her notes in class she finishes them at home.” Sardon said as he ate some cheese.

“I’ve noticed that about her; she always has notes done…no matter what. Sometimes they’re out of order, but they’re there.” I said simply as I once again chased Mr. Franks off the counter.

Knock, knock, knock.

All of the sudden there was someone knocking on my door; god I hope it wasn’t my wife again…unless she was ready to sign the divorce papers.

I went to the door and got a huge surprise; there at my door…in the rain was Vivian. She was soaking wet.

“Oh thank you lord; I finally found you! Wait, this is your place right?” She asked me as she started to shiver.

“Get in here; what are you doing here?” I asked her confused as I went to find a towel.

“For the study group; I’m sorry I’m late. I don’t know the area and I couldn’t find it. And I left my place late because I fell asleep. I’m sorry. I didn’t miss it did I? Oh I did, I’m sorry. Hello.” She said as she finally noticed Wesley and Sardon; she really was a spaz.

“You walked here…in the rain?” I asked skeptical.

“Well, it wasn’t raining when I left. It only started fifteen minutes ago. Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked me while I just stared at her.

“Yeah, but it’s down-pouring.” I said as I grabbed her one of my shirts and a pair of boxers.

“It’s ok; it’s just water.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah ok…there is a bathroom down the hall and to the right; go take a shower and dry off before you catch a cold. I don’t need your parents coming after me.” I said sighing.

“My parents won’t come after you; I’m emancipated.” She said simply.

I just stared at her like she was crazy, but she showed me her ID and emancipation information.

“Ok then…go take a shower and dry off anyways; I still don’t need you getting sick. Put these on; I’ll wash and dry your clothes afterwards.” I said simply.

“Does this still mean we’re going to do study group?” She asked.

“Go! We’ll discuss it after you’re out.” I said pushing her towards the bathroom.

“Ok, ok, I’m going.” She said as she walked to the bathroom.

She was only in there for about five minutes when she came out.

“Now why are you staring at me?” She asked when she came out.

She was wearing my clothes…and she was super cute in them.

‘Damnit! What the hell am I thinking; she’s my student! I’m not Sardon. I’m not Sardon.’ I said to myself.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” She asked me confused and concerned laced in her voice.

“Yes, I’m fine. Where are you clothes?” I asked and noticed she had a plastic bag. “I told you’d I wash them for you; now hand them over and go sit down.” I said simply; she did as she was told.

“Well, we’re going to head out now. Have a good study date.” Sardon and Wesley said at the same time as they left.

“Ooh…maybe not.” Wesley said in a worried tone.

“Your wife’s here. Good luck. I’d stay, but I’m supposed to meet Bridget.” Sardon said as he headed out.

“See you later.” I sighed.

“Do you need me to stay?” Wesley asked looking at me.

I would’ve said no, but Vivian was here. “Yeah, that’d be great.” I said simply.

When Sardon said my wife was here I saw a pained face come across Vivian’s face; I didn’t understand why, but I didn’t have time to ask.

“Well, well, well, came just in time for one of the riff-raff to leave. I can’t stand that guy; why was he in our house? And you to Wesley; why are you here?” My wife asked me and Wesley.

I was about to say something when she finally noticed Vivian.

“Who the hell is she? Are you cheating on me…with some child slut?” She asked; and I could see a flash of pain in Vivian’s eyes.

“Molly that’s enough! First off, this is **_my_** house, not ours; you don’t live here. If you remember, we’re separated. And why? Oh yes, that’s right; because you’ve been cheating on me for years now. And as for Vivian; she’s my student and she came here to study.” I said rather annoyed and angry.

“Excuse me! Listen here sweetheart; this is as much my house as it is his. If you’re fucking my husband I want you out right now! If you’re not fucking your student, why is she wearing your clothes?” Molly asked and I lost it.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Vivian asked looking down.

“Yeah, go ahead.” I said before Molly could say anything.

After I heard the bathroom door shut I let loose. “Do you have anything better to do then tear someone else down?! And no, this is not your house; I bought it before we were married. And by the way, marrying you was a mistake! I’m not fucking her; I’m not even having sex with her! She’s just my student and she’s here to study! And for Christ’s sake; not that it’s any of your business but she’s wearing my clothes because she walked here in the rain and she was soaked from head to toe; I didn’t want her to get sick! Now, get out of my house before I call the police…again!” I yelled extremely pissed off.

After I freaked out she left and I calmed down after a few minutes.

“Are you good now?” Wesley asked me.

“Yeah I think so. You can go if you need to be somewhere.” I said simply.

“Yeah, I’ll go; but I need to say something first.” Wesley said seriously, looking at me.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked.

“Tread carefully.” He said.

“Excuse me.” I said confused.

“With Vivian. You can try to hide your feelings from everyone and even yourself; but you can’t hide them from me. I see the way you stare at her; I’m not sure if Sardon does or not, but I do. I’m not going to say anything negative because I see how Sardon and Bridget are; they’re really happy together despite the age difference. If you decide you want to have something with her, tread carefully. After all, you deserve some kind of happiness; because god knows you’re not going to get that with Molly. Now I have to go. Have a good evening; and remember what I said.” Wesley said simply as he left.

I stood there and sighed…then I jumped when I heard a scream and a loud crashing noise coming from my bathroom.

“Vivian, what happened? Are you ok? Are you decent in there? I’m coming in!” I exclaimed as I opened my bathroom door.

When I got in there I stared in shock; there in the middle of the floor was Vivian and Mr. Franks…surrounded by a bunch of bathroom things.

“What happened in here?” I asked as Mr. Franks started to cuddle and nuzzle Vivian; something he never did with Molly or any other of my friends.

“I’m sorry. I was washing my hands after using the bathroom and waiting for the fighting to be done when I felt something run across my legs. When I looked down there was nothing there…until I looked back up onto the bathroom sink; the cat just jumped at me out of nowhere and I fell backwards.

“Mr. Franks…” I sighed before kneeling next to her.

“Did you hit your head?” I asked as Mr. Franks jumped to me.

“No.” She replied.

“How many fingers do you see?” I asked her.

“Three. One. Four and a thumb.” She responded.

“Ok, let me help you up. Don’t worry about any of this; I’ll get it later.” I told her as I helped her up.

“Thank you.” She said softly as we went back to the living room…Mr. Franks walking in between her feet the entire time.

When she sat on the couch Mr. Franks jumped up on her and sat on her lap right away.

“Wow…” I just said as I grabbed a chair and sat across from her.

“What?” She asked as she petted Mr. Franks.

“He normally doesn’t like anybody but me.” I said as I looked at what she had done.

“Maybe I’m special.” She said smiling.

“Maybe.” I said simply.

“No, it’s not that; I have nine cats of my own.” She said simply.

“Nine?” I asked.

“Mmmhmm.” She made a noise.

I didn’t say anything, but wow, nine; that’s a lot of cats.

So for the next half an hour we worked on what she didn’t understand; which was most of it. All was going well…until her phone rang and she freaked out.

** Vivian’s Grandma: **

“What’s going on; is everything all right?” I asked as she jumped up after the call ended.

“Are my clothes done?” She asked right away.

“They should be. Hold on…” I said going to the dryer; they were done.

“Thank you!” She exclaimed running to the bathroom to change.

She came back out a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry but I have to go! I forgot I was supposed to go see my grandma tonight! I go every Tuesday and Thursday, but I wanted to see what study group was! It was really fun and we’ll have to do it again; it really helped! I have to go; I have half an hour to get there! I’m sorry; I’ll see you tomorrow in class!” She exclaimed as she gathered her things and took off…into the rain again.

“Damnit all!” I exclaimed as I got my keys.

I found her running down the street in the rain.

“Hey! Where are you going; I’ll take you there.” I said from in my car, getting Vivian’s attention.

“Shady Pine Home. I’m fine; I don’t want to burden you.” She said.

“Vivian, I’m only going to say this once; get in the damn car before you get sick!” I exclaimed. She was hesitant at first, but eventually got in.

“Shady Pine Home for the sick or elderly?” I asked.

“There are two different places?” She asked confused.

“Yeah. Is your grandma sick?” I asked.

“Define sick?” She asked.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up, “The only thing I know is that the place is on the corner of 6th of Maple Street.” She said softly.

“So for the elderly then…” I said as I drove.

The rest of the way was silent.

“Thank you Mr. Grant.” She said as she got out of the car and headed inside.

“You’re welcome I said back.” I was about to head out when I noticed she forgot her book bag.

“Damnit…” I cursed as I parked the car and got out.

“Hello, how may I help you?” A lady at a front desk asked.

“I’m not sure. I just dropped off Vivian Graze and she forgot her book bag in my car; she’s here to see her grandma. I’m sorry I don’t know her grandmother’s name.” I replied back.

“Oh you mean Vivs. Her grandma is Caroline; she is in room 44C. You just go down that hall, turn left and go straight for six rooms and turn right; her room is the second on the left. Have a good day sir.

“Thank you.” I said as I started looking all the while thinking, ‘why on earth can’t I stop thinking about Vivian?’

After a few minutes I found them; her grandmother was embarrassing her about something.

“Grandma!” I head Vivian cry out.

“What? Its how you feel isn’t it?” Her grandmother asked.

I feel like I’ve walked in on something I shouldn’t have.

“Oh hello; may I help you with something?” Her grandmother asked when she noticed me.

“Hmmm? Grandma, who are you talking…to? Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?” Vivian asked me a bit shocked as she went red in the face.

“You forgot your book bag in my car; I guess you were in such a hurry.” I said handing her, her book bag.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“So you’re Mr. Grant? Why, he is rather handsome isn’t he?” Her grandma asked in a mischievous tone of voice.

“Grandma…” Vivian sighed smacking her head, turning brighter red. “I’m sorry about her; she’s a little flamboyant.” Vivian said as she recovered from her embarrassment.

“Oh its fine. Well, I should be going then. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” I told her as I turned to leave.

But before I could get one foot out the door her grandmother spoke, “Mr. Grant, why don’t you stay and play a game of scrabble with us. It’ll be fun; I haven’t played a three person game of scrabble in a long time. Come on.” Her grandma said, pretty much demanding of me.

“Grandma…Mr. Grant is a very busy man…” Vivian said simply.

“He can’t be that busy; he was able to bring you here in time. And so you’re not late for that job of yours; he can give you a ride there afterwards. Besides a three person game will go faster than a two person game. What do you say? Come on Vivs, please. Please! Please! Please!” Her grandmother begged…like a child.

“If he wants, I guess…” Vivian sighed.

“What do you say Mr. Grant; care to join us?” Her grandmother asked.

“I guess one game wouldn’t hurt. And it is pouring out there…” I said humoring her grandmother.

“Ok Caroline; it’s time to take your medications.” An orderly said coming into the room.

“No, I don’t think so.” Caroline replied back kind of harshly.

“Grandma!” Vivian exclaimed shocked.

“I will not take any of my medications from you; I want them from that nice gay guy.” Caroline said stubbornly.

“Grandma, do you mean Chris?” Vivian asked.

“Yes, Chris; the gay guy; he is so kind and makes me laugh.” Caroline said simply.

“Grandma…” Vivian started out sighing before continuing, “Chris can’t give you your medications today or for awhile. You’ll be lucky if he ever comes back. Grandma, Chris was in an accident and is in the hospital; he’s hurt very badly; he can’t even walk right now.”

“Did that lady tell you that? It’s all hogwash!” Caroline yelled.

“No grandma…Chris called me last night; I promise.” Vivian said looking at her.

“I know my Vivs wouldn’t lie to her grandma, now would she?” Caroline asked.

“No grandma, I wouldn’t. Please grandma, let this lady help you. If you don’t let her help you, Mr. Grant and I won’t play scrabble with you.” Vivian said softly, pleading with her grandma as I looked around.

I seen a few pictures that caught my eye; they were of famed scientists Carlton Kriticus and his son Matthew Kriticus. They were two of my favorite scientists ever and I looked up to both of them.

After a little bit of persuasion, Caroline let the orderly give her shots and other medications.

“There, I took them. Now we can play scrabble.” Caroline asked impatiently.

“Yeah, I think I have time. Mr. Grant?” Vivian asked me.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” Vivian asked me again, this time snapping me out of my confusion.

“Huh, what? Oh sorry. Yeah, I’m ready; let’s play.” I said as we sat down.

“Grandma, this is my Advanced Science teacher, Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant, this is my grandmother Caroline.” Vivian said introducing us while getting the stuff for Scrabble.

As Vivian was getting things ready, I just had to ask.

“Caroline, do you mind if I ask you a question?” I asked.

“If you don’t mind me asking you one first.” She answered back.

“Shoot.” I said.

“What is your first name? I only ever hear Mr. Grant.” She said simply.

“Oh, my name is Elliot.” I said simply.

“Elliot? That’s a nice name. It’s Hebrew, it’s a form of the name Elijah and it means “Lord is my god.” Vivian is Latin and means “Full of life.” And my grandbaby is certainly full of life. Anyways, you had a question for me; shoot, as you say.” Caroline said.

“You knew Carlton and Matthew Kriticus?” I asked.

“Yes, I knew them both very well. And Vivian, she knew my husband very well…Carlton was my husband and Matthew was our son; Vivian’s father.” Caroline said softly.

“Can we just play the game please; I have to be to work in a two hours.” Vivian said softly; she obviously wasn’t comfortable with this conversation.

“Yeah, sure.” I said

“Mr. Grant?” Vivian asked me softly.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Could you keep score; she cheats when she keeps score. I do not; you do!” Both Vivian and Caroline shot out at the same time.

“Sure.” I said simply.

So we play a round of scrabble and I kept score and Vivian won; she is very, very good at this game. Her grandma came in second; they both use big words…

“Well grandma, it was fun; but I have to go.” Vivian said simply as she gave her grandmother a hug.

“But first, I have something for you. I didn’t have a whole lot of money to get you anything for your birthday and I was going to give this to you anyways.” Vivian said digging through her bag.

“Oh sweetheart; I tell you every year not to worry about getting me anything. I just love spending time with you.” Caroline said somewhat annoyed.

“I know, but I didn’t buy this; I made it in art…just for you. Here, I didn’t have time to wrap it, but I hope you like it.” Vivian said softly handing her grandma a painting of five cats.

“Oh, oh my. Is this all of them; my boys…and is this my Dolly Parton?” Caroline asked as tears started to form.

“Yep. Do you like it?” Vivian asked hopeful.

“Do I like it? No, I love it. This is the best thing ever! But anything from you is the best ever. Now, if you’d find yourself a good guy; that’d make me extremely happy as well; someone to take care of you.” Caroline said making Vivian blush and spaz.

“Grandma!” Vivian cried out.

“Baby girl, you know I love you. I’ll see you next time.” Caroline said as the two hugged.

“Oh, but first…I need to use the bathroom. Love you grandma; see you around.” Vivian said as she headed out.

I was about to head out when Caroline stopped me.

“Elliot, wait. Please, can I talk with you for a moment?” She asked me.

“Um, sure.” I said simply.

“I may be old, but I’m not blind; just so you are aware. Let me talk. I see the way you look at my grandbaby; she is single. If you ever get the courage to ask her out, please do me one favor. Take care of her; she’s…had a hard life. She’s stubborn and not used to asking for help either. As you know, my husband and son were great scientists; I am not. I know nothing about science; I was big into mathematics and writing. And to be honest, she’s more of a writer herself and a talented one; she’s defiantly more talented in it then I was. I think she gets her smarts from her dad and grandfather personally. But she struggles with math and science; more math, but eh. As soon as she could; she got done taking math classes. I’m sure she would’ve stopped science, but she wants to learn…even if she doesn’t want to be a scientist; she just wants to learn. She was never and I mean never into science when she was little; but after her dad died she started to pay a little more attention to it. She started learning from her grandfather before he died. Well, she tried to learn. Science is one of her gray areas. Being really honest; she never really knew her father. He was a really busy man; and when he was around she was with her mother. But, she was really close with her grandfather. You do know she got herself emancipated.” Caroline asked me.

“Yes, I know.” I replied.

“Ok. Keep an eye on her…even if you don’t ask her out. She doesn’t think I know, but I do; I don’t like the place she’s living at. Follow her and you’ll see. But I can’t stop her. Anyways, you should go; she’s probably waiting. And don’t be a stranger; visit any time. I like having someone I can wipe the floor with at scrabble.” Caroline said with a chuckle.

“Ok, see you around. Have a good day.” I said as I left her room.

Sure enough I found Vivian waiting by the front doors.


	4. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 3

** Trouble: **

“Your grandma is a…” I started.

“Character?” Vivian asked as we went to my car.

“Yeah…” I said as I started driving.

“So where to?” I asked, but she remained silent.

“Where do you work?” I asked again, wondering what could be so bad.

“So you know about my dad and grandpa?” She asked softly.

“Yes; but if you don’t want to talk about that, it’s fine. I understand that it must be hard for you; I lost both my grandparents when I was very young.” I told her.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly; she seems to say that a lot.

“Anyways, where am I taking you?” I asked again.

She just sighed and then said where she needed to go, “Friskey’s Bar, Grill and Other.”

I slammed on my breaks and pulled over.

“Where did you say you work?” I asked shocked, not thinking I heard her right.

“Friskey’s Bar, Grill and Other.” She repeated.

“I thought that’s what you said. And you’re how old?” I asked.

“I told you I’m sixteen; I’ve been working there since I was fourteen. It’s fine; I’m just waitressing.” She said softly.

“No. No, no. Do you know what that place is?” I snapped.

“Yes…but I need to pay rent somehow.” She said slowly.

“There’s no way a fourteen year old needs rent money; fourteen year olds can’t get emancipated!” I was yelling by this point.

“I know. At that point I was saving up to get things, emancipated and enough to rent when I turned sixteen. And tuition…” She said softly.

“I don’t care! Do you know how dangerous that place is?! How can you be so reckless and stupid?” I asked her as I started up the car again.

The rest of the ride was silent; I dropped her off and she slowly walked into her job. I was very upset and angry, but at the same time I felt bad. Sigh…I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that. And I shouldn’t have called her stupid.

After awhile I started to get hungry so I went to a diner down the street and had dinner. It made me think; when did she last eat that day?

I was going to go home when I got a flat tire…so I had to go find an all night dealership. Let me tell you, there aren’t many of them; but I found one.

I was told it would be a few hours because there were three cars ahead of me. I said fine, paid and made sure I had proof of payment before I headed out.

After I got done there I walked to the park a few blocks away for a few hours.

It was about midnight when I decided I was calm enough to go get my car and that’s when I saw Vivian walking.

“Seriously; it’s after midnight. What is she doing?” I asked myself.

‘Right, she probably thinks I hate her by now. Maybe I should let her be.” I thought to myself.

I got to the dealership and they had just gotten to my car; come back in fifteen minutes or in the morning.

Great…

So I went out walking, staying close to the dealership so I could get my car as soon as possible.

But staying close to the dealership all changed in a heartbeat when I heard something that made me cringe.

“Ahh! Get off of me! Please! Somebody please help me! Please, please; I’m just a waitress; I don’t dance or anything! Please stop!”

That was Vivian; she was in trouble. All the anger that I had at her turned to fear as I rushed in the direction I heard the screaming.

I don’t really remember a whole lot from that night; I just remember waking up in a hospital bed with stabbing pain in my arm. Vivian was sleeping sideways in a recliner and I swore I could hear…cats?

** Admissions at the Hospital: **

“Oh, Mr. Grant, you’re awake. How are you feeling this morning?” A nurse asked coming in.

“What time and day is it?” I asked a bit groggy.

“It is nine in the morning on a Friday. How are you feeling?” The nurse asked again.

“I need to get to class; I have classes to teach!” I said panicked as I sat up, but laid back down holding my arm.

“What happened?” I asked confused.

“First off, you’re not going anywhere until a doctor releases you. As for what happened, you saved that young girl; twice. She called 911 frantic and said you and her were hurt. The suspects by the way have been apprehended and are in prison; they were both very wanted men. That poor girl; she’s about to be homeless; she refuses to go home to her parents. But what can you do; she’s emancipated. Anyways, she waited with you all night; I think she fell asleep a few hours ago. You two are very lucky. You were stabbed twice in your right shoulder area.” The nurse said simply, kindly.

“What about Vivian?” I asked right away.

“Well, she was about raped with a foreign object; the knife handle I think. The doctor said she was lucky; she still has her hymen intact. She had a minor concussion and she inhaled a lot of smoke. She had a few cuts on her stomach and upper legs from falling through the floor. She also had a few cuts on her wrist as well; but those are old and are all self inflicted.”

“Wait, are you saying she’s a cutter?” I asked confused.

“It seems that way, but these cuts with the exception of one are old. How are you feeling this morning?” The nurse said as she once again asked me how I was.

“Oh you know; like I’ve been stabbed.” I said annoyed.

“Can you rate you pain from one-ten; one being the least amount of pain and ten being the worse?” The nurse asked me.

“Umm, five; pain doesn’t really bother me a whole lot.” I said honestly.

“Ok so you don’t want any pain medications right now?” She asked.

“No, I’m good thank you.” I said simply.

“Well if you’re all good I’ll let you be. Just push that button if you need anything.” The nurse said leaving.

I didn’t say anything back that time.

Cutter? What’s so wrong with her life that she had to resort to cutting?

Mew, mew, mew, mew.

There are those cats again; where are they coming from?

“Oww…what the hell?” I asked myself and then I noticed a little black cat had jumped up onto the bed and onto me.

Meowww…

The cat meowed at me like it wanted attention. It had a tag:

 **My Name is:** Mr. Shadow **My Owner is:** Vivian Graze **If found Please Call:** (732) 639-****

This must be one of Vivian’s cats.

“Mr. Shadow huh?” I asked it as it head butted me.

After an hour or so Wesley and Sardon came into the room.

“What happened?” Wesley asked right away.

“I don’t remember exactly. But apparently I was stabbed twice; and Vivian was nearly raped by a knife handle, suffered smoke inhalation, scratches on her stomach and legs from falling through a floor and apparently she’s a cutter. What’s going on with you two?” I asked annoyed.

“The news said that you gave Vivian a ride home after study group and she was attacked and then the apartment she was staying in caught fire and there was a murdered woman found there. The only reason we knew what was going on was because Vivian called us frantic; neither of could understand her. By the time we arrived on the scene you two were unconscious on the floor in between a giant whole and her couch. She was struggling to breathe because of the smoke when we pulled you two out.” Wesley explained.

Right after we got you out the ambulances were there ready to take you to the hospital.   Doctors say that if she hadn’t wrapped your arm up like she had; you would be dead.” Sardon explained.

“What are her cats doing here?” I asked confused.

“She refused to leave without them. She had them in their carriers already; something to do when the fire first started. So Sardon got you and Vivian while Bridget, Zoey and I got the cats. They are at school right now; they’ll come and visit later, if they get the time. So what’s the plan?” Wesley asked looking at me.

“First off, and I don’t care what others have to say about this, I’m going to have Vivian move in with me; I have three spare rooms. I don’t care what it takes; I am getting her out of that place and job and somewhere safe.” I explained.

“Whatever works for you; just don’t push her too far.” Wesley said simply.

“So what is that cat’s name?” Sardon asked.

“Apparently his name is Mr. Shadow.” I said simply.

“Awww…I see. Are you going to be able to handle having ten cats in your house?” Sardon asked.

“I’ll have to; I’m not going to make her move in and get rid of her cats.” I said. Just then I heard Vivian start to stir a little.

“Vivian?” I asked looking over at her.

“Mr. Grant, you’re alive!” She cried happily.

“Yes, and so are you…” I said as I trailed off.

“We’ll give you some space.” Wesley said as he and Sardon left the room.

“Vivian…” I started.

“I’m soo sorry Mr. Grant; you were right! I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you!” Vivian cried.

“I didn’t say anything for you to have to listen to. I shouldn’t have been so harsh; I was just shocked. But I will say this and I want you to listen and do as I say. Do you understand me?” asked.

“Yes.” She said softly.

“Ok good. I want you to quit that job and I want you to move in with me.” I told her flat out.

“What?” She asked confused.

“You have nowhere to go; that place, all though didn’t burn down, it was set on fire due to technical issues. And that could happen again; it’s not safe… And that job of yours I believe landed in the hospital and nearly got you raped with the handle of a knife. As I said before it’s too dangerous. And that place you were living in was a death trap. I have three extra rooms you can stay in; so I want you to stay at my place.” I told her simply.

“What about your wife; she doesn’t seem to want me there.” Vivian said quietly.

“What she wants doesn’t matter. We’re separated and I make no plans on getting back together with her. She cheated on me; not that that matters a whole lot. I never loved her to begin with; I was, in a way, forced to marry her. It was my dad’s idea; no I don’t really talk to my dad anymore. I don’t say this often, but please. Please let me keep you safe.” I said to her.

“But…if I have no job…how will I pay rent and take care mine and my grandma’s cats?” She asked near tears.

“Don’t worry about rent; just worry about school and such. And as for the cats I will take care of buying the things they need. Come here and sit next to me.” I said gently as I patted a spot next to me on the bed.

“I don’t think that’s allowed.” She said hesitant.

“I really don’t give a crap what’s allowed and what’s not. Please, come here.” I said again.

This time she got up and slowly walked over to me and slowly sat down next to me.

“Now, please don’t cry; I don’t like seeing you cry. I know you wanted to live on your own and be independent; but staying at that job and in that deathtrap; it’s not safe. Please, let me keep you safe.” I pleaded with her as I rubbed her back softly. At my touch she jumped a bit, but relaxed and closed her eyes.

“Ok…Mr. Grant?” She said and then asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked her as I continued to rub her back; she seemed to really like it.

“Why did you come save me last night…twice?” She asked me; I was a little confused.

“I’m sorry Vivian, but last night is kind of a blur to me; I don’t really remember a whole lot. I just remember hearing you scream for help and I just knew I had to help. Do you remember what happened?” I asked her as I stopped rubbing her back.

“Yes…” She said softly as a pink flush ran across her nose and cheeks.

“Are you feeling ok? Do you need to lie down? Hold on a second; here, lie down.” I told her.

“N-no, I-I’m ok. I think I’m already breaking a rule by sitting here.” She said softly.

“Like I said before; I don’t give a crap by what’s allowed and what’s not. Now, come here.” I said as I gently pulled her down, onto the bed next to me.

I may not remember a whole lot of what happened last night; but I distinctly remember saying “I love you” to her.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” I asked her.

“Yes…” She said trailing off.

“Well, are you going to?” I asked as I looked at her.

“If you tell me something…if you can remember.” She said softly, looking up at me.

“What is it?” I asked her.

“Did you mean what you said?” She asked me as she looked down while she fidgeted with her fingers.

It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant.

I just sighed before I answered her. “Could you look at me when I tell you this? There you are. Yes, Vivian, I meant what I said. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” I said simply; I was shocked by the tears in her eyes as she carefully hugged me.

Was she crying?

“I’m sorry. Like I said before I know I shouldn’t…because of the age difference and the fact that I’m your teacher. But, I can’t help how I feel. Again, I’m sorry; I know its wrong.” I said to her.

I started to get even more confused as she hugged me tighter.

She began to shake as she spoke, “Why?” she asked.

“Why what; I don’t understand.” I said; I was very confused.

“Why is it wrong?” She asked as she began crying.

“Vivian…” I started, but was interrupted.

“Why do I feel like this?” She asked again.

“Vivian, look at me. Vivian, please. Please look at me.” I pleaded as I gently cupped her chin to make her look up at me.

“Vivian…what do you feel?” I asked her, but she just cried.

“I feel…everything I shouldn’t towards a teacher.” She said softly, hiccupping through tears.

“It’s ok…” I started.

“No, it’s not; you’ll get in trouble and I don’t want that!” She cried out.

I just sighed as I rolled on my side to face her better.

“Vivian…if you want to try to have a relationship I’d be thrilled to try as well. And I’d only get in trouble if we got caught. And fortunately for me, I live in an area where most don’t even care; not even the cops. The only thing that would happen is I’d lose my job; which is fine by me, because I was planning on quitting after the end of this year anyways. And we can make it work; I know we can.” I said moving hair from her eyes.

“How?” She asked softly.

“Because my friend Sardon and your friend Bridget make it work.” I said simply getting her attention.

“That’s right…” She said softly.

“Can I hug you?” I asked her, snapping her back to reality.

She nodded her head and held onto me while I held her in my arms.

“Say it, please?” She asked softly.

“I love you.” I said as she snuggled in closer to me.

“I love you.” She said softly to me and I just held her closer.

“So, you’ll move in and quit your job so I can take care of you?” I asked her; she nodded her head yes.

“Good.” I said breathing in her scent.

“Now, will you tell me what happened last night?” I asked her.

“Where do you want me to start from?” She asked.

“I guess from when you left work.” I told her as I rolled back onto my back; she didn’t look happy with a pouty face.

“Come here.” I told her as I chuckled and pulled her up to me so she could lay her head on my shoulder.

“I left work to go home when I felt like I was being followed; so I quickened my pace. I was almost home when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back; I was then thrown on the ground…hard. That’s when I saw who had grabbed me; it was my boss’s brother…I think; they’re always together. Please don’t look at me like that; you were right. He told me to be quiet and it would all be over in just a little bit. I tried telling him I wasn’t a dancer or anything like that; I was just a waitress. He then started to pull my close off and he pulled a knife out; I thought he was going to kill me, but he just started to put it…” She started, but I could see it upset her; I knew what happened anyways; he started rape her with the knife.

“You can skip that part; I know what happened. The nurse told me…” I told her as she cried into my chest.

I sighed; I could see Wesley and Sardon at the doorway out of the corner of my eyes.

“You two might as well come in now; I know you’re there.” I said making Vivian look up scared.

“No, you’re fine; it’s just Wesley and Sardon.” I said softly as they came in.

“Hello.” Wesley and Sardon said politely.

“Hi.” She replied back softly.

“Don’t you have to be back at school?” I asked annoyed as I held onto Vivian.

“Not for the next two hours.” Wesley said simply as he and Sardon sat down.

“Vivian, you might as well continue; I think they want to know as well.” I said simply while the other two nodded.

“Right…before he could put it all the way in you came and attacked him. I didn’t really see what happened but I know he stabbed you in your shoulder; I could see and smell the blood from your shoulder…and your arm. I’m sorry; I know it’s my fault. But anyways, he ran away and you were hurt…so I brought you to my apartment where I bandaged you up the best that I could. You said my apartment looked somewhat nice, but you didn’t like the area and you felt like something was wrong. I was going to call you an ambulance when you said you smelt smoke; and the flames started. I told you to go; and you said not without you and you tried to pull me out. But I couldn’t; I couldn’t leave without my cats. I could do without everything else; but not them. My grandma is going to kill me when she finds all this out; she does watch the news. You told me to make it quick; and I did. My cats knew something was wrong so they were already at their kennels. You put them in the hall as I went to get the last cat…Mr. Shadow; he can be a bit difficult. I figured I’d just carry him out. On the way though I heard a noise and so did you; and that’s when I fell through the floor. You caught me right away because you heard the noise and you wanted me out of there…and fast. You had a hard time getting me up so I passed you Mr. Shadow and you then grabbed my other arm to pull me up. Then you fell backwards and I feel on top of you and I couldn’t breathe and I felt something hit my head.   And then everything went black and I woke up here. When the doctors were done with me they said I could go see you; but you were asleep. I tried to stay awake as long as I could, but I fell asleep. All my cats were in your room; I don’t know why though.” Vivian said explaining everything as she stretched.

She was starting to doze off; granted she was also trying to fight sleep.

After a few minutes she lost her battle and fell asleep, one arm around me and the other between us, holding onto my shirt. Her head was buried in my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck.

“Did she just fall asleep?” Sardon asked me shocked.

“Yes.” I replied.

“Did she just wake up a little bit ago?” Sardon asked again.

“I don’t think she actually slept very much.” I said as I played with her hair.

“You really do love her don’t you? You seem happy.” Wesley said looking at me.

“Yes, I do; and I am.” I replied back.

“That’s good. I’m so happy to see that you’re happy; you deserve it.” Wesley said to me.

“It’s about damn time. If you hadn’t told her how you felt soon I would’ve told her. But seriously; congrats.” Sardon said to me.

“Thanks you two. Hey, could you do me a favor?” I asked looking at them.

“What is it?” They asked me.

“Could one of you get my car; it’s at this place. And would one of you take her cats to my place and make sure they and Mr. Franks are taken care of?” I asked looking at them.

“Yeah sure.” They said at the same time.

“I’ll get his car and you get the cats.” Sardon said looking at Wesley.

“Fine. Call one of us when you get released; we’ll have our phones on and you know our class room phones. You shouldn’t be driving right away…and I don’t think she can.” Wesley said simply as he and Sardon picked up the cats before leaving. But somehow Mr. Shadow avoided them and was still here

“Meow!” Mr. Shadow cried as he jumped up on us and fell asleep.

It wasn’t long after that, that I fell asleep as well.

A few hours later at about 2:30 a doctor came in and woke me up; Vivian was still fast asleep.

“How are you feeling Mr. Grant?” The doctor asked me.

“I’m good; who are you?” I asked a bit groggy and my whole left side had gone numb.

“I’m Dr. Salem. You know…if you didn’t have a girl sleeping on your arm; it wouldn’t be asleep and numb.” The doctor said noticing that my left side was numb.

I just looked at him.

“Don’t worry; I’m not here to judge. I’m just here to say if you think you’re good to go; you can leave. I have written you a prescription for Oxycodone for any pain you might have; take one to two ever six hours as needed.” The doctor said simply as he smiled when Vivian stretched.

“Well whenever you’re ready; a nurse will be in, in a little while to remove your IVs. Have a wonderful day and try to stay out of trouble.” He said as he walked out of the room.

“Vivian, wake up.” I said, as I gently shook her.

“MmmmMmmm…” Vivian moaned as she stretched.

“What’s going on? Where are the rest of my cats?” She asked panicked as she sat up and noticed that only Mr. Shadow was here.

“Vivie, calm down; Wesley took your cats to my place already; they’re safe. I just have to wait for a nurse and we can go home.” I told her softly.

“You’re being discharged? Vivie?” She asked me.

“It seems that way. Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I just thought it was a cute little nickname; you don’t like it?” I asked her as Mr. Shadow jumped to her.

“But aren’t you hurting? No, I like it; it’s just new.” She asked, concerned as she got out of the bed; and then said as she blushed. She was even cuter when she blushed.

“Nope. And good; Vivie. I should probably call one of the guys to come get us; I’m not allowed to drive for the day.” I told her.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked before I could get dial Wesley.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Do you know if the building completely burned down or if it’s still standing?” She asked me; I wonder why.

“Why?” I asked.

“I was just wondering if we could go back there and get some of my things if it was still standing. My bed was pretty much new and I have a few of my grandma’s things there; like her dresser, some knick-knacks, pictures and a few other things. I also have a few of my dad’s and grandpa’s things. I was told that unless something happened to them; I was supposed to keep their research safe.” She said softly; she looked like she was going to cry.

“We can go by and see if it’s still there. And if it is; and you promise to be careful, maybe tomorrow or something we can go and get your things.” I told her. She looked at me shocked, like she thought I was going to say no and then smiled.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome.” I told her before I called Wesley.

When I got off the phone with him a nurse came in and removed all my IVs before Vivian and I left…with Mr. Shadow and waited outside for Wesley to come get us.

** The Next Day: **

So it was now Saturday and we were at that god awful apartment Vivie used to live in.

We were met there by Wesley and a medium sized moving truck, Sardon, Bridget and Zoey.

“It’s about damn time you move out of this place. I just can’t it’s with Mr. Grant; and that you’re dating now. But I’m glad; I’m glad you _finally_ found happiness.” Zoey said to Vivie as she hugged her.

“I’m happy for you too. So, are you going to be quitting your job as well?” Bridget asked also hugging Vivie.

“…Yes…” Vivie said slowly.

“Finally!” Both Zoey and Bridget exclaimed happily.

This should be easy; she only has a few kitchen supplies, cat stuff in the living room with an old couch, she said she didn’t want anymore and some bathroom stuff. It’s her room that would take the longest to get done; it was filled with all sorts of things. She mainly had stuffed animals, pillows and blankets…a shit ton of stuffed animals, blankets and pillows. She also had knick-knacks, her clothes, wall décor, posters, her bed and her dresser. Oh and her dad’s and grandpa’s science research was hidden between her mattress and box spring. The bed frame and her dresser were the heaviest things she had; I think they were made of hickory wood.

“My grandpa made them; he made the dresser and frame for my grandma. But when she went into the nursing home she couldn’t take them with so she gave them to me; she says I’m her only grandchild. My dad never planned on having kids; but grandma said he loved me very much. She also says I have an aunt, but they don’t speak to each other. I don’t know why; and I don’t ask.” Vivie said softly when she seen me looking.

“And those?” I asked as she held on tightly to a few stacks of paper that were lettered and numbered.

“Research. I didn’t know where else to hide them and I didn’t want to get it all mixed up so I lettered them with their initials and numbered them in order.” She replied as she tripped over a loose floor board.

“I’m sorry.” She said as I helped her up.

“Don’t be; just be careful.” I told her as she boxed up the research with a bunch of her stuffed animals.

After about two hours or so we got everything packed up and put in the moving truck to take back to my place.

** Bar Fight: **

After we got everything packed up I, along with Wesley and Sardon, for support, took Vivian to her job so she could quit.

I knew this was going to be trouble, but I didn’t think it was going to be as bad as it was.

“There you are; where the hell have you been?! You didn’t show up last night; no call or anything! What the hell are you thinking?! And who the hell are these guys?” Vivie’s boss/owner of the place yelled at her.

“I-I was attacked the other night…by your brother…Samuel. My apartment then caught fire and I had to go the hospital. And then yesterday I moved…and today I packed up the stuff that I had left.” Vivie said softly, scared as she fidgeted with her fingers while looking down at her feet.

“Samuel would never attack you! I heard about what happened; you sent an innocent man to prison! You probably wanted it anyways; pretty girl like you! Now get to work!” The guy yelled pissing me off.

“I can’t.” Vivian said softly and then flinched when he yelled again.

“What do you mean you can’t? You look just fine to me.” The guy said as he looked as if he was getting pissed.

“I’m quitting today…” She said looking directly at him.

“Like hell you are! Now get to work!” He yelled grabbing her arm roughly and yanked her towards him.

“OWW!” Vivie cried out in pain.

“Get your hands off of her!” I yelled punching him in the face and gently pushed her towards Wesley.

“Get her out of here!” I yelled as I stood my ground with this asswipe; Sardon by my side.

“Right!” Wesley exclaimed taking a crying Vivie out of here.

“Where do you think you’re my girl?” The guy asked holding his face.

I won’t go into a lot of details; but by the time the police showed up, the owner was on his ass bleeding from his mouth and nose and missing a few teeth.

He had tried to get me and Sardon arrested, but with Vivie’s, Wesley’s and a few other girls statements he was arrested instead. And as it would turn out he had several warrants out for his arrest.


	5. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 4

** Our First Kiss: **

So it took a few weeks to get used to things with Vivie and her cats living with me and Mr. Franks.

We got her room all set up and she found she had even more room than at the apartment. Mr. Franks loves having cat towers and wet food now; the cats are slowly adjusting to each other and at least no longer want to kill one another.

I learned that she thought her cat Mr. Shadow was a girl at first; her name was just Shadow until she found out he was a Mr. She also has a cat named Buttons and together she and Mr. Shadow had three kittens; Bubbles, Pumpkin and Shimba. She also has her grandma’s four cats, Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Johnny Cash and Michael Jackson. She used to have a fifth cat named Dolly Parton, but she died a few years back.

My house has two floors and a basement. The living room, kitchen, main bedroom and a bathroom are downstairs along with a room that used to be my mancave. But that was just when Molly was living here; I couldn’t stand being around her and would lock myself in there. And that was before I found out she was cheating on me. The room is now a study room. The upstairs has a bathroom and three bedrooms along with a hall closet. The basement is full and finished; it has a half bath and could be used for multiple purposes.

Something I had to get used to was when I woke up I had to start putting pants and a shirt on; I walked out in just my boxers one morning…well actually a few times, forgetting she had moved in while she was making breakfast and she blush furiously and hide her face.

She had to get used to eating non processed foods all of the time; apparently the only thing she knows how to make are eggs and already cooked foods. She also had to get used to not walking everywhere all the damn time; I give her rides to and from school so she doesn’t have to get up so damn early. I also give her rides to see her grandma everyday; which they’re both happy about. And somehow I always get dragged into playing scrabble…and losing horribly at it. But it’s always nice to hear stories about Vivie’s father and grandfather…and stories of when she was little…which always make Vivie blush and moan in annoyance; it’s actually kind of cute.

Oh and Vivie was right; her grandma laid her a good one when she found out where she was working and all that. But she was extremely happy she moved out; and even more when she found out she moved in with me and we were dating.

I’ve taken her on several dates now.

I was sitting on the couch, listening to soft music, going through her grandfather’s and father’s research when she came out of her room.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked softly, she had tears in her eyes.

“Vivie, what’s wrong; did something happen? Is Elvis and Jerry ok?” I asked looking at her. You see Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis are on their last life and we don’t think they’ll be around much longer.

“No, they’re ok.” She said softly as she stood at the end of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned.

“I think I had a nightmare.” She said looking at me before falling to her knees and cried.

“Vivie, hey; everything’s ok. Do you want to talk about it?” I asked her; she’s been having a lot of nightmares lately, but she never remembers them.

“You weren’t there; you were gone. Everyone was gone!” She said softly as I pulled her to me. I carried her to the couch and set her down on my lap. She seemed to really like that; it seemed to comfort her.

“It’s ok; I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. And I’m sure the others are fine as well; you’ll see them at school on Monday. And we can go see your grandma and family anytime you want.” I told her.

“NO!” She exclaimed out of nowhere.

“What?” I asked shocked.

“Just grandma…no other family. I don’t want to see them!” she cried.

“Ok, ok.” I said as I rubbed her back.

She never talked about her family; and I never asked. I just figure she’ll tell me when she’s ready.

“Ok, it’s getting late; we should get to bed.” I told her simply; it was after a little after two in the morning.

I got up while picking her up and was about to take her to her room when she asked me a question.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked softly, yawning.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She asked me softly while leaning her head on my shoulder; catching me off guard.

“What?” I asked kind of shocked.

“Can I stay with you tonight; in your room?” She asked again, but then said softly, “I don’t want to do anything; but cuddle and sleep...and maybe…”

“Maybe?” I asked.

“I don’t know…” She said as I stopped at the foot of the stairs.

She grabbed a hold of my shirt and held on, pulling herself to me; like she always does when I carry her up the stairs.

I sighed, breathing in her scent as I carried her to my room.

“I suppose you can stay with me.” I told her as I opened my door. I had to stop and hold still as a horde of cats came running by. And at the end of that horde, walking ever so slowly, with a bit of a limp were Elvis and Jerry; the oldest two cats.

Even if we wanted to do something other than cuddle, we couldn’t; eight of the ten cats were already in my bed while Elvis and Jerry waited to be picked up.

I gently put Vivie down and watched her crawl over to the wall before picking Elvis and Jerry up; they howled in pain as soon as I touched them.

“I know…it’s time.” Vivie said softly looking at me with tears in her eyes, “I don’t want to see them in pain anymore. And grandma always told me to do what’s best for them.” She finished as I put them into the bed; they crawled up by her head and found a comfy spot.

“I’ll see if we can get it done and over with tomorrow or the next day.” I sighed as I told her this; she just looked at me with tears in her eyes, but she understood.

I got into bed and lay next to her, holding her hand.

“I’m sorry to have to ask this, but do you mind if I take my shirt off?” I asked her; I normally just sleep in my boxers, but I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“That’s fine; it’s your bed. You do what makes you comfy; I’m just a guest for the night. I know you sleep in your boxers.” She said softly.

“Thanks…and how do you know that?” I asked looking at her as I took my shirt off.

“I’ve seen you in the mornings remember? You used to walk around in nothing but your boxers when you first got up.” She said simply with a smile.

“Right.” I said remembering. I smiled as I gently touched her face.

We were just lying there staring at each other when I felt a bunch of cat paws on my back pushing me to her and her to me.

“What in the world?” I asked out loud when the cats somehow managed to push us together; they then laid right behind us, making it impossible to move.

Well, now I was really glad I kept my pants on; she was almost right next to me. She was blushing again.

“I don’t think they want us moving anywhere.” She said softly as she fidgeted with her hands. And that’s when I remembered something; I never talked to her about her cutting. Then I thought about it and decided to wait; this probably wasn’t the best time.

“Mr. Grant?” She asked looking at me.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked as I tried to maneuver around these cats a little; I could feel her breath on my chest.

“I remember what I was going to say before; when you stopped at the stairs.” She said looking at me.

“Ok, shoot.” I said.

“I was just wondering…” She started, but stopped as she turned red.

“Yes?” I asked pulling her chin up.

“Can I have a kiss? And not a kiss on the forehead; an actual kiss?” She asked softly.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” I asked her.

“Once.” She answered.

I tucked some hair behind her ear before I answered her, “I’ll only kiss you on one condition.”

“What?” She asked confused.

“When it’s just you and me; when we’re not in school…I want you to call me by my name; not Mr. Grant. When it’s just the two of us, call me Elliot.” I told her as I pulled her to me; she made a soft noise when I did.

“Elliot.” She said softly as she put her arms around my shoulders.

“Good girl.” I said making her smile and giggle before I leaned down to kiss her lips for the very first time.

After I kissed her all the cats except for Elvis and Jerry moved to the foot of the bed…

‘Those damn cats…but I guess I have them to thank for this.’ I thought to myself as I pushed Vivie onto her back.

She just stared at me with wonder and amazement shining in her eyes.

“How was that?” I asked her.

“Really, really great…” She said as she put her arms up.

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” I asked her and she shook her head, “Can I have some more?” She asked still holding her arms up.

I smiled at her and crawled over her where she put her arms around my neck.

I hadn’t expected to be making out with her that night; but that’s what we did for about an hour. She would pull me down on top of her and would shiver when my bare skin touched the bare skin of her exposed stomach.

I had wrapped my arms around her waist and she made a noise.

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong; do you want to stop?” I asked her after that.

“N-no. I’m fine; it’s just a new feeling...to have arms around me like this. But it’s a good feeling.” She said softly.

I smiled at her as I went back to kissing her. Every now and then I would lift her small body up to mine and she would lightly moan into my mouth.

If it weren’t for her pulling away and yawning I think we would’ve gone too far that night.

I rolled off of her and she looked a little disappointed.

“Go to sleep; you’re tired. And it’s now almost four in the morning.” I told her as she rolled over onto her side and faced me.

“Can we do that again sometime?” She asked me.

I smiled at her before gently pecking her on the lips, “of course.” I responded to her making her smile before she fell asleep.

I watched her sleep for awhile before pulling her to me and falling asleep with her.

‘One day we’ll go all the way; but for now kissing is what we should stick to.’ That was my last thought as I fell asleep holding her close.

That next morning was horrible; both Elvis and Jerry passed away in their sleep. Vivie was really depressed and slept most of the day; at least she wasn’t cutting. I called her grandma to let her know. She sounded upset, but said “at least they’re not in pain anymore and are in a better place.” She also told me to watch over her granddaughter; I told her I always would.

** The Talk About Cutting: **

So the next few months went by and everything was going smoothly. Sardon, Wesley and I taught Bridget, Zoey and Vivie how to dance. School was going really well; just a few months until May…until I’d retire and Vivie will graduate. She’s still the best student I have; and it’s not because I’m dating her; it’s because she’s the only one that does the work.

She said that she doesn’t understand anything her grandpa and dad writes in their research…even with my teachings. She also told me that she was originally going to sell or burn the research. If she had to do either, her grandma said to burn it because the men that wanted the research were good for nothing fucktards that were not worthy of the research. She couldn’t believe her grandma would say such a thing, “fucktard.” I think it’s funny to be honest; I wish my grandma was like that. Don’t get me wrong I love my grandma dearly, but she’s nowhere near as entertaining as Caroline.

But anyways one day when she went to visit her grandma without me they talked. Vivie told me that she had asked her grandmother permission to give me the research; she said yes, that I was very worthy.

“If you want, when you’re done with teaching that is, you can use their research and become a great scientist like them.” She said while we ate dinner. She said she didn’t think it was finished yet, so I could get my work in there as well.

That was the second greatest day of my life; the first being when Vivie and I started dating and she moved in. I’m really glad that it wasn’t either; I want to do some of the work as well. And Wesley is also quitting teaching as well and is going to be my assistant. He finally got a girlfriend by the way; her name is Liliana.   She’s a nice girl; she’s around his age. Best part is she doesn’t judge my relationship with Vivie or Sardon’s with Bridget.

I’ve taken Vivie out on a few dates; we usually go to movies or out to dinner on the weekends. She loves making out…any chance we get. Also her and her cats have been sleeping with me more.

The only thing left to do is talk about her cutting. I know, I know; that should’ve been done months ago. But we’ve been busy with other things and tonight was no different; I have a school board meeting. So the plan is to drop Vivie off at home and then had back for the meeting at six.

“Ok. Vivie, I need to have an important talk with you when I get home tonight.” I told her seriously.

“Am I in trouble? Are you breaking up with me?” She asked me close to tears.

“No, I’m not breaking up with you. I just need to talk to you; it’s something that should’ve been brought up months ago. You don’t have to worry about me breaking up with you. I’ll see you in about two hours. Call me if anything goes wrong or if there’s an emergency, ok?” I asked her.

“Ok. I love you.” She said and I smiled at her, “I love you too.” I told her as I kissed her gently for a few seconds.

I left my phone one, but turned it to vibrate…until the principal made me turn it off when we I got to the school.

At the meeting we talked about the same boring stuff we always talked about; parent teacher conferences, retiring, graduation coming up, school lunch menus, cameras being installed next year, stricter punishments for rule breakers and bullies. And finally we talked about sexual harassment because it was brought to the attention of the principal that a bunch of the younger girls at the school were being sexually harassed by older male students.

That was all the first hour. The second hour was all about questions and concerns; which most of us really didn’t care about. I just wanted to leave; I needed to get home and have that conversation with Vivie.

Apparently I’m not the only one who didn’t want to be there because about fifteen minutes into the last hour the meeting ended; nobody had any questions or concerns.

“Have a good rest day and remember what I said.” Principal Harper said smiling as everyone left.

“Well that was fun…” Sardon said as I started to turn on my phone.

“Yeah…” I said sarcastically as I waited.

“So is tonight the night?” Wesley asked looking at me.

“Yep.” I replied; my phone was being slow and stupid.

“The night for what? You’re not going to ask her to marry you are you?” Sardon asked shocked.

“What, no! I’m going to talk to her about her cutting.” I said rather shocked myself. Why on earth would he think I was going to ask her to marry me at this point and time; I mean come on, she’s sixteen.

By the time my phone turned back on I noticed I had eight missed calls, more than ten missed texts and eight voice mail in the last hour.

I was just about to check them when Zoey came running up out of breath.

“Mr. Grant!” She yelled as she panted.

“Zoey, what are you doing here? Are you alright?” I asked somewhat worried.

“No…I found out my boyfriend Mark was cheating on me!” She finally said through deep and heavy breathing.

Sardon had already left; but if he were here, he’d have the same reaction as me and Wesley. “The why are you telling me this” look.

I was about to say something but she said something first; something that pissed me off

“He’s been cheating on me with your wife for the past two years!” She cried.

“Zoey, how do you know this? Don’t you think you should’ve called Vivian or Bridget?” I asked as I made my way to my car so that others couldn’t hear.

“That’s why I’m here! Vivian texted me a picture of them kissing! They showed up at your house! Vivian said she tried to call you, but you weren’t answering; we figured you had your phone off or something. I went over there to see what was wrong, but when I got there I couldn’t find Vivian and I can’t reach her on her phone. And when she finally called back she sounded like she couldn’t breathe!” Zoey yelled at me.

“For fucks sakes! Get in the car!” I exclaimed as I got in.

‘What did Molly do this time?’ I asked myself.

“Zoey, call the police and tell them to get to my place!” I demanded as I drove off; driving a little faster than the speed limit…just because Vivie could possibly be in danger and there were hardly and cars out right now.

By the time we got to my place and inside I could hear Molly yelling; she and this Mark guy were having sex on my couch.

“What the hell!” I yelled as soon as Zoey and I got inside.

Molly was pissed off, especially when Mark pulled out, got dressed and tried to apologize and explain away what had happened. He said that Molly had seduced him; which is possible, but in this situation highly doubtful. Zoey broke up with him after that and started crying.

“What are you doing here Molly; and where’s Vivian?” I asked pissed off.

“This is my house too you know. And who; who’s Vivian?” She asked playing innocent. And that’s when the cops got here.

“You called the cops?” Molly asked pissed off.

“What seems to be the problem here?” The police officer asked.

“Nothing sir; just some miscommunication.” Molly said smiling.

“No, she’s trespassing; this is my house; I bought before we were married. We are separated by the way; she doesn’t live here. Then there’s the second problem; her and her boyfriend or whoever he is have done something with my roommate Vivian. Yes, she’s one of my students; she lives here because she’s emancipated and was living in a horrible situation before. But she’s missing and they won’t say what they did with her.” I said as calmly as I could.

“She called me; she’s scared and sounded like she couldn’t breathe. She texted me earlier because she had a picture of my ex kissing his wife. I texted him and told him we were through and came here. There was no answer at the door. And after I got that call I went to get Mr. Grant at the school.” Zoey said as a witness and Molly and Mark were taken into custody; they refused to say where Vivian was, claiming I was fucking her.

After a few minutes the police said that he would start a search; but he wanted to search the house first. I told him that was fine. And a few minutes into everything I started to hear a noise coming from my ceiling.

“What’s up there?” The police officer asked.

“I’m not sure; nothing should be up there. It’s just a crawlspace.” I said as I showed him to where it was.

When we opened it up I could hear Vivian wheezing. Apparently Molly knew about the crawlspace and had tied Vivie up and threw her up there because she refused to tell Molly where I kept my money.

With my help, the officer got Vivian down and took her where paramedics were; but she refused to go to the hospital. She said she was fine; the paramedic confirmed that and she was sent back inside where Zoey hugged her right away; both of them saying their I’m sorry’s and crying.

After about half an hour Zoey’s mom came to get her and took her home while Vivian went to the bathroom to clean up; she was covered in whatever was up in the crawlspace.

After about fifteen minutes or so in the bathroom I started to get a bad feeling.

“Vivie, are you ok in there?” I asked through the door.

“Y-yes. I-I’ll be out in a minute or two.” She said shakily.

“Vivie, I’m coming in.” I said seriously; I got the feeling she was cutting.

And I was right. “Vivie, stop that! Give me that blade right now!” I yelled at her.

After a few hesitant seconds she gave me the blade.

“Why? Why would you do this to yourself?” She just looked at me like she was going to cry as I got a cloth, wetted and sat down. I grabbed her wrist and pressed the cloth to the new cut and keeping pressure on it so the bleeding would stop.

“Before you say anything; I know this isn’t the first time you’ve done this. Earlier I said I needed to talk to you when I got home; this was why. The day we told each other how felt; I should’ve said something then. A doctor told the nurse and she told me after I asked how you were doing. Vivie, why? How long have you been cutting? Have you been doing this since we started dating?” I asked after telling her I’ve known about her cutting.

She looked at me before looking down and cried.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been cutting for a few years; I don’t know how many exactly anymore. I didn’t tell you because I stopped after that day; after I moved in. I was going to end it the night before that. Not because of you; but because you were right. That job and where I lived; they weren’t good. I-I didn’t know how you felt; I didn’t think anyone cared. Well I knew Zoey and Bridget and grandma cared, but they’d move on after awhile; they all knew I cut. But I stopped because…I don’t know why exactly. But I stopped. And tonight all my anxiety or whatever came back and I lost it. I understand if you hate me now and want me gone now. But I still love you and always will. I wasn’t going to cut originally; I was going to stop. I was just pressing the blade down for a few seconds when you knocked and it scared me so my hand jerked. I’m not saying it’s your fault because it’s mine. I’m sorry.” She said softly as she explained things.

I was angry and I didn’t know if she was telling the truth or not, but I still loved her and I wasn’t going to kick her out.

With her arm above her head already, I gently pushed her down onto the cold bathroom tiled floor and pinned her there.

“Now you listen to me; and listen good. Who you are now is not who you were back then; and because of that I make no plans on leaving you. But in saying that, I’m not going to ever let you cut again! I’m going to do everything in my power to make you happy and keep you that way. Do you understand me? I only care about who are now, not who you used to be. I love you here and now.” I told her while I leaned over her, pinning her with my body.

“Mr. Grant…” She said trailing off.

“Elliot; my name is Elliot. It’s just you and me; I’m only Mr. Grant at school.” I said putting both her hands together while I used my other to move some of her wet hair out of her face.

“Elliot.” She said blushing and that’s when I realized she was just in her panties; she had yet to put her pajamas on.

“I’m sorry!” I said quickly getting up so she could put her pajamas on; she wore a satin pajama top with short satin pajamas. Her wrist was still bleeding a little so I bandaged it up.

She stood up and hugged me again while she leaned her head against my chest. “I’m sorry.” She repeated.”

“It’s fine; just promise you won’t do it again.” I told her as we walked to the living room.

“I promise.” She said softly as she sat on the couch.

“Have you eaten yet?” I asked her.

“I had a cookie and a cheese stick.” She said softly.

“So that means no. And you didn’t eat lunch today I heard. What’s going on with you?” I asked kneeling in front her.

“I don’t feel good; my head has hurt all day and my stomach has been upset for the last few hours.” She said softly.

I sighed looking at her. I was about to feel her forehead when she got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up; I could hear her and I felt bad.

After a few minutes she came back and I felt her forehead; it was really warm.

“Sit right here, I’ll be right back.” I told her.

“Ok.” She breathed out as I went to get the thermometer.

When I came back she had passed out sitting up.

I sighed again, “Guess I’ll check when she gets up again.” I laid her down on the couch before finding her a pillow, blanket and one of her stuffed animals.

The next day she wasn’t any better; in fact she was worse. She had a temperature of 102.5; so I made her go see a doctor. She had pneumonia; she was sick for two weeks. So between Zoey and Bridget, they got all of Vivie’s homework and school work she missed…including notes.

Doctors wanted her to stay at the hospital, but she flat out refused; she had a panic attack over it. So I took her home and took care of her; if not me someone else came over to.


	6. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 5

** Dren & Tarb: **

So about four months before the end of the school year, Sardon’s parents died, leaving his two brothers to him because they had no other family. His brothers’ names are Dren and Tarb and at the time they were twenty and fifteen.

“Knock, knock! Elliot let us in!” Sardon yelled from outside my door.

“I’m coming!” I yelled as I got to my door.

“Took you long enough; can we come in?” Sardon asked while his brothers stood behind me.

“Yeah, might as well.” I said inviting them in.

“You remember my younger brothers Dren and Tarb, right? Is Bridget here by any chance; she said her and Zoey were coming over.” Sardon asked looking around.

“Yeah; they’ve been here since last night.” I said as I got coffee.

“You sound so thrilled. What, didn’t get any last night?” Sardon asked looking at me.

“Shut up!” I exclaimed throwing a spoon at him.

“So what’s wrong?” Sardon asked me.

“We were up all night watching horror movies. I’m not sure whose idea it was to watch those kinds of movies because none of them could handle them; they all screamed and jumped through all of them. Zoey and Bridget would hold onto each other while Vivie latched onto me.” I said drinking some coffee.

“It couldn’t have been that bad; she was looking for protection.” Dren said as he sat on my couch.

“You try having nails digging into your flesh through several movies. Or screaming in your ears.” I said simply.

“Vivie screamed in your ears?” Sardon asked shocked.

“No, the other two did; Vivie said there and cried into my side while digging her nails into my arm and stomach.” I said simply.

“I’m sorry…” Vivie said quietly as she walked downstairs rubbing her eyes.

“No, it’s fine; you tried saying you didn’t want to watch those movies. Where are your glasses; how did you make it down here without them?” I asked confused; she’s legally blind without them.

“I don’t know; I couldn’t find them. I’ve figured out the layout of this how that I can feel my way around it; as long as I hold onto something I’m fine. I just don’t know where my glasses are.” She said softly feeling around the walls.

“Are these it?” Dren asked holding up Vivie’s glasses and waving them around in the air.

“Yes, but why are they down here? Oh that’s right I had to carry all three girls upstairs to Vivie’s room after they fell asleep on the couch; they must’ve fallen off.” I said simply.

“Right…” Sardon said rolling his eyes as he snatched up Vivie’s glasses and picked up Bridget’s on the way.

“Which one is Vivie’s room? Don’t worry, I’m not going to wake the girls; I’m just going to set Bridget’s glasses next to her.” Sardon said as he handed me Vivie’s glasses.

“Upstairs, first door to the left.” I replied placing Vivie’s glasses on her face.

“That’s so much better.” Vivie said with a smile.

I was about to give her a kiss when she noticed Dren and Tarb.

“Oh, Mr. Grant has friends over?” She asked looking at them turning red.

“Vivie, these are Sardon’s younger brothers, Dren and Tarb. You don’t have to call me Mr. Grant in front of them. Guys, this is my girlfriend Vivian.” I said introducing everyone.

“You call her Vivie?” Tarb asked making a face.

“Yes, I call her Vivie. Just as you call Kiki ‘Pudding cup’.” I said embarrassing Tarb.

“You swore you’d never say that out loud!” Tarb yelled as Dren fell to the floor laughing his butt off.

“No, I said I wouldn’t tell Kiki.” I said simply.

“Who’s Kiki?” Vivie asked confused.

“Kiki is my youngest sister; I’ve told you that, haven’t I?” I asked looking at her.

“No…you haven’t said anything much about your family. You just said you have a mother, two younger sisters and you don’t talk to your dad. Your grandma is in a nursing home five or six hours away and your grandfather passed away three years ago. And you don’t talk to your grandparents on your dad’s side.” She said softly.

“He only gets along with his mother and youngest sister Pudding Cup!” Dren exclaimed teasing Tarb.

“Shut up!” Tarb yelled turning red in the face.

“What’s going on down here?” Bridget asked as she walked down the stairs with Sardon.

“Did we wake you?” Dren asked looking at Bridget.

“No, Sardon did when he set my glasses down and tripped over a cat. No, you guys woke up Zoey.” Bridget said softly.

“Oh no…” Vivie said as she and Bridget exchanged a look of worry.

“What’s oh no?” I asked confused.

“Zoey doesn’t like to be woken up by anything except her alarm clock…she gets really cranky.” Vivie and Bridget said at the same time.

“What the hell is with all the god damn noise?! Don’t you know I’m trying to sleep up here?! For fucks sakes! Can’t a woman get any damn sleep around here?!” Zoey yelled stomping down the stairs.

She was about to say something else until she saw Dren and Tarb.

“Oh, why didn’t you say you had guests coming today?” Zoey asked as she turned red.

“I did, last night before you started watching horror movies. I told you Sardon was coming with his brothers.” I said looking at her.

“Oh, yeah…” Zoey said staring at the boys; I think she was mainly looking at Dren.

“So…” Bridget started when Zoey grabbed her and Vivie and yanked them upstairs.

“Conference time! Girls, I need help with something!” Zoey exclaimed as the three disappeared.

“What was that all about?” Tarb asked confused.

“I’m not sure…” Sardon and I said at the same time in disbelief.

Dren couldn’t stop drooling.

“Dren, are you ok?” I asked looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. So, you’re like my brother now; you like the younger girls?” Dren asked earning a smack to the back of his head.

“You don’t need to make it sound so perverted!” Sardon exclaimed as I watched.

“We’re not the only ones.” I said over my coffee cup.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dren asked quickly.

“I saw the way you looked at Zoey.” I said simply making Dren fall over.

“Her name is Zoey?” He asked getting that weird look in his eyes.

“HA! You do like her!” Tarb yelled in that annoying younger brother tone.

“Shut up!” Dren yelled embarrassed.

“You got to tell me about her! What’s she like?” Dren asked running up to me.

“I don’t really know a whole lot about her other than she’s Vivie’s best friend. What do you want me to say? She’s a sixteen year old girl.” I said simply not knowing a lot about normal sixteen year old girls.

“You’re dating a sixteen year old girl.” Dren said making a point.

“Yes, but she’s not a normal sixteen year old girl…which is why I love her. She’s more like a twenty something year old trapped in the body of a sixteen year old girl…” I said simply.

“Who collects stuffed animals, blankets and pillows?” Sardon asked me.

“Everyone has their hobbies.” I said defending my reasoning.

“Elliot, I thought her hobbies were writing, reading and anything art.” Sardon said looking at me.

“Yeah, they are. You know what; just shut up! So she may be a somewhat normal sixteen year old; but I still love her.” I exclaimed drinking my coffee.

Just then the girls came back downstairs with Zoey hiding, poorly, behind Vivie and Bridget.

“Well it was fun; thanks for having me over. My mom’s here. It’s time for me to go; it was nice to meet you. Bye!” Zoey said as she ran out of my house with all of her things; her mom was indeed out there.

“Vivie, I love you; but that friend of yours is weird.” I said meaning Zoey.

“Your friends are weird too.” She said to me.

“Yeah…you got me there.” I said simply; I couldn’t deny that.

“So Zoey was it?” Dren asked.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Vivie asked.

“Is she single?” Dren asked causing Vivie to smile softly.

“Yes, newly; but it was a bad breakup.” Vivie said being vague as she absentmindedly took a drink of my coffee.

“Three. Two. One.” I said counting down as I grabbed the garbage; she made a face and spit it out into the garbage.

“This milk taste bad!” She cried spitting into the garbage.

“That’s not milk Vivie; that’s my coffee.” I said looking at her.

“Why does it taste worse than normal?” She asked as she finally stopped spitting.

“It’s black; meaning I didn’t put anything like sugar, cream or milk in it.” I said simply.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said softly as she went to get some milk.

“It’s fine…” I said as Tarb started rolling around on the floor laughing.

“Will you knock it off?! Grow up and be mature!” Dren exclaimed as he push Tarb with his foot.

Wow, he must really like Zoey. Well, I guess; she’s his type…crazy and spontaneous. But she’s Vivie’s friend and she’s kind to her; she treats her well. That’s all that matters.

“Well anyways, are you ready to go Bridget?” Sardon asked looking at her.

“Yes, just let me get my things.” Bridget said running up the stairs, Vivie following so she could help.

“So…you guys choose the weird ones don’t you?” Tarb asked looking at us.

“Look who’s talking; my sister is pretty weird herself and you like her.” I said looking at him.

“Yeah well…she’s fifteen; she has every right! They’re sixteen; what’s their excuse?!” Tarb asked getting flustered again.

“Oh, is little Tarby-Warby embarrassed?” Dren asked adding more fuel to the fire.

“Ok you two; knock it off before you break something. Why don’t you two go wait out in the car?” Sardon asked not really asking, giving them a look.

“Fine…” The two sighed.

“But you’ll figure out more about Zoey for me?” Dren asked lingering.

“I’ll see what I can do.” I said as he left smiling.

“What will you see what you can do?” Vivie asked coming downstairs with Bridget.

“Dren wants to see if Zoey will go out with him.” I said simply.

I was drinking my coffee when Sardon asked me a question that made me spit it out.

“So what do you want to do for your birthday?” Dren asked looking at me.

“Oh yeah, that’s coming up in a few weeks isn’t it?” Bridget asked.

“Yep, on January 15th.” Sardon said simply.

“I don’t want to do anything that day. I already have plans.” I said simply.

“Oh?” Sardon asked giving me that look.

“NO! I was just going to take Vivie out to a really nice dinner. Oh great…” I said smacking my head. It was supposed to be a surprise.

“Why would you take me out; it’s your birthday, not mine. I should be doing something for you.” Vivie said softly.

“Don’t worry about it…” I said simply.

“Well, we’d better be heading out. Have a good day.” Sardon said as Bridget hugged Vivie before they left.

** Wesley’s Big & Shocking News: **

“And you say my friends are weird…” Vivie said drinking her milk while giving me a look.

“Your friends _are_ weird.” I said simply as she watched me.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know how teenage girls work.” She said sticking her tongue out at me.

“Why you…” I started.

“Oh no…I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” She screamed as she ran up the stairs; she knew what was coming. It didn’t take me long to catch her; I had her pinned to her bed as I started tickling her, finding any bare skin that I could.

“Hahahaha! ELLIOT! Hahahaha! ELLI…I’m sorry!! Hahahaha!” She cried out laughing, twisting and turning in my hold.

After a few seconds she managed to weasel her way out of my grip and backed herself into the corner of her bed so that she could breathe.

“Elliot…why you have to be so mean?” She asked as she crawled over to me.

Tickling was her weakness; I knew that and so did she. But boy was it great to hear her laughing like that; and it wasn’t no fake laughing crap.

“It’s fun.” I replied simply to which she stuck her tongue out in reply.

“That tongue again…what am I going to do with you?” I asked looking at her.

“I don’t know…” She said in a teasing type of way before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

“Guess you’ll need to be punished.” I told her as I kissed her.

We laid there making out for at least half an hour; I had recently learned that she liked it when I stuck my tongue in her mouth…not all the way down her throat, but in her mouth.

I wanted her that day; I wanted her bad. And I’m pretty sure she wanted me as well, because she didn’t object when I started pushing her shirt up.

I would’ve taken her right then and there if someone hadn’t come knocking on the fucking door.

“Damnit…” I said as I pulled away from her.

“Who do you think it is?” She asked as me as she regained her breath.

“I’m not sure…but it doesn’t seem like they’re going away any time soon. Fix yourself so it doesn’t look like we were just having some kind of sex; I don’t know who’s at the door and we don’t want them to get the wrong impression.” I told as I straightened myself up.

“Right…” She said softly as she got situated.

I kissed her gently and quickly before heading downstairs.

When I got to the door I was surprised to see Wesley there.

“What’s wrong Wes?” I asked looking at him; he looked like an absolute wreck.

“I just found out I have a three year old daughter.” Wesley said in a panic.

“What?!” I asked shocked.

“Can I come in?” Wesley asked looking at me.

“Yeah, come in. Do you need anything?” I asked as Vivie came downstairs.

“Hi Mr. Courage…is something wrong?” She asked once she noticed him.

“You can call me Wesley, you know…and a whole lot.” Wesley said kindly.

“Right…do you need anything?” She asked softly.

“Yeah…to go three years into the past…” Wesley said stressed out as he sat down.

I don’t think Vivie knew what to do with that information; she stood there confused.

“Vivie…can you make us some coffee?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes, that I can do…” Vivie said softly as she went into the kitchen.

So she made the coffee and brought everything for us to put in it because she didn’t know how we liked it; Wesley liked his with sugar and cream and I changed how I drank mine every so often.

“Would you like it if I left; for this to be just the two of you? I can give you privacy.” She said softly, sensing that there was something bigger going on.

“You can stay if you’d like; I could use all the support I can get.” Wesley said politely.

“If you’re sure…” Vivie said unsure.

“It’s fine…I just found out I have a three year old daughter.” Wesley said what he had told me at the doorway.

“Oh congratulations. Wait…you did not know about her before?” Vivie asked very confused.

“No…her mother kept her from me. The only reason I found out is because her mother passed away in a drunk driving accident. And lawyers came and told me that because she put my name on the birth certificate I had the right to take full custody of her. Her grandparents don’t want that; they want her for themselves, but they don’t have that right.” Wesley explained.

“What are you going to do? Does Liliana know?” Vivie asked.

“I think I’m planning on keeping her. And yes, Liliana knows; she thinks it’s a good idea for me to take her in. I don’t know; it’s just a lot to take in overnight.” Wesley explained.

“I bet…well if you ever need any help we’re here for you.” I said sighing.

“I know…well I should be going; I have to go get her in an hour.” Wesley said as he stood up.

“Ok…good luck Wes.” I said as I gave him a quick hug.

“Thanks.” Wesley said returning my hug and went to hug Vivie.

“Oh wait…do you know her name?” Vivie asked very curious.

“I was told it was Abigail.” Wesley said simply.

“Oh, that’s so pretty!” Vivie squealed excitedly; that’s the most I’ve seen her excited with the exception of when we’re making out.

“I thought so. Well I got to go now. See you later.” Wesley said heading out.

“See you later!” Both Vivie and I called as he left.

“You seem excited.” I said looking at her.

“Oh yes…I love little kids.” She said simply with a big smile.

“Oh really?” I asked looking at her.

“Oh yes; they’re so cute and little.” She said in a child like voice.

“Do you want children?” I asked getting a serious look from her.

“Some day when I’m a little older; what about you?” She replied with a smile.

“Yes, I want children some day; I’ve wanted children for awhile now…but I’ve been with the wrong girl.” I said as I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

“It’s all about finding the right person.” She said as she leaned her head into my chest.

“I agree.” I said as I held on tighter; I’ve found the right girl, I know I have.


	7. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 6

** My Birthday: **

So…I was supposed to take Vivie out to eat for my birthday, but we got snowed in…school was canceled for the next few days with how bad the snow, rain and ice was.

At least the people at the restaurant I was planning on taking Vivie to understood and we were able to reschedule for a different day.

At the moment Vivie was still sleeping in my bed with the cats when my phone started ringing; it was my mother. It was eight thirty in the morning on the dot…like every year.

“Hi mom.” I said as I answered the phone.

 _“Hi hunny, how are you on your special day?”_ My mother asked me; I could just picture her smile.

“I’m good; how are you?” I asked.

 _“I’m fantastic! Just loving this weather we’re having!”_ My mother said sarcastically on the other end; she hated the snow…but at the same time she couldn’t live in a place where it didn’t know. Some days I just don’t understand that woman.

“Ok…did you call me for a reason?” I asked her.

 _“Oh but of course I did. I don’t know if you know this…but today is my son’s birthday; he’s turning twenty seven. Have you seen or heard from him at all?”_ My mother asked me; she does this every year.

“Very funny mom…haha.” I said with a fake laugh.

 _“I know I am. Happy birthday Elliot, my baby boy!”_ My mom said; I can still see her huge ass smile that she always has. I am so glad that Vivie wasn’t awake at this moment…

“Thank you mom; love you. Can I call you back; I have to go for a little bit.” I told her simple. I could hear Vivie; she sounded like she was having a nightmare or something.

 _“Ok, talk to you in a little bit.”_ My mom said as we hung up.

After I hung up I went straight to my room and I was right; Vivie was tossing and turning and moaning in her sleep.

I crawled into bed and pulled her to me, holding her close while telling her everything was going to be ok, that I was right here.

This was weird; she hasn’t had a nightmare in long time. It’s got to be because she fell asleep watching a horror movie last night.

Let me explain…

Last night Wesley and Sardon took me out for my birthday; we went to a bar…which I don’t know why because the only thing I drink is beer and I only drink at home. We got there and we met up with some old friends that I hadn’t seen in years.

My friends are Renee and her husband Ryan, and Steven and his new girlfriend…Corina. Corina is actually Molly’s little sister, but I guess they don’t really talk.

Needless to say it started out as a fun night...until Corina got shitfaced and became just like her sister. We hung out at the bar for a little bit; I drank soda the whole time…even though both Steven and Corina tried to get me to drink the hard liquor and Sardon tried to get me to have a few beers.

Then after a little bit we went and seen “I Spit on Your Grave 5.” It was a horror movie that seemed more like a torture/revenge porno. After seeing that movie I was really glad Vivie didn’t come with; that would’ve giving her nightmares and she wouldn’t have slept for days. The movie was about a young girl in her late twenties, who, after being viciously raped and beaten (which they showed most of) goes on a revenge killing spree. Not saying that the men didn’t deserve what was coming to them…but that movie was over the top disturbing. Wesley didn’t really seem to like the movie either…but we got outvoted; Sardon, Steven and Corina wanted to see it.

After that we went out for Chinese at my favorite Chinese restaurant and had a pretty good time…until Steven and Corina got super shitfaced.

So because of Molly, Corina had started asking me about Vivie; so I told them that I was dating a girl named Vivian who I call Vivie. And that’s when Corina blurted out that Vivie was one of my students and was only sixteen; I wish I could’ve denied that, but almost everyone knew about me and Vivie.

For a little while everything was calm and quiet…until Steven started acting up; he’s obviously changed a lot since I seen him last.

“So what’s it like having teenage pussy?” Steven asked, over and over and over again until I answered him, “I really wouldn’t know.”

“She lives with you, doesn’t she?” Steven asked annoyingly in a drunken stupor.

“Yes, she lives with me; but she has her own room.” I replied.

“Oh come on, you can’t honestly say you haven’t fucked her yet.” Steven exclaimed taking another drink.

“I honestly can say that I haven’t fucked her…” I said starting to get annoyed.

“Ok Steven…I think you should probably stop now.” Wesley said stepping in…and then Corina had to say something.

“I can’t believe you left my sister for one of your students; a slutty little nobody. I mean sure, I don’t get along with Molly so much; but she’s still my sister. And you’re still married to her; and you’re sleeping with someone who you’ll probably only fuck once and then never see again. It’s not fair to either of them…” Corina said slurring her words; but she meant them.

“You lucky dog you, you get two women!” Steven exclaimed drunk.

“I don’t have two women! For crying out loud; Molly and I are separated and I’m just waiting for her to sign the divorce papers!” I exclaimed pissed off.

“Either way, you’re one lucky guy. If I was in your position I would’ve already had the girl multiple times! She has a uniform right; cute little school girl? Oh yeah, I would’ve already been in that pussy, making her scream. I would’ve just ripped that uniform off of her, bent her over and shoved right in. And if she complained or tried to fight me; I would punish her by going harder.” Steven said proud of himself.

“Since when did you become so depraved?” I asked looking at him.

“Don’t get me wrong or anything; I love Corina to pieces. But having a young school girl…even just once…yeah…” Steven said day dreaming.

I was going to say something…but I held my tongue. The difference between me and Steven; I actually love and care for Vivie. She’s not just some random fuck or fantasy…which by the way I’ve never done; sure I’ve had fantasies before, but school girl has never been one. She’s a sweet, caring and smart girl who I find comfort in and knowing she feels the same means the world to me. She just happens to be a student of mine. And yes, I won’t deny this; there have been times that I’ve wanted her so bad…but I will never force her.

So…like I said I wasn’t going to say anything; but Steven said something and I lost it…but I’ll get to that later; we’re still in the restaurant.

After a little bit I decided I had had enough and I was going to head home.

“Well…I’m going to head home; I’m sure Vivie’s starting to wonder where I am…” I said making a face.

“Yeah…we should’ve taken you to a strip joint! I bet you could get your jollies off there!” Steven said taking another shot of tequila.

“No…I’m just going to head home; I should probably pick something up for Vivie on my way back.” I said simply as I got up and put a tip down.

“Don’t you think she’d like Chinese?” Renee asked looking at me.

“She’s allergic to most Chinese food here.” I replied simply. This Chinese restaurant is mainly Seafood Chinese; mainly shrimp and shellfish.

“Oh…” Renee said with the “I’m sorry” look.

“It’s fine.” I replied hugging her and Ryan.

“Poor little baby…” Corina said in a mocking tone; I decided to ignore her.

“Maybe we should take Vivian to a strip joint; maybe she’d be more fun.” Steven said smirking.

I just sighed in frustration.

“Steven…Vivian’s only sixteen; she’s too young to be in a strip joint.” Wesley said sensing my annoyance.

After that we all left and were walking to our vehicles; (I was with Wesley and Sardon) when Steven said something that sent me flying over the edge.

“I bet you little Vivie would be a fun screw; I could probably force her down easily. What do you say Ell? We could take her together and shoot our cum inside of her. I bet she’s used to have cock in her; she is sixteen after all. Most of those school girl are sluts anyways…especially the ones fucking their teachers.” Steven said slurring his words. But like Corina, he meant every single word.

I lost it and I punched him square in the face and told him we could no longer be friends…not if he was going to talk like that; not just about Vivie, but any girl period.

“I’m glad you and Molly are done!” Corina yelled as I got into the car.

“Yeah, so am I! Maybe you should get that message across your sister’s thick mind!” I yelled back.

Sardon and Wesley, after all that, decided to not be friends with Steven anymore. I’m not sure about Renee and Ryan. But regardless I’ll still talk with them; as long as they don’t turn out like Steven.

“Soo….where are we going to get Vivian’s food?” Wesley asked me.

“Well…I plan to take her to an Italian place tomorrow; she really likes Italian pastas, but has never been to an Italian restaurant before. So I called ahead and ordered her a Taco Salad and a non alcoholic banana flavored margarita without onions and guacamole from an authentic Mexican restaurant.” I explained.

“Cool, cool.” Sardon said simply knowing where I needed to go.

So we went to get Vivie’s food which came with chips and their homemade cheese sauce and headed back to my place.

When we got there Vivie, Zoey and Bridget were sitting on the couch watching some horror movie; they all had their eyes covered. Zoey was hiding in her hands, while Bridget was behind a pillow and Vivie was under a blanket; and when we turned the lights on all three girls screamed bloody murder.

“God! Why do you girls watch these kinds of movies when they scare the hell out of you?” Sardon and I asked looking at the girls.

“Because it’s fun!” Zoey exclaimed with a smile.

“Because Zoey makes us…but it is fun.” Bridget said softly while Vivie coward under a blanket.

“Zoey…I don’t know why you make Vivian do that; you know she doesn’t handle those movies well.” Zoey’s mom said coming in from behind us.

“Mom…she says she’s fine.” Zoey said simply.

“Mmmhmm…” Zoey’s mom said as she and I both watched as Vivie finally came out from under the covers.

“Hi Elliot, Mr. Wesley, Mr. Sardon, Mrs. Hanson.” Vivie said softly smiling.

“Hi Vivian, how are you doing?” Mrs. Hanson asked.

“I’m good. How are you?” Vivian asked politely.

“I’m very well. Come on Zoey, your fathers waiting.” Mrs. Hanson said making Zoey get up.

Before she left she hugged both Vivie and Bridget and then she was gone.

“Are you ready to go Bridget?” Sardon asked softly.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Bridget said to Vivie before hugging her.

“See you later.” Vivie said softly as they left.

“So…did you have a good night?” I asked her.

“It was ok; did you have a good night?” She asked me.

“Yeah, it was good; I met up with some old friends who I hadn’t seen in years. One of them I’m not with friends with anymore.” I said as I sat down.

“Why not? What’s that smell?” Vivie asked when I set the stuff down.

“Because as it would turn out, he was just another ass; he said some pretty nasty stuff about you. But I won’t get into that. I didn’t know if you had eaten any dinner yet…so I brought you a taco salad without onions and guacamole, a non alcoholic banana flavored margarita and some chips and dip.” I said simply.

“I had a piece of pizza that Zoey brought over…it was too spicy…” Vivie said softly.

“So do you want the stuff I brought or no?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes, I do; thank you.” Vivie said softly.

“You’re welcome. So what were you girls watching tonight?” I asked as she started eating.

“Well…Zoey’s cousin let her borrow some of her movies; said they were really great…” Vivie started and then dropped her fork and ran to the bathroom where she threw up.

“Sorry about that…” Vivie said sitting back down.

“Are you feeling ok?” I asked concerned.

“Yeah…just remembering the movie…” She said as she gained some color back to her face.

“Was it that bad?” I asked.

“Elliot…it was awful!” She cried and latched onto me.

After a few minutes she calmed down and let go.

“Sorry about that.” She said softly.

“It’s ok; what was the movie?” I asked looking at her; when the guys and I got in they were half through “Freddy vs. Jason.”

“We were going to watch the first movies, because that’s what Zoey’s cousin gave her…but after the first one we couldn’t…not even Zoey.” Vivie said softly staring at her food.

“What did you watch?” I asked again.

“Zoey’s cousin let her borrow the first three “I Spit on Your Graves.” Zoey said that her cousin said they were great movies and that we would probably really like them. So we started the first one…and then we finished it…it was awful; so bad that not even Zoey wanted to watch the rest of them.” Vivie cried, shaking…

“Vivie…” I sighed pulling her to me while putting my chin on her head.

“There’s like four or five of them…I think. Zoey said a new one just came out.” Vivie said softly leaning into me.

“There are five…that’s what I seen tonight. Wesley and I got outvoted because the others wanted to see it. I was hoping you wouldn’t ever have to see something like that...because I know you’re not really into those kinds of movies; horror movies in general. Are you ok? You’re really shaking.” I said as I felt her shake.

“Yeah…I’m ok…It’s just a bad memory is all. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather not talk about it just yet.” Vivie said softly.

“That’s fine; just remember I’m always here when you need me.” I said kissing her forehead.

“I know. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Vivie asked looking up at me.

“Yeah of course you can; any time you want. Are you going to eat?” I asked looking at her.

“Yeah, can I put something else on?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” I said changing the channel to something else.

So the rest of the night she ate her food…most of her food and half of her non alcoholic margarita and then we went to bed.

When I woke I found that everything was covered in snow.

“Vivie, everything’s going to be ok; it’s just a bad dream.” I said trying to sooth her while I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes she woke up.

“Elliot…Oh my god! Is that the time? We’re late for school!” Vivie cried as she rushed to get out of bed.

“Vivie calm down; there is no school today…or for the next few days. I didn’t wake you because we got a crap ton of snow last night and it’s still going; and it’s not supposed to stop for a few days. So school’s canceled for a few days… I also had to cancel and reschedule our date for tonight. At least I went grocery shopping the other day.” I told her simply.

“Is it really that bad?” She asked softly getting up.

I just let her go out and look for herself.

“Ahhhh; oh my god!” I heard her scream; it sounded like she’s never seen this much snow before.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“I don’t know…” She said softly.

“You’ve seen snow before haven’t you?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes, I have; just not this much.” She replied back looking out the window.

“So…where are you from then?” I asked a little confused.

“A few hours south of here; about an hour less from my old apartment. Zoey’s mom or dad would usually come get me on the weekends; or if they didn’t Bridget’s mom would. Unless the roads were bad…then I was homebound.” She said softly.

At that point I started to wonder why Vivie never wanted to be home…but I never asked. I started to wonder if they were abusive.

“Can I take a bath?” Vivie asked looking out the window.

“Yeah, that’s fine; go ahead.” I told her as she walked over to me.

“Thank you and happy birthday.” She said softly as she gave me a hug before going up to get a change of clothes.

After a bit I sat down on the couch as I heard the water start and turn off after a few minutes.

I jumped as my phone rang; it was Kiki.

“Hello?” I asked as I answered.

 _“OH!!! Happy, happy birthday to you, to you big brother! Happy, happy birthday, to you, to you! Happy, happy birthday big brother! Happy birthday Elliot!”_ Kiki sang happily at first and then just said at the end.

“Thank you Kiki.” I said simply.

 _“You’re welcome. Mom’s wondering what’s taking you so long to call her back.”_ Kiki said in that little sister tone of voice.

“Yeah, yeah; I had something important to attend to. I’ll call her when I get done talking to you.” I said in a bored tone.

 _“Ok…so, I have a question.”_ Kiki said simply.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked.

 _“Do you think your girlfriend would hang out with me? Her name is Vivian right; she’s only a year older than me, correct?”_ Kiki asked from the other end of the phone.

“How do you kn…I’m going to kill Tarb…” I said annoyed.

 _“Don’t be mad at Tarby; I made him tell me. I pinned him to the ground and made him listen to Aqua’s “Barbie Girl” over and over again. So do you think she’d hang out with me?”_ Kiki asked again with an evil laugh.

“I don’t know Kiki; she’s not like normal teenage girls. Except for she collects stuffed animals, pillows and blankets. And she has seven cats. Does mom know?” I asked dreading the answer.

 _“I haven’t told her…so I don’t know.”_ Kiki said truthfully.

“Well…thank you for that. Well I’m going to let you go so I can call and talk to her. I’ll talk to Vivie, but I can’t promise you anything.” I said simply.

 _“Ok; talk to you later big brother!”_ Kiki exclaimed as we hung up.

“Ok…now it’s time to talk to…Dad?” I asked myself as I noticed my dad was calling; he never calls me; it’s usually a text.

“What do you want dad?” I asked annoyed answering the phone.

 _“What on earth is going through your mind boy?”_ My dad asked me confusing me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

 _“What do you think you’re doing by wanting a divorce with Molly?! And what on earth do you think you’re doing dating and having sex with your sixteen year old student?! Both Molly and Corina called and told me!”_ Dad said angrily.

“I never wanted to marry Molly in the first place! And I don’t think she wanted to be with me either; she’s been cheating on me since the beginning! And besides, what does it matter to you anyways; it’s my life, not yours!” I exclaimed just as angry at my dad.

 _“It concerns me when I did everything I could to get you with the perfect girl! Molly is perfect for you! Or would you rather be with Corina?”_ My dad asked me.

“You’re kidding right? I don’t want to be with either of them! I am very happy where I am and who I am with!” I yelled pissed off.

“Elliot?” Vivie asked softly as she stood there in nothing but a towel; she looked worried.

I held my hand on the phone as I spoke to her, “It’s just my dad; he’s pissing me off. Everything’s just fine.” I said staring at her.

 _“Is that the slut now? Elliot? Hello!”_ My dad shouted on the other end.

“For fucks sakes James! Yes, that’s her; but she’s not a slut!” I yelled back.

 _“Excuse me! What did you just call me? Never mind, just give her the phone; I want to talk to the girl!”_ My dad demanded.

“Yes, never mind. And no, I’m not going to let you talk to her just so you can berate her.” I said trying to calm down as Vivie stood there shocked.

 _“Give her the damn phone!”_ My dad yelled.

“No! Goodbye James.” I said as I hung up the phone.

“I-I’m going to go get changed…I just thought I’d see why you were yelling; I thought I heard you call for me.” Vivie said quietly as she went back to the bathroom.

“Damnit…” I sighed in frustration as I watched her walk away.

When she came back I was sitting on my couch, bouncing my leg up and down; my dad wouldn’t stop fucking calling me. He’s called at least eight times in a row since she went to go get dressed.

She came back wearing a teal and pink shirt with matching skirt and black leggings.

“Is everything ok?” She asked softly as she sat next to me.

“It’d be a lot better if dad would stop calling and leave me alone.” I sighed.

“I’m sorry…” She said softly leaning her head on my shoulder.

“It’s fine…it’s not your fault.” I sighed.

“What does he want?” She asked.

“He wants to talk to you…but it’s probably only to berate you; he wants me to leave you and go back to Molly. But that’s never going to happen; I love **_you_** and that’s never going to change. God damnit all!” I exclaimed as my dad called again.

“James?” Vivie asked softly seeing the caller ID.

“Yeah, that’s my dad…” I said simply as the phone stopped ringing.

After a few seconds the phone rang again…but this time Vivie grabbed the phone and answered.

“Hello?” She asked answering the phone with the speaker on.

 _“Hello…who is this?”_ My dad asked.

“My name is Vivian.” Vivie said confidently.

 _“Well, hello Ms. Vivian. How are you today?”_ My dad asked calmly.

“I’m ok. I’d be a lot better if you were a little nicer to Elliot…it is his birthday after all.” She said simply.

 _“Little girl…that’s between me and my son. Now…I want to get something off of my chest…you’re sixteen correct?”_ My dad asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” She answered.

 _“So…you’re a sophomore?”_ My dad asked.

“No…I’m a senior; I skipped a few years.” She answered.

 _“But you were really sick a few years back, correct?”_ My dad asked.

“But…how did you know that?” Vivie asked shocked.

 _“I have my ways sweetheart. Now tell me, why aren’t you out dating someone your own age?”_ My dad asked.

“I don’t like any of the boys around my age at school or my old school. Mr. Grant…Elliot is different; he’s very nice to me.” Vivie said as she started to get flustered; I knew this would happen.

 _“Now sweetheart…are you aware that being a home wrecker is never a good thing; you’re breaking up a good thing between my son and daughter-in-law. This needs to stop. I don’t know what it is with you little girls who just want a thrill.”_ My dad said disappointed.

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand what you mean.” Vivie said confused…oh boy, this was not going to end well.

 _“I’m saying sluts like you need to get your own life and start dating in your own age range. Pack your shit and go find somewhere else to live little girl! Wearing cute little blue outfits like that won’t get you anywhere! And neither will those fake crocodile tears!”_ My dad exclaimed making Vivie cry.

“But…how do you know what I’m wearing?” Vivie asked through tears.

“That’s enough dad.” I said hanging up while heading to my door.

“GO HOME AND GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY! IF YOU’RE NOT GONE WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” I yelled out my front door.

My dad had a snowmobile and I knew a few cops out here had them as well. Plus…even if they didn’t; they did have vehicles that could get through the snow.

“DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW?! SHE’LL BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!” My dad yelled back before leaving.

I then closed and locked my door; using all the locks this time.

“Am I really a slut?” Vivie asked sitting on the couch.

“No, of course not. A slut is someone who sleeps with lots of men; you know this. My dad is just an ass; that’s why I didn’t want you talking to him. But I will say you did really good; better than I thought you would. Come here. I love you and I always will; and that’ll never change.” I told her as I pulled her close.

“Do you think your mom will hate me too?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know…speaking of which…” I said as my mom started calling me.

“Hi mom…” I said sighing while Vivie laid her head on my shoulder.

 _“What’s wrong? What happened? Your sister said you were going to call me as soon as you got done talking to her. That was over an hour ago.”_ My mother said panicked.

“I’m fine mom…a little stressed, but fine; dad just called…and apparently stopped by on his snowmobile.” I said stressed out.

 _“Oh, are you sure you’re ok?”_ Mom asked.

“Yes mom, I’m fine. Or at least I will be.” I said simply as Vivie started to rub my shoulders.

 _“Ok good. So who is she?”_ Mom asked me.

“What?” I asked.

 _“Don’t “what” me…who is she? Who is making you so happy? I know it’s not Molly. Are you still working on divorcing her?”_ Mom asked me.

“No, it’s not Molly and yes, I’m just waiting on her to sign the papers.” I said

 _“Good…so who is making you so happy?”_ Mother asked again.

“Her name is Vivian, but I call her Vivie. But mom…there’s something you need to understand…” I started.

 _“That she’s one of your students and is only sixteen? Yes, I know all of that already. I overheard Tarb telling Kiki awhile ago. I was going to wait for you to tell me. But after a few weeks went by I figured it was time to just ask you. Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me this?”_ My mother asked me sounding disappointed.

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me. And I didn’t want you to think of her as a slut or whatever.” I said honestly.

 _“Do you love her?”_ Mom asked.

“Yes.” I answered.

 _“Does she love you?”_ Mom asked again.

“Yes.” I answered.

 _“Well then…I don’t care how old she is. As long as both happy and treat each other kindly and most importantly love each other. I want to meet her some time. I understand it probably won’t be for awhile, but I do want to meet her. I don’t even care if I have to wait until she’s eighteen; I want to meet her. I’m sure your sisters would love to meet her as well.”_ Mom said happily.

Vivie looked happy as well; she could hear what mother was saying.

“Well…Kiki for sure. You know how I feel about Bailey.” I said simply.

 _“Yes Elliot…anyways, I’ll let you go. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and tell you happy birthday. Love you and tell Vivian I say hi and welcome to the family.”_ Mom said.

“Thank you. Love you too; you and Kiki. I will. Bye.” I said as I hung up.

“Your mom seems nice…and peppy?” Vivie asked.

“She is…and you have no idea. Thanks for the neck and shoulder rub.” I said as I put my phone down and she sat down next to me.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.” She said as she climbed onto my lap.

“Thank you.” I said pulling her to me and kissing her gently.

After a few minutes my phone rang again. But I ignored it as I pulled Vivie closer to me, rubbing her back up and down.

After a few minutes my phone rang again and again and again.

“Damnit…who is it now?” I asked cursing as Vivie sat back on the couch.

“Hello?” I asked annoyed…it was an unknown number.

 _“It’s about time you got done fucking and answered your phone! Happy birthday!”_ It was Zoey on the other end. This was awkward; Vivie must’ve given her my number for my birthday or something. Zoey normally only called Vivie; she never calls me. Bridget calls every now and then, but never Zoey.

“Thank you Zoey. And you know better than to say something like that.” I said simply.

 _“I know, but its fun. Just wanted to say happy birthday! Someone else wants to say hi.”_ Zoey said simply before handing the phone to someone else.

 _“Happy birthday sucker! I’m so glad you’re dating someone who is friends with this sexy little thing!”_ It was Dren.

“Thanks…what are you doing over there?” I asked.

 _“Oh, we’re not at Zoey’s; she’s at my place. We’re dating now!”_ Dren exclaimed on the other end.

“Really now? When did that start?” I asked looking at Vivie.

 _“Just a few days ago. Zoey wanted to tell Vivie yesterday, but something about horror movies distracted them. Anyways, talk you later.”_ Dren said simply handing the phone off.

 _“Happy birthday!”_ Sardon and Bridget said at the same time; they sounded out of breath. But that made since; they were probably having sex; they’ve been doing that for awhile now.

“Thanks.” I replied back and then Zoey was on the phone again.

 _“Well, that’s everyone here. Please tell Vivian about me and Dren if she doesn’t know yet. And one more thing…”_ Zoey started.

“What is it?” I asked annoyed.

 _“Make sure you take good care of Vivian.”_ Zoey said laughing as she hung up.

“What was that all about?” Vivie asked looking at me.

“Oh, you know…everyone just wanted to say happy birthday and whatnot. Oh, and Zoey and Dren are dating now.” I said looking at her.

“Dren? Sardon’s weird brother; the middle one right?” Vivie asked.

“Yep…” I said simply.

“Well that’s good; I’m happy for her. Hopefully he’s better then Mark was.” Vivie said with a smile as her stomach began to growl.

“Hungry?” I asked looking at her.

“A little.” She admitted as I got up.

“Leftovers?” I asked.

“What about you?” She asked me.

“I ate when I got up; I had my leftover from the Chinese place. Don’t worry; I brushed my teeth.” I said looking at her. I wouldn’t risk her health in any way; I knew her shellfish allergy was deadly.

“Ok.” She said getting up.

“No, you sit; I’ll get your food.” I told her.

“But it’s your birthday.” She said still standing.

“I know, but its fine. To me, it’s just another day. Unless my mom’s around…then it’s a whole big deal…” I said sighing as I reheated her food and brought it to her.

“You don’t like huge parties?” She asked softly.

“No, not really. I’m happy with everything just the way it is.” I said turning the TV on.

“Oh I see…so there will be no big parties for me…” She said eating.

“You can if you want…” I said looking at her; I didn’t want her to miss out on things she liked.

“No, it’s perfectly fine; I don’t really like being around a whole lot of people unless I have to…like school…” She said honestly.

“You’re not much for huge crowds?” I asked kind of shocked; she’s always going to places with Zoey and Bridget or me.

“No…I have social anxiety; I’m trying to get over it, but it’s not easy.” She said softly, eating.

“I would’ve never guessed; I always see you going to places with Zoey and Bridget. And then there’s you and me; I take you to places all of the time.” I said looking at her.

“Well…Zoey and Bridget drag me places whether I want to or not. And with you…you like going out to places every now and then; so I want to at least try. I know you won’t let anything happen to me…” She said as she finished her food.

“I wish you would’ve told me this…I would’ve found something you’re more comfortable with. But you are right about one thing; I won’t let anything ever happen to you.” I told as I hugged her.

“I know…but I don’t want you to have to give anything up; that’s not fair. Oh, I have some presents to give you; I’ll be right back.” Vivie said ending that conversation as she ran upstairs.

** Birthday Presents: **

About five minutes later she came back with four boxes.

“You didn’t have to get me anything you know…” I told her as I looked at her.

“I know…but I wanted to. And one is from grandma.” She said handing me the boxes.

I had opened her grandma’s gift first; it was two plane tickets and hotel reservations for me and Vivie to go to Florida for a few days.

The first thing that I opened from Vivie was a funny shirt that said “I DON’T ALWAYS THINK I’M RIGHT” in big letters and “but I am” in smaller letters. And it had a picture of crazy looking cat on it with a sombrero.

The second thing that I opened was a painting of all the cats, her and me; this meant a lot.

And the final thing I opened was something that had belonged to her dad and grandpa; it wasn’t their notes…I already had that. It was a plaque that said “BEST SCIENTISTS EVER” in big sky blue letters and in little blue letters were names “Carlton Kriticus” “Matthew Kriticus” and now my name “Elliot Grant” the plaque looked handmade.”

“Where did you find this?” I asked looking at Vivie.

“I made it when I was five or six.” She said simply. “Originally I made it for daddy, but then he died and it came back to me. After two years I decided it was time to move on, so I added a few things and grandpa’s name to it and gave it to him. And then he died and grandma said she didn’t want it for personal reasons…so it came back to me again. I’ve been keeping it in a box until now. And now…I want you to have it. Because you’re going to be a great scientist one day; and you are in my life now. And I strongly believe that you’re going to be a great scientist one day like daddy and grandpa were.” Vivie said softly.

“Vivie…I love everything.” I told her as I hugged her to me.

While hugging her I could feel fresh tears on my neck.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to like them. I really did add more things to it. I put you on top because you’re current and I hope to have a lot of years with you. I put grandpa in the middle because I knew him longer then daddy and that’s why daddy is at the bottom. And I couldn’t think of a whole lot to draw and paint for you except for us and the cats. And I didn’t have very much money, but I was able to find you the shirt…I didn’t know if you liked that kind of stuff. I knew you liked cats and you’re very smart and are right most of the time. And…” Vivie babbled and babbled and I’m sure she would’ve kept babbling had I not put a stop to it by kissing her and gently pushed her to the couch.

“I love them. The painting and this plaque; they mean more to me than anything you could ever buy me. I mean I love the shirt…but you shouldn’t spend your money on me; just make me something and I’ll be happy.” I told her as I started kissing her neck making her sigh.

“Elliot…” Vivie breathed out.

Just as I was about to lose control something hit my window making me jump and Vivie cry out.

Dad was throwing snow balls at my window…him and one of his friends.

I didn’t give him the satisfaction of me yelling at him; I told Vivie to go to her room and stay there while I called the cops.

Half an hour later the cops arrived and arrested my dad and his friend and talked to both me and Vivie before leaving.

“Well…that was fun…” I sighed looking at Vivie.

“Yeah… So…what would you like to do Mr. Birthday Boy?” Vivie asked softly.

“Well first I’m going to make sure these are somewhere safe.” I told her as I found some places and hung up both the picture and the plaque.

** The Best Birthday Present: **

“Are you expecting anyone to come over today?” She asked looking at me while blushing.

“No why? Are you feeling ok?” I asked looking at her.

“I have one more present for you; I’ll be right back.” Vivie said heading back up to her room.

“You don’t have…” I started but she was up the stairs and in her room with the door shut before I could finish.

‘She better not have bought me something expensive. As I said before I’m happy with just handcrafted stuff.’ I thought to myself while I waited.

About ten minutes later she finally came back down wearing a robe as she stood by the stairs.

“Ok…so what do you have for me? You didn’t spend anything did you?” I asked looking at her.

“MmmMmm…the first part was free and with the second part; Sardon bought it…after Zoey and Bridget helped me find it.” Vivie said quietly while blushing.

“What did you get?” I asked suspiciously as I walked over to her.

“…Birth control…and this…” Vivie said slowly and softly as she opened the robe to reveal very sexy black and teal lacy lingerie. She was wearing a corset type of bra that went all the way to her stomach with matching panties and leggings. They looked like silk and lace…which to me looked like it was bothering her; she looked like she’d been scratching.

“What are you wearing? You look really uncomfortable.” I said looking at her.

“Sardon said you liked this kind of stuff…it’s just really itchy.” She said softly.

“Vivie…what are you getting at here?” I asked looking at her.

“I told you I had one more gift to give you; it’s me.” She said softly while blushing.

“Oh Vivie…you don’t have to do this…” I started.

“But I want to…I’ve wanted to for awhile but I was never protected and we can’t use condoms because I’m allergic to latex. So I had to wait until I could get on birth control; and I did…three months ago. My doctor said I only had to wait two weeks before it would fully be in my system. And then when two weeks did roll around I got scared. And then every time after there something always came up. And then two weeks ago I had to get them refilled because it came down to the last week and I was on my period…so after that I figured I’d just wait for your birthday because I wanted it to be special…” She said looking at me while she itched any spot that contained lace. So the hems of everything she was wearing.

“Why lace?” I asked as I stood in front of her.

“Sardon said lace was your favorite…” Vivie said softly.

“First off…when it comes to sex and stuff like that; you need to be comfortable too. No more lace; it makes you itch like crazy. Secondly, yes I did love lace. But since I met and fell in love with you, stuff like that hasn’t even crossed my mind. I want you to be comfy…so if you feel better in, let’s say silk or cotton; wear those. Satin, I know you wear a lot of satin pajamas and stuff like that. Don’t do something that doesn’t make you comfortable; don’t listen to Sardon or anyone else about what you should wear, do or put your body through. Do you understand me?” I asked pressing my body against hers.

“MmmmHmmm…” She breathed out.

“Good. Now…what am I going to do with you? Do you really want to do this?” I asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes…I do; I want to give you me…all of me.” She said softly looking directly into my eyes.

“You really want to give me your innocence? You do realize that if we do this, there’s no going back right?” I asked seriously.

“Yes…I want you to be the one to take me; to take my virginity. I want you to be able to do anything you want to me. But…there is one thing I ask.” She said softly.

“And what would that be?” I asked her as I grabbed her waist.

“No anal…” She said softly.

“That’s fine; I don’t like anal anyways. I’m going to pick you up. When I do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist.” I told her before gently kissing her.

She nodded her head while wrapping her arms around my neck.

While kissing her my arms traveled down to just beneath her butt where I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then carried her to my room where I quickly, so no cats could get in, opened and closed the door, placing her against it.

“I love you Vivian Graze.” I told her in between kisses.

“I love you too Elliot Grant.” Vivie said softly in between kisses.

“Can we lie down please?” She asked me as I felt her legs start to fall.

“As you wish.” I told her as I carried her to my bed where I gently laid her down.

After looking at her for a few minutes I removed her leggings before climbing on top of her.

“Elliot?” She asked before I could start kissing her.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked tucking hair behind her ears.

“Would you mind if I slept with you every night; unless Zoey and/or Bridget are over?” She asked me.

“I never thought you would ask. Of course you can. I was going to ask you a few times, but didn’t want to push you.” I said as I looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

You know…for a sixteen year old; her breasts are a decent size…

Before I started kissing her I removed my shirt and pants so that we were at an even playing ground.

“My love…” I said before kissing her.

After a few minutes I started to feel just how she felt wearing what she was wearing; lace is itchy as fuck.

“I’m sorry to move so fast with this…but this crap has got to go. Everything else I’ll take slow.” I told her as I ripped that corset off and pulled her panties down.

So…lying there, completely naked in our bed, Vivie looked so beautiful and innocent as I ran my hand over her face.

“Are you doing ok?” I asked her softly, noticing that her breathing hitched a bit.

“Mmmhmmm…I’m ok; just a little nervous.” Vivie said softly as she blushed.

“You want to continue?” I asked her.

“Yes, I want to continue.” She said softly.

“Ok…don’t worry; I’ll take it nice and slow and just tell me if you want something else or if you want to stop.” I told her as I leaned over her small body and began kissing her like I normally do when we make out.

“I trust you.” She said softly as she pulled me down onto her while we made out.

“Uh…” I heard Vivie gasp at the touch of my chest touching her breasts. If it weren’t for the fact that Vivie was holding onto me and wasn’t letting go; I would’ve asked her if she was ok.

After a little bit I started to lick her lips asking for entrance and she opened up right away; I stuck my tongue in her mouth and listened to her moan softly.

After a few seconds she slowly stuck her tongue in my mouth and we began to wrestle tongues.

When I pulled away from her, there was a line of saliva from both of us, connecting us.

I kissed her cheek, down her jaw and I finally found a crook in her neck and just started kissing, licking and sucking at it causing her to sigh. It’s not something I meant to happen, but I ended up leaving a nice sized hickey. Oh well…with all this snow and the amount of school days that have been canceled, it should be gone.

“Elliot…” Vivie sighed in contentment.

After a little bit I decided I could move on and started kissing her chest lightly just above her breasts.

Her breath hitched a little each time I moved lower and she moved her arms above her head.

After a little bit I stopped kissing her and decided that I should probably experiment with touching first. So I gently cupped her breasts in my hands and slowly began to rub them and that’s when Vivie shut her eyes and began panting.

“Ell-Elliot…Mmmmmm…” Vivie moaned out when I started to gently push down on her breasts.

“Do you like that baby?” I asked looking at her as I continued to rub them.

“Ye-yes…plea-please more! Elliot!!!” She cried out tilting her head back as I pinched her nipples. At first by accident; but she seemed to like it so I kept going.

After a little bit I decided it was time to give her a new feeling as I put my lips to her left breast and started to kiss and suck on it; she lost it and started crying and panting out…especially when I started tonguing her nipple.

“Ahhh. Ah. Ah. Ah.” Vivie cried out arching her back a little as I started sucking on her left nipple while pinching the right one.

After a few minutes I switched to kissing her right breast while playing with the left. She made the same noises that she did with the other way around.

By the time I was done with her breasts I had seen that I had left a few hickeys. That’s fine; nobody is going to see those except for me.

Her body was so soft as I traced it with my finger causing her to shiver and gasp.

“Vivie…” I started causing her to look at me.

“Yes?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m going to move on, ok?” I asked as I moved my hand down more.

She didn’t say anything; she just shyly nodded her head which knocked backwards as she felt my hand started rubbing her precious area.

“Uh-huh…uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…” Vivie moaned out pushing her body down.

“Are you ready?” I asked rubbing a singer finger between her folds.

“Please…” Vivie begged me. That’s all I needed to hear as I slowly stuck my finger in her; she was tight.

“Ahhhaa!” Vivie cried out clutching a pillow while arching her back.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? Do you want me to stop?” I asked concerned.

“N-no, don’t stop…it’s just a new feeling…” Vivie said softly as she started to relax and I could feel her walls start to pulse around my finger.

“Ok.” I said as I began to slowly just push my finger in and out of her; and after a little bit I sped up what I was doing.

“MmmmMmmm! Ell-Elliot! I-I-I can-can’t…some-something’s happening!” Vivie cried out scared and confused.

“Its ok baby, it’s ok; just let it happen. I promise you this isn’t a bad thing.” I told her as I kept pushing my finger in and out of her.

“Ell-Elliotttt!!!” Vivie cried out as she pushed her hands down by mine and lifted her hips as she experienced her first orgasm, spilling her juices all over my finger. I pulled out and licked my finger and tasted her; she tasted sweet.

She was panting pretty heavily as I crawled up over her.

“Wa-was that…” Vivie started before I kissed her.

“That was an orgasm…also known as a climax or cumming. You taste so good. Would you mind if I got a better taste?” I asked her; she shook her head.

I smiled before I started kissing down her body and once I got to her treasure I looked up at her; she was panting with her mouth open with her arms over her head again.

I kissed the top of her sex before licking her lips once before sticking my tongue in her, tasting her.

And just like that her arms came down and began clutching at my sheets while she moaned and thrashed around. She was trashing around so much I had to hold her hips down while fondling her breasts.

“ELLIOTTT!!!” Vivie cried out a few seconds later as she grabbed my head and came in my mouth; she was actually squirting.

I’ve never gotten a girl to squirt before. Sure, I’ve been able to pleasure and satisfy girls before, but I’ve never gotten them to squirt. Well…one girl. I had one serious girlfriend before I was forced into marrying Molly. However, like Molly, this other girl cheated on me.

I didn’t want to let Vivie’s cum go to waste; so I licked it up completely causing her to squirm around.

I then went up to and kissed her so that she could taste her.

I was about ready to take her when I felt her start to rub my erection from the outside of my boxers while I kissed her. When I felt her hands I began grunting into her mouth.

“Damnit Vivie…that feels good…” I said when I pulled away from her; that made her smile.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” I told her as I pulled off my boxers.

I smiled and chuckled a bit when I seen her expression.

“Are you ok?” I asked her.

“Yeah…it’s so big…” She said just staring at it before.

“Never seen one this big before?” I asked her; I knew she hadn’t seen one period, but I just had to.

“No…” She said turning red.

“So shy…” I said before I kissed her while placing her hand on my throbbing shaft.

She really was shy as I slowly moved her hand up and down at first. After a little bit I let go of her hand and she was rubbing me by herself.

“Vivie…” I groaned into her mouth.

“Elliot…” Vivie moaned back as she started rubbing a bit faster.

“Vivie, this feels so good.” I told her as I started to feel up her breasts.

After a few seconds I felt as if she needed to be pleasured as well; she was on her knees when I took my hand and slid it down her stomach and to my prize.

With my free hand I gently grabbed the back of her head and started kissing her, sticking my tongue in her mouth as I stuck my finger inside her very wet pussy causing her to moan out into my mouth.

After a few seconds she became unbalanced; so she wrapped her free arm around my neck. And not long after that we both came in each others’ hands while I grunted into her mouth and she cried into mine as she jerked forward.

Again when we pulled apart, there was a line of saliva from our kiss.

I fell backwards while she fell forwards and before I even had time to say anything, I felt her kissing and licking the tip of my cock.

“Damnit Vivie! Vivie!” I called out when felt her put her mouth on me, taking me.

She was really shy, but she seemed to know what she was doing and it felt amazing.

“Vivie, I love you so much…and I’m sorry about this…” I told her as I pushed her head down on me more, bobbing her head up and down. And like when she was rubbing me she was doing this on her own.

“Oh my god! Vivie, I’m going to cum! VIVIE!” I called out cumming right then and there, in her mouth.

She pulled away coughing a little, but it seemed she swallowed everything.

“Vivie…” I said as I sat up to face her, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

“Yes?” She asked looking at me; I think she knew what I was going to say, because she just let me gently push her to the bed.

“Vivie my love; I love you. Are you ready?” I asked as I crawled up over her, placing the tip of my cock at her entrance.

“I love you too Elliot. I’m ready. Will you be gentle?” She asked looking directly at me.

“I’ll try…you know it’s going to hurt regardless, right?” I asked her.

I don’t think she understood because she got a confused look on her face.

“Vivie…you’re a virgin correct; you’ve never had sex before?” I asked her.

“Correct; I’ve never had sex before.” She said softly.

“You do understand that in order to take your virginity I have to break through a barrier, don’t you?” I asked her.

She nodded her head.

“Do you understand that for girls, losing their virginity hurts because of that barrier?” I asked her.

“So…no matter how gentle you are it’ll hurt?” She asked me.

“That’s correct. If you’re not ready, we can stop.” I told her and I meant it. Sure I want her and sure this was fun, but if she’s not ready…

“I don’t want to stop; I made it this far. And I want to give you my virginity.” She said softly.

“Please…will it hurt the whole time?” She asked me.

“For a little bit, but it shouldn’t hurt the entire time, no.” I told her.

“Is there any way for the pain to go quickly?” She asked.

“There is one way…” I told her; to be honest that might be what’s best.

“What is it?” She asked.

“If I take you with one thrust; one fast, hard thrust. Otherwise I have to go slow and it’ll take longer.” I told her.

“Then please…please just do it…” Vivie pleaded with me.

“Vivie…I’m sorry about this.” I told her as I slid into her just a little ways before sealing her mouth with mine. And with one fast and hard thrust, I took her virginity, her innocence.

She arched her entire body into mine while crying out into my mouth and grabbed onto me with one arm while her other hand clutched my sheets again.

After a few seconds I pulled away so she could breathe. When I looked up at her, her glasses were fogged up as tears slid down her cheeks.

I carefully lifted her glasses up and wiped her tears away before putting her glasses back; she had opened her eyes and was looking directly at me.

“El-Elli-Elliot…” She whispered out as she took deep breaths.

“I’m sorry…” I told her.

I was shocked when I felt her hand on my cheek.

“Do-don’t be…I-I asked for you to do it remember?” She asked me.

I held her hand on my cheek while I sat there inside of her, letting her adjust to me and my size.

“I-I can-can’t believe it fit inside of me…” She said with a bit of a chuckle.

“I knew I would.” I told her leaning down to kiss her; she gasped at the sudden movement, but accepted my kiss none the less.

While kissing her, I felt her maneuver underneath me a little as she spread her legs a little more.

“I love you.” I told her as I started to slowly move within her.

“Huh-uh! I love you too.” She moaned and said those magical words that no other girlfriend has ever really said to me before.

Actually, she does a lot of things that my previous girlfriends never did.

“Elliot…Elliot! Elliot! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh! Ah. Ah. Ah.” Vivie moaned as her pain was replaced with pleasure and I started going a little faster.

It didn’t take long or much, but she reached her first orgasm.

But I wasn’t done by a long shot; I needed her so badly.

“Vivie…” I groaned out as I grabbed her hips.

“Elliot! Please! Please more!” Vivie cried out, begging as she reached her hands down between us.

“Please Vivie…” I started, “please let me go faster and harder. Please beg me; I’m losing control. I can’t control myself baby; not with you. Please give me permission to take you how I want to take you.” I pleaded.

“Anything except anal?” she asked as I felt myself slipping.

“No anal. Just beg me.” I told her.

“Please Elliot…do what you please.” She moaned out and I completely lost it as I grabbed hold of her breasts and started slamming into her as fast and hard as I could go.

“ELLIOT!! ELLIOT!!” Vivie called out grabbing a hold of my shoulders; she tried to keep up with me, but couldn’t.

After a few seconds I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around my waist causing her to cum again.

“Elliot…please I want to try. Please…” She begged to be on top.

“Keep your knees locked against my hips and wrap your arms around my shoulders.” I told her as I flipped us around.

It took her a little bit to be able to sit up on me, but she managed and began slowly rocking her hips.

While she rocked and every now and then bounced I started feeling her up, holding on to her breasts making her moan out while I pinched her nipples.

She was very new at this and it showed, but I didn’t care; I thought she was perfect. She was defiantly the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten in my life.

I could feel her walls start to clench around me; she was about orgasm again.

“Elliot!” Vivie cried as she fell against me.

I made her turn around as I sat up and took her while sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her hips as I roughly pushed in and out of her.

She leaned her head back into my shoulder as she came almost right away this time.

“Baby…can you get on your hands and knees?” I asked her.

“No…you promised…” She cried thinking I wanted anal.

“No, no, no…I’m not going to stick in there; I wanted to take you from behind. I’ll show you if you can get on your hands and knees.” I told her while kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

“Ok.” She said as I helped her to the position I wanted.

At first when I buried myself in her I was slow and gentle; but that didn’t last long as I got her screaming and crying and begging for more.

“ELLIOTTT!” She cried falling onto her stomach as she came again.

I was so close; I needed to cum. But I wanted to see her beautiful face when I did.

“Vivie…can you go anymore?” I asked her as I rolled her over; she was panting hard and was very red in the face.

She nodded her head weakly, but she spread her legs for me.

“I’ll try to be quick; I’m getting so close. I just need a little longer.” I told her as I entered her.

I’ve lost control before, but never like this. Being with Vivie like this made me feel…I don’t know…different. I’ve never felt like this before.

She was exhausted so I decided to be gentle with her as I leaned over her and started rocking my hips with hers.

“Elliot…I think I’m going to cum again…” She said softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

“I think I’m going to cum too. Can I cum inside?” I asked her.

“Yes, you can. Can we try cumming together this time?” She asked me softly.

“We can try…just hold on a little longer ok baby?” I asked as I pushed in as deep as her body would allow and laid right on top of her; I had one arm under her shoulders and my other under her hips.

“Elliot…” Vivie moaned out.

“Ok…now! VIVIE!!” “ELLIOTTT!” We both called out cumming hard.

Once again her juices covered my cock while for the first time ever in her life I filled her up with my cum.

After a few minutes I collapsed breathing heavily while holding onto her.

After a few seconds I stood up with her, still inside of her and gently laid us onto the bed so that we were completely on it instead of me being half on and half off.

I pulled out as soon as we got comfy and she immediately latched onto me and started crying.

“I love you…” She said softly.

“I love you too. Come here, what’s wrong?” I asked her concerned.

“I don’t know…” She said softly snuggling into me.

I think her hormones are acting up; I heard that happens for some girls after they lose their virginity.

“Elliot…” She said softly.

“Yes?” I asked looking at her.

“You’re not going to leave now, are you?” She asked me softly.

“No, never; I love you too much. You’re stuck with me until _you_ say so.” I told her gently as I pulled her to me.

“Ok. Then I never want to leave.” She said softly, laying her head on my shoulder.

“Good. And I never plan on leaving you my love.” I told her as she smiled into my chest.

After a few minutes I tried to suggest we take a shower to clean off, but she had already passed out.

I chucked at her as I held onto her and fell asleep myself…completely exhausted myself.

This was indeed the best birthday ever…


	8. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 7

** Aftermath: **

I woke a few hours later to the feel of Vivie crawling out of bed.

“Where are you going?” I asked stretching.

“Bathroom…” She said as she got out of bed and walked…well ran to the door and to the bathroom.

I got out of bed a few seconds later and walked to the bathroom with our clothes where I found her struggling to use the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” I asked concerned.

“I have to pee, but I can’t…it’s stuck…” She said softly as she tried to push out pee.

“Let’s try this…” I said turning on the sink faucet.

“Anything?” I asked a few minutes later.

“No…” She cried; it was starting to hurt her.

After a few seconds I got an idea…Vivie had never had sex before; she probably didn’t know she should probably use the bathroom shortly after and clean right away. Granted…I’m at fault here as well; I let her fall asleep right after.

I got a washcloth and wetted it with warm water before kneeling in front of her.

“Vivie, I need you to spread your legs for me.” I told her softly.

“Why? What are you going to do?” She asked looking at me.

“I know how to help you. Do you trust me?” I asked her.

She did say anything; she just opened her legs and I got down there and started wiping my congealed cum out of her.

“Mmmmm…” I heard Vivie moan in pain.

“I’m sorry.” I told her honestly.

“Is ok; I’m just a little sore.” She said softly; that’s my fault as well.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that; I was a little too rough with you your first time. I should’ve just been gentler with you. They say that when girls lose their virginity, they can become sore afterwards…you’re no exception to that. And I went a little over--” I started but was caught off guard by her wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck and gently kissing me.

“It’s ok; I liked it…and I wanted it that way. I loved it and I’m glad it was with you. I love you Elliot Grant.” She said softly when she pulled away.

“I love you too Vivian Graze, my Vivie.” I said as I finished cleaning her out.

“There…now try.” I told her as I put the washcloth in the sink.

After a few seconds Vivie was able to pee.

“Huhhh…that feels so much better…” Vivie sighed making a face which made me chuckle a bit.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this; but the reason you couldn’t pee was probably because I let you fall asleep after we got done. When it comes to sex, one should always use the bathroom and clean up afterwards to avoid UTIs or anything like that…including what just happened to you. I’m sorry about that.” I told her softly.

“It’s ok…now we know; we’ll always clean up and everything afterwards. We can have sex again right?” She asked with a smile.

“No…we can’t have sex…but we can make love.” I told her honestly.

“Right. I love you. Elliot?” She asked looking at me.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“I’m hungry.” She said softly as her stomach started to growl.

“Well…let’s get cleaned off first and then I’ll make dinner.” I said as she stood up.

“Ok. Can we shower together?” She asked looking at me.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I told her as I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her to me making her giggle.

“I can’t believe I got one of the prettiest girls on this great wide planet to fall for me. And I can’t believe that she’s my student. Never would I have ever imagined ever falling for a student.” I said to her as I held onto her for dear life.

“And I can’t believe that the smartest guy aside from my dad and grandpa would love a girl like me; who is just a simple student of his. I can’t believe I’m finally, really, truly happy...with someone who loves me for me.” Vivie said softly as she started to cry.

“Vivie…you are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and I can’t believe no one has given you the chance. You’re not just a simple student; you’re an amazing student; the best I’ve ever had. You…are the love of my life and I hope that’ll never change. I’m glad you’re happy with me because I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time with you.” I told her as I wiped her tears away.

“I love you!” Vivie cried out through tears as she hugged me tightly; the tightest I’ve ever been hugged by anyone other than my mother.

I pushed her away from me a little, tilted her chin up to look at me, “I love you too.” I said before leaning down and gently captured her lips with mine in a soft kiss.

That soft kiss got more heated as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her body up against mine.

After a few seconds of just standing there kissing, I could hear her stomach start to growl even louder.

“I think it’s time we get cleaned up and everything so I can make us something to eat.” I told her as I pulled away.

“Right; I’m hungry.” She said softly holding her stomach.

I just chuckled a bit as I walked over to the tub and turned on the shower and letting it warm up before we got in to get cleaned up.

We got in and I watched the water run all over her body as she cleaned herself up…

‘Damnit all to hell…this is turning me on so much!’ I cursed at myself as I felt myself stiffening up again.

I was so deep in thought I didn’t notice her standing right in front of me.

“Elliot?”

“What? Sorry, I’m just lost in thought.” I told her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

“Happy birthday.” She said softly before pressing her body against mine again and kissing me again.

“Vivie…we don’t have to…” I started but she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

“I know we don’t have to…but I want to. And no…not just for you, but for me too. I love you and I want to be able to make you feel good. I…want…to…be…able…to…give…you…all…that…I…have.” She said softly, pausing in between each ward to gently kiss my neck, shoulders and chest. Damnit it felt good.

“Vivie…” Was all I said before picking her up and placing her against the shower wall.

“Eeep!” She cried out when I placed her.

“Are you alright?” I asked alarmed.

“Yeah… It’s…just the tile’s cold.” She said softly as she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me in.

“I’m sorry.” I told her as I began to kiss and suck at her neck and shoulder area causing her to sigh out in contentment.

“Please Elliot…” Vivie moaned out.

“Please what?” I asked teasing her while I began sucking on her pert breasts.

“Please enter me! Please!” Vivie begged out pushing herself against me.

Smiling I lifted her up a little more as I carefully pushed myself into her; I pushed until I was all the way inside.

“Uh-huh! Elliot!” Vivie cried out arching her back.

“Vivie…” I grunted out as I grabbed her hips and pushed into her at a gentle, steady pace.

After a few minutes I felt her fingers digging into my shoulders while her walls began to tighten around my shaft.

The heat that was coming off over her body was intense; her wet breasts bounced against my chest wildly as her screams became erratic.

“Elliot! Elliot, I’m cumming!” Vivie cried as she pressed her body right up against mine and came hard against me.

“I’m cumming too! Vivie! VIVIAN!” I yelled out when I felt her juices leak all over my cock.

“ELLLIOTTT!” Vivie cried arching away from me while her eyes became wide. That’s something I’ve noticed about her; her eyes become very wide when she cums. Not only that, but her legs completely spasm as well; she kicks and her toes curl. She’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.

After she calmed down enough to stand still we cleaned up…again, got out and I made us some pasta and hotdogs.

** Vibrator 101: **

So needless to say after that night, Vivie and I make love every few nights; she’s like a drug…an addicting drug.

That being said, I made sure to always make sure I had her permission and I never once forced her. Her body isn’t made to do it every day, multiple times a day; I have to take it easy with her.

It had been about two weeks since we last made love due to the fact that she had been really sick.

Oh and just so you know I did take her to that Italian restaurant for a late birthday dinner.

Anyways, it had been two weeks and for some reason I feel like I really need her…but we have to get to school.

“Vivie…before we go, could I get you do something for me?” I asked stopping her before she got to the door.

“Sure, what is it?” She asked me innocently.

“Could you put this inside of you?” I asked holding up a small egg shaped vibrator.

“What is it?” She asked looking at it.

“It’s a vibrator; it goes up inside of you and it vibrates.” I explained.

“How does it go in?” She asked.

“Here, let me show you.” I told her as I led her to the bathroom.

We got to the bathroom and I had her pull up her skirt and pull her panties down and after a few minutes of her giggling and such, I got the vibrator up inside of her.

“Now, we’ll just pull these back up and go from there. How does it feel?” I asked looking directly at her.

“A little weird, but ok.” She said honestly.

“You’ll get used to it. Try to keep this inside of you all day, ok? Only take it out if it becomes absolutely uncomfortable. Do you understand?” I asked her while looking into her eyes.

“Ok…but what is it for?” She asked.

“You’ll see later on if you keep it in.” I told her.

“Ok…” She said suspiciously.

“Well, we’d better get going; we’re going to be late.” I told as we hurried out of the house.

So the day went by very slowly as I waited for my final class of the day.

Today the class would be listening to a lecture via audiotape; the speaker was Vivie’s grandfather so she had heard the lecture multiple times already.

I had seen Vivie a few times throughout the day; she had kept the vibrator in. I could tell; she was not walking straight. I started to feel bad because she looked uncomfortable, but she wanted to know what it felt like; so she was staying strong.

So for most of the school year we managed to keep our relationship a secret. But eventually all secrets are found out. What I mean by that is that Principal Harper found out; he doesn’t care as long as I don’t distract her from her studies or anything like that. Oh and most importantly, don’t let other students or teachers find out. And as far as I know others don’t know…well except for Wesley and Sardon.

Finally it was the final class and there she was, eager to learn as always. Today, however, would be a completely different lesson for her.

“Ok class; today we’re going to be listening to an audio lecture on Physics by Carlton Kriticus. Please while you listen take accurate notes; not only will this be on any upcoming pop quizzes and tests, but will also defiantly be on the final exam. Not only that, but when you are finished with the audio lecture I want you write an essay no less than two thousand five hundred words. Oh and this paper is a major part of your final grade. Do you all understand?” I asked my class looking at each and every one of them.

“Yes Mr. Grant!” My class groaned as I passed around audio tapes for everyone.

“I will dim the lights and when it’s time to get ready to leave I will turn them back on. Am I understood?” I asked.

“Yes Mr. Grant!” My class called out.

“Mr. Grant?” One of my students, Gage Jonsan called raising his hand.

“Yes, what is it Mr. Jonsan?” I asked looking at him.

“Can we sit where we want; can we sit in the comfy chairs or the couch?” He asked again.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t care. Just make sure you don’t fall asleep and that you take accurate notes and keep your eyes on your own papers.” I said simply.

“Awesome!” He called as he grabbed his shit and went to one of the comfy computer chairs…as did most of the other students. This worked to my advantage as the entire class was now facing away from Vivie and me.

After I made sure everyone had their headphones on and had their audio books going I went to sit at my desk and looked directly at Vivie before switching on the vibrator. Needless to say it was a bit of a shock to her; she jumped and made a shocked type of noise. Her face also turned tomato red as she quickly closed her legs.

‘Yes…squirm around…’ I thought as I watched her, getting turned on as I unzipped my pants.

I sat at my desk with my zipper down and cock out, rubbing it up and down while watching her squirm around at her desk.

“Mmmnmm…” Vivie moaned out as I turned the vibrations up a notch.

Watching her squirm around and listening to her moan and pant without even touching her turned me on and made me harder by the second.

We continued this little game until about five minutes before the school bell would ring indicating the end of the school day.

I had cum a few minutes back; Vivie was getting close. She was hunched over her desk, twitching and panting and she had even started rocking her hips while she managed to fondle her own breasts.

‘Come on baby; I know you’re close; I can see it. Cum for me.’ I thought looking at her; her face was beet red and sweaty.

Finally, after a minute or two, Vivie clutched her desk and came; holding back her screams…barely.

While she calmed down I tucked myself away before getting up to turn the lights back on.

“Well class…before you leave in the next few minutes I would like to say bring your audio books up to the front desks and stack them neatly before you leave. Also we’ll be starting tomorrow with what you learned today before going back to the audio lecture.” I explained seriously.

After I explained all that the entire class groaned.

“Have a good and safe afternoon. Ms. Graze, could you please stay after class and discuss why you’ve been so distracted lately.” I asked.

“Y-yes sir.” Vivie stuttered out.

“Will whoever is out last shut the door behind them? And no eavesdropping!” I warned sternly.

“Yes Mr. Grant…” The class said in a mocking tone as they left.

** Sex as Student & Teacher: **

“So Ms. Graze…what do you have to say for why you’ve been so distracted?” I asked knowing other students were on the other side of the door still.

“I-I’m sor-sorry Mr. Grant. I-I’ve had a lot going on lately.” She stuttered out.

“What are you doing here; go home. Eavesdropping is wrong; now get going.” I heard Wesley shoo away the others; I then heard him knock twice indicating it was safe to carry out my plan.

“Mr. Grant?” Vivie asked quietly.

“What did I say?” I asked her.

“I don’t understand.” She said softly.

“My name is Elliot…” I told her as I stood right in front of her.

“But we’re in school…” She reminded me.

“Oh right…” ‘Well this could actually be really fun.’ I said and then thought.

“Mr. Grant?” Vive asked again.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked.

“Can we go home now? That vibrator thing…” She started before I pushed her up against the chalkboard.

“That vibrator did its job.” I told her and she instantly understood.

“Can we go home now?” She asked innocently.

“No…I was thinking we could try something new.” I told her as I pressed up against her.

“I don’t know…if we get caught you’ll get in a lot of trouble.” Vive said looking up at me.

“Don’t worry; Sardon and Wesley have all that taken care of. Sardon is taking care of the students that have detention and the afterschool programs are on the other side of the school. And Wesley is taking Principal Harper and his wife out to dinner to meet Liliana.” I explained reaching down to remove the vibrator from her very wet pussy.

“Whaaat about the other teachers?” She asked scared, grabbing my shoulders as I pulled it out.

“My door is locked so they can’t get in. Besides, they don’t come to my room without my permission. Relax baby; everything is going to be ok.” I told her as I lifted her leg up around my waist and pushed up against her; just a little bit to get her going.

“Mr. Grant…” She moaned out, holding onto me; it was actually a major turn on. Who would’ve thought?

“You have no clue as to how long I’ve wanted to do this like this.” I told her as I unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her cotton turquoise bra with white polka dots on it. Her pale skin so beautiful with a few healing hickeys on her breasts.

“Mr. Grant, please. Please don’t tease me.” Vivie cried out softly.

I knew this wasn’t going to be easy; I knew she was shy…but she was trying.

“Vivie…relax; I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be alright. Vivie, I love you…and only you. We can stop whenever you want.” I told her, reminding her of just how much she meant to me.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie cried softly, tears leaking down from her eyes as she hugged me; she slowly began rock her hips against me.

I didn’t give her time to change her mind as I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to gently kiss her neck making her sigh. I also lifted her other leg around my waist as it was buckling under her.

“Mr. Grant…” She breathed out. It seemed like that was the only thing she could get out…which was fine by me; it turned me on.

I reached down and grabbed her butt making her arch her body towards me while her arms wrapped around my neck.

After a few minutes of just tormenting her, I placed her on my desk where I tilted her head up to face me and kissed her very passionately.

She shyly opened her mouth to me when I licked her lips asking for entrance. To be honest this shy Vivie was a turn on as well…and I don’t really know why.

While she was distracted by my kissing her I gently pushed her bra down so her breasts popped out and began fondling them.

“Uh-huh…mmmmmm…” Vivie moaned in surprise and then pleasure when she felt me fondling her.

After a few seconds she pulled away because she couldn’t breathe so I took the opportunity and started sucking on her tits while nipping at her breasts.

“Mr. Grant!” Vivie cried knocking her head back when I lightly bit her nipple before sucking it.

“Vivie…I’m going to remove your panties now, ok?” I asked her.

“Yes Mr. Grant.” She replied eyes half closed.

“Good girl.” I told her as I removed her panties while sucking on her breast.

After her panties were off I pushed her skirt up to reveal my treasure.

“Mr. Grant?” Vivie asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked hoping she wanted to continue. Even if we only did this once, I would be happy.

“Kiss me?” She asked.

“Of course.” I told her before kissing her while she let my hand travel down her body to her wet pussy…my prize; my treasure.

“Mmmmm! Oh! Mr. Grant!” Vivie cried out in pleasure, arching her back when my finger entered her.

Right after that I also placed my mouth on her left breast while my free hand fondled her right breast while she leaned back, holding herself up with her arms on my desk behind her.

“Uh…uh…uh…Mr. Grant…” Vivie panted out as she started squirming against my hand.

God I wanted her; I wanted her bad. But I knew I had to wait a little longer; I had to really get her going before I took her on my desk.

If it hadn’t been for Sardon telling his stories about how he fucked Bridget on his desk and the lack of love making I would’ve probably never thought of this.

“Mr. Grant…please it’s not fair…” Vivie cried as she twitched; she had yet to cum.

“What’s not fair?” I asked looking at her.

“You’re fully clothed.” She replied.

“Well, I’ll remove my clothes when you cum.” I told her simply.

Apparently she wasn’t having any of that; she sat up with my finger still in her and started to unbutton and removed my shirt before falling back onto my desk, arching her back as she came crying out my name.

“Someone is being naughty; you’re going to need to be punished.” I told her spreading her legs before kissing her thigh, biting every now and then. I did this the entire time I made my way to her pussy; and when I made it there I teased her a little bit by blowing on it making her shiver or jump.

“Mr. Grant!” Vivie squealed pushing her body towards me.

“Please! Please Mr. Grant! I’ll be a good girl! Please don’t tease me anymore!” Vivie cried out begging me.

“Oh really; you’re going to be a good girl?” I asked kissing her lips gently.

“Yes Mr. Grant; I’ll be a good girl for you! Please, please don’t tease me anymore!” She cried again.

“Ok. That’s my good girl.” I told her before sticking my tongue in her making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

“Mr. Grant! Yes! YES! Please MORE!” She cried out as she put her hands down by me.

I held onto her hips, keeping her in place while I continued to eat her while cried and begged for more while arching her back.

“Huh! Mr.-Mr. Gra-Grant! I-I’m going to---Mr. Graaant!!!” Vivie cried as she came; boy did she taste good.

After a few seconds she sat up, but ended up sliding onto her knees.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie panted, looking up at me before she skillfully unbuttoned and pulled down my pants and boxers. “You’re so big.” She said as she started giving me a blow job.

“Damnit Vivie…” I cursed as I held onto my desk for support as I felt her tongue all over my shaft.

I was getting close as I gently grabbed her head and helped her bob up and down on me causing her to deep throat me…which caused her to choke a little; especially when I came the third time I got her to deep throat me.

She sat there coughing and sputtering up what she didn’t swallow.

“I’m sorry Vivie; I didn’t mean to choke or hurt you. I just got caught up in everything.” I told her as she got her breath back.

“It’s ok; I understand. But I’m ready for you now.” She said softly as she stood up.

I smiled at her as I picked her up and placed her on my desk before kissing her.

“That’s my girl.” I told her as I pushed her skirt up, spread her legs and entered her with one swift movement causing her to throw her head back and moan out.

“Mr. Grant!” She cried out as she wrapped one of her arms around my neck while she held herself up with her other arm behind her.

“Vivie I love you soo much!” I told her as I grabbed her hips and started pushing in deeper.

“I love you too Mr. Grant! I think I’m going to cum soon! Mr. Grant, you’re going to make me cum!” Vivie cried out as she managed to get her other arm around my neck.

“Good girl; go ahead and cum for me.” I told her as I began sucking on her neck.

“Mmmmm! Mr. Grant!!” I heard Vivie cry with her first orgasm.

“Good girl…now stand up and turn around.” I told her as I pulled out.

“Now bend over a little; yeah, just like that. Good girl.” I told her as I removed her skirt before entering her from behind while she held onto my desk, begging me for more.

I had found that in this setting, calling her a good girl really turned her on.

‘I never in a million years thought I would ever fall for one of my students. Let alone make love to her in class…at my desk. Vivian Graze; I love her so much! One of these days I’m going to ask her to marry me.’ I thought to myself as I pulled her up to me and started kissing her while fondling her breasts as she was stuck between me and my desk.

“Mr. Grant!” Vivie screamed as I held onto her breasts with one arm while my other hand traveled down to her pussy where I stuck a finger in her as I pumped in and out of her.

“Vivie…shhh; you can’t be that loud…” I told her as I kissed her neck.

“I-I’m sorry…i-it just feels really good.” She stuttered out as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad; it means I’m doing something right.” I said as I pushed her down over my desk and started going faster in and out of her.

“Mr. Grant! Yes! Mr. Grant! I-I’m going to cu--!!!” Vivie cried cumming all over me.

I was getting close; I just needed a few more good thrusts and I’d finish up…filling her like I always have.

“Please Mr. Grant…” I heard her say softly.

“What is it baby; I’m about to cum. It won’t be much longer, I promise. I know you’re scared.” I told her knowing how she was.

“Mr. Grant please…” She pleaded again; I was starting to get confused. Did she want to stop that badly?

“Please what?” I asked her.

“Please, I want to see you when you cum…” She said softly.

I finally understood what she wanted as I pulled out and she slowly and shakily turned around; she pressed her body up to mine, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

I kissed back while lifting her onto my desk where I made her lie back before pushing my way back into her so I could finish up.

“Please Mr. Grant…harder. Please do what you wish to me. I belong to you and only you; do what you want.” Vivie said softly as she held onto me.

I had gotten used to her saying I could do to her what I wanted, but she never said she belonged to me before; it made me happy in a way. I never viewed her as property and never will; but knowing that she only wanted me and wanted to be with just me…it made me happy. And after hearing her say that, I lost control as I sped up, grabbed her hips and even started biting at her breasts making her cry out for me.

‘Just a few more thrusts…I’m going to cum.’ I thought as I pulled away to see her eyes tightly closed.

“MR. ELLLIIIOOOTTTT!!!!” Vivie cried arching her body into mine as she reached her climax, cumming hard; releasing her juices all over my cock.

“Vivie, I’m going to cum too.” I told her simply as I sealed her mouth with mine as I, with one final deep thrust, all the way in her, came, filling her to the brim.

We laid there for a little bit, just trying to get our breaths back; she held onto me while I played with her hair while leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and chest.

“I love you Elliot.” She said softly; he glasses had become all steamed up.

“I love you too, my Vivie.” I said as I stood up and helped her sit up before getting dressed and then helping her to get dressed.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it? I asked as she fixed herself.

“No…it wasn’t; it was actually kind of fun.” She said with a smile.

“You think you’ll want to do it again?” I asked looking at her.

“I don’t know. That seemed like enough excitement for a long time for me.” She said still smiling as we walked out into the hall only to be met by Sardon, Bridget and Zoey.

“Welcome to the club.” Sardon said making Vivie and Bridget blush.

“Naughty, naughty. At least I don’t have to be in this classroom; I wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Just knowing what went on in here just now.” Zoey said making fun, also making Vivie blush even more.

“Don’t worry Vivian…the first time is always scary, no matter what; you’ll get used to it.” Bridget said with a smile.

“I don’t know if we’ll do it in class again.” Vivie said softly as we left the school.

** Three Weeks Later: **

She said she didn’t think we’d do it in my classroom anymore…we’ve done it a few times in my classroom after school…most of the time by her request. And who am I to tell her no?

And today wasn’t any different…

“You always make me do such naughty things…” Vivie said softly rocking her hips against mine while leaning back enough for me to suck on her breasts.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about little girl; you’re the one who wanted this.” I said pushing up into her.

“I-I know…bu-but if you hadn’t suggested making love in your classroom after school in the first place I never would’ve wanted this…wanted you like this. MR. GRANT!” She said and then cried holding onto me as she came.

“Oh really now? _My_ naughty little school girl wouldn’t want _her_ teacher?” I asked teasing her a little as I picked her up and started taking her against the chalkboard.

“Your naughty little school girl does want her teacher. And I want you so much more now!” Vivie cried pulling me into her even more.

“Oh? And where and how do you want me to take you?” I asked as I pushed into her even more.

“…On your desk…” Vivie breathed.

“How?” I asked.

“I want to be on top please.” She breathed softly.

“As you wish my princess.” I told her as I pulled away and laid on my desk; I had to help her up onto me. But once she was on top she worked me like a pro as she rocked her hips back and forth. She was getting really good at being on top and rocking her hips; she was even decent at bouncing when she wanted. She, however, cannot keep up with me when I decided to go at my top speed.

“Uh-huh-uh! MmmmNmmm! Uh-huh-uh! uh! uh! uh! uh!” Vivie moaned and panted out as she rocked and bounced all over the place while I grabbed her hips and rocked with her, watching her breasts bounce all over the place.

“My turn.” I told her as I flipped her over; we were both about to reach our climax. I was always the one in charge when I finished us up.

“ELLLIIIOOOTTT!!” Vivie screamed cumming all over my cock.

“Vivie!!” I grunted out as I filled her up.

Much like all the other times we laid there panting trying to gain our breaths back.

After about ten minutes and when we got dressed and everything we left my classroom and the school to go home.

Little did we know that this would be the last time we would make love in my classroom...


	9. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 8

** My Worst Nightmare Come True: **

So it was Friday and I got a call on my lunch break…it was my mother.

“Hello?” I asked when I answered my phone.

 _“Hey deary.”_ My mom said on the other end.

“Hi mom. What’s up; what do you want?” I asked knowing she wanted something; she always wants something.

 _“I was just wondering if you and Vivian wanted to come to dinner tonight with me and Kiki; we kind of really want to meet her.”_ My mother said.

Ah-ha…that’s what she wanted.

“I thought you were willing to wait until we were ready for that time…” I said on my end of the phone.

 _“I lied. We really want to meet the girl who makes you happy. Come on…I’m sure you can get her to come meet us. Please…”_ My mom whined on the other end of the phone.

“Mom…I wish you would’ve called earlier and asked earlier. Vivie has to stay after school and work on some project with Mr. Gregory today.” I said rubbing my brow.

 _“Who?”_ My mom asked.

“Mr. Gregory; he’s one of her English teachers. Uh…currently she has Advanced Mythology and English Lit. with him. I think she had him last semester as well… But she came to me about an hour ago and told me he asked to finish something she was behind on because she was very sick for a week or so and missed so many days of school.” I said simply, wishing I worded it differently.

 _“Is she pregnant?”_ My mom asked and I heard the hopefulness in her voice.

“No mom; she’s not pregnant; she had nasty pneumonia. If she were pregnant I would’ve brought her to meet you already.” I said slightly frustrated.

 _“Can’t she do it another day?”_ My mom asked…more like begged me.

“No mom…she’s way behind on it. She has to do it tonight or she’s going to fail; she has to do it or she risks being held back.” I said sitting down.

 _“Fine…well then we can have a late dinner here at my place.”_ My mom said not giving up.

“Mom…” I sighed.

 _“Don’t mom…me. I want to meet the girl who is making my baby boy; my only son so happy. So you figure out a way to convince her to come meet us tonight, do you understand me? you can come visit for the little bit that she has to stay behind and then she can call you when she’s done and then you can go get her and bring her back here. Do you understand me?”_ My mother asked seriously not letting me say no whatsoever.

“Yes mother…” I said defeated.

 _“Good. Then I’ll see you later tonight.”_ Mom said happily.

“See you tonight.” I said simply.

 _“Love you. Bye, bye.”_ Mom said hanging up.

“Love you too. Bye.” I said hanging up in defeat.

“God…how am I going to convince Vivie of all this?” I asked myself leaning back in my chair.

“Vivian Graze, can you please come to Mr. Grant’s room?” I paged Vivie to my room.

** Five Minutes Later: **

I stood in my room, pacing back and forth for about five minutes waiting for Vivie to show up; and when she did, she looked scared.

“Please close the door.” I said as she came in.

“Mr. Grant…am I in trouble; did I do something wrong?” She asked looking at me after closing the door.

“No, you’re not in trouble and you didn’t do anything wrong. But I do need to tell you something.” I said as she walked over to me.

“Mr. Grant…lunch is almost over; we don’t have time for that…” She said softly, blushing.

“No, no, no. I know we don’t have time. I just really needed to speak with you. My mother just called me…” I said as she sat down.

“And?” Vivie asked looking at me.

“She wants to meet you tonight and she’s not taking no for an answer.” I said simply.

“But I have to stay after school to work on a project; I can’t fail this class!” Vivie cried.

“I know. I know. Don’t worry about it. I’ll meet my mom and sister after school while you work on your project ok? after you get done with that you call me and I’ll come get you and bring you back to my mom’s…I tried to tell her no, but she wasn’t taking no for an answer.” I said simply.

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” Vivie asked scared.

“Don’t worry about any of that. I love you and that’s all that matters. Ok?” I asked pulling her to me.

“Ok.” She replied before I leaned down to kiss her before she had to make it to her next class.

“Did you eat lunch today?” I asked her after I pulled away from her.

“Yes. I had some mashed potatoes and meat gravy, a biscuit and some green beans. Oh and of course some milk.” Vivie said with a smile.

“Ok; good. I have to make sure you’re eating.” I said kissing her again.

“Now go on and get to your next class before you’re late.” I said as the first bell rang.

“See you in class.” Vivie said as she went to her next class.

So the day went on and when it was finally time for the day to end I held Vivie back so that I could kiss her goodbye.

“Mr. Grant…I have to go; Mr. Gregory is going to come looking if I don’t make it there soon.” Vivie said giggling as I kissed her neck lightly.

“Yeah, ok. Go and get good grades on that project of yours. I’ll see you later.” I told her with a smile as I watched her leave.

“See you later!” She called back with a smile.

But what I would learn later on that night was that there really was no project and I wouldn’t see that smile for a long while…

** Three Hours Later: **

“So…how long is this project of hers supposed to take?” My youngest sister, Kiki asked as she and mom sat on a couch.

“I don’t know; I just told her to call when she finished.” I said as I sat there bouncing my leg; I was starting to get a bad feeling.

“So…do you have a picture of her that we could see?” My mother asked me, trying to keep the peace.

“If it wasn’t for Tarb saying something, I’d wonder if this girl even exists.” Kiki said in that kid sister tone of voice.

“Will you hush up? Here.” I said handing my mom a few pictures.

“That one is her senior picture, this one is just a random picture, this one is of her and her two best friends Zoey and Bridget and then that last one is of me and her.” I said as my mom looked at each picture.

“She’s cute…certainly cuter than Molly, that’s for sure. Hmmm…” Mom said looking at me, cocking her head to the side.

“What?” I asked looking at her confused.

“Just studying.” Mom said simply.

“Studying what?” I asked.

“You and Vivian will certainly make absolutely adorable babies!” Mom cried happily making me fall over.

“MOM!!!” I yelled as I tried to get back into my chair.

“What?” Mom asked innocently.

“She’s only sixteen; she’s not ready for kids right now. And neither am I. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I want kids some day, but not right now.” I said looking directly at my mom.

“Hey, I know her.” Kiki said changing our conversation.

“What do you mean you know her?” Mom and I asked looking at Kiki.

“Well, I’ve seen her around. I’ve seen her around town a few times and she used to date someone from my school. I don’t know why though; the guy was an ass; treated woman like crap. And from what I used to see from her was that she was kind of a bookworm. A girl I go to school with said she used to go to school with her and that Vivian was super smart. She said that even though she was really sick and missed most of a year of school she still skipped a few grades and that if she were any normal girl, she would’ve been held back with how much she missed. I didn’t know she had any friends; I never ever seen her with anyone before. The girl I said I go to school with said she’s kind of weird and stuck up as well…that’s why nobody likes her.” Kiki explained.

“Vivie’s not stuck up!” I said defending her.

“Relax…I’m just saying what my friend said. She said she’s stuck up because she doesn’t talk to anyone. That’s what my friend said anyways…” Kiki said simply.

I was going say something when my phone started to ring; it was Vivie…or at least it said it was.

“Who is it?” Kiki asked right away.

“It’s Vivie.” I said as I answered my phone.

“Hey Vivie, are you ready?” I asked.

 _“Elliot…its Wesley.”_ I heard Wesley say on the other end.

“Wesley? What are you doing with Vivie’s phone? What’s going on?” I asked alarmed; I didn’t like how he was talking.

 _“Are you sitting down?”_ He asked and I really started to panic.

“Yeah, why; what’s going on?” I asked again, this time more demanding.

 _“Where are you?”_ Wesley asked.

“I’m at my mother’s. What’s going on Wesley? Where’s Vivie?” I asked, very demanding this time.

 _“Sigh…Elliot, Vivie’s in the hospital.”_ Wesley said and my mind started racing.

“What do you mean she’s in the hospital? Last I seen her, she was perfectly healthy and going to see Mr. Gregory to finish up a project so she wouldn’t get held back or anything…” I started explaining before Wesley interrupted me.

 _“Elliot…there was no project; she was completely caught up.”_ Wesley said simply.

“What are you talking about? She came to me after one of her classes and told me he asked her to stay after class to finish up the project.” I said simply.

 _“There was no project. Now listen to me carefully and don’t freak out too much. Mr. Gregory told Vivian that she had a project to do to get her to come to his classroom after school.”_ Wesley started explaining to me; I didn’t like where this was going.

“Ok…” I said as I started tapping my foot.

 _“From what I understand she made it to his classroom and started working on what she thought was her project while she waited for him. He showed up about half an hour or so later, told her he was so sorry, shut and locked his door. God, there’s no easy way to say this… Elliot…Mr. Gregory raped Vivian; Sardon, myself, Mr. Harper and the janitors had to bust his door down to get in there.”_ Wesley told me and I lost it.

“WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?! HE HAD BETTER HOPE I DON’T SEE HIM OR HE’S A DEAD MAN!” I yelled startling my mom and sister.

“How is she?” I asked after I calmed down…just a little.

 _“She’s fine Elliot…well she’s safe anyways. Sardon got him off of her and him and the janitors held him back while Mr. Harper called the police and an ambulance; she’s resting in the hospital right now. Needless to say I’m pretty sure, by Monday everyone will know that you and Vivian are dating.”_ Wesley said simply. As if I cared about any of that; the only thing that mattered was if she was ok.

“I don’t give a crap about any of that! Is she at the Mercy Merry Memorial Hospital just a few blocks from the school?” I asked as I stood up.

 _“Yes; she’s sleeping right now…well passed out.  I'm are here with her right now. Sardon is about to take the girls home, but I’ll be here until you get here. I don’t know when she’s going to be discharged though.”_ Wesley said from the other side.

“Ok. I’ll be there as soon as I can. And Wesley?” I asked.

 _“Yeah?”_ He asked me back.

“Thanks.” I said simply.

 _“No problem. See you in a little bit.”_ He said as we hung up.

“What’s going on?” My mom asked me worried.

“I have to go and we’ll have to reschedule this little meeting for a different time.” I said as I grabbed my jacket and car keys.

“What’s going on?” My mom asked again.

“Vivie was raped! Mr. Gregory tricked her into thinking she had a project to do so he could rape her! Now if you’d excuse me; I have to make sure she’s ok. Please, just stay here. She’s probably upset and freaked out enough as it is right now; she doesn’t need any added stress. Love you both; see you later.” I said as I hurried out. I’ll have to call them later and apologize. I didn’t mean in any way to hurt them; but right now Vivie is my only concern.

** Half an Hour Later: At the Hospital: **

“May I help you sir?” A receptionist asked as I came running in…out of breath.

“Vivian Graze’s room? She was brought in awhile ago after being raped by one of her teachers.” I said quickly.

“Yes; let me see. ………… Yes, she’s in room D12.F3.W. (D12 Floor 3 West Side)” The receptionist said kindly.

“Thank you.” I said as I headed to an elevator.

After five long grueling minutes I made it to Vivie’s room.

“Elliot…” Wesley started.

“Vivie…why is she on her side?” I asked confused.

“From what I understand because Sardon was the first one in there he was raping her anally. She’s been complaining that her butt was hurting so they let her lay on her side. Currently, she’s sedated; it was the only way they could calm her down. Right now everything is normal and calm, but the doctors say they can’t release her until they know that she can keep her blood pressure and pulse down. Because of how abnormally high it was they want to make sure she’s stable before she leaves.” Wesley explained to me as I stood there in shock.

“Thanks Wesley.” I said as I went over to her bed side.

She looked awful as I moved bangs out of her face; she was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Why her?” I asked myself out loud.

“Well…according to Mr. Gregory it’s because she was in a relationship with you and he wanted her as well…” Wesley explained; which only confused me.

“Isn’t he married?” I asked confused.

“Well…he probably won’t be for long. His wife was there and she saw the whole thing…along with their six year old twin boys and two year old twin daughters.” Wesley explained.

“So…he has a wife and four kids… Why the fuck would he do this to Vivie?” I asked annoyed.

“Something to do with the fact that you and her are dating, living together and having sex. He’s thirty nine, forty in a few weeks, in a crappy marriage with four ungrateful, soul sucking kids with a crappy job. Like you, he was only still teaching because of Vivian. Apparently he thinks that she was giving him signals and wanted him. If her screaming and begging him to stop and get off of her is her wanting her; we’re doing something wrong. Also by the time we got in there she looked absolutely shaken up and terrified; she did not have the face of someone who wanted someone. She wanted you; she kept asking for you. We all tried to tell EMTs to wait for us to call you and let you try to get here…even Mr. Harper tired. But they weren’t having any of it and sedated her then and there and took to the hospital. At least he people here at the hospital are nice; we only had to tell the doctor and nurse once that she was emancipated.” Wesley explained.

“Elliot…” I heard Vivie mumbled as she slowly started to wake up.

“Hey, I’m here.” I said as I watched her open her eyes.

“Elliot?” Vivie asked.

“Yeah, I’m right here baby.” I said gently.

“Where?” She asked confused and that’s when I realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“Where are her glasses?” I asked.

“I’m not sure…Mr. Gregory put them somewhere and refuses to say where; but her bag and other things are over here. Zoey and Bridget looked already; her glasses weren’t there.” Wesley explained.

“Shit…” I said under my breath.

“Elliot? Are you still here?” Vivie asked scared.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” I said taking her hand in mine.

“Ell-Elliot…” Vivie cried out, tears running down her face.

“It’s ok now; I’m right here.” I said running my hand over her head.

“Plea-please don’t leave me…” Vivie cried.

“I’m not going to leave; I promise.” I told her as I kissed her forehead.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Who’s there?” Vivie asked through tears.

“It’s just me, Mr. Harper.” Mr. Harper said walking into her room and then added, “I just thought I’d bring these; they were under his desk.” Mr. Harper said handing me her glasses.

“Why else are you here?” I asked; I knew he well enough to know he didn’t just come to give her her glasses back.

“I was actually hoping to run into you here as well.” He said looking at me.

“I’ll give you some space.” Wesley said as he was about to head out.

“Wait! You should hear this as well. You know that they are dating…just as you know Mr. Sardon and Bridget are also dating. Now before any of you say anything, I don’t give a rat’s ass whether you are dating or not; same goes for Mr. Sardon and Bridget. However, I think it might be best if you stop having sex in your classrooms. I think Mr. Gregory found out and that’s one of the reasons why he raped Vivian. I don’t care what you do on your own time; but no more classroom sex. I would appreciate if you would let Mr. Sardon and Bridget know this as well. Vivian, feel better soon and take all the time you need to return to school. Oh, and don’t worry; I won’t let the faculty and other students know that you two are in a relationship. If you want them to know that’s your business; it’s up to you. Have a good night.” Mr. Harper said before leaving.

“God he’s annoying…” I said once I was sure he was gone

“Maybe so, but he’s very easygoing and understanding. If he weren’t; you could’ve been in a lot of trouble.” Wesley said to me.

“Yes I know…” I sighed.

“Elliot…I want to go home.” Vivie said quietly.

“I know you do…but we have to wait to see what the doctors say.” I said rubbing her hand.

“I’ll let you two be. I’ll let the doctor or nurse know she’s awake.” Wesley said heading to the door.

“Ok. Thanks again.” I said looking at him.

“Thank you Wesley.” Vivie said quietly.

“You’re welcome…the both of you.” Wesley said as he left.

“I’m sorry…” Vivie said quietly.

“Why are you sorry?” I asked confused.

“For trusting him; for believing I had a project that I was behind on. For not being strong enough to stop him.” She said softly, more tears streaming down her face. Only she would apologize for being raped.

“It’s not your fault; he was just a very, very, very sick man who can’t hurt you anymore. He’s just lucky I wasn’t there or he’d be a dead man and I’d be in jail. Even the strongest people can be raped; you’re not weak. And as for trusting him…why wouldn’t you? He’s a teacher; you’re supposed to be able to trust teachers.” I explained rubbing her cheek.

“But…” She started, but I stopped her.

“No buts. Let’s just not talk about that anymore; it’s over.” I told her as she reached out to hold my hand.

“Well, I see we’re awake now. How are you feeling?” A doctor asked coming into the room

“Can I go home now?” Vivie asked as she rolled over.

“I don’t know; it depends on your blood pressure and all that. I can’t let you leave if you have overly high blood pressure or too fast of a pulse. You must be Elliot; you’re a teacher as well.” The doctor said giving me a look.

“I love him; he takes care of me and is very nice.” Vivie said as calmly as she could.

“Listen sweetheart, legally because you’re emancipated, there’s nothing I can do. The only thing I can do is say I have a daughter around your age and I wouldn’t let her go around and have sex with a man who is her teacher and is so much older than her.” The doctor said simply.

“I’m not your daughter; my dad is dead and I don’t talk to the rest of my family for personal reasons. And Elliot is only ten years older than me…it’s not like he’s fifteen or twenty or more years older. Your daughter is lucky to have you; but being a doctor, I have to wonder how much you actually see her. Can I go home now?” Vivie said standing her ground and then asked to go home again.

“I will get my nurse to take your vitals and all that. If they’re all good you can go; if not, you’re stuck her until they become good. You’re not going to deny having sex or ask how I know you’re active?” The doctor asked.

“Ok. No, I’m not going to deny it and no I’m not going to ask. You’re the doctor; I’m sure you know.” Vivie said annoyed; she just wanted to go home. I knew there was a reason I loved her so much.

“Stubborn child…I know that you’re sexually active, not just because you’re on birth control, but because your teacher must not have known that because he raped you anally. And when we did your rape kit we found that your hymen was no longer intact; and by the looks of it, it hasn’t been for awhile now.” The doctor said making Vivie look away with a fresh batch of tears.

He then left when his nurse came in.

“I have to say, that was amazing; nobody stands up to Dr. Gallows. Nobody likes him; not even his own family. And you’re right; he doesn’t see them very often; he’s usually always here. Oh, but I probably shouldn’t be saying any of that…sorry. Well, let’s get those vitals.” The nurse said as she took all of Vivie’s vitals.

“Well…it looks like you’re all good to go; just take it easy. Oh and by the way…my husband is twelve years older than me and I was fourteen when we started dating and fifteen when we started having sex. Age is just a number, but love is love; don’t ever forget that. Well anyways, I’ll leave so you can get dressed and I’ll get your discharge papers.” The nurse said heading out, shutting the door on her way as Vivie got out of the bed and got dressed.

I noticed had a few bruises here and there and it pissed me off. But I remained calm for her sake.

Five minutes later the nurse came back with Vivie’s discharge papers and explained everything.

“Let’s get you home.” I said as I got Vivie’s things and she took my hand.

** Dirty: Helping Vivie: **

I drove us home in an awkward silence while she sat on her knees to entire way home because her butt was bothering her…I can’t blame her.

“Ok…” I said as we sat in the car, in the garage.

“Mmmmhmmm…” Vivie started crying as she leaned forward, hitting her head on the dashboard.

“Vivie. Everything’s going to be ok. It’s over…” I said and that got the shock of a lifetime.

“NO! Please no! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean for…” Vivie cried out, pretty much screaming at me, begging me not to break up with her.

“Vivie no…I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just saying that what he did was over; the day is over. The only way I’ll ever break up with you is if you cheat on me.” I told her rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry I overreacted…again.” Vivie said softly.

“It’s fine. With what you’ve been through today; you have every right to overreact a little. Do you want to go inside?” I asked.

“Can I take a bubble bath? Or at least a bath to get him off of me?” She asked me when we got out of the car.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You can take a bubble bath. You do whatever you need.” Once we got in the house.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome. Hey. I love you. You know that right?” I asked.

“Yes, I know.   I love you too. And this isn’t your fault; it’s mine for trusting him.” She said softly, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

I gently grabbed her by her arm and pushed her up against the wall.

“Now you listen to me and listen good; I know this isn’t my fault…but it isn’t your fault either. This is his fault; he did this to you! You asked him not to and he did it anyways. I’m sorry you got hurt and I wish I could go back in time and fix it, but I can’t…and neither can you. The only thing that we can do is move forward and live our lives. And I know it won’t be easy and it’ll take awhile, but we can do it…together. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. In order to do any of that I need you to do something for me.” I told her looking directly into her eyes.

“What?” She asked me.

“Don’t push me away; let me in; let me help you…please.” I pleaded with her as I put my forehead on her forehead.

“I love you Elliot and only you. I’ll do my best.” Vivie said before I let go of her arms so that she could wrap them around my neck

“I love you too Vivie, my Vivian.” I said before I kissed her.

“Can we wash my uniform tonight?” She asked when we pulled away.

“Of course. Get changed and I’ll throw them in the wash while you’re in the tub.” I told her as she went upstairs to get her clothes.

‘I should probably rearrange things so her things are downstairs in _our_ room.’ I thought to myself as I went to run her bath water for her.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she entered the bathroom.

“You’re welcome; anything for my princess.” I told her causing her to blush…but no smile; I miss her smile already.

She got undressed, handed me her clothes and then got into the tub to try to get clean.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” I asked her.

“No thank you; I’m good.” She replied sinking into bubbles.

“What do you want for dinner?” I asked her, hoping she would eat.

“Do we have stuff for tacos or pasta?” She asked looking at me.

“What type of pasta?” I asked.

“Chicken Alfredo?” She asked again.

“Yeah, I believe we have everything for that. I’ll be in the kitchen or living room when you’re ready to get out.” I told her as I kissed her forehead.

“Elliot?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Will you leave the door open?”

“As you wish.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.

“Elliot?”

“Yes?”

“Will you tell your mother I’m sorry?”

“Sure…” I said; I didn’t want to argue with her right now.

“Thank you. I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but I still feel I should apologize to her; she really wanted to meet me and I screwed up.”

“No, you didn’t; but I’ll tell her. She’ll meet you some day…when you’re ready.” I told her as I went to the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen and found the chicken.

‘It’s already soft? ……… Oh that’s right; I took it out for dinner this morning for something to do with chicken. Hopefully I have something for Alfredo sauce. ……… I do. But why is it hidden way in the back? And this is Vivie’s favorite type as well…Four Cheese Alfredo. Oh well…’ I thought to myself as I got everything ready.

I knew we had pasta or noodles of some kind; since she moved in I was always buying a lot of pasta and noodles…and potatoes and taco stuff and salad stuff. No, she never asked for any if, but I knew she liked it and I couldn’t just get the things I liked anymore; I had to think of her as well.

Come to think of it; the only things she ever asked for were doughnuts. Oh yes, she loves her doughnuts. But they had to be plain white doughnuts, with white or chocolate frosting (or food colored white frosting) with sprinkles. She also likes glazed and sugared doughnuts.

She’s a bit weird when it comes to sweets...she prefers cupcakes over cake. She’ll only eat chocolate if it has peanutbutter in it…or if it’s snickers. She likes skittles, but only the original and she doesn’t like the purple or green ones. And then there are starbursts; she’ll only eat red and pink. I guess she’s just not really that big into sweets.

Drinks are pretty easy; she likes orange juice, plain milk, sprite and mug rootbeer. She hates coffee, tea, apple juice, grape juice, chocolate milk and most sodas.

I was getting dinner ready when I thought I’d wait until she got out; I didn’t know how long she’d be in there for and I didn’t want the food to get cold.

Also, I figure I would call mom and apologize to her for how I acted earlier.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

 _“Hello?”_ My mom answered the phone.

“Hi mom, it’s Elliot.” I replied.

 _“I know who this is. Is everything ok; how is Vivian? How are you doing?”_ My mom asked right away.

“Well it’s as good as it is; she’s alive and to me that’s all that matters. She’s blaming herself for what happened…” I was going to continue, but mom interrupted.

 _“You told her it wasn’t her fault right?”_ She asked me.

“Yes mom; I told her multiple times it wasn’t her fault. Only she would blame herself for being raped.” I said and then I got silence and a sigh from my mother.

“What?” I asked right away.

 _“That’s not true dear. Almost all rape victims blame themselves. Generally for not being strong enough to stop it (physically or mentally) or for seeing that it was going to happen. Dear, it’s common for rape victims to blame themselves…and it’ll only get worse if the rapist blames her for it happening, because that happens too.”_ My mother explained.

I knew rapists blame their victims if they get caught…self preservation. But I didn’t know victims blamed themselves as well. But I guess I’ve never met a rape victim before.

“Sigh…I’m sorry; I didn’t know victims blamed themselves like that. All in all I’m just stressed out. And Vivie…well she’s trying to relax in the tub. I’m going to make dinner after a little bit.” I said simply.

 _“What are you having?”_ Mom asked me.

“She asked for Chicken Alfredo. Anyways, listen mom, I just called to apologize for how I reacted earlier.” I told mom, who sighed on the other end.

 _“Elliot, it’s fine; I understand. If anything happened to you or your sisters like that I’d be the same way. Even your dad at one point…in the beginning.”_ My mom said with a bit of malice.

“I’m so glad you divorced dad when you found him cheating on you instead of going back to him…” I said sighing.

 _“But I did go back to him…twice. After that third time though…I learned. Especially when I found out it was with multiple woman.”_ My mom said shocking me.

“Well…thanks for sharing. Mom, I know you really want to meet her, but you’ll just have to wait; I told her she could meet you when she was ready. With what just happened to her, I don’t want to push her or rush her into something she’s not ready for yet.” I told my mom, hoping she’d understand.

 _“I understand…I guess. Kiki’s a little upset, but I’ll explain it all to her later.”_ Mom said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

“Thanks mom. Oh hey mom; I’m gonna have to call you back.” I said as I seen Vivie walk over to the couch in just a towel.

 _“Ok, talk you later dear. Take care of yourself and her. And don’t take advantage of her no matter how much she might beg. Love you, bye.”_ My mom said quickly so she could get what she needed say said.

“Yes mom I know. Talk to you later and I love you too.” I said as we hung up.

“Vivie, is everything ok?” I asked looking at her.

“No…I feel dirty; I can’t get him off of me!” Vivie cried, nearly screaming.

“Vivie, relax; it’s ok, everything’s going to be ok.” I told her as I pulled her to me and hugged her close.

“Wi-will you help me?” She asked softly as she clutched my shirt.

I knew what she was asking; I knew exactly what she wanted. But I wasn’t going to do that…not to her; I wasn’t just going to fuck her. Granted, I will admit I wanted to get his filth off of her, but I wasn’t going to take advantage of her condition right now.

“I can do my best…but I’m not going to enter you or anything like that. Do you understand me? I will not take advantage of you and have you regret it later.” I told her, making her look at me.

“I understand. Thank you…for everything.” She said softly, leaning against me.

“I’m going to reach down ok; I’m going to pick you up just under the butt.” I told her so it wouldn’t be a shock.

When I lifted her up she immediately wrapped her arms around shoulders and held onto me.

“Are you ok?” I asked right away looking down at her.

She didn’t say anything; she just slowly nodded her head.

Once I had a good hold of her I carried her to our room where I laid her down on the bed and lay next to her.

‘I wish she would smile for me again…even just for a second or two.’ I thought as I ran my hand on her face.

“I love you.” I told her as I crawled on top of her.

“I love you too.” She said holding onto my shoulders.

So after we said our “I love yous” I started kissing her tears away, moving to her lips, down her jaw line and to her neck.

“He kiss you here?” I asked kissing her neck.

“…Yes…” She replied slowly.

“Then, with my kisses I’ll make him go away. I’ll make him go away everywhere.” I told her kissing and sucking all over her neck.

“Thank you.” Vivie sighed in contentment…and there it was; she smiled.

I pulled down her towel and started kissing and leaving my marks all over her chest and breasts. As unfortunate as it was and as much as I didn’t want to I became a bit rough with her and may have left some bruises on her breasts.

“Damnit…I’m sorry.” I told her when I realized I had drawn some blood.

“It’s ok; you didn’t mean it. You’re just mad.” She said softly.

She wasn’t wrong; I was mad…no I was pissed off. He touched her; he touched my Vivie. And worst of all he hurt her. And because of him I became too rough with her and drew blood. Because of him all I could see was red.

“Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I should hurt you.” I told her sitting up. I had to stop or I’d go too far and end up hurting her even more.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked you to…” She started but I stopped her by kissing her.

“Vivie…go get something on and come back here ok. I don’t care if you just put a bra and panties on, but put something on. I promised I would help you and I’m going to keep that promise. Ok?” I told her as I helped her out of bed.

She came back a few minutes later in her plain blue panties and a short teal and pink night shirt; she had a light blush.

“Come here and I’ll help you feel better.” I told her as she walked over the bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her on to me, her legs on either side of me.

“Tell me if it becomes too much for you ok.” I told her as she held onto me while I held onto her butt, squeezing here and there; also pulling her closer to me.

I could feel her kissing my neck softly, making soft noises as I felt her up.

“How does this all feel?” I asked as I ran my hands up, under her shirt, all over her bare sides making her shiver and sigh with delight.

“Nice. Your touches are nice and soft.” She breathed out.

“Good. Now we move on.” I told her, picking her up and placing her on the bed before getting on top of her.

“Elliot?” She asked softly.

“Shhh…” That was the last thing that was said before we started heavily making out.

All that I could hear for the next hour and a half were her soft moans and pants as I shoved my tongue down her throat and felt her up.

Somewhere during all of this I felt her spread her legs and wrap them around my waist.

“Please…” She said softly.

I pulled my pants down, but that’s all and I just ended up dry humping her until we both came before I started kissing her all over her body where skin was exposed.

“Elliot…” Vivie spoke up softly.

“Do you wish to stop?” I asked hearing that in her voice.

“Ye-yes plea-please. I-I’m sorry.” She said, her voice cracking as I pulled away.

“No, it’s fine; I’ll only go as far as you want me to. **_I_** will **_never_** hurt you intentionally. Come here.” I told her as I pulled her to me when she started to cry.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. Everything’s ok; I’m here. I’ll never leave you; I’ll never leave you alone.” I told her as I held her and just let her cry.

After about half an hour or so, she just cried until she cried herself to sleep.

Once I was sure she was completely out I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to take care of a problem that I got.

After that I went to the kitchen, made dinner and then went to wake Vivie up so that we could eat. And then after we ate we spent the night watching movies until we fell asleep on the couch.

So for the next few days we just kind of lazed around, watched TV and ate. After about three days, on Monday, Vivie started smiling again. And after four days on Tuesday we went back to school. And finally after about two weeks after that happened, late on Friday night Vivie and I made love for about an hour.

I’m so glad she started to feel better…


	10. A Year Ago: His Side of the Story: Pt. 9 Back To Present Time:

** Our Final School-Time Fun: **

So it had been awhile since Vivie was raped and it was only three weeks until the end of the school year…FINALLY. Because of how many school days were canceled, school ran into summer break this year…it does almost every year that’s why May and June are the only summer months. However, this year it seems we had more snow days than any other year; students are only getting a month and three weeks of summer.

I had just put my resignation this morning just because next week was finals and the week after that was all about the end of the year party and graduation; the final week of school was only three days long. The first day is discussing everything, the second day was graduation and the third and final day until next year is an end of the year party…which you have a choice to go or not to go. Vivie and I decided not to go; one I hate these parties and never go and two she has social anxiety and after she was raped her PTSD acts up in large crowds.

Zoey, Bridget, Sardon, Wesley and Liliana will be coming to my place to have our own little party. I’m not sure, but I think Dren is coming over as well.

All was going well today until…

‘Damnit…I want her. But I know she needs to eat.’ I thought to myself as I watched Vivie sitting at a lunch table with Zoey and Bridget, laughing and fidgeting. Lunch literally just started about two minutes ago; she only ate a hamburger…well half of one and a few fries

“I’ll be back; I need to use the bathroom.” I heard Vivie say as she started walking my way.

‘Fuck it, I have about an hour.’ I thought to myself as I waited for Vivie. As soon as she walked past I gently grabbed her arm and dragged her into the new staff bathroom. All the teachers knew we were together; I didn’t care if they caught us.

“Mr. Grant, is something wrong? Why are we in the bathroom?” She asked me innocently.

“I need you; I need you now.” I told her, leading her into the stall.

“But Mr. Grant…Mr. Harper said we shouldn’t do here anymore; we’ll get in trouble.” She said softly as I closed the door and gently pushed her against it.

“No…he said not to do it in my classroom anymore. Besides, there’s only three weeks left; there’s not a lot he can do.” I told her as I started unbuttoning her blouse.

“But what if someone comes in here?” She asked as I started kissing her neck.

“No one is going to come in here; it’s new and isn’t scheduled to be in use until next year.” I told her as I unsnapped her bra; it was a front clasp today.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie sighed when she felt me fondle her breasts.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked as I pulled my hands away from her; I really don’t want to hurt her.

“No…” She said quietly.

“What was that?” I asked, not quite hearing her.

“No, I don’t want you to stop.” She said a bit louder this time.

“Ok then. I love you.” I told her as I sat down on the toilet and pulled her onto me.

“I love you too.” She said as we started making out.

“What if I’m late for class?” She asked softly.

“What do you have next?” I asked.

“Advanced Drawing and Painting with Mrs. Faller.” She replied and I smiled.

“That’s perfect. She’s out for the day; Sardon is subbing for her and I have free period so we’re all good. Hold on a second.” I told her as I pulled out my phone.

 _“Hello? Elliot? What’s going on?”_ Sardon asked on the other end.

“You’re subbing for Mrs. Faller’s art class next period correct?” I asked.

 _“Yes, that’s correct; why do you ask?”_ Sardon asked.

“Could you grab Vivie’s things from the cafeteria? We’re a little busy right now; she might be a little late to class.” I said removing Vivie’s blouse.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie moaned out a little.

 _“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll just mark her as attending when I get there. Where are you? Are you in the new bathroom?”_ Sardon asked suspiciously.

“Maybe…” I said as Vivie began to rock her hips.

 _“Ok…it’s very useful; Bridget and I used it last week. Well have fun; but be careful. See you later.”_ Sardon said.

“Yeah, thanks.” I said as we hung up and I completely turned my phone off.

“See, now we’re all good. Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember.” I said as I moved her bra out of the way and began sucking on her breasts.

“Mr. Grant…more, please.” Vivie begged me as I leaned her back a little to increase the pleasure.

“Stand up for a minute.” I told her and she did as she was told.

While she was standing I unzipped my pants and pulled them and my boxers down, had her turn around before pulling her panties down. I then had her sit, facing away from me with my cock rubbing the outside of her pussy.

“Mr. Grant!” Vivie cried as she rocked against me.

“What is it baby?” I asked while playing with her breasts and kissing her neck.

“I can feel it pulsing.” She said as she continued to rock.

“Good…now you really know what you do to me.” I told her as I started pinching her nipples.

“Mr. Grant!”

“Good girl. Feel me growing against you.” I said as I kept one hand one her breasts while my other hand traveled down to her increasingly wet growing pussy and stuck a finger inside of her.

“MR. GRANT!”

God, I loved it when she screamed my name like that.

“Mr. Grant…why do you always make me do such naughty things like this?” She asked as she continued to rock while leaning forward a little…well she tried to anyways; I held her in place.

“Because baby, I love you.” I said kissing her neck while fingering her.

“Because you’re horny?” She asked panting and I chuckled.

“That may be part of it. And hey, you always go along with it; you can say no at any time.” I told her as she came.

“I know I can say no, that’s why I don’t…because I love you too and I trust you. …And I love what you do to me anyways…” She said breathing deeply. God, I love her.

“Baby, are you ready for me?” I asked as I lifted her up a little so I could enter her when she wanted.

“I’m ready.” She replied back and that’s when I carefully pushed her down onto me.

“Mr. Grant…so big!” Vivie cried out as she put one of her hands on her hips and other on the stall door.

I didn’t let her adjust like I normally do; I just lifted her legs up, leaned her back and started pumping into her. This by the way was a new position for us; she could stop crying for me.

“Mr. Grant!” She cried grabbing her breasts.

“Good girl. Don’t you let go of those breasts or I’ll stop.” I warned her.

“Mr. Grant…so mean…” Vivie said sticking her tongue out at me.

“Yeah…but you love it…and me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t let me take care of you like this.” I told her as I started pumping harder.

“Mr. Graaant!” Vivie cried out cumming all over me.

“Vivie…you came already? Are you really that horny?” I asked holding still.

“Please Mr. Grant…” Vivie panted out.

“Please what?” I asked.

“Please, I want more.” She panted standing up and leaned against the door.

“Such a good girl.” I said pushing into her while holding onto her hips while her breasts slapped against the door.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie moaned while she held onto the door.

I used my body to completely push her against the door while I pinned her hands there.

“Mr. Grant…not like that… If you do that you’ll make me scream and then everyone will hear us.” She said softly.

“Good…I want to hear you scream and cry for me. Who cares if others hear; let them hear. You’re mine and they can’t have you.” I whispered in her ear as I continued pumping into her while fingering her.

There we stood, making love in a school staff bathroom stall. In a way I loved it; loved the thrill of possibly getting caught and just being able to make love to the woman I loved. Yes I said woman. She may only be sixteen, but she’s more of a woman then women that she’s half the age of. That, and…it doesn’t help that I took her innocence and made her a woman at sixteen.

In a way doing it in the bathroom stall also made me feel like I hit a new low just to have sex with her.

Is this really love making with how we’re going?

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Mr. Grant! ……… Uh-I-I love you soo much!” I heard Vivie cry out…and that’s when I knew that yes, this was indeed love making.

“I love you too baby.” I said kissing her shoulder as I pumped some more.

“I love you more.” She said as she pushed against me.

“I love you most.” I told her as she leaned her head back.

“Nu-uh…not possible.” She said with a smile.

“Uh-huh…so possible.” I told her before sealing her mouth with mine and sticking my tongue in there.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant…I-I’m goi-going to cum…yo-you’re goi-going to make me cum again!” She cried out as she faced the door again.

“Good girl; cum for me; cum for teacher.” I told her as I bent her over just a little more.

“Mr. Graaanttt!” She called cumming all over my cock and fingers again along with the stall door.

She stood there panting and I gave her a few minutes before I started roughly pumping into her again.

“MR. GRANT!!” She cried at my new sudden roughness.

“Mr. Gra-Grant…i-it hur-hurts…” Vivie cried in pain.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to stop?” I asked as I slowed my pace. Now I felt bad; I never meant to physically hurt her…not like this anyways.

“It’s ok; thank you for slowing down. No, I don’t want to stop; you still need to finish. Please, just not that rough…” She said softly as she tried to straighten up again.

“Ok…just tell me when you want to stop; I’m good either way.” I told her as I started to speed up just a little.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie moaned out clutching at her breasts. I’m not sure how she was able to do this; her balance sucks and she was starting to slide down the door.

“Soo gooood…” She moaned out again as she let go of one breast and held onto the door.

“Damnit Vivie…so damn beautiful and amazing.” I grunted as I pushed in a little harder.

“Mr. Grant…” Vivie breathed out…she was starting to get exhausted.

“Vivie…I’m going to speed up a little more…tell me if it gets to be too much, ok?” I told her simply.

“Ok…” She said as she held onto the door with both hands.

“Mr. Grant wait…I’ve changed my mind…” She said all of the sudden.

“You want to stop?” I asked confused.

“No…I want to see you; your face. I want to see your face when you finish. I want to see the face that I love so much cum inside and finish up.” She said softly.

“Of course…anything my Vivie wants.” I said pulling out and turning her around.

I could see her legs shaking so I sat down with her on top of me.

“Ready?” I asked before setting her down.

“Yes, I’m ready.” She said smiling while looking into my eyes and placing her hands on my shoulders.

Instead of saying anything I kissed her as I placed her onto my shaft.

So we started moving together, her holding onto my shoulders and me her waist.

After a few minutes of us moving together I could feel her walls tightening around me so I knew she was getting close…and so was I.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant…” She breathed deeply as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

“I know; I’m going to cum soon too.” I told her as I continued to rock my hips with hers.

“M-MR. GRAAAAANNNNTTTT!!!” She cried out arching her back away from me as she reached her final climax; her breasts right there.

I couldn’t help myself; I pulled her up to me and started sucking on one of her breasts (which I don’t know if I ever mentioned this, but they were the perfect size of perfect; they weren’t too small or too big.) and began bouncing her up and down.

“Vivie…I’m going to cum now!” I said before bringing her down to kiss her while sticking my tongue in her mouth.

And with one final deep, hard and swift thrust, I came deep inside of her; I held her hips in place as I listened to her cry into my mouth.

After a few minutes of me cumming we sat there, her leaning against me with her head on my shoulder, panting and me just holding her with my chin on her head.

“I love you.” I told her while rubbing her back. By the time we got done she was only in her skirt, shoes and socks; I had removed her blouse, panties and her bra and fallen off at some point.

“I-I love you too.” She breathed.

“Can you stand?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” She replied sitting up a little better.

“I only ask because there’s still twenty minutes left in class; we should probably get back there.” I said looking at my watch as she stood up.

“I suppose…” She sighed getting her clothes back on.

“I know…” I sighed.

“Wait…don’t put those on yet.” I said quickly.

“Why? You’re not going to put another vibrator in me are you?” She asked looking at me.

“No…unless you want me too.” I said with a wink.

“No thank you.” She said with a smile.

“I figure we’d get you cleaned off before you head back so that you don’t smell like sex. Plus, with how much I came this time you really need to try to pee.” I said simply.

“Right…” She said as I pulled wipes out and began cleaning her out before cleaning the floor and door.

After that was done I took her to the bathroom down the hall.

“Feel better?” I asked when she came back out a few minutes later.

“Yes. Guess I should head to class.” She said softly.

“I’ll take you…that way you don’t get into too much trouble. I have a slip saying that we were working on a science project together and lost track of time. Anyone asks; just tell them it was an extra credit chemistry project.” I told her as I escorted her to her art class in which Sardon was subbing.

“Thanks for helping me with my chemistry project.” Vivie said as she entered her class.

“Any time kid.” I said simply as I waved to Sardon and walked away.

** Coming Out: **

As I sat in my class and study hall classes I couldn’t help but think about what she said in the stall…about others finding out about us.

I knew she was scared about what others would say or think… I however didn’t care if others knew. In fact, I wanted everyone to know.

If they knew, then maybe they would leave her alone; stop cat calling her. But I wasn’t going to tell anyone because of her; I didn’t want her to resent or be mad at me. I loved her too much…she is the most important person in my life.

I sighed as my next class came in…it was study hall and it was the study hall that I had Vivie in. She went from her to advanced pottery, back to here. I knew she had advanced pottery in-between for two reasons; one: it was one her favorite classes and two: she was always bringing in things she made.

Actually, come to think of it, I think she loved all of her classes. Well, I’m not so sure about advanced mythology and English lit. anymore. But she did get a new teacher for that so…yeah. You never know…

Anyways…I watched her as she talked with Zoey and Bridget while writing a book report for her one class.

She was so damn cute…

So after study hall Vivie went to her next class and I was stuck in my class…I had two more science classes left for the day. At least my next class had Vivie in it; she at least she tries to learn and she does…

However, lately this has become one of the worst classes yet…one of my female students has been hitting on me…and it’s painfully obvious…and annoying. All she does is flirt and every now and then she flashes whatever it is she can.

“Mr. Grant, what do I have to do the get an A or even a B in this class?” she asked spreading her legs and pushing her breasts together to make them pop.

“You can do the work.” I replied back ignoring her and going back to my chalkboard…

“But isn’t there anything else I can do?” She asked in a slutty tone.

“No. Just do the work; the reports, paperwork, notes and make sure you do well on the exams next week.” I told her again. I swear…I get one of these girls every year.

“Come on Mr. Grant! Why won’t you fuck me?!” She stood up and screamed while opening her blouse.

While writing on my chalkboard, the piece of chalk I was using broke in half. True, I had other students like her in the past, but none of them actually had an outburst like this.

“Ms. Richards…put your shirt back on and get out of my class and head to the office. I don’t love you and I don’t have sex with my students so they can get a better grade. That’s just not something I believe in. Also, I don’t love you; I love someone else.” I explained…very annoyed.

“Who; your wife? I heard you were separated and were trying to get a divorce. So who could you possibly love; it’s obviously not your wife. Come on let me please you; let me fuck you! I can take care of you!” She screamed.

I was about to say something, but someone beat me to it.

“Ms. Richards, that’s enough; I want to see you in my office. Mr. Grant, good for you; you did everything you’re supposed to.” Principal Harper said walking into my classroom.

“But…” Ms. Richards started.

“No buts, get going before you’re suspended. You know what’ll happen if you’re suspended. You’ll have to repeat the year; and aren’t you supposed to graduate this year?” Principal Harper asked.

“Fine…” Ms. Richards grumbled buttoning her shirt and grabbing her things before leaving with the principal.

“Thanks you…” I sighed.

“Yep, no problem.” Principal Harper said walking away.

So the rest of that class went by really well with no other interruptions.

The bell finally rang and my final class was about to start. And believe it or not I had a hard time concentrating and I think Vivie seen that; she kept looking up at me with worried or upset looks.

“Ok class...I’ve told my other classes this as well; I know that our exams aren’t until next week. And that they don’t start until Wednesday. I’m going to let you in on a little secret. All those essays that I had you doing though this last semester are going to be the exam. My exam for you, for this class isn’t until next Friday; so that being said, you will need to have them done by then. I will be handing them all back to you now and I would highly recommend you fix any and all mistakes I have marked if you want a good grade. So seeing as this is your exam, starting tomorrow, we’ll be using the computers. I will allow you to work on them outside of class because there are a few of them. You have two choices; you can keep them separate or you can put them as chapters and put them together. If they are not finished by Friday, that’s fine; you’ll have the day of the exams to finish them then. So I highly suggest that if you want to do whatever you want on exam day you finish them before then. And if you get them turned in before Friday you don’t have to show up.” I explained handing back everyone’s essays to them.

“Yes Ms. Graze?” I asked calling on her when I seen her hand raise.

“Can we use our notes we took to help with these essays or no; do we have to just use our essays?” She asked.

“Good question. I highly recommend using any and all notes that you have. It’s also recommended that you use any papers and worksheets that you’ve completed throughout the semester.” I responded to not just her, but the entire class.

“Oh…I don’t really have anything to teach today; so if you’d go over your essays and go over what I marked should be fixed. Today will be a day to reflect and just look over everything type of day.” I said as I sat at my desk watching everyone while they looked over their essays.

~r u mad @ me?~

I received a text from Vivie. I really didn’t care what my class did as long as they did their work as well; I didn’t care if they used their cell phones. I have a special kind of jammer in my room that blocks them from using internet on their phones; so they couldn’t cheat and look up the answers. The only time they were not allowed to use their cell phones were on the days of pop quizzes, tests and exams; if they didn’t want to give their phones up I used the full jammer I have.

*no, I’m not mad at u. y would u think that?*

I texted her back.

~because u look upset or angry

& u keep giving me weird looks.~

She replied back.

*sorry, I’m just distracted.

in my last class one of my students

wouldn’t stop hitting on me*

I replied honestly.

~I’m sorry. is there anything I can do? :(~

She asked with a sad face?

*I’m not sure…

I get sick of guys hitting on you all the time as well…*

I responded back sighing in frustration.

Class was about to end; there was only two minutes left until the bell was going to ring.

I was expecting her to text back that she was sorry with a frowny face. I **NEVER** expected her to do what she did; she walked up to my desk slowly.

“Mr. Grant…Elliot?” Vivie said softly.

“Yes Vivian?” I asked confused.

I was even more confused when she walked over to me, leaned down and kissed me…in front of everyone.

“I love you.” She said softly in front of my entire shocked class.

“Vivie?” I asked confused.

“You said you wanted everyone to know. Well actually, you said you didn’t care if everyone to know. If you’re ready for people to know, then so am I.” She explained softly.

I stood up in front of her, in front of my shocked class (by the way, the bell had already rang, but my class was too shocked to move) and gently grabbed her by her waist, pulled up to me and kissed her in front of everyone.

After a few seconds I pulled away from her, “I love you too.”

I was very surprised that my class stood up and started cheering and clapping.

I didn’t hear Mr. Harper at my door until he started clapping and said congratulations.

“What the hell? She’s the reason you wouldn’t fuck me?! I came here to apologize to you; but here you are saying you love a fucking sixteen year old! Ms. Richards came in screaming.

“Yes, Vivie is one of the reasons I wouldn’t have sex with you; she’s the main reason, actually. And actually, I normally don’t date my students; Vivie was an exception. I also won’t have sex with you because I know you have a boyfriend and the only reason you want to have sex is to get a passing grade…and I don’t do that either. And before you say anything, I really love Vivie with all my heart; she means everything to me; she means the world to me. And if you know anything about her, you’ll know she doesn’t need help passing any of her classes.” I explained while holding onto Vivie.

“You wanted to fuck a teacher Talia? What the hell?! What the hell am I to you then?!” Cody, one of the trouble makers in my class shot up; he was her boyfriend.

“Cody, what are you doing here?” Talia asked shocked.

“I’m in Mr. Grant’s class! You wanted to fuck him just to get better grades? If you would’ve just asked me I could’ve helped you!” Cody yelled.

As scary as it is; Cody, even though he is a huge trouble maker is one of my better students. He doesn’t get A’s; he usually maintains Bs and Cs. If I ever have my students partner up I usually put him and Vivie together because they work well together, they maintain the same grades and he doesn’t hit on her. He is generally a very loyal boyfriend to whoever he’s with. Too bad the girl he’s with isn’t.

After a few minutes of silence he left the room with her following him, begging for a second chance; he had broken up with her. We could hear them all the way down the halls.

After all that drama, the class left and then so did Vivie and I; we went home and spent the night in bed.

** The Last of the School Year: **

So exam week went by fast.

Talia Richards was suspended after not only I and Mr. Harper found half naked on my desk…but so did her father. Her boyfriend had forgiven her the last time; but after this time, he was completely done with her.

I’m not sure what her father was going to do for a punishment, but I know it was going to be severe; I could hear him yelling and berating her the whole way out of the school.

Vivie got A’s in her Silent Reading & Book Reports, Advanced Arts Metal & Glass, Advanced Drawing & Painting, Advanced Creative Writing and Advanced Pottery classes. She got B’s in Advanced Mythology and English Lit. and B- in Advanced Science.

Zoey and Bridget passed all of their classes and will be going onto next year.

Wesley and I were retiring this year, while Sardon was staying on for another year to keep an eye on Bridget.

Although she had only been here the one year, Vivie graduated with honors. She was really happy; her grandmother was able to leave the nursing home to come and see her graduate.

I guess even her family showed up, but I didn’t see them…neither did Vivie, which she was happy about. Zoey and Bridget were the ones who told her about her parents being there. I kind of wanted to meet them, but at the same time I didn’t. I started to wonder if they were abusive or something.

That same night we had our end of the year party at my place. We spent the night eating, watching movies and uh…having an unexpected orgy.

It started out at a massive make out session with Vivie sitting on my lap on one end of the couch and Zoey and Dren on the other end. Wesley and Liliana were on one of the recliners and Sardon and Bridget were on the floor.

This was the night that Wesley and Liliana forgot a condom and she ended up becoming pregnant.

** End Flashback: Normal P.O.V.: **

Elliot had told his mother just about everything; he told her when and where they made love, but he didn’t give her any details…for many different reasons. We’ll start with she’s his mother, she’s his mother, oh, and she’s his mother!

After awhile he had fallen asleep sitting a chair with his head on Vivie’s bed while holding her hand.

“I’m so glad my baby boy found someone to love who loves him back for him.” Amy said smiling.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Kiki asked running into the room waking up Elliot.

“What’s going on? Is Vivie ok?” Elliot asked awake and alert.

“Elliot?” Vivian asked softly, half awake.

“Everything’s fine; your sister just came running in.” Amy said simply looking at her daughter and son.

“Hey, is that her; is she ok?” Kiki asked looking at Vivian.

“What’s going on?” Vivian asked confused; she didn’t have her glasses on.

“My youngest sister is here. You can go back to sleep if you want.” Elliot said calmly.

“No, I’m ok; can I have my glasses?” Vivian asked.

“Sure.” Elliot said simply as he gently put her glasses on her face.

“Thank you.” Vivian said softly.

“Hi, I’m Kiki; you’ve met my boyfriend Tarb already! It’s very nice to _FINALLY_ meet you!” Kiki exclaimed with a smile before Elliot could say anything.

“Hi…” Vivian said slowly, a bit overwhelmed.

“So…how is my brother treating you? Good I hope! Both in and out of the bedroom!” Kiki exclaimed with a smile causing Vivian to blush.

“Kiki!” Elliot and Amy exclaimed a bit angry.

“What?” Kiki asked innocently.

“That’s personal sweetie; that’s their business.” Amy said simply.

“Ok…so Vivian…what was it like losing your virginity? I know when I lost mine it hurt like a mother fucker.” Kiki said calmly.

“Excuse me! And when did this happen?” Both Amy and Elliot asked seriously looking at Kiki, making her realize her mistake.

“I mean…I’ll see you later! Have a good rest of the night!” Kiki exclaimed running off.

“That girl…I guess I’m going to have to talk to her later. Well, I guess I should be heading out. Call me sometime; we’ll schedule a day where we can officially meet and actually have a good time instead of this. And Elliot…I’m serious about all that; no keeping her from us. Now that I’ve met her I want to get to know her better.” Amy said looking at Elliot.

“Yes mom.” Elliot said looking at his mother.

“Feel better sweetie. Oh, and welcome to the family.” Amy said leaving the two alone.

“Ell-Elliot?” Vivian said yawning a little.

“What is it baby?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Will you lay with me?” Vivian asked softly.

“I think that’s against the rules.” Elliot said simply.

“So? I don’t care what the rules are.” Vivian said softly.

“You sound like me that day we started dating.” Elliot said climbing into the bed behind her.

“I love you.” Vivian said softly falling asleep in Elliot’s arms.

“I love you too Vivie.” Elliot said removing her glasses and set them on the table next to her.

“I love you soo much; more then you’ll ever know.” Elliot said softly, kissing her forehead.

** Three Days Later: **

Vivian was finally able to go home; the clot was completely dissolved. But, she still had to take all her medications again.

“Ok, are you ready to get out of here?” Dr. Halem asked looking at Vivian.

“Yes, I am.” Vivian replied back.

“Ok. Well, there are a few things we need to discuss before a nurse comes to discharge you. First, Dr. Rachael would like to see you again; so you’ll need to make at least one appointment with her. Second, I see you’re on birth control; you’ll need to stop taking those. They are the reason you got this blood clot in the first place. Which brings me to my final point. I don’t think it would wise for you to be on Warfarin while you are sexually active. Yes, I know, you probably don’t want to talk about this with me, but we have to. While Warfarin isn’t horrible for pregnancies, it’s not recommended. So I’m going to switch you to Lovenox; it is a shot that is injected into the fat of your stomach…which I know you don’t have a whole lot of, but you do have some. Lie back, I have a sample. Oh, and I know you don’t have a steady hand, so do you need someone to come over or do you trust Elliot to do it?” Dr. Halem asked looking at Vivian.

“I trust Elliot…unless he feels otherwise.” Vivian said softly.

“It would mean moving…but my mother could do it; she used to do it for elderly.” Elliot said simply.

“Where does she live?” Dr. Halem asked.

“Eagle Heart’s Edge.” Elliot replied.

“That’s where my house is.” Caroline, Vivian’s grandma said coming in, in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.

“Grandma…what are you doing here?” Vivian asked sitting up.

“Just a checkup deary. What’s this about Eagle Heart’s Edge?” Caroline asked.

“My mom lives there. Vivie’s going to be put on shots and I’m not really all that good with needles…giving shots as in. I could probably get my mom to stay with us for awhile, but not permanently; we’re going to have to move to the area.” Elliot said and then regretted not making sure certain people weren’t around.

“Eeee!! My baby boy’s moving back home! Of course I’ll live with you for a little while!” Amy squealed coming into the room.

“Mom…we’re not moving in with you; we’re going to find our own place…” Elliot said putting his face in his hands.

“Amy?” Caroline asked shocked.

“Oh Caroline, it’s good to see you; how are you?” Amy asked hugging Caroline.”

“Mom, you know Vivian’s grandma?” Elliot asked confused.

“Oh, I thought Vivian looked familiar! Although, I suppose anyone would look completely different with all those wires and everything. That and she’s so much taller than she was eight years ago. When I last saw Vivian, she was eight or nine and so much littler. I used to take care of Caroline and Carlton a few years back before the agency replaced me.” Amy explained simply.

“I’m sorry…but I don’t remember ever seeing you there.” Vivian said softly.

“I suppose you wouldn’t; you were always in your room or just going back to your mother’s.” Amy explained.

“Well anyways…you’ll figure out anyways. Vivian, I left you my house; you can do with it what you please. Move in or sell it; it’s up to you. However, because of your age…even though you’re emancipated, I had to put the house in Elliot’s name until you turn eighteen. Once you turn eighteen it’ll all go to you and you can do with it what you please.” Caroline said simply handing Elliot the deed.

“Well anyways, I have to go. Baby girl, stay safe. And for crying out loud, don’t turn out like me; take all your medications and do as your doctor says. And you, take care of my grandbaby.” Caroline said hugging both Vivian and Elliot and then Amy.

“What was that all about?” Vivian asked confused.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot said simply looking at the deed. Caroline has left the house and everything in it to Vivian.

After Vivian was discharged Amy insisted on having them look at the house; it was a few blocks away from the pharmacy that Vivian’s medications were being sent and it would be awhile before they would be ready anyways.

“I know this house; I used to walk past it all the time. Never been it, but I know of it; I didn’t know it was part of your family…but I guess I didn’t know you back then either.” Elliot said looking at the house.

The house itself looked like it was in great shape. However, it was overrun with bushes, vines, and grass…but that could all be taken care of.

“Are you ready to go inside?” Amy asked softly while Elliot rubbed Vivian’s back.

“I guess so…it’s been a long time.” Vivian said looking at the house before the three walked up to the door.

Vivian then unlocked the door and in they went.

“Wow…it looks wonderful in here. Everything is still where it was last left. The smell however…” Amy said as she and Vivian began coughing.

“It’s noting a little airing out won’t fix; it’s just from being closed up for so long.” Elliot said as he watched Vivian walk to a room; it was her old room. The first thing he noticed was that there were three beds pushed together.

“Why three beds?” Elliot asked confused.

“For when Zoey and Bridget would come over; we’d each have our own bed. It was grandma’s idea.” Vivian said crawling into one of the beds; she slowly fell to sleep.

“Poor thing…she’s so exhausted. Well come with me; I’ll show you around. There are three floors including a basement and an attic, a large fenced-in back yard, a cellar in the basement and a two car garage. The first floor has the master bedroom, Vivian’s old bedroom, a spare bedroom, a bathroom, the living room/family room, the kitchen, the dining room and the laundry room. The master bedroom has a bathroom in it as well.” Amy said showing Elliot around the first floor while Vivian slept.

“Follow me upstairs and we have the second floor. Up here we have another full bathroom, four spare bedrooms and a hall closet. This house has been in their family for generations starting when Vivian’s great, great grandfather built it for his wife. When it came into her grandfather’s possession when he was just sixteen or seventeen he started remodeling it. And it was once again remodeled when Vivian was just a baby. Her dad wanted it up to date so that Vivian would be safe. Did you know that Vivian was the first girl to be born into her dad’s side of the family since her great, great grandfather? Her great, great grandfather had three brothers and five sisters and the girls shared a room, while the boys shared another. Her great grandfather had five brothers. Her grandfather had eight brothers while her grandmother was an only child. And her father had two brothers. One of them is now her aunt.” Amy said showing him around.

“How do you know all this?” Elliot asked looking at his mother.

“How else? Her grandparent’s used to tell me all these stories. Now you’ll notice two sets of stairs; one leads straight up to the attic while the other leads to the third floor. That floor was off limits; it was Carlton’s and Mathew’s science labs or something like that. The attic, from I understand is just storage.” Amy said showing him around before Elliot went to look at the science floor.

“So what’s in the basement?” Elliot asked curious.

“Why don’t you take a look?” Amy suggested.

When he got down there, Elliot looked amazed.

“Originally it was just a basement meant for storage. But when her grandparents found out she had a passion for writing and art they had it turned into an art/writing studio for her. I mean why not right? Her grandma had her own space, which is that spare room on the first floor and her grandpa and dad had their science floor. Look at this; she still has a crap ton of clay…and it’s still good.” Amy said as they looked around.

Vivian really liked to work with clay it seemed. There were a lot of drawings and paintings with her age on there as well…

“She was talented even back then…” Elliot said looking around before they went back upstairs; Vivian was still asleep.

“Mom, do you mind watching her while I run to get her prescriptions.” Elliot asked looking at the time.

“I would love to. Elliot.” Amy said looking at her son.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked.

“Never mind; go get her stuff. I’ll tell you when you get back.” Amy said changing her mind.

“Ok…” Elliot said heading out.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Elliot had decided to walk to the pharmacy because it was such a nice day and the pharmacy itself was busy. So it took him fifteen minutes to get to pharmacy and back.

“Ok, I’m back. I picked you up a pepsi and a muffin. I got her some things as well for when she wakes up. So what did you want to talk about?” Elliot asked his mother as he ate a beef jerky and she ate her muffin.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad you found your soul mate. I’m glad you found her, no matter her age; she’s a sweet girl. At least she was sixteen when you met her and not like twelve or something like that. I’m not sure if I would’ve approved of that. And I’m telling you; the two of you would make the most adorable babies.” Amy said hinting…again.

“MOM!!” Elliot yelled embarrassed.

“What? I want grandbabies; grandbabies that live near me. Heaven knows Bailey never brings her kids around.” Amy cried.

“Mom…I’m sorry; but Vivie and I aren’t ready yet. I know you were a young mother; you’re only sixteen years older than me. But that means you’re not that old. Just so you know, Vivie does want kids; but she wants to be at least eighteen or nineteen. Please mom, just have a little patience; you’ll get your grandkids…sorry grandbabies.” Elliot said pleading with his mother.

“Fine…” Amy sighed and that’s when Vivian came out.

“What’s going on?” Vivian asked rubbing her eyes.

“We’re just talking. Don’t worry about showing me around; mom already did that. It’s a nice place, but what do you want to do?” Elliot asked Vivian.

“Ummm…I-I’d like to stay here…” Vivie said sniffling.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Amy asked as Elliot went over to Vivian.

“I-I ju-just…dream about grandma dying…sh-she said goo-goodbye” Vivian stuttered, crying into Elliot’s chest.

“It’s ok, I’m sure everything is ok.” Elliot said rubbing Vivian’s back.

“Yeah, everything’s just fine. See?” Amy said making a call.

After a few minutes she hung up and looked horrible.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked looking at his mother.

“I’m sorry…” Amy said looking at Vivian, who just started bawling; she understood.

“But we just saw her.” Elliot said as he pulled Vivian to the couch and let her cry.

“Apparently she’s been having troubles and she was going to get CT scan and other things. During the CT scan she had a heart attack and yeah…” Amy said while Vivian cried into Elliot’s chest.

After a little bit Elliot took Vivian back to his place with his mother, who had already packed a bunch of her things and brought them to his place earlier in the day.

“Just thought I’d help out for awhile…” Amy said as Elliot placed Vivian on the couch.

After a little bit, he got a call from the nursing home asking them to collect Caroline’s things by the end of next week.

“Great…more problems.” Elliot mumbled.

“We’re always here to help.” Wesley and Sardon said through the open window…


	11. Sadness

It had been about four weeks since Vivian was discharged from the hospital and her grandma had passed away; they were told that she had a bleed in the brain. After finding that out Elliot literally made Vivian go get a catscan with all that she had wrong with her…just to be safe; she didn’t have anything wrong with her head or brain.

About a week ago they had gotten everything into the new house…where Vivian had been held up in her old bedroom; she wasn’t quite ready to move into her grandparent’s old room. She had helped get the room all set up and everything, but she’s not ready to sleep in there.

With the help Vivian, Wesley, Sardon, Bridget, Dren, Zoey, Amy and even Kiki, Elliot got his previous house completely cleaned and emptied out so that it could be put on the market. However, the apartment Sardon had been staying in was being sold and he was about to be homeless so Elliot decided to keep his house and just rent it out to Sardon.

Oh and Liliana had her baby, a little boy; they named him Ethan. So now Wesley has a daughter and a son; Abby and Ethan. And from what everyone understands, Abby is super happy to be a big sister.

Sigh…“Vivie…are you ok in there?” Elliot asked when he heard Vivian crying.

Sniff…“……No…” Vivian said honestly.

“Can I come in?” Elliot asked.

“Yes.” Vivian said right away.

When he got into her room she was holding onto a fuzzy pillow crying.

“Vivie…” Elliot started, but was interrupted by Vivian hugging him.

“Please Elliot, how do I feel alright again? When will the pain stop?” Vivie cried into Elliot’s chest.

“Vivie…” Elliot started, but stopped quickly; he really didn’t know.

“I’m not sure…but I’m here for you whenever you need me.” Elliot said softly, rubbing her back.

“I know…but it just hurts so bad.” Vivie cried.

“I’m sorry…I wish I knew how to help you…” Elliot said softly.

“This reminds me when Elliot’s favorite uncle died; he was about seven.” Amy said walking in.

“Mom…” Elliot started.

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to interrupt, but the door was open and I just so happen to be walking by…” Amy said softly.

“You mean Uncle Dale?” Elliot asked.

“You were really little…it was twenty years ago actually; I’m kind of surprised you still remember.” Amy said looking at her son.

“I remember Uncle Dale perfectly. But I don’t remember being too upset when he passed.” Elliot.

“Well it was twenty years ago…in about three weeks; it makes since that you wouldn’t remember. You were very upset when he passed; you cried for days.” Amy said looking at her son.

“Mom…” Elliot moaned in annoyance…embarrassed.

“What; it’s true. He was your favorite uncle after all. Not that you really needed it, being the smart kid you were; your uncle used to babysit you. And according to you, you always had a blast; he always took you for ice cream and took you to fairs and carnivals among other things. Out of everyone in the family…aside from me; he was the one you spent the most time with. Well, you and Bailey; Kiki wasn’t born yet and she was only a baby when he died. Vivian, Elliot obviously doesn’t remember when his uncle died; but I do. And when he died Elliot took it really hard; but he did eventually move past it.” Amy said politely.

“How?” Vivian asked softly.

“Well, it took awhile, but he eventually realized that his uncle wouldn’t want him to hurt or to mourn over him forever; he would want him to move on and live his life…and to start a family…” Amy said with her own motives.

“Mother…” Elliot said annoyed.

“What?” Amy asked innocently.

“We’ve had this talk already.” Elliot sighed; Vivian was completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

“Anyways…I should head out; I’ll be by around seven to give you your shot, ok?”Amy said to Vivian.

“Ok.” Vivian replied while Elliot sat down.

“Is everything ok Elliot?” Vivian asked quietly as she sat on his lap.

“Yeah…everything’s fine. How are you?” Elliot asked holding onto her while she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know…I just want the hurt to stop.” Vivian said softly.

“I know. Hey, I know.” Elliot said all of the sudden.

“What?” Vivian asked confused.

“Do you like the fair or carnivals?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“I don’t know…the last fair I went to, Zoey’s parents took us and Bridget; we were six or seven. We had to leave early because of a nasty storm.” Vivian explained.

“Well…next week there’s one coming to town. How would you like to get out of the house and go?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“I’d love to.” Vivian said softly.

“Good.” Elliot said kissing her gently.

“Do you like fireworks?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“No, not really; I don’t like loud noises like that.” Vivian replied.

“Oh…well, there are fireworks as well. But hey, I promise you; I’ll keep you safe. Plus, I have earmuffs; they won’t be as loud then.” Elliot said smiling.

“Ok.” Vivian said with a smile.

“So…what do you want to do now?” Elliot asked holding onto her.

“I think I want to go sit outside on the swing in the back.” Vivian said standing up.

“Tag, you’re it!” Vivian said out of nowhere and just started running, saying how he couldn’t catch her.

“Why you; get back here!” Elliot exclaimed as he got up and started chasing her until he caught her and started tickling her until she tapped out; she really brought out the kid in him…


	12. Surprise Pregnancy & Fair Flashback

So it was now the beginning of October and Vivian was just getting home from the doctors. Elliot’s mother dropped her off because Elliot had a meeting with some science guy about Vivian’s grandpa’s and dad’s research. The guy had wanted to meet Vivian as well, but between her having a doctor’s appointment and just plain not wanting to go; she didn’t go.

Since school and the hospital incident and a few other issues Vivian and Zoey haven’t talked very often anymore. She still speaks with Bridget often though; they see each other every few nights.

Elliot had gotten home about an hour ago so Vivian invited Amy in.

“Hey, how’d your visit with the doctor go? How was my mother; was she behaved?” Elliot asked not noticing his mother.

“I think I was very good thank you.” Amy said looking at her son.

“Mom…I’m sorry I didn’t know you were staying…” Elliot said looking at his mother while the three sat at the table.

“Oh I’m not; I just came to drop off Vivian and she invited me in. I just couldn’t say no to her!” Amy said hugging Vivian like crazy.

“Anyways, as much as I would like to stay and find out how everything went, I can’t; I have to go get Kiki and Tarb from their fieldtrip.” Amy said standing after a few minutes.

“Isn’t the school’s job?” Elliot asked curious.

“It is…but they left them at the place.” Amy said annoyed, with a hint of being pissed off.

“They just left them there?” Vivian asked confused.

“That’s what Kiki, Tarb and the people at the aquarium said. The school is claiming the two were misbehaving…” Amy said as she headed out.

“Sounds like Tarb…but not so much Kiki.” Elliot said drinking some coffee.

“I know right. And Kiki keeps Tarb on track.” Amy said as she was about to leave.

“Mom wait! Are you going to be here to give Vivie her shot?” Elliot asked quickly.

“I should be. If not I should only be half an hour late. Don’t worry Elliot, as long as it’s not drastically late, she’ll be fine. She’ll get it, don’t worry; I’ll see you two later.” Amy said smiling as she left.

“Well…” Elliot started out sighing and then he noticed Vivian wasn’t in the room.

“Vivie, where’d you go?” Elliot asked concerned.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes!” Vivian called.

“Ok…” Elliot sighed.

‘I wonder what’s going on with her…she’s been acting weird these last couple of weeks.’ Elliot thought to himself as he sat back down and drank his coffee.

About three minutes later she came back out…with a small box. And she looked like she’d been crying; her eyes were all puffy and red.

“Vivie…are you ok?” Elliot asked concerned as she pulled a chair next to him and sat down.

“Elliot…I’m sorry…” Vivian said as some tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Why? What’s going on? Vivie, look at me.” Elliot said making her look at him.

“I-I-I…” Vivian started, lightly shaking.

“What is it Vivie…I won’t be angry with you, I promise.” Elliot said putting his hand on her knee.

She took a deep breath before spilling the context of the box onto the table; there were at least seven different pregnancy tests.

“I’m pregnant…” Vivian said softly staring at Elliot who looked like he was in shock looking at all seven positive pregnancy tests.

“Ar-are you sure?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yes…that’s what the doctor’s appointment a week and a half ago was for. The one today was to discuss what I was going to do and if I decided to keep it what I would have to do to make sure both the baby and I were safe.” Vivian said looking down.

“How did this happen? I thought we were being careful…” Elliot said looking at her.

“We were wrong about when birth control was completely out of my body. The doctor said that I was about a month and a half pregnant now…she said that would mean we conceived in the middle of August. The only time you came inside in August was at that fair/carnival and then the fireworks as well…” Vivian said as the two started to remember.

** Flashback: **

It was August 15th on a Saturday afternoon and was the day Elliot was taking Vivian to the fair/carnival.

“Vivie, are you almost ready to go?” Elliot asked through the bathroom door.

“Yeah I’m ready; I’ll be out in a second.” Vivian called back.

When she came out Elliot couldn’t help but stare at her; she was wearing a cute red and blue sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt and thigh high leggings and a light pink spring jacket. He was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue and white stripped T-shirt.

“Are you ready?” Vivian asked as they went to get their tennis shoes on.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Elliot said taking her hand as they walked a few miles to the fair/carnival.

“So what would you like to do?” Elliot asked as Vivian looked around.

“Umm…how about the…spinny thing!” Vivian said looking at the carnival rides. (A.N. The spinny thing is a thing you sit in a spin a turn table to spin around and around-Idk what it’s actually called.)

After that ride they went on the swings that went up in the air and swung you around.

“Hey, Vivian, Elliot!” A few voices called from behind them; it was Zoey, Dren, Bridget and Sardon.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Vivian asked hugging Zoey and Bridget.

“Yeah…I thought you were too old or just plain old didn’t like coming to these things…” Elliot said looking at Sardon; he knew Dren loved this kind of stuff.

“Bridget, Zoey and Dren wanted to come and they didn’t have a ride…” Sardon sighed.

“Fun…” Elliot said looking at Sardon.

“Hey I know! Why don’t we all go to the tunnel of love?” Zoey asked excitedly.

“What about the tunnel of love?” Came three more voices from behind everyone; it was Amy, Kiki and Tarb.

“Mom?” ‘Oh yeah, she brings Kiki and Tarb here every year.’ Elliot asked shocked and then remembered.

“Hello Ms. Pete.” Vivian said politely.

“Vivian, what have I told you? You can either call me Amy or mom; no need to be formal.” Amy said with a smile.

“Sorry.” Vivian said softly.

“It’s perfectly fine. I will say, I prefer if you’d call me mom under the circumstances.” Amy said with a smile.

“What?” Vivian asked confused.

“Mom!” Elliot exclaimed, red in the face.

“Ooops...you haven’t yet…I’m sorry.” Amy said clearly embarrassed.

“What’s going on?” Vivian asked clearly confused.

“Well…I was going to wait to ask you this until tonight. But since my mom just ruined it. Just so you know mom, I still love you and always will. I just wanted to wait a little longer. Sigh… Anyways, Vivie…” Elliot started, pausing to kneel down in front of Vivian while taking her hand.

“Elliot?” Vivian asked with tears in her eyes; she was starting to get what was going on.

“Vivie, I love you very much and I’m pretty sure I have since the first time I seen you. Shut up Sardon… And I don’t want to want to lose you; I want to be with you forever. Please, Vivian Marie Graze, will you marry me?” Elliot asked as he pulled out a teal velvet box with a light blue diamond ring in it.

“Elliot…I love you too! Yes, I’ll marry you.” Vivian said softly as he slipped the ring on her finger and then hugged him to death.

Behind them all their friends and Elliot’s mom were clapping and the girls all had tears in their eyes.

“I’m so glad you said yes; you don’t know how happy that makes me.” Elliot whispered in Vivian’s ear so only she could hear.

“I’m glad you asked; I didn’t think this would ever happen to me. I love you sooo much.” Vivian cried into Elliot’s shoulder.

“Ok, enough of the lovey dovey crap…” Tarb said as he pretended to be grossed out.

“Yeah, let’s go to the tunnel of love!” Kiki cried dragging Tarb along who was trying to get out of it.

While in the tunnel of love all the couples were making out…which was normal. And while making out Vivian’s hand slipped and landed on Elliot’s crotch.

“Sorry…” Vivian said quietly, embarrassed, pulling away.

“No, it’s fine; I don’t mind.” Elliot whispered back, gently taking her hand and placing it back on his crotch. “Feel free to do what you want.” Elliot said kissing her neck.

This tunnel of love is about half an hour due to it being so slow; they had only been in there for ten minutes.

It was pretty normal for couples to play with each other on this ride; that’s why it’s always sanitized after every round.

So after a few seconds of thinking and Elliot kissing and sucking on her neck and listening to Zoey and Dren moan in front of them, Vivian slipped her hand in Elliot shorts and boxers and started rubbing his cock.

“Elliot…you’re already so big.” Vivian said softly before Elliot sealed her mouth with his.

“What did I tell you before? This is what you do to me.” Elliot said before sticking his tongue in her mouth.

So Vivian pumped Elliot while they made out until he came at about five minutes to the end of the ride.

After that ride the group did many other various things and currently Elliot somehow convinced Vivian to get on a rollercoaster; something she said she would never get on.

“Ok Vivie, everything is going to be ok. And it’s ok to scream.” Elliot said once they reached the top and placed his hand on her thigh and moved upwards.

As soon as they started going down the track he stuck his finger through the side of her panties and up inside of her causing her to throw her head back and start screaming in pleasure; completely forgetting she was on a rollercoaster.

In the end Elliot made Vivian cum twice before the end of the ride; he was very proud of himself.

“Ok…so we have three and a half hours until the fireworks start; what would you like to do next?” Elliot asked Vivian as they walked hand in hand; they had split up from the gang awhile ago.

“Can we go on the ferris wheel?” Vivian asked looking at one of the tallest ferris wheels she’d ever seen.

“Sure.” Elliot said as they walked over to the gigantic ferris wheel.

“There aren’t very many people on here are there?” Vivian asked when they got into one of the pods.

“No, there’s really not.” Elliot said as they started moving.

“Huh! Look at that! I can see the pool and the mountains from here!” Vivian cried excitedly.

“Have you never been on a ferris wheel before?” Elliot asked looking at how excited Vivian got.

“Not one this tall. And not since I was six or seven.” Vivian said sitting back down.

So the ferris wheel went up and around once, twice and then while they were at the top it suddenly jerked and stopped.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Vivian asked scared.

“I’m not sure…maybe someone else is getting on.” Elliot said, hoping she’d be satisfied with that answer.

“Yeah…” Vivian said quietly.

“Look…” Elliot started and then heard the words nobody wanted to hear.

“We’re sorry for this inconvenience; we’re working on getting it fixed as soon as we can! The ferris wheel seems to have malfunctioned and has stopped and is currently stuck! But please do not panic, we’re working on it as I speak! We hope we won’t need the fire department’s help; but if we do, they’ll be here!” A man on a megaphone explained.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Wha-what? Ell-Elliot, what are we going to do? I-I can’t be trapped like this! Not again!” Vivie cried hysterically.

“Vivie, calm down; we’re going to be fine. They’re going to figure it all out; I promise. Come here…” I said pulling her onto my lap.

“I-I don’t wanna be here anymore…I-I can’t do this again…” Vivian cried into my shoulder.

“There’s nothing I can do. Trust me, if there was something I could do, I would. Vivie, can I ask you something?” I asked when I felt her cling to me.

“My last ex boyfriend, when I was fourteen and a half locked me in a pod type thing for three weeks. And at least three times a week for those three weeks he would come in a rape me anally… I didn’t tell you because I wanted to forget and I didn’t want anyone to know…any even though I know it happened I didn’t want it to be real; if I didn’t talk about it, it never happened. That’s the reason I have PTSD. I understand if you’re mad at me. But if it makes you feel any better Zoey and Bridget don’t know either.” Vivie said knowing what I was going to ask her; she answered that question and a question I’ve been wondering about for awhile now.

“I’m not mad at you, and in a way I am glad nobody else knows. I’ve told you before, you’re past is your past not your future. Your future is with me and that’s all that matters. I love you no matter what.” I told her as she clung to me.

“Elliot…” Vivie started.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked confused and concerned as she pushed away from.

“Is it just me or is it really warm in here? I feel really hot.” Vivie said removing her jacket.

“I think it’s just you; you don’t feel warm or anything.” I said as I felt her forehead and arms. Her forehead and arms felt normal.

“Elliot…you-you’re starting to become hard…”Vivie panted out.

Oh I get it now…she’s horny.

“Elliot…I-I…” She started, but I didn’t let her finish; I pulled her to me and crashed my lips into hers.

“Shhh…I know what you need; I’ll take care of you. And don’t you worry; I’ll stop when we start moving again.” I told her as I pushed her shirt and bra down to reveal her perfect breasts.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

Elliot began roughly sucking on her breasts and Vivian tried her best to not scream…even though she wanted to.

“Please Elliot; I want you in me.” Vivian begged.

“What does my Vivie want?” Elliot asked teasing her.

“I want you in me, please.” Vivian begged again.

“How do you ask me what you want?” Elliot asked, teasing her again.

“Please Elliot; I want your penis inside of me. Please.” Vivian begged out, practically crying out for him.

‘She’s still so innocent…using terms like penis and vagina instead of cock and pussy. I think I’ll change that tonight.’ Elliot thought to himself as he slipped his cock through the zipper of his shorts and boxers.

“Good girl, here’s your reward.” Elliot said sliding her panties to the side and pushed right into her, laying her on the opposite seat.

“Elliot…” Vivian moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘God he feels so good! I want more! But where will he cum? He can’t cum on the seats or anything. I guess he’ll have to cum inside… I miss his cum inside of me; I miss the warm feel of it.’ Vivian thought to herself as he continued to pump inside of her.

After a few minutes she was getting close and so was he. They didn’t exactly know why; they never finished this quickly. Maybe it was because they were in a ferris wheel in public; maybe it was because they were so pent up. Who really knows? What they knew is that they were in heaven.

“Elliot, I’m going to cum! I’m cumming!” Vivian cried as she came all over his cock.

“I’m cumming as well.” Elliot said simply; he was about to pull out; he’d have her swallow everything.

“NO! Please Elliot. Please cum inside of me; we should be fine. I’ve only been off birth control for two weeks; it takes at least three to four weeks for something to work its way of someones system. Please, please cum inside of me.” Vivian begged.

“I’ll cum inside if you say the right words. And you know what I mean. And you’d better hurry; I’m getting close.” Elliot said pumping in and out.

“Please Elliot; release your seeds into my little pussy, please! Ahhhh!!!” Vivian cried out as quietly as she could when she felt him cum inside of her.

Then the two of them felt a new sensation when they felt Vivian’s pussy milk him for everything he had.

After a few minutes Elliot pulled out and sat there while she laid half on and off the seat, both panting.

“Mmmmm…” Vivian moaned.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked confused.

“Please, I need more.” Vivian said as she went over and started sucking on his cock, bobbing her head up and down on him.

“God damn Vivie…this feels so good.” Elliot groaned out as he held her head down.

After a few minutes Vivian pulled out, just before Elliot was done and started startling him.

“Please Elliot; please. I want your cock inside of my pussy. Please.” Vivian begged.

Her begging got Elliot all worked up and he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him while grabbing the back of her head and started kissing her passionately, keeping her moans and screamed locked in his mouth.

As soon as entered her he released his seeds from when she was sucking him off; but she just started rocking her hips on him.

“Mmmmm…” Vivian moaned into Elliot’s mouth when she felt his hands on her ass, after he let go of her head because she had are arms wrapped around his head.

“My, my, my; what has gotten into my little Vivie?” Elliot asked as she leaned back; he took advantage and put his mouth on one of her breasts making her moan out even more.

“You make me wanna do such naughty things…we’re in public and I want you so bad. I want your cock so bad. Elliot…” Vivian moaned out.

“What are you saying? My good girl is becoming naughty?” Elliot asked against her breast, teasing her.

“I want your hands all over me. I want you so bad. I want your cum inside of me so bad.” Vivian moaned.

After a few minutes she turned around so that her back was facing him and she leaned against him as they rocked together.

“Say it baby, say it.” Elliot said knowing she’d know what he meant.

“I love you and you alone. I belong to you; I belong to Elliot Grant!” Vivian cried out; she felt his cock start to pulse within and it felt like it was growing.

“Good girl. And I love my Vivie. And I belong to Vivian Graze; soon to be Vivian Grant.” Elliot said as he kissed her neck and played with her breasts.

“Elliot, I’m cumming again; you’re going to make me cum again.” Vivian moaned.

“Good girl; cum for me.” Elliot said biting down on her shoulder and pinching her nipples, sending her over the edge, making her cum; he came shortly after.

After that orgasm, Vivian started to feel better…but Elliot didn’t; he needed more.

She went to stand up and he pulled her panties down.

“Vivie, I need you. I need you now. Please, give me permission.” Elliot said pushing her up against the window.

“Yes please. Please put your cock inside again.” Vivian begged and he roughly pushed into her.

Even though she was spent, she wanted him to get off as well; she wanted for him to feel good as well. She would do anything for him and do anything when he wanted…unless she was sick or tired.

Not long after he shoved in and started roughing taking her from behind the ferris wheel started moving again.

“Elliot…Elliot the ferris wheel is moving again.” Vivian said simply.

“I’m close baby; I need a few more minutes.” Elliot said pushing in deeper and harder.

“But people will see.” Vivian said scared as her breasts hit the window.

“Its ok baby, I’ll finish before anyone even knows.” Elliot said as he started grunting.

“Please Elliot…” Vivian said softly as she tried to hold herself up.

“I’m about to cum baby!” Elliot said grabbing her hips and pushing as hard as he could.

With just a few more thrusts Elliot came deep inside of Vivian causing her to cum as well.

He pulled out right away and got himself situated and then helped her; she was too shaky to get her panties on in time so Elliot shoved them in his short’s pocket.

“Shit…Vivie, I’m sorry.” Elliot said realizing the situation he put her in.

“It’s ok. You finished before we got to the bottom. I love you; it was kind of fun.” Vivian said as they stopped so the people at the bottom could get out.

“So you’re saying you want to do it again?” Elliot asked with a smile.

“No…” Vivian said honestly.

When they finally got to the bottom Vivian was able to stand and walk in a straight line as she made her way to a bathroom; she had cum running all down her legs.

When she got out Elliot was waiting for her with a smile.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Do you like funnel cake?” Elliot asked holding up powdered sugar covered fried dough.

“I don’t know; never had it before.” Vivian said softly.

“Well, here; try it.” Elliot said ripping off a piece and feeding it to her.

“What do you think?” Elliot asked watching her reactions.

“Yummy. Can I have more?” Vivian asked.

“Of course; that’s why I bought it.” Elliot said as it started to get dark.

“Hey Elliot?” Vivian asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Do you think we have time for any games?” Vivian asked looking up at Elliot who looked at his watch.

“Yeah, a few; let’s go.” Elliot said taking her to games area of the fair.

After a few games Elliot had won Vivian three giant stuffed animals; one she ended up giving to a less fortunate child whose parents couldn’t afford to play the games. Another would she would later give to Wesley’s daughter, Abigail; his son was too young for these kinds of things. She kept the first stuffed animal he won her; it was a giant cat and her favorite.

Vivian had won a few small stuffed animals, a balloon and a few beaded necklaces; she kept the necklaces, but donated all the stuffed animals and the balloon went to Abigail.

“Vivie, are you ok?” Elliot asked as she sat down on the ground.

“I feel shaky…” Vivian said softly and that’s when Zoey and Dren showed up.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked as she rushed over to Vivian.

“Stay here with her; I’m going to get her something to eat.” Elliot said hurrying off.

He came back about fifteen minutes later with a chilidog and chili cheese fries. He had thought about cotton candy, but that would probably send her into sensory overdrive and that’s not good either.

“Sorry it took me so long.” Elliot said handing Vivian a few fries.

“It’s ok; thanks for the food.” Vivian said as Zoey helped her up.

“You’re welcome. Well, we’d better be heading to where the fireworks are going to be; we have to find a good spot.” Elliot said as they started walking and eating; Vivian ate half of her chilidog and half of her fries and gave the rest to Elliot.

“Do you mind if we go ahead?” Dren asked.

Elliot and Vivian looked at each other before answering, “No…we don’t mind.”

“Thanks; we’ll see you later!” Dren and Zoey said taking off.

“See you later!” Vivian and Elliot called back.

“Elliot…” Vivian said softly as they made their way to the fireworks area.

“Yes?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me…even when I’m being difficult. Even when you didn’t know what was wrong most of the time…because of my stubbornness and refusal to tell you anything for a long time. I know that was wrong and I’m sorry.” Vivian said softly, blushing.

“You’re welcome and it’s ok. Yes, it upset me, but it’s in the past. And from now on, you’ll tell anything that of the utmost importance. Medical, if someone is currently hurting you or if I’m doing something to bother you.” Elliot said hugging her.

“That sounds fair.” Vivian said hugging him back.

After a few minutes they made it to the fireworks area.

“There you two are; I saved you a spot!” Amy called waving.

“How long have you been here?” Elliot asked as he and Vivian sat down.

“About an hour or so; Kiki and Tarb have been running around with some friends. You’re just on time; it’s time for your shot, if you’re ready.” Amy said kindly.

“I’m ready.” Vivian said lying down and lifted her shirt.

A few seconds later the shot was done and over with.

So the fireworks started and about half way though Elliot and Vivian disappeared behind a bush and made love. Elliot once again came inside of her; and like before her pussy milked Elliot’s cumming cock for all it had. And for some reason this was one of his biggest loads yet.

That night ended with Vivian falling asleep in the last five minutes of the fireworks; she had a long day.

“Elliot, do you want a ride home?” Amy asked as she and Kiki walked with them; Tarb had gone home with Sardon, Bridget, Dren and Zoey.

Looking at the sleeping girl he was carrying Elliot decided to take his mother up on her offer. Even though she was light, his arms would go numb by the time they got home.

“Thanks mom.” Elliot said as they made their way to her car…

** End Flashback: **

“Damnit…I’m sorry Vivie; I know how much you wanted to wait. Well…I suppose you still could.” Elliot said thinking she was going to choose an abortion. And he couldn’t stop her if that’s what she wanted; it’s her body and her choice.

“It’s not your fault; I was there too. I wanted it and badly…and I wanted you to cum inside. And…excuse me…” Vivian said as she got up and ran to the bathroom; Elliot followed.

He got there and she had barely made it to the toilet to throw up; he held her hair back for her.

“I’m sorry…I never wanted you to see me like this…” Vivian said as she threw up.

“It’s perfectly fine; I’m here for you no matter what, always.” Elliot said holding her hair back until she finished.

When she was done he flushed the toilet while she laid on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

“Vivie, do you want o go lay in bed?” Elliot asked trying to help her up.

“No…the cold floor feels nice on my face. Can’t I just stay here for a little bit?” Vivian asked laying there.

“Just for a little bit.” Elliot said getting up.

“Wait please. Please stay?” Vivian asked.

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked.

“Yes. Please.” Vivian said again.

“Sure…here, drink this.” Elliot said handing her a cup of water.

“Thank you.” Vivian said drinking the water as Elliot sat down next to her.

“Does my mom know?” Elliot asked.

“I don’t think so…” Vivian said finishing her water.

“I wouldn’t tell her that…” Elliot said.

“Why not?” Vivian asked confused.

“What are you planning to do? What did your doctor say?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“What do you mean; I’m confused.” Vivian said sitting up.

“Are you planning on getting an abortion? Because if you are, it would not be a good idea to tell my mom; she’ll have a heart attack. I mean it’s your body, so it’s your choice; and I’ll support you with whatever you and your doctor say.” Elliot said.

“Dr. Halem said it would be fine when I talked to him on the phone. But I would need to talk to a high risk OB/GYN and that’s who I met with today. She said asides from the obvious problems I’m healthy enough to do this if I so choose to. And to stay on the medications I’m on; they shouldn’t harm the baby.” Vivian started explaining.

“And? When is it being done with?” Elliot asked looking at Vivian.

“Nine to ten months normally; but for me anywhere between eight and nine months.” Vivian explained.

“You’re keeping it?” Elliot asked shocked.

“Yes…unless I absolutely have to for safety reasons I don’t believe in abortion…well for me anyways. For other women, I believe the choice is theirs. Are you mad?” Vivian asked looking directly at Elliot.

“No, I’m not mad; I’m actually happy. I want children with you. Granted, I was willing to wait until you were ready and I would’ve supported your decision; I’m happy.” Elliot said hugging Vivian who hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

“I love you Elliot. Can we wait to get married until have its born?” Vivian said softly.

“I love you too. Of course we can wait. Can the baby have my last name?” Elliot asked holding her.

“Thank you. And _our_ baby will have your last name…and so will I eventually.” Vivian said softly.

“You have no clue how happy that makes me. Does anyone else know?” Elliot asked.

“Well…ummm…” Vivian started, unsure of how to say this.

“What’s wrong? Who knows?” Elliot asked calmly.

“Molly knows…she was there today and she must’ve overheard me talking or something… She’s very mad…” Vivian said softly holding her face.

“What did she do?” Elliot asked, calmly on the outside, but anger starting on the inside.

“Please…promise you won’t go do anything; you’ll stay here?” Vivian asked looking down.

“Fine, I promise I won’t leave the house and go look for her.” Elliot said looking at Vivian.

“She just called me a bunch of different names that I’d never heard before…well sorry, one of them I didn’t know; I know slut and whore…but I don’t know or understand cunt… And…she may have slapped me. Doctors got to her before she could do anything else…if she was going to do anything else. Please Elliot, I’m ok, I promise.” Vivian said pleading with him.

“I’m not going anywhere; I promise. Do you want anyone to know at this moment, or do you want to wait?” Elliot asked.

“I was thinking we just tell your mom and Kiki for now, and then in a few months our friends; I know if your mom knows, Kiki will find out. I mean if that’s ok with you.” Vivian said as she stood up.

“Sounds like a plan to me. And yes, you’re right about Kiki finding out when mom knows. My mom has wanted this for years now.” Elliot said standing up as well.

“What are you doing?” Elliot asked looking at Vivian as she walked out of the bathroom.

“I’m hungry; I’m going to find something to eat.” Vivian said softly.

Elliot didn’t say anything, just followed her out, sat down and called his mother.

 _“Hello?”_ Amy asked on the other end.

“Hey mom, it’s Elliot. When you get Kiki, could you drop Tarb off and then come here with Kiki? We need to talk; it’s important. And it’s family only.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Ok, what’s going on?”_ Amy asked on the other end.

“We’ll discuss it when you get here. See you then; love you, bye.” Elliot said hanging up before his mother could say anything else.

** Three Hours Later: **

Three hours after Elliot had called his mother she showed up with Kiki.

“Ok, we’re here. What’s going on; is Vivian ok? Your call sounded urgent.” Amy said literally dragging Kiki in.

“Geeze mom…Vivian’s fine…but I think Kiki’s going to lose her hand.” Elliot said as he and Vivian looked up from the TV.

“Then why did you call so urgently like that. What couldn’t be said over the phone? Sorry Kiki.” Amy said letting go of her daughters arm.

Elliot looked at Vivian and smiled as she stood up and walked over to Amy with a box.

“I have a present for you; I hope you like it.” Vivian said handing Amy the box.

“Vivie…I would take a few steps back.” Elliot said and Vivian did as she was told; good thing too.

“Oh sweetheart, you didn’t have to; you really shouldn’t ha…” Amy said opening the box.

“What is it mom?” Kiki asked confused.

“Is this true? And you’re planning on keeping it?” Amy asked holding the positive pregnancy test and dropped the box.

“Yes, it’s true and yes, we’re keeping it. Are you happy?” Vivian asked softly.

“AHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!!! I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!!!” Amy screamed excitedly, jumping up and down before hugging Vivian.

“Wow…” Both Elliot and Kiki said while they and Vivian covered their ears.

“I’ll take that as a yes, she’s happy. And mom…you’re already a grandma. And I’m kind of surprised you didn’t squeeze her to death.” Elliot said as Kiki hugged him and then Vivian.

“Congratulations.” Kiki said.

“Thank you.” Vivian and Elliot said simply.

“Yeah, but I’ll get to see this grandchild, right? And I don’t want to hurt her or the baby.” Amy said simply with tears in her eyes.

“Point taken. And yes mom, you’ll be able to see your grandchild.” Elliot said simply.

“And spoil it if you want.” Vivian said with a smile.

“That child will be spoiled more then you know.” Amy said with a huge smile.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Vivian said softly, thinking back to how this all started…


	13. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 1

** Flashback: Vivian’s P.O.V.: **

It was a brand new day at a brand new school; it’s a little scary. For the longest time I’ve been living at my mom’s home and I’ve been going to a regular public school. Now I’ve moved out to be on my own…at sixteen. With that being said I’m only sixteen; I just turned sixteen on June 9th just a few months ago. And as soon as I turned sixteen I got emancipated for personal reasons.

Any who, now I’m going to Liberty High…a private school. It really is scary, but at least I’m not alone; my two best friends Zoey Hanson and Bridget Verdant go to school here as well.

Like I said Liberty High is a private high school. But I what I didn’t mention is that instead of starting at eight in the morning and ending at three fifteen in the afternoon, it starts at seven in the morning and goes until four o five in the afternoon. Also, normally school year starts in September and goes until the end of May or the beginning of June; the school year here starts in July and goes through April with May and June being the summer months and there are ten classes instead of eight classes…plus a lunch of course.

Unfortunately I’m a few months late…I wasn’t able to get in until now due to issues with not only paperwork, but also where my address is and also my job.

From what I understand Liberty High is a prestigious school and is normally expensive. However, there are a lot of scholarships sent out for students like me. And from what I understand the school is about half and half when it comes to scholarship students and students’ who’s parents pay to get them in. I’m sorry; I really don’t know how to put it.

Anyways, I’m almost a genius and I got in due to the fact that I guess the principal really wanted me at this school so I got a scholarship. I’m good at almost everything except math and science; but I do good enough to pass. And you know what? This is my final year of school and I don’t have to take any math classes because I just barely passed it enough before coming here. Science on the other hand…well I managed to pass Advance Science 1…so they put me in Advance Science 2. Yay…

Anyway I just got my class schedule for both semesters.

So here I go…I hope I don’t get lost… ………… This school has four floors?! ~_~

My first class of the day is Mythology with Mr. Gregory…I was late by five minutes; but he didn’t seem to mind. He said that because this was my first day here I was excused from any kind of punishment. His class was on the second floor.

Mythology is a fun class and Mr. Gregory is a very nice teacher. Right now we’re studying Greek Mythology. But because I missed three months of classes they’re almost done with Greek Mythology and are about to take their tests on it and then move onto Japanese Mythology. But that’s ok; I’ll catch up and be able to take the test with everyone else in the class.

My next class is Advanced US History with Mr. Jacks; I passed US History easily at my last school...so yeah. Anyways, his class is also on the second floor and was just across from Mr. Gregory’s classroom…so I made it on time.

Mr. Jacks is a nice guy and all, but I’ve learned all of this already; how is this Advanced? I learned about the Civil Rights Act, Civil Rights Movement and Slavery in US History at my other school… Oh well, I’ll just catch on everything he’s teaching and I’ll do all I can.

My next class was Arts Metals & Glass with Mrs. Heath; this is a class that I didn’t have at my old school…so it’s completely new to me. Her class was all the way on the fourth floor…I got lost and was more than ten minutes late.

Mrs. Heath was very mad about that until she realized that I was new; she apologized and sent me to a spot and explained what we were doing today. She said I was really lucky because I came on a day that they were starting a new project…and there was no way I’d be able to catch up on the last two projects.

Today we were starting on making glass plates. We have a sketch book that we create a design in and then we’re given a plain glass looking plate. After that we cut out pieces of colored glass and place them on the plain plate and then it all gets melted in. Sounds like fun! ~_~

My next class was Drawing & Painting with Mrs. Faller and her class was on the third floor; I was on time, but that was only because her class is right next to the stairs leading up to the fourth floor. I had a glass like this back at my old school, but the teacher was a pervert and inappropriate with his female students, so I didn’t take his class.

Anyways today we were learning about symmetry…it was actually started last Friday. This is a class that I have with Zoey and Bridget, but they won’t be in today; they won’t be in class until later today because Zoey has a doctor’s appointment and Bridget has a dentist appointment.

Oh well…I’ll see them later…or tomorrow.

My next class was once again with Mr. Gregory but this time it was Advanced American Lit.…so it’s back to the second floor. This was a fun class and today we started learning about Edgar Allan Poe; I love Edgar Allan Poe works.

Lunch is in the commons area or the cafeteria on the first floor…and today because Zoey and Bridget still weren’t here; so was very lonely.

I love pottery! Sorry…but that’s my next class; pottery with Mrs. Guger on the first floor. My old school didn’t have pottery classes for many reasons; one, because of budget cuts and the foundation wouldn’t support a kiln.

My next two classes are back to back study halls…ugh…I wanted more classes, but I was told I needed to have at least two study halls.

My first study hall is on the second floor with Mr. Jacks and my second study hall is on the fourth floor with Mr. Sade.

My next class was Creative Writing with Mr. Swanson all the way on the first floor…I was ten minutes late because I got lost but he was nice about it all. To be honest he kind of looks and acts like a hippy. But today we were writing Haikus, a type of poem. And then after that we free write! Its soo much fun; I think this is one of my favorite classes!

I take that back; I love all of my classes…except for my next class…Advanced Science Mr. Grant on the first floor.

Now, I’m not sure how…but I got lost trying to find his classroom for about fifteen minutes or so; I passed his door at least three times…and my locker is just five lockers away from his door…~_~

All the sudden I just pulled his door open and entered his classroom out of breath because I was rushing to try to find his room.

“May I help you?” The teacher asked me; he must’ve thought I was crazy or something.

‘Man is he good looking? He has pretty blue eyes and great brilliant blonde hair. Oh my god what am I thinking? He’s my teacher!’ I screamed at myself.

“Oh, I hope so. Is this Advanced Science 2 with Mr. Grant?” I asked quickly.

“It is; I’m Mr. Grant.” He said simply looking at me.

“Oh thank god; I’ve been looking for the last fifteen minutes. I got lost a few times; this school is a lot bigger than the last one I went to.” I said catching my breath.

“How can I help you; are you looking for someone in particular?” Mr. Grant asked me; he seemed very confused as to why I was in his class.

“Yes, I’m looking for Mr. Grant; you said that’s you?” I asked as politely as I could.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” He asked looking at me a little shocked.

“Man, she’s cute.” I heard one of the male students whisper.

“Yeah, she is; she’s the new girl.” I heard another male student whisper.

“Not much is known about her; maybe she’s weird.” This time I heard a female student whisper.

“That’s enough now; quiet down and start reading pages 56-82!” Mr. Grant exclaimed shocking his students and me, but I wouldn’t let him see that…but my mind did go blank for a minute.

“Now, back to you; how can I help you?” Mr. Grant asked looking at me, snapping me back to reality.

“Oh yes; I’m in your class this year.” I replied as I dug through my bag looking for the note from the principal and then handed it to him. Again, he looked confused. Why I wonder…

“If you don’t mind my asking, but how old are you?” He asked looking at me with that same confused look; it was then I started to understand why he looked confused while looking at me…he must be able to tell I’m not seventeen or eighteen. He would be the first teacher all day to realize that…

“I just turned sixteen a few months ago; on June 9th.” I replied looking at him.

“Oh, there must be a mistake; my class is for seniors only.” He said looking at me, serious this time.

“I know; I’m a senior.” I replied again, this time looking directly at him; and once again he looked confused.

“But you said you were only sixteen.” He said dumbfounded.

“Yes, that is correct; I skipped a few grades. So yes, while the typical seniors are between the ages of seventeen-eighteen, I am not; but I’m also not your average sixteen year old. If it wasn’t for being really sick and missing so much school a few years back, I would’ve graduated last year. But what are you going to do? Sick is sick, not much you can do about that is there?” I said, ending with a question while smiling; I smile as much as I can now…even though my teeth are uneven.

“I guess not. So you must be Vivian Graze then?” Mr. Grant asked finally understanding me.

“Yep that’s me. Sorry again for being late; this school is my bigger than the one I used to attend…and I sorta, kinda got lost.” I said smiling…and I accidently let a giggle out.

“Ok…so you’re shorter than the rest of the class it seems, so we’ll have to stick you in the front so you can see the board and such. Cody, can you move to the back of the class please?” Mr. Grant asked looking at his student called Cody.

This Cody guy gladly took the opportunity to move to the very back of the classroom. I wonder if Mr. Grant made a good choice in moving Cody to the back of the class.

“Ok, there you are; please take a seat. Oh, and here’s your text book. I’m sorry I have to do this to you but, you just got here and we just started a new subject last week. So while most of the class has to read pages 56-82; you’ll have to read pages 35-82. Meet me at the end of the class and I’ll get you the pages that you missed. I don’t want you to miss out on anything. Do I make myself clear?” He asked me.

‘Of course he made himself perfectly clear; but that doesn’t bother me. In fact I’m happy to catch on; so much so that I, like my other classes I’m going to ask to catch up on the last few months.’ I thought to myself as I watched him.

“Yes Mr. Grant. I can take my seat now?” I asked him politely; again he looked at me strange…I wonder if he’s not used to seeing someone so polite.

“Yeah go ahead.” He replied back to me; he seemed a bit stressed…or annoyed.

I sighed as I went to my new seat.

“Ok class; get out your notebooks; it’s time to take notes!” Mr. Grant exclaimed over all the chatter.

I watched as he put notes up on the projector on the bored…it was a bit confusing, but I will push through and get them all written down.

I read everything and then I started writing all the notes down just before he changed to the next page.

After about twenty minutes of note taking Mr. Grant had us read the pages they were supposed to read until the bell rang.

“Vivian, could you please come here?” Mr. Grant called me right after the bell rang.

After everyone left I stood at Mr. Grant’s desk while he spoke to me, “I don’t know if this is the right class for you.” He told me simply.

“Why not?” I asked confused…and a little hurt.

“When I have the class take notes I watch everyone to make sure they are taking accurate notes. I watched you just stare at the screen every time I changed it; I never once seen you write anything until a little towards the change of each page…” He started to explain, but I interrupted him as I pulled out my notebook.

“But I did take notes; and I got them all written down.” I told him handing him my notebook.

“But how?” He asked me confused as he read through my notes.

“I told you; I wasn’t your ordinary sixteen year old. My IQ is 135 and I’m considered a speed reader and writer. I read the first two _Harry Potter_ books in one day; would’ve been three, but I got in trouble for not being active enough and was forced to go out and play. The only books that take me a long time to read are _Stephen King’s IT_ and _The Stand_. I’m sorry if I made it look like I wasn’t paying attention; but for me, if I read and write stuff down at the same time, it never gets done. I may not be the best at science or math…but I like to learn; and I did pass Advance science 1 at my old school; so naturally they put me in Advanced Science 2. I’m just glad they didn’t put me in any math classes this year; I’m really bad at that. Just because I have an IQ of 135 doesn’t mean I know or am good at everything. Again, I’m sorry it looked like I wasn’t paying attention; I really was.” I replied softly.

“It’s fine. Well, as long as you do the work; I guess its fine.” He told me plainly.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked her; he looked like I just disturbed something.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked me.

“You said you had papers for me?” I asked simply, looking at him.

“Oh yes; sorry about that. Here you go; I would like to have these papers on my desk in the next two weeks.” He told me as he started stacking papers; and then he stopped all of the sudden and had a look on his face.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked looking at me.

“Would it be ok if I read from page one to the page I’m supposed to read? Or are you one of those teachers who skips around?” I asked him seriously.

“No, I don’t skip around; do you really want to do that?” He asked me; he seemed shocked and confused.

“Yes, I would. I’ll need to know the material for when exams come around.” I said happily.

“I could just block all that out for you.” He started, but I interrupted him again.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. Just because I’m new here doesn’t mean I should get any special treatment. Besides, how am I ever going to learn anything if I don’t learn the material and get passes?” I asked him.

“Well ok then…see me after class tomorrow and I’ll have the rest of the pages for you.” He said sighing as he looked at me.

“Ok, thank you.” I said softly.

“You are so weird.” I heard Zoey say at the door.

“Zoey! Bridget!” I exclaimed running to them and hugged them

“Vivian, you made it!” Zoey and Bridger exclaimed hugging me in return.

“I’ve missed you both; it’s been so long!” I cried.

“I know right! I haven’t seen you in four months!” Zoey and Bridget both called.

Zoey was about two inches taller than me with long red hair down to a little below her shoulders and brown eyes.

Bridget was taller than of us with long green hair down to her lower back and pale blue eyes with glasses.

“Why do you have to be so damn smart? We could’ve been in classes together still! But no…you had to go and skip grades. I thought at least when you got really sick we’d still have at least a year of school together. But no…you had to be smart! And you Bridget; you graduate next year! What am I going to do without you two; you’re leaving me alone in the dust! I’m kidding; relax! At least we have study hall together; we can talk about this and that and boys!” Zoey exclaimed.

“We know you are; at least you have other friends here as well. Megan and Mimi, right?” I asked looking at her.

“Yes…but it won’t be the same.” Zoey said making a face.

“How many advanced classes are you in?” Bridget asked her softly.

“Never mind that; what classes are you in period?” Zoey asked.

“Oh um; I have a lot of fun classes.” I said softly.

“Like what? Any cute boys…or teachers?” Zoey asked.

“Uh…Zoey!” I cried as I felt my face heat up.

“What? I’m just wondering. So what classes do you have that you consider fun?” Zoey asked again.

“Well I have:

**SM1**

  1. Mythology-7:00-7:45 AM-Mr. Gregory
  2. Advanced US History 7:50-8:35 AM-Mr. Jacks
  3. Arts Metals & Glass 8:40-9:25 AM-Mrs. Heathe
  4. Drawing & Painting 9:30-10:15 AM-Mrs. Faller
  5. Advanced American Lit. 10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Gregory
  6. Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM
  7. Pottery 12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Guger
  8. Study Hall-12:50-1:35 PM-Mr. Jacks
  9. Study Hall-1:40-2:25 PM-Ms. Sade
  10. Creative Writing-2:30-3:15 PM Mr. Swanson
  11. Advanced Science 2-3:20-4:05-Mr. Grant



I wanted to take English Lit as well, but they told me I needed a second study hall instead…

** SM2 **

  1. Silent Reading & Book Reports-7:00-7:45 AM-Ms. States
  2. Advanced Arts Metal & Glass 7:50-8:35 AM-Mrs. Heathe
  3. Advanced Mythology 8:40-9:25 AM-Mr. Gregory
  4. English Lit. 9:30-10:15 AM-Mr. Gregory
  5. Advanced Creative Writing 10:20-11:05 AM-Mr. Swanson
  6. Lunch 11-05-11:55 AM
  7. Advanced Drawing & Painting 12:00-12:45 PM-Mrs. Faller
  8. Study Hall-12:50-1:35 PM-Ms. Crews
  9. Study Hall-1:40-2:25 PM-Mr. Grant
  10. Advanced Pottery-2:30-3:15 PM Mrs. Guger
  11. Advanced Science 2-3:20-4:05-Mr. Grant



“I got to chose most of my classes this year; I love this school!” I said with a big smile; I just couldn’t hide it.

“I don’t know how you can; I would’ve rather gone to your school; you only had eight classes and they started at 8:00 instead of 7:00.” Zoey said annoyed.

“Yeah, well that’s a change, but I don’t mind; I like all the classes and being here. Plus, unlike my old school, I get to pick most of my classes with a few that are mandatory.” I said looking at her.

“Speaking of which; how did you manage to get out of Health Class? That’s mandatory and you’re not in it.” Zoey said looking at her.

“I took the exam for it last week; they told me if I could pass that I didn’t have to take the class.” I replied simply…I keep forgetting that I haven’t seen or talked to them in four months; so I wouldn’t have told them anything about my schooling except I was transferring here; they even missed my birthday.

“Lucky. So, are you ready to go then?” Zoey asked.

“For what?” I asked confused.

“To go to the mall; you said you’d go, remember? Mark is waiting and Sardon said he’d give us a ride.” Zoey said simply.

“Mark’s going to be there? Who’s Sardon?” I asked looking at her and Bridget; I really didn’t like Mark…

“Of course Mark’s going to be there; come on, he’s not a bad guy.” Zoey said simply.

“As long as you’re happy and he doesn’t hurt you, I guess…who is Sardon again?” I asked confused.

“That’s the spirit! Sardon is Bridget’s boyfriend by the way; he’s a teacher here.” Zoey said pushing me and Bridget into Mr. Grant’s classroom while whispering the last part so only we could hear.

“Oh…but why did you push us in here? Mr. Grant is here.” I said simply.

“Elliot is one of Sardon’s best friends; he knows.” Bridget said as she waved.

“Oh…” I replied looking around.

“So you’re coming right; we can see if you can get a boyfriend.” Zoey said causing my face to heat up again.

“N-no…no I-I’m good. I’ll go, but no boy searching…” I managed to out.

“There you girls are; did you find your friend yet? If you want to go to the mall we need to go now. I have a family thing tonight, remember?” A teacher with dark purple hair and eyes asked as he came to the room.

“Yep, this is our friend Vivian; we’re totally ready to go.” Zoey said as she dragged me out of the room.

So we went shopping that night; I learned that Sardon was a great guy who treated Bridget really good and that he was also one of the two Advanced Geometry teachers.

I also learned that I still don’t trust Mark and that he’s still a pervert; but I can’t tell Zoey that because she’s so madly in love with him. One of her last friends told her the truth, but Zoey didn’t believe her; so I can’t tell her that because I don’t want to lose her as a friend.

So anyways, the next two months went by and I tried my best to be a good student…in all my classes; even science.

“Ok class; it’s that time of the month again. Thursday I will be having a study session at my home starting at six; come or don’t come; it’s up to you. I hope to see some of you there…” Mr. Grant said as he handed out flyers with all sorts of information on it; his name, his class, his home address and what we would be learning in group.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of the day.

“Alright class; remember to get that homework assignment done and handed in tomorrow. Have a good day and be safe.” He said before we all left…


	14. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 2

** Thursday: **

This week went by painfully slow…I couldn’t wait to see what study group was like.

Truth is I also couldn’t wait to see Mr. Grant and what his house looked like and I have a stupid major crush on him…granted I don’t know why because he’s my teacher.

Anyways, it was Thursday afternoon and school just ended; I have a little bit before I need to head out.

I fed my cats; I have nine…well I have five; four of them belong to my grandma. I take care of them for her because she’s stuck in a nursing home.

My cats are Mr. Shadow, Buttons, Shimba, Pumpkin and Bubbles and my grandma’s cats are Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Johnny Cash and Jerry Lee Lewis. She used to have a cat named Dolly Parton, but she passed away a few years ago. If you couldn’t tell my grandmother named all of her cats after famous people…her favorite famous people.

“Maybe I should eat something… Nah…I’m not all that hungry and I still have time.” I said as I sat down on my couch…carefully.

You see I live in an older apartment that’s not in very good condition…but it’s all I can afford right now.

I wonder just how many students will be there.

“What to do, what to do?” I thought to myself as I dozed off.

I woke up about forty five minutes later and ended up freaking my cats out.

“AHHHH! Oh no! I overslept; I’m going to be late!”

It was about five forty-five or so…

“I have to get going or I’ll miss it completely!” I yelled as I grabbed my things before running out my door, down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

I had his address and got the directions from the internet yesterday…hopefully I can make at least some of it.

‘At least it’s a lovely day out. The weather had called for rain and possible storms, but there isn’t a dark cloud in the sky.’ I thought to myself as I looked towards the sky.

About half an hour or so later it started to sprinkle, which turned into a light drizzle into a light rain and finally into a complete downpour…

“Awww mannnn! I hope I’m getting close!” I cried as I started running down the street with all my things…

About fifteen minutes later I arrived in the right area he said his house would be…

“Which one is his? Oh no…the ink is starting to wash away! I guess I should just start knocking on doors…” I said as I went up to the first house…

This is so embarrassing…

I ended up knocking on four doors already; I was about to give up, but decided on one more door.

“Oh, I hope this is him…” I said before knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

When the door opened I was so happy and relieved to see that Mr. Grant was the one to open the door...he looked super surprised to see me.

“Oh thank you lord; I finally found you! Wait, this is your place right?” I asked as a shiver ran throughout my entire body.

“Get in here; what are you doing here?” He asked me as he disappeared to the back of his house?

“For the study group; I’m sorry I’m late. I don’t know the area and I couldn’t find it. And I left my place late because I fell asleep. I’m sorry. I didn’t miss it did I? Oh I did, I’m sorry. Hello.” I started babbling on and on…and that’s when I seen Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Sardon.

“You walked here…in the rain?” Mr. Grant asked me; I couldn’t see him, but I could hear him just fine.

He came back with a towel…

“Well, it wasn’t raining when I left. It only started fifteen minutes ago. Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked as I noticed him staring at me strangely.

“Yeah, but it’s down-pouring.” He told me as he disappeared again; this time he came back with a shirt and boxers.

“It’s ok; it’s just water.” I said tilting my head to the side while smiling.

“Yeah ok…there is a bathroom down the hall and to the right; go take a shower and dry off before you catch a cold. I don’t need your parents coming after me.” He told me strictly while sighing.

“My parents won’t come after you; I’m emancipated.” I explained.

It didn’t look like he believed me and like I was crazy or something so I pulled out all of my information.

“Ok then…go take a shower and dry off anyways; I still don’t need you getting sick. Put these on; I’ll wash and dry your clothes afterwards.” He said simply...but he also sounded worried.

“Does this still mean we’re going to do study group?” I asked curiously.

“Go! We’ll discuss it after you’re out.” He told me as he started pushing me towards the bathroom.

“Ok, ok, I’m going.” I said slightly annoyed as I walked to the bathroom; I didn’t really like being pushed.

“Hmmm…this is a nice bathroom.” I said to myself as I looked around before undressing to get into the shower.

“Oh! Ohhhh…” I moaned in pleasure as the hot water hit me; the water at my apartment is lukewarm at best.

‘I really shouldn’t take too long in here; I’ll just stand under the water for a little bit; there’s no need to use his shampoo or anything.’ I thought to myself.

After ten minutes I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower; I took a few minutes to dry off before getting re-dressed back in my bra and panties along with his clothes…

His clothes were soft…

‘Wait! What? NO! What am I thinking??? This is just for a little while anyways…’ I screamed at myself.

‘I know what he said…but I’ll just take care of my clothes when I get home.’

“Oh…my glasses are fogged up…” I said as I quickly wiped my glasses off.

I guess I should mention that I do wear a special type of glasses. No, they’re not your typical reading glasses or whatnot; I’m legally blind without these. Nothing really happened to me; I was born like this.

When I exited the bathroom I ran into Mr. Grant again…and once again he was staring at me funny.

“Now why are you staring at me?” I asked somewhat annoyed.

When he didn’t answer right away and his face started to turn red I started to get concerned…and confused.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” I asked looking directly at him.

“Yes, I’m fine. Where are you clothes?” I asked and noticed she had a plastic bag. “I told you’d I wash them for you; now hand them over and go sit down.” He told me simply; I had no choice but to do what I was told.

“Well, we’re going to head out now. Have a good study date.” Mr. Sardon and Mr. Coolridge said at the same time as they began to leave.

“Ooh…maybe not.” Mr. Coolridge said in a worried tone.

I began to wonder what was up.

“Your wife’s here. Good luck. I’d stay, but I’m supposed to meet Bridget.” Mr. Sardon said as he headed out.

“See you later.” Mr. Grant sighed; he seemed upset.

Now I was really confused; this was his wife after all…

“Do you need me to stay?” Mr. Coolridge asked looking at Mr. Grant.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Mr. Grant said simply while looking at me.

Mr. Grant…he’s married; I should’ve known. I should know better than to fall in love with my teacher in the first place.

Just then a woman, Mr. Grant’s wife came in as Mr. Sardon was leaving.

“Well, well, well, I came just in time for one of the riff-raff to leave. I can’t stand that guy; why was he in our house? And you to Wesley; why are you here?” Mrs. Grant asked Mr. Grant and Mr. Coolridge; she seemed very rude. What she said was awfully mean.

I noticed Mr. Grant was going to say something when Mrs. Grant looked at me.

“Who the hell is she? Are you cheating on me…with some child slut?” She asked in a mean tone of voice.

What she called me…that really hurt; I wanted to cry. But I wouldn’t…not in front of Mr. Grant and certainly not for her; I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

“Molly that’s enough! First off, this is **_my_** house, not ours; you don’t live here. If you remember, we’re separated. And why? Oh yes, that’s right; because you’ve been cheating on me for years now. And as for Vivian; she’s my student and she came here to study.” Mr. Grant said in an angry tone of voice.

Was he defending me? But why? And they’re not together anymore? I’m so confused…and that doesn’t happen very often.

I was so lost in my own thoughts until Mrs. Grant started speaking to me...sorry more like screaming at me.

“Excuse me! Listen here sweetheart; this is as much my house as it is his! If you’re fucking my husband I want you out right now! If you’re not fucking your student, why is she wearing your clothes?” Mrs. Grant asked looking at the two of us…I wanted to curl up in a hole and cry and die while Mr. Grant looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

I had had enough; I needed to be alone somewhere…

“Can I use the bathroom?” I asked looking at my feet.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Mr. Grant said before Molly could say anything…and it looked like she wanted to say something.

When I got to the bathroom I just laid down on the rug in the fetal position and started crying.

I heard a lot of yelling; I couldn’t understand any of it, but I could hear it.

After a good while I heard a door slam shut.

I thought of going out, but decided to wait a little bit to let him calm down.

After a little bit I heard the door open and shut again; that was when I decided to get up.

I had to use the bathroom real quick and after I got done with that I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. And when I did that I felt something rub my legs, but when I looked down there was nothing there.

When I looked back up at the mirror, something scared the hell out of me and I fell backwards screaming.

“Vivian, what happened? Are you ok? Are you decent in there? I’m coming in!” I heard Mr. Grant before he opened the door.

When he opened the door I was completely embarrassed…I freaked out because of a cat and now his bathroom was a disaster.

“What happened in here?” He asked as his cat started to cuddle and nuzzle me.

“I’m sorry. I was washing my hands after using the bathroom and waiting for the fighting to be done when I felt something run across my legs. When I looked down there was nothing there…until I looked back up onto the bathroom sink; the cat just jumped at me out of nowhere and I fell backwards.” I explained

“Mr. Franks…” He sighed before kneeling next to me. I couldn’t tell if he was frustrated, annoyed or angry.

“Did you hit your head?” Mr. Grant asked as Mr. Franks jumped to him.

“No.” I replied.

“How many fingers do you see?” He asked holding up his fingers.

“Three. One. Four and a thumb.” I responded each time he changed how many fingers he put up.

“Ok, let me help you up. Don’t worry about any of this; I’ll get it later.” He said kindly as I helped her up.

“Thank you.” I said softly as we went back to the living room…Mr. Franks walking in between my feet the entire time.

When I sat down Mr. Franks jumped up on me, lying on my lap.

“Wow…” Mr. Grant said grabbing a chair, sitting across from me.

“What?” I asked confused as I petted Mr. Franks.

“He normally doesn’t like anybody but me.” He replied honestly.

“Maybe I’m special.” I said smiling.

“Maybe.” He replied looking at me.

“No, it’s not that; I have nine cats of my own.” I replied as I continued to be his cat.

“Nine?” He asked shocked; I’m used to that because that’s most peoples’ reactions when they find out how many cats I had.

“Mmmhmm.” I replied.

So for the next half an hour we worked on what I didn’t understand; which was most of it…if I’m being honest with myself.

All was going well until my phone rang.

The lead nurse at the nursing home where my grandma was living called to ask if I was still coming for my grandma’s birthday.

“Ahhh! I can’t believe I completely forgot about that!” I screamed freaking Mr. Grant out.

** Grandma: **

“What’s going on; is everything all right?” Mr. Grant asked concerned.

“Are my clothes done?” I asked right away.

“They should be. Hold on…” He said going to the dryer; they were done.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed running back to the bathroom to change; I threw his clothes by the washer.

“I’m sorry but I have to go! I forgot I was supposed to go see my grandma tonight! I go every Tuesday and Thursday, but I wanted to see what study group was! It was really fun and we’ll have to do it again; it really helped! I have to go; I have half an hour to get there! I’m sorry; I’ll see you tomorrow in class!” I exclaimed getting things before running out into the rain again to get the nursing home in time…

A few minutes later I could hear Mr. Grant calling for me.

“Hey! Where are you going; I’ll take you there.” He called from his car.

“Shady Pine Home. I’m fine; I don’t want to burden you.” I said as I continued to run.

“Vivian, I’m only going to say this once; get in the damn car before you get sick!” He yelled at me.

I didn’t want to burden him anymore...but I listened to what he had to say and got in.

“Shady Pine Home for the sick or elderly?” He asked me as soon as I got in his car.

“There are two different places?” I asked confused; I thought there was only the one.

“Yeah. Is your grandma sick?” He asked me looking like I was crazy.

“Define sick?” I asked looking at him; but he didn’t answer.

So after a few minutes of silence I spoke up again, “The only thing I know is that the place is on the corner of 6th of Maple Street.”

“So for the elderly then…” He said as he continued to drive.

The rest of the way was silent.

“Thank you Mr. Grant.” I said once we got there, also as I was getting out of the car; I was in such a hurry that I forgot some of my things…my backpack.

“You’re welcome.” He replied back.

I heard him, but as I said I was in too much of a hurry.

“Welcome back Vivian.” The check-in lady said kindly; everyone at the nursing home knew me.

“Thank you Kellie!” I said as I ran to my grandmother’s room.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Hi Grandma! Sorry I’m late!” I cried as I made it to her room.

“Oh Vivian, I’m so glad you could make it! And it’s fine; you made it; and that’s all that matters. So, what took you?” My grandma asked softly as she sat on her bed with a smile; she was always smiling when I seen her...well except for when she had to take her medications...

“I had study group with Mr. Grant at his house today. But I ended falling asleep earlier and I was late getting there. I ran all the way there…fifteen minutes in the rain. So when I got there Mr. Grant made me take a shower and made me change into his clothes while he washed my clothes. And then I got the call and I rushed here. I was just going to run to try to make it, but Mr. Grant wouldn’t let me; he drove me here.” I explained after giving my grandma a hug.

“Oh…I see. Did you two shower together? My little grandbaby, find the love of her life?” My grandma asked mischievously.

“Grandma!” I cried out in embarrassment, feeling my face heat up.

“What? Its how you feel isn’t it?” Her grandmother asked.

‘It may be how I feel…but he’s my teacher…’ I thought to myself…mentally hitting my head.

“Oh hello; may I help you with something?” My grandma asked looking past me.

“Hmmm? Grandma, who are you talking…to? Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?” I asked turning towards the door, only to have my face heat up even more.

“You forgot your book bag in my car; I guess you were in such a hurry.” He said handing me my backpack.

“Thank you.” I said softly looking at my feet again.

“So you’re Mr. Grant? Why, he is rather handsome isn’t he?” My grandma asked in a mischievous tone of voice once again…making my face heat up again…just as I was starting to calm down.

“Grandma…” I sighed frustrated; this time I did smack my head.

“I’m sorry about her; she’s a little flamboyant.” I apologized after I, once again recovered from my embarrassment.

“Oh its fine. Well, I should be going then. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Mr. Grant said as he turned to head out.

But grandma spoke up before he could get one step out the door.

“Mr. Grant, why don’t you stay and play a game of scrabble with us. It’ll be fun; I haven’t played a three person game of scrabble in a long time. Come on.” Grandma said, pretty much demanding him.

“Grandma…Mr. Grant is a very busy man…” I said simply; it didn’t look like he wanted to stay.

“He can’t be that busy; he was able to bring you here in time. And so you’re not late for that job of yours; he can give you a ride there afterwards. Besides a three person game will go faster than a two person game. What do you say? Come on Vivs, please. Please! Please! Please!” Grandma begged…like a child.

“If he wants, I guess…” I sighed defeated.

“What do you say Mr. Grant; care to join us?” Grandmother asked.

“I guess one game wouldn’t hurt. And it is pouring out there…” Mr. Grand said kindly; but I could tell he was humoring grandma. Why, I wonder.

“Ok Caroline; it’s time to take your medications.” An orderly said coming into the room.

“No, I don’t think so.” Grandma replied back kind of harshly.

“Grandma!” I exclaimed shocked. I had heard her refuse her meds before, but nothing like that.

“I will not take any of my medications from you; I want them from that nice gay guy.” Grandma said stubbornly.

“Grandma, do you mean Chris?” I asked confused.

“Yes, Chris; the gay guy; he is so kind and makes me laugh.” Grandma explained to me.

“Grandma…” I started sighing before I continued, “Chris can’t give you your medications today or for awhile. You’ll be lucky if he ever comes back. Grandma, Chris was in an accident and is in the hospital; he’s hurt very badly; he can’t even walk right now.”

“Did that lady tell you that? It’s all hogwash!” Grandma yelled.

“No grandma…Chris called me last night; I promise.” I said looking at her.

“I know my Vivs wouldn’t lie to her grandma, now would she?” Grandma asked me suspiciously.

“No grandma, I wouldn’t. Please grandma, let this lady help you. If you don’t let her help you, Mr. Grant and I won’t play scrabble with you.” I said softly, pleading with her.

It took a little bit, but Grandma let the orderly give her shots and other medications.

“There, I took them. Now we can play scrabble.” Grandma asked impatiently.

“Yeah, I think I have time. Mr. Grant?” I asked looking at Mr. Grant, but he looked like he was in some sort of trance.

“Mr. Grant, are you ok?” I tried asking him again…this time getting his attention.

“Huh, what? Oh sorry. Yeah, I’m ready; let’s play.” He said a bit dazed as we sat down.

“Grandma, this is my Advanced Science teacher, Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant, this is my grandmother Caroline.” I said properly introducing them while getting the stuff for Scrabble.

As I was getting the things for scrabble I heard Mr. Grant ask my grandma a question.

“Caroline, do you mind if I ask you a question?” He asked.

“If you don’t mind me asking you one first.” She answered back.

“Shoot.” He said simply.

“What is your first name? I only ever hear Mr. Grant.” She said simply.

“Oh, my name is Elliot.” Mr. Grant replied simply.

‘Elliot? even his name is sexy sounding. Ahhh…what the hello kitty am I thinking! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!’ I screamed to myself.

“Elliot? That’s a nice name. It’s Hebrew, it’s a form of the name Elijah and it means “Lord is my god.” Vivian is Latin and means “Full of life.” And my grandbaby is certainly full of life. Anyways, you had a question for me; shoot, as you say.” Grandma said rambling off random information that she knows.

“You knew Carlton and Matthew Kriticus?” I asked shocking me.

“Yes, I knew them both very well. And Vivian, she knew my husband very well…Carlton was my husband and Matthew was our son; Vivian’s father.” Grandma said softly.

This subject bothers me…I miss them both deeply. Both my dad and grandfather are dead.

“Can we just play the game please; I have to be to work in a two hours.” I said softly; this really does bother me; I try not to let it, but it does.

“Yeah, sure.” Mr. Grant said; it seemed he understood.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked softly.

“Yeah?” He asked right away.

“Could you keep score; she cheats when she keeps score. I do not; you do!” Both Grandma and I shot out at the same time.

“Sure.” He replied back; I could hear him trying to hide a chuckle.

So we play a round of scrabble and Mr. Grant kept score and I won; I told grandma I wasn’t cheating; I just know my words. Grandma came in second and Mr. Grant came in last…I was kind of surprised; he’s not very good with words; and he’s a teacher…

“Well grandma, it was fun; but I have to go.” I said getting up giving her a hug.

“But first, I have something for you. I didn’t have a whole lot of money to get you anything for your birthday and I was going to give this to you anyways.” I said digging through my backpack.

“Oh sweetheart; I tell you every year not to worry about getting me anything. I just love spending time with you.” Grandma said somewhat annoyed; she hated it when I spent money on her…but I didn’t spend a single dime.

“I know, but I didn’t buy this; I made it in art…just for you. Here, I didn’t have time to wrap it, but I hope you like it.” I said softly handing grandma a painting of five cats that I worked my hardest on.

“Oh, oh my. Is this all of them; my boys…and is this my Dolly Parton?” Grandma asked as tears started to form.

“Yep. Do you like it?” I asked hopeful.

“Do I like it? No, I love it. This is the best thing ever! But anything from you is the best ever. Now, if you’d find yourself a good guy; that’d make me extremely happy as well; someone to take care of you.” Grandma said making my face heat up again.

“Grandma!” I cried out.

“Baby girl, you know I love you. I’ll see you next time.” Grandma said hugging me again.

“Oh, but first…I need to use the bathroom. Love you grandma; see you around.” I said heading out.

Mr. Grant was about to head out, but I heard grandma stop him…but I wonder why.

“Elliot, wait. Please, can I talk with you for a moment?” Grandma asked him.

“Um, sure.” He replied again; again he was confused.

I used the restroom and then I went to wait by the front doors; I waited about ten minutes or so before he came out.

The entire time I was waiting my thoughts were blank…completely blank. Well with the exception of why grandma wanted to speak with Mr. Grant alone…

“Why does that bother me so much? I know she’s up to no good; she always is…” I said softly to myself just before I saw Mr. Grant coming.

“Shall we head out?” He asked once he got to me.

“Yes, I’m ready to go; I need to get to work before I’m late.” I said as we exited the building…


	15. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 3

** Trouble: **

“Your grandma is a…” Mr. Grant started.

“Character?” I asked as walked to his car.

“Yeah…” He said as he started driving…once we were in it that is.

“So where to?” He asked me, but I remained silent; I didn’t want to tell him where I worked; he’d be mad at me.

“Where do you work?” He asked again.

“So you know about my dad and grandpa?” I asked softly, trying to change the subject.

“Yes; but if you don’t want to talk about that, it’s fine. I understand that it must be hard for you; I lost both my grandparents when I was very young.” Mr. Grant said shocking me.

“I’m sorry.” I said softly.

“Anyways, where am I taking you?” He asked again.

‘Damnit all…’ I thought to myself…

I just sighed bracing myself for his reaction, “Friskey’s Bar, Grill and Other.” I answered.

All of the sudden he slammed on my breaks and pulled over; I knew he’d be angry…

“Where did you say you work?” He asked again; this time shocked.

“Friskey’s Bar, Grill and Other.” I repeated what I said earlier; this time in a small voice.

“I thought that’s what you said. And you’re how old?” He asked starting to raise his voice at me.

“I told you I’m sixteen; I’ve been working there since I was fourteen. It’s fine; I’m just waitressing.” I replied honestly.

“No. No, no. Do you know what that place is?” He snapped at me.

“Yes…but I need to pay rent somehow.” I said slowly.

“There’s no way a fourteen year old needs rent money; fourteen year olds can’t get emancipated!” He was yelling at me now.

“I know. At that point I was saving up to get things, emancipated and enough to rent when I turned sixteen. And tuition…” I said softly…I started to feel upset; I just wanted to curl up and cry.

“I don’t care! Do you know how dangerous that place is?! How can you be so reckless and stupid?” He asked as he started up the car again; he was really mad…

I didn’t want him to be mad at me like this; it hurt…maybe it’s time to end it. Yes, tonight; I’ll end it all tonight.

The rest of the ride was silent; he dropped me off and I slowly and sadly walked into the bar.

“It’s about time you made it in.” My boss, Carl said once I entered.

“But…I’m not late; I’m on time.” I said looking at him.

“Yes I know; I’m just giving you crap. Go get changed.” He told me walking over to me.

“Such a pretty little thing…” I heard Carl mumble under his breath as I went to change.

“Hey there cutie; how are you doing tonight?” Carl’s younger brother Samuel asked me.

Both Carl and Samuel are kind of creepers, but there’s nothing I can do; I need this job…and it’s not that bad.

For the most part Carl leaves me alone; he just says things to me. It’s Samuel who likes to get handsy with me; he’s always touching my shoulders and grabbing at my butt. But I really can’t say anything because they’re good friends with my step dad; so if I try to defy them or anything they’ll tell them where I’m living…and I can’t have that.

Normally my shifts are five until ten thirty, but on Thursdays and Sundays, because I visit grandma I work seven until midnight…sometimes a little after depending on the clientele.

But oddly enough tonight wasn’t one of those nights; tonight they actually let me out five minutes early because there weren’t a lot of customers.

“You have a good night Vivian! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Carl called with a creepy smile as he waved to me.

“Thank you; you have splendid night as well! Yep, see you tomorrow!” I called back…but that was a lie; I was going to slice my wrists tonight.

I’m a cutter and have been for the last few years.

I cut for a lot of different reasons: one is because mainly of my family; with the exception of my dad grandma, they were severely abusive. And the second reason is because of my ex; he mentally just broke me down because I have a lot of issues…too many if I’m being honest. Let’s see…I have Vitamin K deficiency, blood pressure issue, hypoglycemia, depression, anxiety and PTSD.

I only ever had two boyfriends; the first one wasn’t all that serious and only lasted a week or two; he was the one who told me my life wasn’t worth anything. my second boyfriend, who only lasted a month or so ended up locking me up and raping me annually for a week straight…which is one of the reasons I have anxiety and PTSD.

I can’t believe I’m wearing something like this; it’s more of something that Zoey would wear. But I guess that’s why she bought it for me. Sure, it’s cute, but it’s not me.

I’m wearing a cute frilly top to which I picked out along with my leggings and jacket. The skirt however, is what Zoey picked out; its leather and tight; at least it goes down to my knees. It’s actually really uncomfortable; but I promised Zoey I’d wear it at least once.

“Hmmm…what was that?” I asked myself looking around after hearing what sounded like someone following me. But, when I turned around there was no one there, so I kept going.

“Vivian…” I heard someone whisper my name.

“Umm…hello, is anyone there?” I asked a bit scared.

When nobody answered I started walking a little faster.

Just a few more feet and I would be home; I would be safe inside of my apartment.

“Almost ho--ahh!” I cried out as someone grabbed a hold my wrist and covered my mouth before dragging me into an alleyway close to where I lived.

Whoever grabbed took me and threw me onto the ground really hard; I don’t know if it was as hard as he could, but it was certainly hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

“Well, well, well; what is a pretty little thing like you doing walking around after midnight in a bad neighborhood all alone?” A male voice asked me; it sounded a lot like Samuel.

“Samuel, is that you? Why are you doing this?” I asked feeling my head; I was bleeding a little.

“Very good…now just hold still you little tease!” He exclaimed as he pulled out a knife; I thought that he was going to kill me; I welcomed that thought.

I welcomed it until he sliced my shirt open to reveal my bra, which he also cut; he was going to rape me…

“Ahh! Get off of me! Please! Somebody please help me! Please, please; I’m just a waitress; I don’t dance or anything! Please stop!” I screamed when I felt his weight on me and the knife on my panty covered vagina.

“Please somebody…anybody; help me!” I screamed; I was terrified.

I was so scared I was going to be raped and then brutally murdered.

And then all of the sudden I heard…

“Get the hell away from her!” I heard Mr. Grant yell and then Samuel’s weight was all of the sudden off of me.

Everything was swirling around me.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant?” I stuttered out and then I heard Mr. Grant grunt in pain and then I could smell a metallic smell.

After a good few minutes Samuel ran away Mr. Grant came over to me.

“Vivian! Vivian, are you alright? Vivian!” Mr. Grant yelled at me as he started shaking me.

“Mr. Grant? Your shoulder; you’re hurt!” I exclaimed as I noticed his shoulder was bleeding.

“Vivian, I’m fine; it’s you that’s really hurt.” Mr. Grant told me as he helped me up; he gave me his jacket so I could cover up; he never once looked.

“Mr. Grant, come with me; I can get you help you at my apartment; it’s just down the road. Come on…” I said pulling him along with me as best as I could to my apartment.

Once there I made him sit on my old crappy couch and called Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Sardon.

I then made Mr. Grant take his shirt off…

‘Wow…no, no, no; I have to concentrate.’ I thought to myself as I did my best to bandage his shoulder up; I did horrible…

“So…this is where you live huh? It’s nice…but it’s in a horrible neighborhood; I really don’t like it here…” Mr. Grant said honestly.

“Well…it’s all I can afford and it’s the only place that will allow me to have all my cats…and it’s not too bad. Is something wrong?” I asked when I noticed him looking around.

“I don’t know…something doesn’t feel right…but I don’t know what. I really don’t trust it here.” Mr. Grant said as my cats all ran into my room.

“Well…let me call you an ambulance and get you to a hospital to help bandage you up better…” I said softly as I stood up and he put his shirt back on.

“Do you smell that?” Mr. Grant asked looking at me.

“Smell what?” I asked confused while on the phone.

“Smells like smoke…” Mr. Grant said simply.

“Fire! Come on Vivian; we need to get out of here!” Mr. Grant yelled causing me to drop my phone as the flames got higher.

“No! I can’t leave my cats behind; I need to get them!” I yelled as I backed away from him.

“Ahhh! Make it quick! Where are they?” He asked me.

“My room…” I cried as I ran to my room; they were already in their kennels…all except for Mr. Shadow.

“Is that all of them?” Mr. Grant asked as he got them out into the hallway.

“All except for Mr. Shadow; he’s difficult and won’t go in a kennel; I’ll just carry him.” I said as I started walking from the room.

“What is that?” I asked confused when I heard a creaking noise.

“I don’t know, but hurry up; that noise makes me worry.” Mr. Grant said making me rush; he sounded worried.

Mr. Grant didn’t give me time to walk over to him; he was over to me. But it was too late; the floor gave out and I fell through.

“Vivian!” Mr. Grant yelled as he barely managed to grab a hold of my arm.

“Mr. Grant!” I cried, tears running down my face.

“Hold on; I’ll pull you up!” He yelled to me.

“Don’t worry about me; take Mr. Shadow!” I yelled holding up Mr. Shadow.

He took Mr. Shadow and pushed him towards the door; he then grabbed my other arm and pulled me up.

While pulling me up my stomach and legs caught the wood and scratched me up pretty decently.

“Ow!” I cried out each time I got scratched.

After you got me up you fell backwards onto my couch and I fell on top of him.

“Vivian, are you ok?” Mr. Grant asked me.

“I-I-I can-can’t breathe…ar-are my cats ok?” I wheezed out.

“Yeah, they’re fine; we need to get out of here...” Mr. Grant told me.

“But if we don’t get out of here, I need to tell you I love you…” Mr. Grant said. But as soon as he said that something fell and hit me in the head and everything went black…

** Admissions at the Hospital: **

“Whe-where am I?” I asked panicking.

“Ma’am, calm down; you’re just fine.” A lady who looked like a nurse said, trying to calm me down as she put my glasses on.

“Where am I?” I asked again.

“You’re at the hospital. You called for an ambulance for your teacher and then when they arrived the building you were at was on fire and your friends and his friends were outside with you, Mr. Grant and your cats. May I have your name?” The nurse asked kindly.

“My cats; where are my cats?” I asked freaking out again.

“They’re with Mr. Grant in his room; we figured once you were released you would want to go see him; you talk in your sleep. Now, may I have your name young miss?” The nurse asked again.

“My name is Vivian, Vivian Graze; I’m sixteen and I’m emancipated.” I replied as calmly as I could.

“Ok. Well Ms. Graze, you failed to mention that you were also attacked and nearly raped with a knife handle; Mr. Grant mentioned something when the EMTs were talking to him. Anyways, we got you stabilized, hydrated and bandaged up. A doctor will be in a little bit; she will tell you when you can see Mr. Grant and all. Till then stay put. If you need anything push the red button.

“…O-ok…” I said simply.

‘I hate being at a hospital…’ I thought as the nurse left.

“Mr. Grant…you were right; I’m soo sorry. I almost got not only myself raped and killed; I almost got Mr. Grant killed.” I said to myself as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

I started falling asleep when a doctor walked in the room.

“Ms. Graze?” The doctor asked waking me up all the way.

“Yes?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

“You probably shouldn’t sleep with your glasses on. But anyways, let’s get everything started and over with. Your blood sugar was a little low so I’d like it if you would eat something before you’re allowed to leave. But before you leave I need a number for your parents so I can let them know what’s going on and then have them come get you.” The doctor said simply as she waited.

“No! I don’t want my parents here! Besides, I’m emancipated; I don’t live with them anymore. I don’t want them here.” I said as I sat there refusing to say anything else.

“Ok then. Do you have proof of what you’re saying?” The doctor asked me.

“Yes…is my backpack here?” I asked looking around.

“Yes, right here.” The doctor said handing me my bag where I went searching for my IDs and everything and handed it to the doctor.

‘I’m not a fan of doctors either.’ I thought to myself as she made sure everything checked out.

“Well ok Ms. Graze, I guess all is good. My nurse will be in, in just a little bit with something for you to eat. Have a good evening.” The doctor said as she left.

“Bye…” I said softly as I waited.

Not even five minutes later, the nurse came in with a variety of puddings and jell-os.

“Which would you like deary?” The nurse asked kindly.

“Vanilla pudding, please and thank you.” I said softly.

“Vanilla pudding it is then. You eat that and then you can head on over to Mr. Grant’s room. He’s on the second floor on the east side room 12A.” The nurse said kindly as she opened and handed me the pudding I asked for before leaving.

So I sat there eating the pudding; it didn’t take me long…

The nurse came back a few minutes later and removed my IV.

“Ok deary…would you like me to take you to Mr. Grant’s room? I’m off duty in just a minute; I can take you to him.” The nurse said kindly.

“Sure. Why would you do this for me? Most would just send me on my way…” I said softly.

“Because I can see young love when I see it.” The nurse said softly with a smile.

“What? But how?” I asked shocked and confused.

“You don’t have to worry; it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Actually, I think it’s sweet and cute. Follow me; your cats are already in his room.” The nurse said taking me to an elevator.

Boy she was a chatty person; she talked the entire time we walked to Mr. Grant’s room.

“Well here we are. And Ms. Graze…good luck.” She said before she left me alone to go into Mr. Grant’s room.

When I entered his room the first thing I noticed was that he was fast asleep. I wanted to say he looked peaceful…but he wasn’t; he looked like he was in a lot pain. And it was all my fault.

I needed to apologize to him before I left; before I went home…or somewhere…

I sat in the chair and I’ll wait for him to wake up…even if it takes all night.

“What time is it anyways?” I asked myself as I looked for a clock.

When I finally found the clock it read four thirty-two.

“Well I must’ve gotten a little sleep…I don’t remember being brought to the hospital…I just remember…” I started talking to myself, but stopped when everything came rushing back.

“He said he loved me…” I said to myself in disbelief as I plopped back down in the chair and watched him.

‘But that can’t be true…I’m just a student of his…he can’t feel the same as me…’ I thought to myself.

I struggled with my thoughts until everything went black and I fell asleep…

‘Wha-what’s going on? I hear people talking…’ I thought to myself.

“Mmmm…” I moaned as I woke up, slightly in pain because of this stupid chair I fell asleep in…

“Vivian?” I heard Mr. Grant asked; I recognized his voice right away. And I was happy, so happy that he was alive.

“Mr. Grant, you’re alive!” I exclaimed happily looking at him as I sat up straight.

“Yes, and so are you…” He said trailing off…I knew he was unhappy with me.

“We’ll give you some space.” Mr. Coolridge said as he and Mr. Sardon left the room.

“Vivian…” Mr. Grant started.

“I’m soo sorry Mr. Grant; you were right! I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you!” I cried, desperate for him to understand just how sorry I was.

“I didn’t say anything for you to have to listen to. I shouldn’t have been so harsh; I was just shocked. But I will say this and I want you to listen and do as I say. Do you understand me?” Mr. Grant asked.

I was a little nervous and confused to as to what he wanted to say, “Yes.” I answered.

“Ok good. I want you to quit that job and I want you to move in with me.” He flat out; he didn’t even bother to hold back.

“What?” I asked completely caught off guard.

“You have nowhere to go; that place, all though didn’t burn down, it was set on fire due to technical issues. And that could happen again; it’s not safe… And that job of yours I believe landed in the hospital and nearly got you raped with the handle of a knife. As I said before it’s too dangerous. And that place you were living in was a death trap. I have three extra rooms you can stay in; so I want you to stay at my place.” He continued to say without holding anything back.

But I still felt conflicted…

“What about your wife; she doesn’t seem to want me there.” I said quietly; I knew that women hated me with a passion and wanted him back.

“What she wants doesn’t matter. We’re separated and I make no plans on getting back together with her. She cheated on me; not that that matters a whole lot. I never loved her to begin with; I was, in a way, forced to marry her. It was my dad’s idea; no I don’t really talk to my dad anymore. I don’t say this often, but please. Please let me keep you safe.” He said shocking me; was he really that unhappy.

“But…if I have no job…how will I pay rent and take care mine and my grandma’s cats?” I asked as I felt my eyes start to burn and water…I had just wanted to take care of myself; I wanted to prove that I could do it and be on my own.

“Don’t worry about rent; just worry about school and such. And as for the cats I will take care of buying the things they need. Come here and sit next to me.” He said gently as I patted a spot next to him on his bed; my heart skipped a beat and started rapidly beating.

“I don’t think that’s allowed.” I said very hesitant.

What he said next shocked the crap out of me.

“I really don’t give a crap what’s allowed and what’s not. Please, come here.” He said again, this time a bit more demanding.

So I slowly got up, stepping past my cats in their crates and sat next to him with tears streaming down my cheeks; I could feel them.

Did he really feel the same about me?

“Now, please don’t cry; I don’t like seeing you cry. I know you wanted to live on your own and be independent; but staying at that job and in that deathtrap; it’s not safe. Please, let me keep you safe.” He said pleading with me as he started rubbing my back softly.

That was a new feeling and it felt nice, but I jumped at first because it was so new to me; no one has ever done that to me before.

“Ok…Mr. Grant?” I agreed and then asked softly; I just had to know

“Yes, what is it?” He asked as he continued to rub my back.

“Why did you come save me last night…twice?” I asked; I just had to know why.

“I’m sorry Vivian, but last night is kind of a blur to me; I don’t really remember a whole lot. I just remember hearing you scream for help and I just knew I had to help. Do you remember what happened?” He asked he stopped rubbing my back…that was a letdown.

“Yes…” I said softly feeling my face heat up a little; it must’ve concerned him.

“Are you feeling ok? Do you need to lie down? Hold on a second; here, lie down.” He said scooting over a little.

That sent my heart into overdrive…I couldn’t do that; that’s certainly not allowed right?

“N-no, I-I’m ok. I think I’m already breaking a rule by sitting here.” I started stuttering out.

But what he did and said next shocked me so much that I froze…

“Like I said before; I don’t give a crap by what’s allowed and what’s not. Now, come here.” He said as he gently pulled her down, onto the bed next to him.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” He asked.

“Yes…” I said nervously trailing off.

“Well, are you going to?” He asked impatiently.

“If you tell me something…if you can remember.” I said softly, looking up at him.

“What is it?” He asked, looking slightly confused.

“Did you mean what you said?” I asked him seriously as I fidgeted with my fingers.

I think he understood what I meant; he just sighed before he answered.

“Could you look at me when I tell you this? There you are. Yes, Vivian, I meant what I said. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” He told me; he looked shocked when I started crying and just lightly hugged him.

But he started speaking again, “I’m sorry. Like I said before I know I shouldn’t…because of the age difference and the fact that I’m your teacher. But, I can’t help how I feel. Again, I’m sorry; I know its wrong.”

I got even more…I don’t know…emotional as I started crying even more and hugged him even tighter.

I even started to shake as I started to speak to him, “Why?” I asked upset.

“Why what; I don’t understand.” He said, very confused.

“Why is it wrong?” I asked as I began crying even more.

“Vivian…” Mr. Grant started, but I interrupted him.

“Why do I feel like this?” I asked confused.

“Vivian, look at me. Vivian, please. Please look at me.” He pleaded, gently cupping my chin to make me look at him.

“Vivian…what do you feel?” He asked me, but I couldn’t answer; all I could do was cry.

But after awhile I managed to choke out something, “I feel…everything I shouldn’t towards a teacher.” I said hiccupping through my tears.

“It’s ok…” He started but I interrupted him again.

“No, it’s not; you’ll get in trouble and I don’t want that!” I cried losing control.

He just sighed as he rolled on his side to face me.

“Vivian…if you want to try to have a relationship I’d be thrilled to try as well. And I’d only get in trouble if we got caught. And fortunately for me, I live in an area where most don’t even care; not even the cops. The only thing that would happen is I’d lose my job; which is fine by me, because I was planning on quitting after the end of this year anyways. And we can make it work; I know we can.” Mr. Grant said moving my hair away from my eyes a little.

“How?” I asked confused.

“Because my friend Sardon and your friend Bridget make it work.” He said simply getting my attention.

“That’s right…” I said realizing he was right; I completely forgot about them.

“Can I hug you?” He asked me, getting my attention; he really loves me?

I couldn’t say anything so I just nodded my head and held onto him while he held me.

I wanted to hear him say it; I wanted to hear him say he loved me. I needed to hear him say it. I couldn’t believe him until I heard it for myself; I’d be able to tell if he were telling the truth.

“Say it, please?” I asked softly; I just needed to hear it, needed it confirmed.

“I love you.” He said sincerely. It made me so happy as I snuggled in closer to him.

“I love you.” I said happily as I just him hold me closer to him.

“So, you’ll move in and quit your job so I can take care of you?” He asked again. I just nodded my head; I was just so happy at that moment. I didn’t care where I ended up as long as I was with him.

“Good.” He said simply, kissing the top of my head.

“Now, will you tell me what happened last night?” He asked again.

“Where do you want me to start from?” I asked.

“I guess from when you left work.” He told me as he rolled onto his back. I didn’t want him to move; I was comfy.

He must’ve seen I was upset because he chuckled as he pulled me up to him so I could lay my head on his shoulder, “Come here.”

So I started to explain what happened, but once I got to the part where Samuel tried to rape me with the knife I started having a panic attack; I couldn’t finish, it hurt too much.

“You can skip that part; I know what happened. The nurse told me…” He told me as he let me cry into his chest.

All of the sudden I heard him sigh like he was frustrate. Had I done something to make him mad already? I was going to ask when he spoke up.

“You two might as well come in now; I know you’re there.” He said making me look up scared; who was he talking to?

“No, you’re fine; it’s just Wesley and Sardon.” He said softly, pulling me to him as they came in.

“Hello.” Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Sardon said politely.

“Hi.” I replied softly.

“Don’t you have to be back at school?” Mr. Grant asked annoyed as he held onto me.

“Not for the next two hours.” Mr. Coolridge said simply as he and Mr. Sardon sat down.

“Vivian, you might as well continue; I think they want to know as well.” Mr. Grant said as Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Sardon nodded.

“Right…” I explained everything else as best as I could, but I was starting to get tired; so I stretched.

** A Few Hours Later: **

“Vivian, wake up.” I heard Mr. Grant before I felt him shake me.

“MmmmMmmm…” I moaned as I stretched as I woke up.

“What’s going on? Where are the rest of my cats?” I asked starting to panic. Only Mr. Shadow was here; where did the rest go?

“Vivie, calm down; Wesley took your cats to my place already; they’re safe. I just have to wait for a nurse and we can go home.” Mr. Grant said in a calm tone of voice.

“You’re being discharged? Vivie?” I asked confused.

‘Vivie? Did he give me a nickname?’ I asked myself as I tried to keep myself from blushing.

“It seems that way. Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I just thought it was a cute little nickname; you don’t like it?” Mr. Grant asked me as Mr. Shadow jumped onto my lap.

“But aren’t you hurting? No, I like it; it’s just new.” I asked getting out of the bed. He had to still be hurting right?

‘Oh no I’m starting to blush again; I can feel my face heating up again…’

“Nope. And good; Vivie. I should probably call one of the guys to come get us; I’m not allowed to drive for the day.” He said smiling at me.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked before he could call one of his friends.

“What is it?” He asked concerned.

“Do you know if the building completely burned down or if it’s still standing?” I asked me.

“Why?” He asked seriously, but suspiciously.

“I was just wondering if we could go back there and get some of my things if it was still standing. My bed was pretty much new and I have a few of my grandma’s things there; like her dresser, some knick-knacks, pictures and a few other things. I also have a few of my dad’s and grandpa’s things. I was told that unless something happened to them; I was supposed to keep their research safe.” I said softly; I felt like crying, but I had to keep control. These things were important to me…well most of these things were important anyways.

“We can go by and see if it’s still there. And if it is; and you promise to be careful, maybe tomorrow or something we can go and get your things.” He said simply, shocking me; I was pretty sure he was going to say no, absolutely not.

“Thank you.” I said softly, extremely happy.

“You’re welcome.” He said smiling at me before he called one of his friends.

When he got off the phone a nurse came in and removed all his IVs before we left and waited outside for Mr. Coolridge to come get us.

** The Next Day: **

So it was now Saturday and we were at my old apartment packing things up.

We were met there by Mr. Coolridge and a medium sized moving truck, Mr. Sardon, Bridget and Zoey.

“It’s about damn time you move out of this place. I just can’t it’s with Mr. Grant; and that you’re dating now. But I’m glad; I’m glad you _finally_ found happiness.” Zoey said as she hugged me.

“I’m happy for you too. So, are you going to be quitting your job as well?” Bridget asked also hugging me.

“…Yes…” I said slowly.

“Finally!” Both Zoey and Bridget exclaimed happily.

Mr. Grant said this should be easy…but I don’t know; there is a giant whole in the living room.

I know it’s not that big of an apartment and I don’t have a lot of things in the living room, kitchen or bathroom, but my room…that’s a different story. I have a lot of stuffed animals, pillows and blankets…Zoey sometimes makes fun of me for having so much of all of those. I have knick-knacks such as water and snow globes and little things like that, my clothes, wall décor, posters, my bed and her dresser in which my grandfather made by hand. Oh and of course dad’s and grandpa’s science research that I keep hidden between my mattress and box spring.

“My grandpa made them; he made the dresser and frame for my grandma. But when she went into the nursing home she couldn’t take them with so she gave them to me; she says I’m her only grandchild. My dad never planned on having kids; but grandma said he loved me very much. She also says I have an aunt, but they don’t speak to each other. I don’t know why; and I don’t ask.” I explained softly, sadly when I seen Mr. Grant looking at my grandpa’s handcrafted work.

“And those?” Mr. Grant asked as I held on tightly to a few stacks of paper that were lettered and numbered.

“Research. I didn’t know where else to hide them and I didn’t want to get it all mixed up so I lettered them with their initials and numbered them in order.” I replied as I somehow managed to trip over a loose floor board…I always trip over that stupid thing.

“I’m sorry.” I said feeling pretty stupid.

“Don’t be; just be careful.” He told me as I boxed up the research with a bunch of my stuffed animals.

After about two hours or so we got everything packed up and put in the moving truck to take back to Mr. Grant’s place.

** Bar Fight: **

After we got everything packed up Mr. Grant, along with Mr. Coolridge and Mr. Sardon, took me back to Friskey’s Bar, Grill and Other so I could quit.

I knew this was going to be trouble, but I didn’t think it was going to be as bad as it was.

“There you are; where the hell have you been?! You didn’t show up last night; no call or anything! What the hell are you thinking?! And who the hell are these guys?” Carl yelled at me.

“I-I was attacked the other night…by your brother…Samuel. My apartment then caught fire and I had to go the hospital. And then yesterday I moved…and today I packed up the stuff that I had left.” I said softly, fidgeting with my fingers while looking at my feet. I was scared; Carl got really scary and mean when he got angry…and he and Samuel were really close.

“Samuel would never attack you! I heard about what happened; you sent an innocent man to prison! You probably wanted it anyways; pretty girl like you! Now get to work!” Carl yelled making me flinch.

“I can’t.” I said softly, flinching when he yelled at me again.

“What do you mean you can’t? You look just fine to me.” Carl said angrily; he looked as if he was getting even more pissed off by the second.

“I’m quitting today…” I said looking directly at him, trying to be brave.

“Like hell you are! Now get to work!” He yelled grabbing my wrist roughly and yanked me towards him; it really hurt.

“OWW!” I cried out in pain.

“Get your hands off of her!” Mr. Grant yelled punching him in the face and gently pushed me towards Mr. Coolridge.

“Get her out of here!” Mr. Grant yelled as he and Mr. Sardon stood his ground against Carl.

“Right!” Wesley exclaimed taking me out of the bar.

“Where do you think you’re my girl?” I heard Carl yell before we were completely out of the bar.

“Wh-what do you thinks going on in there?” I asked Mr. Coolridge as he sat me down after calling the police.

“Probably nothing good for you ex boss… Now please hold still and let me look at your wrist.” Mr. Coolridge said taking my wrist in his hands; we could hear a lot of crashing and banging inside.

“Well, it’s not broken or sprained; although it may be a bit bruised. Vivian…do you understand just how much Elliot cares about you?” Mr. Coolridge asked me after looking at my wrist.

“I think so…that’s why he didn’t want me working here…or living at my old apartment.” I said softly as we waited.

“Yes…but he’d do anything for you; anything to make sure you’re safe. He loves you more then you will ever know. Vivian, I’ve known Elliot for a long time…since we were little kids, I’ve never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you. He’s only had one serious girlfriend before and he didn’t look at her like he looks at you.” Mr. Coolridge told me as we continued to wait.

“What happened between them? He married Miss Molly…” I said; I was confused. To be honest, love and that kind of stuff is a little over my head.

He just before answering me; it was like he was debating something. “It’s not my place to say. He’ll tell you if he wants you to know. And if I’m not mistaken, you have secrets too; am I not correct?” Mr. Coolridge asked me.

“No, you’re correct.” I said because he was right; I do have a lot of secrets.

Just then Mr. Grant and Mr. Sardon came out just as the police arrived.

“Officer! Officer! These two men beat the crap out of me for no reason! He’s also trying to kidnap my best waitress!” Carl yelled running out of the bar.

“That’s not true!” I cried…

Needless to say after that we all explained what happened…even some of the other girls who were always nice to me and told me I shouldn’t be working there, spoke up and turned against Carl.

“Come on Vivie; let’s go home.” Mr. Grant said holding his hand out to me.

“Yes, let’s go home!” I agreed happily with a smile.

The bar was permanently closed down after that…but I think someone else bought it; but I’m not a hundred percent sure.


	16. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 4:

** Our First Kiss: **

So it took Mr. Grant a few weeks to get used to things with me and my cats living with him and his cat Mr. Franks.

We got my room all set up; I couldn’t believe how much bigger it was than my old room at the apartment.

Mr. Franks doesn’t seem to mind that I moved in; he loves having cat towers and wet food now. He loves cuddling up to me and he and the other cats are even starting to get along…now; they hated each other at first. Now at least they don’t want to kill each other another.

I felt so bad at first; I didn’t know if any of this would work up. But Mr. Grant assured me that it would.

Mr. Shadow was probably the hardest and longest cat to get along with Mr. Franks. I felt so bad because they kept getting into fights. I don’t know if I mentioned this, but for the first six to seven months I thought Mr. Shadow was a girl; I got to be him when he was just two or three weeks old from a poor excuse for a human being…oops I mean “responsible” breeder. Anyways, I couldn’t differentiate the difference between male or female anatomy on a cat; he grew up and his testicles didn’t drop until he was about six months or so…so yeah… I was planning on getting him fixed, but some things came up. And then when he was about ten months old I got Buttons and she was about two months old; I rescued her from the streets. She was also unfixed, so together she and Mr. Shadow had three kittens; Bubbles, Pumpkin and Shimba.

So with all that being said I bottle fed and took care of Mr. Shadow, who is now three and Buttons is two and a half while Bubbles, Pumpkin and Shimba are eight months. But in saying all that Mr. Shadow is very clingy to me and really to me and doesn’t like other cats except Buttons and surprisingly the kittens; he also doesn’t really like others except for Zoey and Mr. Grant; he’s so-so with Bridget. Thanks to Mr. Grant all my cats have been fixed…which really needed to be done; I tried to tell him I’d pay him back, but he said it was fine and not to worry about it.

Mr. Grant’s house is huge; has two floors and a basement. The first floor has the living room, kitchen, main bedroom, a study room and a bathroom. The second floor has a bathroom and three bedrooms along with a hall closet. The basement is huge and lovely looking; it has a half bath and could be used for multiple purposes.

Mr. Grant looks really awesome in just his boxers. Sometimes I think he forgot I moved in and live with him now. I was making breakfast a few times early in the morning when he would wake up and come out in just his boxers. He is so good looking in nothing as well as fully clothed…I want to see more at some time. ~_~ Umm…but when he sees me he turns red and goes back to his room to put more clothes on; I don’t mind seeing him like that…granted it does make my face burn as well.

Not only did he have to get used to all this, but so did I. I only know how to make eggs and toast…so I was always making instant foods in the microwave or oven, depending on what it is. With that being said, he does most of the cooking and I’ve been eating less instant meals…which I will admit is nice. I still walk to a few different places, but he drives me to visit grandma and to and from school so I don’t have to get up early...yeah…that’s still a work in progress.

Anyways, when he takes me to visit grandma he stays and plays scrabble; grandma makes him. She really seems to like him; she’s always telling him stories about daddy and grandpa…and embarrassing stories about when I was little. But he doesn’t seem to mind; he usually just sits there listening to her every word while smiling. At first I thought it was just because he really looks up to my dad and grandfather; but even when she told stories about me, he’d still smile.

Oh and I was right; grandma laid was really angry with when she found out where I worked and lived... but all was forgiven when I told her I moved out and in with Mr. Grant and quit my job; she was ecstatic when I told her that we were now dating…almost officially.

He’s taken me on a few dates to a few dates; he makes me feel special.

I woke up at around two in the morning in a heavy sweat; I had just had a nightmare…again. For me nightmares have always been common; but since I’ve been living with Mr. Grant, they don’t happen as often.

For me this was horrible; everyone was gone; they just disappeared. Poof! Gone without a trace or viable reason; they were just gone.

I was so scared that I got up to go see if I could stay with Mr. Grant tonight…but I didn’t want to wake him up and make him mad at me.

I got my glasses, slowly peeked my head out of my door to see what was going on and saw that the light was still on and that he was listening to soft music.

He was sitting on the couch, reading through grandpa’s and daddy’s; I needed him, needed him to hold me.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked softly with tears running down my face as I slowly made my way over to him.

“Vivie, what’s wrong; did something happen? Are Elvis and Jerry ok?” He asked looking at me concerned.

Oh I must’ve forgotten to mention that Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis are very old and won’t be around much longer.

“No, they’re ok.” I said softly as I stood at the end of the couch. It was only a half lie; they were in pain, but they still seemed happy enough. But…maybe I’m wrong about that.

“What’s wrong?” He asked once again concern was evident in his voice…like normal; I really must make him worry quite a bit.

At least he doesn’t know about my cutting; otherwise he’d worry like crazy.

“I think I had a nightmare.” I said looking at him; that was a lie; I knew I had a nightmare as I feel to my knees and cried.

“Vivie, hey; everything’s ok. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked immediately walking over to me.

“You weren’t there; you were gone. Everyone was gone!” I cried as he pulled me up to him and carried me to the couch with me on his lap and just held me. I loved it when he held me; it comforted me and made me feel safe…for once in my life.

“It’s ok; I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. And I’m sure the others are fine as well; you’ll see them at school on Monday. And we can go see your grandma and family anytime you want.” He said rubbing my back and I just freaked out on him.

“NO!” I cried out, pulling back a little.

“What?” He asked me a bit alarmed.

“Just grandma…no other family. I don’t want to see them!” she cried.

“Ok, ok.” He said pulling me back to him and continued to just rub my back in a comforting way.

Eventually I would have to tell him about my family; but not now.

“Ok, it’s getting late; we should get to bed.” He said simply now that it was after two in the morning.

‘This was my chance; I had to ask him if I could stay with him tonight.’ I thought to myself as he got up while picking me up.

He was about to take me to my room when I got the courage up and stopped him.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked softly, yawning; I was tired, but I needed to ask him. I also wanted to ask if I could have my first kiss with him.

Sure I’d been kissed before; but it wasn’t that great; it was wet and sloppy…

“Can I stay with you tonight?” I finally asked while leaning my head on his shoulder; he was a bit shocked…maybe even confused.

“What?” He asked looking directly at me.

“Can I stay with you tonight; in your room?” I repeated my question, but then added, “I don’t want to do anything; but cuddle and sleep...and maybe…” I wanted to have sex at some point, but I wasn’t ready quite yet. I was going to say something else, but I forgot what.

“Maybe?” He asked looking at me.

“I don’t know…” I said yawning again as he stopped at the stairs; I thought he was going to say he wasn’t ready for me to sleep with him yet; so I held onto him tightly as I always do when he carries me to my room.

I was a little confused when he sighed and walked away from the stairs and took me to his room instead.

“I suppose you can stay with me.” He said softly as he opened his door.

As soon as he opened his door all of the cats except for Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis ran went stampeding into his room; Elvis and Jerry just limped there. And as always I felt bad for them; there wasn’t anything I could do for them because I didn’t have the funds.

With the exception of Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis, all the cats were already in Mr. Grant’s bed.

“Would it be ok if I slept by the wall?” I asked looking at him as he set me in his bed.

“Yeah that’s fine; I usually sleep on the edge anyways.” Mr. Grant replied with a smile before as gently as possible placed Elvis and Jerry on the bed; they cried in pain making me feel worse.

“I know…it’s time.” I said softly before continuing. “I don’t want to see them in pain anymore. And grandma always told me to do what’s best for them.”

“I’ll see if we can get it done and over with tomorrow or the next day.” Mr. Grant sighed as he got into bed.

When he got comfy he held my hand and looked into my eyes; I was starting to remember what I wanted to ask him.

“I’m sorry to have to ask this, but do you mind if I take my shirt off?” He asked me.

‘Yes; God yes!’ I mentally screamed, but managed to speak calmly when I actually answered him, “That’s fine; it’s your bed. You do what makes you comfy; I’m just a guest for the night. I know you sleep in your boxers.”

“Thanks…and how do you know that?” He asked as he took his shirt off; he must’ve forgotten about walking out in just boxers a few times.

“I’ve seen you in the mornings remember? You used to walk around in nothing but your boxers when you first got up.” I said with a smile.

“Right.” He said as he started to remember and smiled as he gently touched my face; I really do love him with all my heart and I hope to spend the rest of my life with him.

We were just lying there staring at each other when I felt a bunch of cat paws on my back pushing us together.

“What in the world?” Mr. Grant asked shocked and confused; the cats then laid right behind us, making it impossible to move.

This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to stay with him tonight, but it’s nice; it’s also a little embarrassing.

“I don’t think they want us moving anywhere.” I said softly as I fidgeted with my hands.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked after a few seconds while looking at him.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked as he tried to maneuver around the cats a little; I could feel my heart speed up as well as my breath.

“I remember what I was going to say before; when you stopped at the stairs.” I said looking at him.

“Ok, shoot.” He said; I don’t really get that terminology. Why say shoot? I know it means ask your question, but I don’t get why.

“I was just wondering…” I started, but quickly stopped as I felt my face start to heat up; I immediately put my face in the pillow.

“Yes?” He asked pulling my chin up.

“Can I have a kiss? And not a kiss on the forehead; an actual kiss?” I asked trying to be serious, but it came out sounding like a small child.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” He asked seriously.

“Once.” I answered honestly.

He tucked some hair behind my ear before answering, “I’ll only kiss you on one condition.” He said looking at me; I was confused.

“What?” I asked looking up at him.

“When it’s just you and me; when we’re not in school…I want you to call me by my name; not Mr. Grant. When it’s just the two of us, call me Elliot.” He told me pulling me to him.

I swear my heart stopped and I could’ve sworn I heard a purring noise.

I can’t believe he wants to call him by his first name instead of “Mr. Grant.”

“Elliot.” I said softly putting my arms around his shoulders, feeling my face heat up even more.

“Good girl.” He said in a…I don’t know; I can’t explain his tone of voice, but it made me smile and giggle a little.

And then it happened; he leaned down to kiss my lips for the very first time; his lips were nice and soft.

After he kissed me, all the cats except for Elvis and Jerry moved to the foot of the bed…

‘Thank you.’ I thought to myself as Elliot gently pushed me onto my back.

I couldn’t help but to just stare at him; that was amazing.

“How was that?” He asked.

I wanted to say amazing; I was screaming it in my head, but all that came out was, “Really, really great…”as I put my arms up; I wanted more.

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” He asked.

‘No; I want more!’ I screamed in my head, but I just shook my head as I asked if I could have some more…like a small child…~_~

He smiled as he crawled over me as I put my arms around his neck; we got comfy just laying there kissing…for about an hour

I wanted him to be as close to me as possible so I would pull him down on top of me; it was a new feeling for me; I would shiver…but bare skin was also touching bare skin.

Sometime during all of this he had wrapped his arms around my waist; that was kind of a shock. I hadn’t expected that and I may have squeaked or something; he must’ve thought he did something wrong because he stopped and pulled away.

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong; do you want to stop?” He asked right away.

“N-no. I’m fine; it’s just a new feeling...to have arms around me like this. But it’s a good feeling.” I answered honestly.

He smiled back at me before we went back to kissing for awhile.

Every now and then he would lift me up to him and I don’t know what came over me as soft noises escaped my lips.

Something’s wrong…my body feels weak and I feel like…I didn’t want to, but I pulled away to yawn like crazy; I was tired…

He then rolled off of me…but I didn’t want that; I wanted more…

“Go to sleep; you’re tired. And it’s now almost four in the morning.” He told me.

‘Four?! Is it that late already?’ I asked myself as I rolled onto my side, facing him.

“Can we do that again sometime?” I asked; it was supposed to be to myself, but I accidently asked out loud.

Like he had been for the last however long we were in here, he just smiled at me before gently pecking me on the lips.

“Of course.” He answered honestly. I heard him, but I was drifting off to sleep with now pleasant dreams.

That next morning was absolutely horrible; my grandma’s cats, Elvis and Jerry died away in their sleep.

I ended up crying into Elliot’s chest for over two hours before I cried myself to sleep. he said, before I fell asleep that he would call grandma to let her know what was going on.

Now, normally, this would be a time where I would be in a bathroom cutting myself…but because I’m with Elliot now, I don’t need to…because I’m not alone anymore. I know how that sounds because I had grandma, Zoey and Bridget. But this is different…and I don’t know why…

** Hell: **

So the next few months continued to go by and everything was going smoothly. Mr. Sardon, Mr. Coolridge and Elliot taught Bridget, Zoey and me how to dance.

School was going really well; just a few months yet until I would graduate. Mr. Grant said that even if we were dating and so in love I’m still one of his best students; although I wasn’t sure if that were true or not…science is still one of my worst subjects to date.

I really didn’t know my father all too well; I use to see him every now and then when I was little; but we didn’t really talk about science. My Grandpa on the other hand, I knew very well and as I got older he tried to teach me what he loved so much; I just never connected the dots. I still can’t connect the dots when it comes to science...even with Elliot’s help.

I was left with all of daddy’s and grandpa’s research…but I don’t know why because it makes no since to me; I don’t understand any of it.

I guess my grandpa technically left his research to grandma; but she didn’t want it. My grandma would always told me that if I absolutely didn’t want any their research I should just burn them because she didn’t trust any of the other scientists that wanted to buy it off of us. I remember one time when I was about eight, just after my dad died, a man came up to me and offered me $150,000 for daddy’s research. But I didn’t--my grandparents helped me say no to this man; my mom and stepdad were pissed because they didn’t get any money. That’s when they really started beating me…until my grandparents stepped in. Now, I don’t know what was said because they made me go out and play…ugh…

Anyways, now that I’m with Elliot, she said he could have them; she really trusted and loved him as if he were family already. Elliot was so happy when I gave him the research. Yes, he was incredibly shocked, but he was so thrilled as well; he hugged me like his life depended on it--but I didn’t mind; I loved when he hugged me like that. he was even more excited when I told him I didn’t think neither research was finished yet; I think he was happy to have a challenge now. He also got grandma something as a thank you; he took both her and me out to dinner and a movie. You should’ve seen her that night; she said she had the greatest time ever. I think she was just happy to get out of the nursing home; it’s not exactly her favorite place…but then again who wants to be at a place where most don’t get visits from their loved ones…or family in general.

By the way, for those who don’t know my grandma, she has some very colorful language that I won’t repeat. Zoey says that I should; I should be more assertive or whatever, but that’s just not me…

Zoey and Bridget have both met my grandma; they both wonder how we’re related because we’re both just so different from each other.

And Mr. Coolridge, one of Elliot’s best friend; he got a new girlfriend. I think he said her name was Lilly or something like that. (I’m not the greatest with names.) I met her twice now; she seems very nice. And she doesn’t look at me and Elliot or Bridget and Mr. Sardon dating as a bad thing.

My cats and I’ve been sleeping with Elliot more now; it’s very nice and comforting and I feel safe…especially since I don’t have as many nightmares anymore.

I learned from Elliot, Zoey and Bridget that Elliot and I don’t just kiss…I learned that what we do is called making out…and I absolutely love it! ~_~ With the exception of school and in public we make out whenever we can; we just lightly kiss when we go out.

Although I love how we make out and such I’m still a little shy I guess…well that’s what Zoey says anyways. She says because I haven’t let him stick his tongue in my mouth that it’s not true making out yet; she says I need to just get my courage up already and just do it.

Tonight I was going to be alone in this big house; Mr. Grant had some kind of school meeting to attend tonight. So maybe when he gets back I’ll be brave enough to let him stick his tongue in my mouth…but I don’t know; I haven’t really been feeling very good today. And because of not feeling very well school has been hell; I’ve been having a hard time concentrating, but I tried doing my best.

“Ok. Vivie, I need to have an important talk with you when I get home tonight.” Elliot said seriously as he dropped me off at home…so naturally, me being me I panicked.

“Am I in trouble? Are you breaking up with me?” I asked panicked, close to tears.

“No, I’m not breaking up with you. I just need to talk to you; it’s something that should’ve been brought up months ago. You don’t have to worry about me breaking up with you. I’ll see you in about two hours. Call me if anything goes wrong or if there’s an emergency, ok?” He told me, to which I started to relax.

‘I wonder what he wants to talk to me about…ugh…I don’t feel so good.’ I thought to myself.

“Ok. I love you.” I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me be saying that he loved me as well and gently kissed me before heading out.

He said he would leave his phone on and just keep it on vibrate just in case I needed to reach him. But I should be ok right?

I was ok for about half an hour or so…until I heard someone knocking on the door.

When I went to look out the window I got a big surprise…well not a surprise to me. On the other side of the door was not only Elliot’s soon to hopefully be Ex-wife and…Zoey’s boyfriend Mark; they were standing there making out like crazy. He was shoving his tongue down her throat, as she was doing to him and they had their hands all over each other. It was rather disturbing, but I took a picture and sent it to Zoey.

~Zoey, there’s something I think you should see~

~Elliot, please come home soon.

Molly is here and won’t go away.

She’s with Zoey’s boyfriend Mark.

I don’t know what to do~

I sent Zoey and Elliot a quick text as they banged on the door again.

~What is it~

She texted back right away, so I sent her the picture.

~What the hell is this?!! (•̀o•́)ง

Who the hell is she?!?!? (•̀o•́)ง~

Zoey texted back angrily.

So I responded back as quickly as I could.

~She is Elliot’s wife.

They’re separated.

He wants a divorce.

Said she’s been cheating on him since the beginning.

I’m soo sorry! (._.)~

I cried while I texted her; they started banging on the door.

~It’s ok; it’s not your fault.

But Mark and I so done!

You were right about him.

I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. (._.)

❤ U

Where are you~

She texted me back.

~It’s ok; you were in ❤.

❤ U 2.

I’m home alone~

I texted her back.

~Where’s Mr. Grant~

Zoey asked and I was all alone…

~School meeting.

Zoey, I’m scared.

They won’t go away.

And they’re only knocking on the door harder.

I don’t know what to do (ಥ﹏ಥ)~

I frantically texted her.

~Here’s what you do…

You need to find some place to hide and call Mr. Grant

and tell him what’s going on~

Zoey texted me seriously.

~I texted him several times already.

He’s not answering.

I even tried to call him.

I think they made him turn his phone off~

I texted her back after I managed to hide in a hall closet.

And then it happened; I heard the door open and two sets of feet and voices call out as they got in.

“Hello, is anyone here?!”

“I know that the slut’s here; school got out an hour and a half ago.” I heard Molly say.

I tried to keep as quiet as I possibly could, but I couldn’t help it and started coughing like crazy because of all the dust.

“There you are!” Molly exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the closet.

“Vivian?” Mark asked shocked when he seen me.

“You know this girl?” Molly asked angrily looking back at him.

“Yeah; she’s Zoey’s best friend.” Mark said looking at me.

“Oh, you little girlfriend huh?” Molly asked with a smirk.

“Yeah. Now you listen here; you had better not tell Zoey about any of this. You hear me? I swear if you say a single word to her I will make your life a living hell.” Mark threatened.

“I already texted her a picture of you two kissing…and that threat won’t work on me. Aside from how my life is right now, my life was already a living hell.” I wheezed out looking at him.

He looked like he was going to hit me or something, but Molly stopped him.

“Knock it off! I need her!” Molly yelled.

What could she possibly need me for?

“Now for you, you little tramp.” Molly started.

‘Tramp?’ I asked myself as she paced back and forth.

“Where is my money?” She asked calmly.

“What money?” I asked confused.

“My part of the money! Where does he keep his money?! You’re his little whore; I’m sure you know where he keeps his money!” She started yelling at me.

“I-I’m sor-sorry…I-I don-don’t know what you’re talking about…” I said quietly.

“I don’t believe you!” Molly yelled slapping me hard across the face.

“Now tell me where the money is!” Molly yelled again, this time holding my chin up to look at her.

“I told you; I don’t know! I don’t ever ask him for money or about money!” I cried and flinched when it looked like she was going to slap me again.

She was angry as she paced back and forth again.

Mark just started to remove his clothes before lying on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Molly asked annoyed and confused as she looked at him.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ready to fuck you.” He replied back, which made me gag.

“What do you know?” He asked after I gagged; I didn’t answer him and remained silent.

I’m not very strong; I know this…but when she had her back turned I threw the closest thing to me at her head and something at his crotch and took off to my room where I tried calling Zoey. However, I tripped on the stairs and Molly was able to get a hold of me; she tied me up and took me to a part of the house I’d never seen before.

The attic…well I guess it’s more of a crawl space or something. It was small and full of dust and spiders; I am afraid of spiders. I would’ve screamed and told her, but she duck-taped my mouth shut. Granted I’d probably be wasting my breath; she hates me.

“If you want to be a smart-ass little girl and not tell me what I want to know, you’ll have to be punished.” Molly said as she disappeared down the steps and shut me in.

Not long after I could hear them having sex…that’s what I assumed anyways.

I’m guessing it was about half an hour or so later…I wasn’t sure for sure because I was tied up, scared and had no since of time, but I think I heard Mr. Grant and Zoey downstairs.

I wasn’t even sure if it was them; I just heard muffled voices.

After another few minutes or whatever, I started banging my feet on the floor to try to get their attention; it must’ve worked because Mr. Grant and some cops opened up and got me down…

The entire time I’m apologizing while wheezing while letting them know what all went down.

“Ok Ms. Graze, let’s get you to a hospital now.” One of the cops said to me.

“No. No. No! I don’t want to go to a hospital; I’m fine really. I don’t need to go a hospital.” I cried.

It looked like the police were going to argue when a paramedic came over and said he’d take care of me in the ambulance; he would make a decision on whether or not I had to go to a hospital or not.

I went to the back of the ambulance with Zoey while Mr. Grant talked to the cops.

After about ten minutes the paramedic said I was fine to stay home; but if I felt any pain or anything like that to get to a hospital.

Zoey and I went inside and waited for her mom; we cried and hugged and said how sorry we both were, that it wasn’t your faults and all that good stuff.

We waited on the couch for about half an hour before Zoey’s mom came to get her.

“Are you girls ok?” Zoey’s mom asked right away, hugging the both of us.

“Yes.” We both answered honestly.

“And what about you?” She asked Mr. Grant.

“…I’m ok…” Mr. Grant said slowly; I don’t think he knew how to react.

“You’re Elliot Grant correct?” Zoey’s mom asked simply.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Mr. Grant answered; I had no clue as to where this was going.

“Thank you for taking such good care of Vivian. Please, keep on taking care of her. Oh, I’m sorry; I know that you two are in a relationship.” Zoey’s mom said shocking all three of us.

“Bu-but ho-how?” I asked stuttering out.

“I overheard Zoey one night. Besides, even if I hadn’t, it’s kind of obvious with how you two act around each other. Oh, and Adam and I saw you two at dinner and movies one night.” Zoey’s mom said with a smile.

“Anyways, come on Zoey; your father is waiting in the car. It’s good to see you two again. Have a good night and call if you ever need anything.” Zoey’s mom said as she headed out.

“See you at school tomorrow. Love you. And again I’m sorry.” Zoey said as she hugged me.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Love you too. And it’s not your fault.” I said as I hugged her back before she headed out.

“Can I go wash whatever this is off of me?” I asked looking at Mr. Grant.

“Yeah go ahead. Are you doing ok?” He asked me concerned.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” I said smiling; but that was a lie.

I got some clean pajamas and panties and then went into the bathroom, stripped down my clothes and got in the shower.

I stood in there for a good fifteen minutes, just leaning against the wall before getting out.

When I did step out I got my panties on and sat down against the wall with a small razor that I had found; I placed it against my wrist.

I wasn’t planning on cutting at all; I was just placing it there. I don’t know why, but I just had to for some reason.

I wasn’t going to cut; I was going to set the blade down in just a minute or two, but then Mr. Grant knocked and the blade slipped and I accidently cut my wrist just a little bit. It wasn’t too serious, but it was bleeding.

“Vivie, are you ok in there?” He asked me from the other side of the door.

“Y-yes. I-I’ll be out in a minute or two.” I said a little shaky as I tried to find something to stop the bleeding; I didn’t want him know…but then he came in…

“Vivie, stop that! Give me that blade right now!” He yelled at me.

After a few hesitant seconds I gave him the blade.

“Why? Why would you do this to yourself?” He continued to ask me in a raised voice.

I don’t know what to do; I didn’t want him to know; I tried to do my best to hide it. Why did he have to come in right now?

My emotions just kept getting the better of me and just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. A million thoughts were racing through my head right now.

He was very angry with me, but he grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to my cut wrist and held it there.

“Before you say anything; I know this isn’t the first time you’ve done this. Earlier I said I needed to talk to you when I got home; this was why. The day we told each other how felt; I should’ve said something then. A doctor told the nurse and she told me after I asked how you were doing. Vivie, why? How long have you been cutting? Have you been doing this since we started dating?” He explained and the continued to ask me why.

He already knew? Now I couldn’t control my emotions as I looked down and started crying.  But I had to say something…

“I’m sorry. I’ve been cutting for a few years; I don’t know how many exactly anymore. I didn’t tell you because I stopped after that day; after I moved in. I was going to end it the night before that. Not because of you; but because you were right. That job and where I lived; they weren’t good. I-I didn’t know how you felt; I didn’t think anyone cared. Well I knew Zoey and Bridget and grandma cared, but they’d move on after awhile; they all knew I cut. But I stopped because…I don’t know why exactly. But I stopped. And tonight all my anxiety or whatever came back and I lost it. I understand if you hate me now and want me gone now. But I still love you and always will. I wasn’t going to cut originally; I was going to stop. I was just pressing the blade down for a few seconds when you knocked and it scared me so my hand jerked. I’m not saying it’s your fault because it’s mine. I’m sorry.” I started explained things as best as I could; I knew he was angry at me. And I knew there was a chance that he was going to leave me because of this…

What he did and said next shocked me; he gently pushed me down onto the cold bathroom floor and pinned me there.

“Now you listen to me; and listen good. Who you are now is not who you were back then; and because of that I make no plans on leaving you. But in saying that, I’m not going to ever let you cut again! I’m going to do everything in my power to make you happy and keep you that way. Do you understand me? I only care about who are now, not who you used to be. I love you here and now.” He told me while leaning over me; pinning me with his body.

This was extremely awkward because I was only in my panties and the towel had come undone. I was in my panties so that was covered, but my breasts weren’t; granted my hair was kind of long enough to almost cover them…

“Mr. Grant…” I started, feeling my face heat up.

“Elliot; my name is Elliot. It’s just you and me; I’m only Mr. Grant at school.” He corrected me while putting both my hands together while moving some of hair out of my face.

“Elliot.” I said blushing; I could feel the heat in my face rising and I think that’s when he realized I wasn’t wearing any clothes other than my panties.

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly getting up. I think he was embarrassed…or ashamed…I don’t know which one.

I got up and got dressed and afterwards he stuck a bandage on my wrist to stop the rest of the bleeding.

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel a little dizzy. I’ve seen my own blood before and have been just fine with it…’ I thought to myself as I blinked a few times.

I hugged him again while leaning against him. “I’m sorry.” I repeated; and I really was sorry.

“It’s fine; just promise you won’t do it again.” He told me with a little sigh as we walked to the living room.

“I promise.” I said softly as I sat on the couch; I needed to sit down; my dizziness just kept getting worse.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked me; I almost didn’t understand him, but I got the gist of it.

“I had a cookie and a cheese stick.” I answered honestly…I think.

“So that means no. And you didn’t eat lunch today I heard. What’s going on with you?” He asked kneeling in front me; he seemed really concerned. And after what just happened I couldn’t just lie to him.

“I don’t feel good; my head has hurt all day and my stomach has been upset for the last few hours.” I answered him.

He just sighed as he looked at me; he went to reach for my head I think, but I felt my stomach start to gurgle or something. So without any warning I got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever run in my entire life.

“Sorry about that…” I said after a few minutes when I came back.

“It’s fine; now hold still.” He said simply as he felt my forehead.

“Sit right here, I’ll be right back.” He said getting up.

“Ok.” I breathed out; I was really, really starting to feel dizzy now.

I tried to wait for him, but all I remember after he got up was being washed over with dizziness and then everything went black.

The next day I woke up on the couch with one of my stuffed animals, pillow and a blanket while Elliot sat in a chair.

“What time is it?” I asked softly.

“After ten.” He replied.

“Ten? I’m late for school!” I exclaimed as I stood up quickly; too quickly as I went crashing back onto the couch.

“Vivie; you’re sick. I called you out of school.” He told me as he stuck a thermometer into my mouth.

“What about you?” I asked.

“Shhh…keep your mouth shut so I can get an accurate temp. And I called out saying I needed to keep an eye on you. And I was right; you have a fever of 102.5. So you know what that means?” He asked me; I knew…he was making me see a doctor.

I wanted to argue with him; I didn’t want to go…but I felt so weak; he carried me to the car without any struggle.

We got there and were there for a few hours; they told me I had severe pneumonia. Could anything get any worse? Yes, yes it could; those stupid doctors wanted me to stay at the hospital.

Yeah, no; I wasn’t going to stay at a hospital so I threw a fit and ended up having a panic attack until they let me go home. And then I felt bad; almost guilty because Elliot kept giving me looks all the way home, but didn’t say anything.

Elliot was so great though; he took such good care of me while I was sick.

Zoey and Bridget got all of my school and homework that I missed…including notes; so I got caught up pretty easily…after all those damn dizzy spells stopped coming around…


	17. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 5

** Our First Intimate Kiss: **

I had been living with Elliot for awhile now and I just started taking birth control a few weeks ago; I wanted to lose my virginity to him and only him. But I haven’t told anyone…not even Zoey or Bridget; but that’s because I’m scared; I’ve heard it hurts the first time.

Anyways, moving on…Zoey and Bridget were starting to ask when they could come over. I keep on telling them that I don’t know; that I didn’t know if he would allow me to have friends over at his place.

“Well…why don’t you ask him already?” Zoey asked me impatiently at lunch.

“I don’t know…he’s already done so much for me already; I couldn’t ask him for more.” I said softly as I ate my lunch.

“I know he’s given you a safe place to live, but what else has he done for you?” Zoey asked; to be honest it kind of hurt because he’s done a lot for me.

“He’s done a lot for me. He’s given me my own room instead of making me stay on the couch; with that said, he’s let me keep all of my things. He’s teaching me how to cook…a little, he takes me to visit grandma even more now…way more than I used to. And most importantly he let me keep all of my cats; my most important treasures. He’s so nice to me and I love him for that.” I said softly as I did my best to hold my tears back.

“Jeez…I’m sorry, but you could at least ask him; the least he could do is say no. but he could also say yes; you never know.” Zoey said as she apologized.

“Yeah; he’s a very nice guy, he’d probably let you have us over…at least for a little bit.” Bridget said softly. She was right; and she did know Elliot a little better than I did.

“Ok…I’ll ask, but I can’t promise anything.” I said softly.

At this point, almost everyone in the school knew I was living with Mr. Grant now; but they didn’t know that we were dating yet…I don’t think. Nobody has asked me otherwise.   But they all think that he just took a poor girl who was in trouble and had nowhere else to go.

** A Few Hours Later: **

It was finally the end of the day; I was waiting for Elliot outside of his classroom while he talked to one of his problem students…a boy called Davy or David; I don’t remember his last name…but he was throwing paper wads at me asking if I’d go out with him. I did my best to ignore him, but he just kept throwing paper wads at me.

The only real problem was that we were in the middle of a test and as I’ve said before science is one of my hardest subjects to understand and he was making it very hard to concentrate.

So I ended up getting extremely frustrated, stood up and just screamed at him.

I had tried to be very polite and kindly tell him no; I even crumpled up each and every one of his notes so that he could see and put them in my bag to throw away later. But he obviously didn’t get the hint, clue or just plain didn’t care…so I stood up, called him an idiot and that I didn’t want to date him in front of the entire class.

Needless to say after I did that and realized that I had single handedly distracted the entire class I became very upset and ran out of the room…embarrassed.

Mr. Grant of course followed me out.

** Flashback (Within a Flashback): **

“What was that all about? You just used a bunch of words I’ve _never_ heard you say come out of that pretty mouth of yours.” Mr. Grant said when he found me sitting in the hallway.

“He wouldn’t stop throwing wads of crumpled up paper at me asking for me to date me and other things that I really don’t understand. Well, I understand most of them…but there are a few words that I’ve never seen before.” I said as I pulled out of the notes Davy or David threw at me.

“*Sigh…* Vivian, why didn’t you come to tell me?” Mr. Grant asked seriously.

“I didn’t want to be that girl…I’m the youngest in your class as is. Plus I didn’t want to bother you and I was trying my best to just ignore him; I was trying so hard to just concentrate on my test. I wanted to at least try to get a C…” I started.

“A C? You’re smarter than that.” Mr. Grant said looking me.

“I’m not that smart…I suck at Science; I just don’t understand it.” I said becoming even more upset.

“Vivian, calm down; it’s all ok. I’m sure you’ll do just fine on your test. There’s still fifteen minutes left in class; let’s get back in there and see what you can do. I will take care of…who’s bothering you?” Mr. Grant asked me confused.

“Davy or David…I don’t know his last name.” I said softly.

“Yes, I know who you’re talking about…” He said frustrated; I could always tell when he was annoyed.

“Ok…” I said as I rubbed my eyes before he helped me up and we went back into the classroom.

He ended up having Davy sit in a corner; and so it would be fair (more like so the rest of the class wouldn’t complain) he put me in the other corner. But to be honest I liked being in the corner; it made it easier to concentrate.

** End of Flashback Within a Flashback: **

I didn’t finish my test…I missed the last four or five questions. But Mr. Grant said if I could get out of Study Hall I could finish it then.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bridget and Zoey asked as they came by with Mr. Sardon.

“I’m waiting for Mr. Grant.” I said simply as other students went by.

“He’s not ready yet? That’s not like him…” Mr. Sardon said looking at me.

“He’s lecturing one of his other students who wouldn’t stop harassing me in class today…during a test…causing me to snap at the other student.” I said embarrassed.

“Wow…you snapped at someone in class…during a test no less?” Zoey asked shocked, embarrassing me even more.

“Zoey stop it; you’re embarrassing her.” Bridget said softly.

“Sorry…it’s just a shock. Vivian never snaps at other students in class…especially during a test. This guy must’ve really pissed her off.” Zoey said smiling as she hugged me.

“I can’t imagine how Elliot must feel.” Mr. Sardon said crossing his arms.

“I honestly don’t know; we haven’t talked about it…” I said softly.

“So I’m guessing you haven’t talked to him about us coming over yet then?” Zoey asked softly.

“Not yet; I was going to wait until after school was done…when we got home and tell you tomorrow.” I said softly.

“What’s going on over here?” Mr. Coolridge asked as he walked over to us; so I explained it to him as well.

“Well…that’s no good.” Mr. Coolridge said sighing.

“No its not…well, I’ve got to get Bridget home. are you ready?” Mr. Sardon asked looking at Bridget.

“Oh yeah; I’ll see you tomorrow?” Bridget asked me as she hugged me.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said with a smile as I hugged her back before she left with Mr. Sardon; Mr. Coolridge had also left already.

Zoey stayed with me and then after a few minutes Mr. Grant and Davy or David or whatever his name is came back out.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you in class today…” He said in an unapologetic way.

“…It’s ok…” I said slowly before he just took off.

“*Sigh…*he shouldn’t be bothering you anymore; and if he does he’ll have detention for the next two weeks.” Mr. Grant said sighing and then he noticed Zoey.

“Ms. Hanson, what are you still doing here? Don’t you need to be heading home?” Mr. Grant asked confused as he looked at her.

“Oh don’t worry; mom knows I’m here. I texted her earlier and told her I was waiting for Vivian while she waited for you to get out so she wouldn’t be lonely.” Zoey said with a smile making me blush; I had a feeling she was up to something…

“Well…I’m here now; you can head out. And Vivian, I just wanted to let you know that you’ll be staying here a little longer. Because of that outburst in class today, you need to be punished somehow; I can’t show favoritism just because…” Mr. Grant explained.

“It’s ok; I understand.” I said softly. And I did understand; I disrupted his class during a test after all.

“Oh? You’re going to punish her huh?” Zoey said with a sly smile.

“Shut up!” Both Mr. Grant and I exclaimed at the same time, both blushing. It was kind of weird, but cute at the same time because I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mr. Grant blush like that before.

“Is there something you want?” Mr. Grant asked Zoey annoyed.

“Oh yes; there is something I do want to know. Bridget and I asked Vivian earlier, but she’s too afraid to ask or something. But would it be ok if Bridget and I came over for a few hours one day?” Zoey asked looking directly at Mr. Grant.

“Zoey! Why’d you go and do that; I was going to ask him later tonight…” I cried; it was rather embarrassing to say the least; I sounded like a child.

“I don’t believe that…” Zoey said rolling her eyes.

“Ok you two; that’s enough. Vivian, if you want your friends to come over, that’s just fine. I don’t have a problem with that; you live there too. So, if you want your friends over, they can come over; you don’t even have to ask…as long as we don’t already have plans. So, when would you like them to come over?” Mr. Grant asked shocking me.

“How about Bridget come over Saturday sometime and stay ‘til Sunday then. you don’t have any plans do you?” Zoey asked right away.

“No…” Mr. Grant started.

“Great! Then it’s a plan. See you tomorrow!” Zoey exclaimed happily as she hugged me before heading out.

“That girl…” Mr. Grant sighed.

“I’m sorry…” I said softly.

“It’s fine; let’s go.” Mr. Grant said leading me into his classroom.

“How long do I have stay after school today?” I asked as we sat down.

“About half an hour…that should give you enough time to finish your test.” Mr. Grant said handing me back my test.

“Is this allowed?” I asked confused.

“It is if it’s not the person who was taking the test was not at fault. And although you stormed out of the room after yelling at another student; it wasn’t your fault. Besides, it’s my test and I decided whether or not a student deserves extra time or a redo. Trust me when I say you’re not the first student to get extra time; I’ve given other students who deserved it extra time or a do-over’s. It all depends on them and/or their situation at the time. And although you’re not the best at science, you are one of my best students and you try. To me that’s all that matter…even if I didn’t feel the way I do towards you.” Mr. Grant said causing me to blush making him chuckle. Depending on the situation Mr. Grant always chuckles when he makes me blush.

“Well…you have half an hour; get to work.” Mr. Grant said as he started going through papers.

It took me twenty minutes~_~ to finish the test. Yes, I know how sad that is considering I only had four or five questions left; but it’s really hard for me…but I finished it. Mr. Grant said he would grade the tests tomorrow.

“So now what?” I asked looking at him.

“Well…you still have about eight minutes left. What would you like for dinner; I took burger this morning.” Mr. Grant said looking at me.

“Burger? Do we have tater-tots?” I asked looking at him.

“Yes, I believe we do.” He responded with a smile; I loved his smile…it always made me feel warm, safe and happy.

“Can you make tater-tot casserole?” I asked softly; I hadn’t had that since my grandma lived at her home instead of the nursing home.

“Yeah, I think I know how to do that. Meat, tater-tots, cream of mushroom soup and peas and carrots. I can always look it up as well.” Mr. Grant said simply.

“Thank you.” I said softly as I felt tears run down my cheeks…dang it.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I can easily figure out how to make it.” He said walking over to me.

“It’s not that…I haven’t had tater-tot casserole since my grandma was able to cook her own meals…” I said softly.

“Oh…well I’ll my best. Hey, there’s only five minutes left; why don’t we just leave?” He said to me.

“Sure.” I said; I just wanted to get home; it’s been a long day.

So I got my things and we walked out to Elliot’s car, where I must’ve fallen asleep. I don’t remember falling asleep; but I must’ve because I woke up…oh I don’t know…three hours later in my bed.

“Oh, hey there sleepy head; I was just about to come wake you up.” Elliot said as I walked down stairs.

“What happened?” I asked confused.

“You fell asleep as soon as the car started moving. I got us home; I made sure you didn’t have a fever and put you to bed.” Elliot said looking at me.

“What smells good?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

“Dinner; it’s almost done…about ten minutes yet. I made your tater-tot casserole you asked for.” He said with a smile.

So dinner was done, we ate and I started bawling my eyes out; it was just like Grandma’s.

‘God dang birth control making me so emotional as of late…’ I thought to myself as Elliot hugged me.

“So do you like it?” He asked holding me.

“Yes, I love it; it’s just like Grandma’s.” I said, crying into his shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Elliot said softly, soothing my while I cried into his shoulder.

After we finished eating we sat on the couch watching some show on TV when I decided I wanted to be brave…

“Something wrong?” Elliot asked when I pulled away from him.

“No, not exactly. If I asked you something…if I wanted to try something new would you laugh at me or push me away?” I asked nervously.

“What do you want to try?” He asked me intrigued.

“Well…I was talking with Zoey and I’ve overheard other girls and guys talking in the hallways at school…” I started; I could feel my face start to burn as I started fidgeting.

“Vivie, what is it?” He asked me, using my nickname he gave me.

“I-I-I wan-want…*deep breath…* I want to try using tongues when we kiss…” I said very embarrassed; my face was on fire.

“Vivie, is that what you truly want?” He asked and I just nodded while looking at him.

“Ok then…” Elliot sighed as he pulled me towards him, making me squeak.

I didn’t know what to do so I just let him take the lead…

The kiss started out like normal, soft and gentle; but then he licked my lips. I don’t know why, but I opened my mouth to him and in went his tongue.

It was a little weird at first, but eventually I got used to it and I even stuck my tongue in his mouth for a second or two.

When we pulled away I had my eyes closed; but I knew he was smiling.

And then I don’t know what came over me when I opened my eyes; I crawled onto his lap, pushed myself as close to him as I possibly could, held onto him and just looked into his eyes.

He knew what I wanted; he didn’t say anything as he just grabbed a hold of me and started kissing me.

Somehow we ended up in his bed with him on top of me, just grabbing a hold of my hips and waist.

I had absentmindedly spread my legs and I could feel him pushing up against me; I got scared and pulled away.

“I’m sorry!” Elliot said right away as he rolled off of me and to the other side of the bed.

I couldn’t say anything; I could only cry. I wasn’t ready for just sex yet. But, I just wanted him to hold and comfort me; so I pulled myself close to him and just cried until I fell asleep in his warm and safe arms.

I felt so safe and I think he knew it…even though he often apologized; he just held me.

** My Slumber Party at Elliot’s: **

So it was the Saturday and Zoey and Bridget were spending the night; Zoey brought a few horror movies over…so that should be fun; I’m not really into horror movies; they scare the crap out of me…

Elliot said he’d make his famous homemade pizzas—sausage, pepperoni, Canadian bacon, supreme, and most of them will have extra cheese and olives.

Last night, after school he took me to buy cupcakes and drinks.

“So…did you get enough cupcakes?” Zoey asked when she seen the cupcakes.

“No…but Elliot was nice enough to buy that many cupcakes in the first place…and it’s only thirty… It’s ten each because Elliot said he doesn’t like these kind of cupcakes and he got his own goodies. I got ten strawberry cupcakes with lemon frosting, ten marble cupcakes with vanilla frosting and ten peanut butter cupcakes with chocolate frosting.” I said simply; I love cupcakes and so do the girls. (I’ll be good on cupcakes for a few days)

“That’s so sweet of you Vivian; you’re always thinking about what others would like as well. Thanks so much.” Bridget said happily as she hugged me.

“You’re welcome.” Vivian said softly.

“So…where’s your room?” Zoey asked curiously.

“Upstairs; it’s the first door on the left.” I answered before she started dragging me and Bridget upstairs.

“Wow…this is nice. It looks so different then from when Sardon and I used to visit. Oh, but don’t worry; we’d sleep in a different room. This was used for games or stuff like that.” Bridget said once we were in my room; she tends to get nervous when she talks. But that’s ok because so do I and I still love her like a sister. Both her and Zoey.

“Thanks; and its ok Bridget.” I said softly looking at her with a smile.

“Girls, are you going to be staying up there or are you coming back downstairs?” Elliot called for us.

“We’ll be down in a few!” Zoey called back.

So the rest of the night went without any problems; Mr. Wesley showed up for a few hours, we played games, listened to music, ate and now it was time to watch movies.

“So what are we going to watch?” Bridget asked as Elliot brought over some popcorn.

“The original “Nightmare on Elm Street.” and “Freddy Vs. Jason.” Zoey said happily as she popped in a DVD.

Elliot was about to leave, but I stopped him, “please stay.” I pleaded with him; I didn’t want to watch the horror movies with just the girls; Zoey tends to make scary noises and stuff…which is weird because she’s so afraid of haunted houses and cemeteries and stuff like that…

“Alright.” Elliot said as he sat down next to him.

I don’t remember much more of that night; I just remember clinging to Elliot and eventually passing out.

** Mr. Sardon’s Brothers: **

I woke up the next morning and I couldn’t find my glasses; I decided to go see if Elliot was awake yet and see if he knew where they were.

I could vaguely hear Elliot talking to someone; but I couldn’t quite make out who it was.

“We were up all night watching horror movies. I’m not sure whose idea it was to watch those kinds of movies because none of them could handle them; they all screamed and jumped through all of them. Zoey and Bridget would hold onto each other while Vivie latched onto me.” Elliot said drinking coffee. Or I would assume he was drinking his coffee; it certainly smelt like coffee. (I like the smell of coffee, but not the taste.)

“It couldn’t have been that bad; she was looking for protection.” I heard a voice I didn’t recognize say.

“You try having nails digging into your flesh through several movies. Or screaming in your ears.” Elliot said simply. Now I felt bad.

“Vivie screamed in your ears?” I heard a voice that sounded like Mr. Sardon ask. I wish he wouldn’t call me that; that nickname is for Elliot to use and Elliot only…

“No, the other two did; Vivie said there and cried into my side while digging her nails into my arm and stomach.” Elliot said only making me feel even worse.

“I’m sorry…” I said quietly as I walked downstairs rubbing my eyes.

“No, it’s fine; you tried saying you didn’t want to watch those movies. Where are your glasses; how did you make it down here without them?” He asked me.

“I don’t know; I couldn’t find them. I’ve figured out the layout of this how that I can feel my way around it; as long as I hold onto something I’m fine. I just don’t know where my glasses are.” I said as I felt the walls.

“Are these it?” That one voice asked.

“Yes, but why are they down here? Oh that’s right I had to carry all three girls upstairs to Vivie’s room after they fell asleep on the couch; they must’ve fallen off.” Elliot said simply.

“Right…” Mr. Sardon said; it sounded like he was annoyed or something.

“Which one is Vivie’s room? Don’t worry, I’m not going to wake the girls; I’m just going to set Bridget’s glasses next to her.” Mr. Sardon said as he walked passed me.

“Upstairs, first door to the left.” Elliot replied as he put my glasses on me for me.

“That’s so much better.” I said relieved.

Elliot was about to give me my morning kiss when I noticed he had friends that I didn’t know over.

“Oh, Mr. Grant has friends over?” I asked feeling my face burn up; I still get nervous when I meet people I don’t know when it’s me and Elliot.

“Vivie, these are Sardon’s younger brothers, Dren and Tarb. You don’t have to call me Mr. Grant in front of them. Guys, this is my girlfriend Vivian.” Elliot said introducing us.

“You call her Vivie?” Tarb asked making a face.

“Yes, I call her Vivie. Just as you call Kiki ‘Pudding cup’.” Elliot said embarrassing Tarb.

‘Kiki? Who’s Kiki?’ I asked myself while they argued.

“You swore you’d never say that out loud!” Tarb yelled as Dren fell to the floor laughing his butt off.

“No, I said I wouldn’t tell Kiki.” Elliot said simply.

“Who’s Kiki?” I asked out loud by accident.

“Kiki is my youngest sister; I’ve told you that, haven’t I?” Elliot asked looking at me.

“No…you haven’t said anything much about your family. You just said you have a mother, two younger sisters and you don’t talk to your dad. Your grandma is in a nursing home five or six hours away and your grandfather passed away three years ago. And you don’t talk to your grandparents on your dad’s side.” I replied.

“He only gets along with his mother and youngest sister Pudding Cup!” Dren exclaimed picking on his younger brother…I would assume.

“Shut up!” Tarb yelled embarrassed.

“What’s going on down here?” Bridget asked as she walked down the stairs with Sardon.

“Did we wake you?” Dren asked looking at Bridget.

“No, Sardon did when he set my glasses down and tripped over a cat. No, you guys woke up Zoey.” Bridget said softly.

“Oh no…” I said as I looked at Bridget worried.

“What’s oh no?” Elliot asked looking at us.

“Zoey doesn’t like to be woken up by anything except her alarm clock…she gets really cranky.” Bridget and I said at the same time.

“What the hell is with all the god damn noise?! Don’t you know I’m trying to sleep up here?! For fucks sakes! Can’t a woman get any damn sleep around here?!” Zoey yelled stomping down the stairs.

I think she was about to say something else but then she saw Dren and Tarb.

“Oh, why didn’t you say you had guests coming today?” Zoey asked embarrassed.

“I did, last night before you started watching horror movies. I told you Sardon was coming with his brothers.” Elliot said crossing his arms.

“Oh, yeah…” Zoey said staring at the boys; she looked like she was in a trance. It was like when she started dating Mark…or even before.

“So…” Bridget started when Zoey grabbed her and me, dragging us upstairs.

“Conference time! Girls, I need help with something!” Zoey exclaimed as we got to the top of the stairs.

“What was that all about?” Bridget asked confused.

“Who was that hunk of a guy with green hair and golden eyes down there?” Zoey asked right away?

“I think Elliot said his name was Dren and that’s he’s Sardon’s younger brother. And the other one is Tarb; the youngest I believe…” I explained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…I don’t care about the youngest one; I just want to know about Dren.” Zoey said looking at me.

“I don’t really know anything about him; we just met a few minutes ago.” I said softly.

“What about you? You’re dating Sardon.” Zoey said desperately, looking at Bridget.

“I only met them once or twice; they’re both really nice, but they’re also nerds…” Bridget said softly.

“That’s not very nice; and it’s very unlike you…” Zoey said looking at Bridget.

“They call themselves nerds; they say they’re proud of it…” Bridget said waving her arms in the air.

Just then Zoey got a text; it was her mother saying she was almost here and that it was time to go.

“Ok here’s what we’re going to do; you girls lead the way and I’ll follow you so that Dren doesn’t see me.” Zoey said as she got her things.

It was a bad plan; it would’ve been better if Bridget and I were a little wider and the same height; Zoey didn’t hide very well…

“Well it was fun; thanks for having me over. My mom’s here. It’s time for me to go; it was nice to meet you. Bye!” Zoey said as she ran out of my house with all of her things; her mom had just arrived.

“Vivie, I love you; but that friend of yours is weird.” Elliot said referring to Zoey.

“Your friends are weird too.” I replied back.

“Yeah…you got me there.” Elliot said simply; he didn’t even try to deny it.

“So Zoey was it?” Dren asked.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” I asked confused.

“Is she single?” Dren asked; now I get it...I think

“Yes, newly; but it was a bad breakup.” I said being as vague as I could as I grabbed what I thought was milk…I was very wrong

“Three. Two. One.” Elliot started counting down while grabbing the garbage so I could spit whatever it is I drank out.

“This milk taste bad!” I cried out stupidly.

“That’s not milk Vivie; that’s my coffee.” Elliot said looking at me.

“Why does it taste worse than normal?” I asked confused when I was done spitting out the coffee.

“It’s black; meaning I didn’t put anything like sugar, cream or milk in it.” Elliot replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said as I went to get some milk.

“It’s fine…” Elliot said as Tarb started rolling around on the floor laughing. Although I don’t know what’s so funny…

“Will you knock it off?! Grow up and be mature!” Dren exclaimed as he push Tarb with his foot.

“Well anyways, are you ready to go Bridget?” Sardon asked looking at her.

“Yes, just let me get my things.” Bridget said running up the stairs while I followed in case she needed help.

It didn’t take long to get her things packed and ready to go.

“Thanks for having me over.” Bridget said as hugged me.

“You’re welcome; it was really fun. It was actually nice having you over at where I live for once.” I replied with a smile.

“It was. But I’d spend with you anywhere and have fun.” Bridget said with a smile before we went back downstairs.

“I’ll see what I can do.” I heard Elliot say.

“What will you see what you can do?” I asked confused.

“Dren wants to see if Zoey will go out with him.” Elliot replied.

“So what do you want to do for your birthday?” Sardon asked looking at Elliot making him spit his coffee he was drinking out.

“Oh yeah, that’s coming up in a few weeks isn’t it?” Bridget asked.

“Yep, on January 15th.” Sardon said simply.

“I don’t want to do anything that day. I already have plans.” Elliot said confusing me.

“Oh?” Sardon asked him.

“NO! I was just going to take Vivie out to a really nice dinner. Oh great…” Elliot said smacking his head.

“Why would you take me out; it’s your birthday, not mine. I should be doing something for you.” I said softly.

“Don’t worry about it…” I said simply.

“Well, we’d better be heading out. Have a good day.” Sardon said as Bridget hugged me again before they left.

** Mr. Coolridge’s News: **

“And you say my friends are weird…” I said drinking my milk.

“Your friends _are_ weird.” Elliot said again.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know how teenage girls work.” I said sticking my tongue.

“Why you…” Elliot started giving me the beware look.

“Oh no…I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” I screamed as I ran up the stairs; he was going to tickle me.

It didn’t take him long to catch me as he was much taller and faster than me. He had pinned me to my bed as he started tickling me.

“Hahahaha! ELLIOT! Hahahaha! ELLI…I’m sorry!! Hahahaha!” I cried out laughing while twisting and turning in his grip so I could get away.

After a few seconds I managed to get away from him; but I only ended up backing myself into a corner of my bed.

It took me a little bit to get my breath back, but when I did I crawled over to him.

“Elliot…why you have to be so mean?” I asked as innocently as I could.

“It’s fun.” He replied simply to which I stuck her tongue out again.

“That tongue again…what am I going to do with you?” He asked looking at me.

“I don’t know…” I said looking at him before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders; my entire body was starting to heat up.

“Guess you’ll need to be punished.” He said kissing me.

We laid there making out for at least half an hour; I think I was ready this time.

It felt nice when he started to push my shirt up; I really wanted to continue…but someone was knocking on the door.

“Damnit…” Elliot cursed pulling away from me.

“Who do you think it is?” I asked trying to regain my breathing.

“I’m not sure…but it doesn’t seem like they’re going away any time soon. Fix yourself so it doesn’t look like we were just having some kind of sex; I don’t know who’s at the door and we don’t want them to get the wrong impression.” Elliot told me as he started to straightened himself up.

“Right…” I agreed as I too got situated…I was a little upset.

He kissed me gently and quickly headed downstairs.

I heard Elliot say something about it being Mr. Wesley…I wonder what he wants; I rarely ever see him out of school.

I don’t really know what they’re talking about; it’s a little fuzzy, but they don’t sound too happy…

I made my way downstairs; Mr. Wesley looked really upset.

“Hi Mr. Courage…is something wrong?” I asked softly.

“You can call me Wesley, you know…and a whole lot.” Wesley said kindly.

“Right…do you need anything?” I asked a little uncomfortable; he was one of Elliot’s best friends.

“Yeah…to go three years into the past…” Wesley said stressed out as he sat down confusing me.

“Vivie…can you make us some coffee?” Elliot asked looking directly at me.

“Yes, that I can do…” I said as I went into the kitchen.

So I made the coffee and brought everything to them because I know absolutely nothing about coffee or how they like it…

I felt uncomfortable right now. Maybe I should excuse myself; this is between them?

“Would you like it if I left; for this to be just the two of you? I can give you privacy.” I said softly.

“You can stay if you’d like; I could use all the support I can get.” Wesley said politely.

“If you’re sure…” I said unsure looking at him.

“It’s fine…I just found out I have a three year old daughter.” Wesley said out of nowhere.

“Oh congratulations. Wait…you did not know about her before?” I asked becoming even more confused.

“No…her mother kept her from me. The only reason I found out is because her mother passed away in a drunk driving accident. And lawyers came and told me that because she put my name on the birth certificate I had the right to take full custody of her. Her grandparents don’t want that; they want her for themselves, but they don’t have that right.” Wesley explained.

“What are you going to do? Does Liliana know?” I asked.

“I think I’m planning on keeping her. And yes, Liliana knows; she thinks it’s a good idea for me to take her in. I don’t know; it’s just a lot to take in overnight.” Wesley explained.

“I bet…well if you ever need any help we’re here for you.” Elliot said sighing.

“I know…well I should be going; I have to go get her in an hour.” Wesley said as he stood up.

“Ok…good luck Wes.” Elliot said giving him a quick hug.

“Thanks.” Wesley said returning my hug and went to hug me.

“Oh wait…do you know her name?” I asked very curious; I know I shouldn’t be; but I am.

“I was told it was Abigail.” Wesley said simply.

“Oh, that’s so pretty!” I squealed excitedly; I didn’t mean to; it just kind of came out that way…

“I thought so. Well I got to go now. See you later.” Wesley said with a smile as he headed out.

“See you later!” Both Elliot and I called as he left.

“You seem excited.” Elliot said looking at me slightly confused.

“Oh yes…I love little kids.” I said simply. And it’s true; I love little kids and I want them some day.

“Oh really?” He asked looking at me, still confused.

“Oh yes; they’re so cute and little.” I said happily.

“Do you want children?” He asked me and that’s when I became serious.

“Some day when I’m a little older; what about you?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes, I want children some day; I’ve wanted children for awhile now…but I’ve been with the wrong girl.” He said walking over to me; he then embraced me in his arms making me feel warm and safe.

“It’s all about finding the right person.” I said absentmindedly as I leaned into him.

“I agree.” He said as his embrace became tighter.

I know he’s a lot older than me, but I love this man so much; with my whole heart.

 


	18. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 6

** The Night Before Elliot’s Birthday: **

So, its Elliot’s birthday today and I have a very important present to give him; I’m finally going to give him my virginity. Oh, I have other gifts for him as well: a shirt I bought, painting that I did and a plaque that I made a long time ago (originally it was for my dad and then my grandpa. But now that they’re both…dead I changed up some things and it’s now going to be for Elliot. I know it sounds bad re-gifting like this, but it’s really important to me…)

A few months ago I went and started birth control while just last week Zoey and Bridget had Mr. Sardon and his younger brother Dren take us shopping for something that would make Elliot happy…as Mr. Sardon puts it.

Zoey and Bridget helped me pick out an “outfit” that Mr. Sardon said would please Elliot and he paid for it.

I ended up get a sexy lingerie set. It’s really not me; but if Elliot likes it then I’ll wear it for him. I have to; I want to make him happy.

Any who…where am I? Am I dreaming? I don’t recognize this place; it looks like the place from the movie Zoey, Bridget and I watched while they were over.

You see, Elliot went out with Mr. Wesley and Mr. Sardon last night to meet up with some of their old friends for Elliot’s birthday…and so I wouldn’t be alone or whatnot Zoey and Bridget came over.

Of course Elliot and Mr. Wesley offered for me to come with, but I had the feeling that Mr. Sardon wanted it to be guys only or something; I politely declined and said I’d be fine on my own. I hadn’t known that Mr. Sardon contacted the girls so that I wouldn’t be alone.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Elliot asked me for like the fiftieth time.

“Yes, I’m sure. I have some instant meals I can make myself and I’m sure I can watch TV or read or write or something. I can even try my best to try and study some of the science stuff for class to try to understand it better. I know not to open the door for people I don’t know.” I replied with a smile so that he’d know I was ok and go out and have a good time.

“Oh for crying out loud! Elliot, you can relax; she won’t be here alone. I called Bridget and she contacted Zoey and the girls will be over to keep her company. I think Zoey’s mom is dropping them off and then will be back for Zoey at a later time; I’ll take care of Bridget.” Mr. Sardon said annoyed.

“Ok…well as long as you’re sure.” Elliot said again.

“I’m sure. Go out and have fun; this is your night with your friends.” I said softly; I just wanted him to be happy and have fun. I feel guilty that he doesn’t go out as much since I’ve moved in.

“Ok, then I’ll see you in a few hours.” Elliot said as he hugged me before he left.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

There’s only one person who could be that persistent, that annoying when they knocked on the door. Elliot has a doorbell; I didn’t know that.

“I’m coming; hold your horses!” I yelled as I made my way to the front door.

“We’re here!” Zoey and Bridget exclaimed happy; Zoey throwing up her arms in the air while Bridget stood there smiling.

“She doesn’t look too surprised to see us.” Bridget said still smiling; she must’ve figured Mr. Sardon told me.

“Aww! How did you know it was us?” Zoey asked as the two came in before I shut the door.

“Mr. Sardon told us after Elliot kept asking if I’d be ok alone.” I replied back with a smile.

“Oh I see…” Zoey said; she sounded like she was upset or something.

“Are you ok?” I asked confused.

“She’s just upset because we couldn’t surprise you.” Bridget said as we all sat down.

“Oh; well, if he hadn’t told us that you were coming over and you still wanted it to be a surprise you should’ve had Bridget knock. I know how you knock and apparently ring a doorbell…” I said looking down at my feet.

“You didn’t know he had a doorbell?” Zoey asked kind of surprised.

“No…” I said embarrassed.

“It’s probably because it was always hidden behind the overgrown bush that Sardon and Dren trimmed down so that it looks like a regular bush now. Elliot hates his doorbell; annoys the heck out of him as he says.” Bridget said simply.

“Oh…” Both Zoey and I said at the same time and then Zoey got an evil look on her face.

“What’s with that look?” Both Bridget and I asked.

“Now I know what makes him tick…” Zoey said simply. Now when she comes over she’s going to stand there ringing the doorbell until he opens up…and possibly even after.

“So what’s the plan?” I asked trying to move onto a new subject.

“Oh my cousin let me borrow some of her movies; he said that if we liked horror movies we would really like these. We should be able to get through all of them; the guys will be gone for a few hours and there are only three movies. Well, there are actually four or five of them now; the newest one just came out.” Zoey said with a smiling as she dug through her bag.

“Oh, are you hungry? Bridget and I already ate, but we didn’t know if you ate yet or not; so I brought over leftover pizza.” Zoey said handing me some pizza.

“Oh no, I haven’t eaten yet; I was just going to make one of my instant meals. What movies are we going to watch?” I explained and then asked looking at Zoey.

“Thank you by the way.” I said softly as I took a bite of the pizza…holy crap was it spicy!

“I brought “I Spit on Your Grave,” “I Spit on Your Grave 2” and “I Spit on Your Grave 3.” Are you ok? Oh, I’m sorry; I guess I forgot to warn you that it was spicy pizza.” Zoey said as I grabbed something to drink so that I could at least finish one piece.

“I’m fine, thank you. What are the movies about?” I asked looking at Zoey.

“I’m not really a hundred percent sure. Revenge from what I understand. A girl is attacked in each film and after some time she goes after the men who attacked her and gets revenge.” Zoey replied.

“Oh…” Bridget and I said at the same time; neither of us had ever heard of them.

“So are you girls ready?” Zoey asked looking at us.

“I guess…” ‘Like we have a choice…’ Bridget and I said at the same time and then I thought to myself.

So we started the movie; it was a slow, but nice start. A writer moves from New York to Louisiana to a remote cabin…to which she becomes lost trying to locate it. She asks gas station attendant for directions.

She gets to the cabin and spends the next few days writing and having a good time…until her sink gets clogged. So she calls for help and it gets fixed.

Together, the man from the gas station and the guy who helped with the clogged pipes and two of their friends break into the cabin and attack her. She escapes into the woods and runs into the sheriff and the man she’s renting the cabin; sheriff takes her back to the cabin where he accuses her of being a party girl because she’s been drinking and smoking weed and he too assaults her.

The guy who unclogged her sink didn’t want to participate, but he did because he was forced.

All four men rape her…which because of my past history…had an incredibly hard time with.

They end up chasing her through the woods afterwards and the sheriff tries to shoot her, but she falls into a river…so they assume she drowned because they could not find her.

One of the men recorded everything, but the sheriff told the guys to destroy it…but he didn’t listen.

Later she starts to stalk the men and learn about their daily lives; she even manages to steal the video camera that had the attack on it. She had sent a copy to the sheriff’s wife, but he managed to intercept it. He then goes to the other four guys to question them about who sent the video to his wife.

So they begin to think it could be the guy who unclogged her sink, but they cannot find him. So they go on a hunting trip and the sheriff shoots and kills the owner of the cabin to clear up any loose ends.

The plumber returned to the cabin where he finds the girl, who he tries to apologize to. But she didn’t accept saying it wasn’t enough and ended up strangling the poor guy.

Oh and it only gets worse from there on…

The next guy, one of the friends, she catches using a bear trap, smears fish guts on his face and records as crows peck out his eyes. Don’t know if he dies or not…but I think he does.

Next, the other friend she drowns in a bathtub mixed with water and lye…that I’m guessing must’ve been very painful.

Next we have the gas station guy; she ties him up in an abandon barn or something, uses pliers to pull out his teeth and then shears to cut off his penis; she leaves him there to bleed to death.

And finally we have the sheriff. She visits his family posing as his daughter’s teacher; she later takes her to a park, where the sheriff tracks her down.

At the park she knocks the sheriff out and kidnaps him. And when he wakes the girl rapes him anally with his shotgun. She explains to him that she was once innocent just like his daughter.

It is later explained that the plumber didn’t die as she had tied a rope to the trigger of the shotgun and to the plumber’s wrist, who at the time was unconscious; he was seated right in front of the sheriff.

When the plumber wakes up he moves his arm and the shotgun goes off, going through the sheriff’s body and destroys his face before hitting the plumber in the chest, killing them both.

The girl was outside and when she heard the gun go off she just smiled.

After the movie was done Zoey, Bridget and I all took turns throwing up.

“So…we don’t have to watch the rest of those do we?” I asked as we sat back down.

“No…I don’t even want to watch them after that.” Zoey admitted; Bridget and I were only kind of shocked because she loves horror movies. But even she has her limits.

“So what do we watch now?” Bridget asked softly.

“Well I brought “Jason X” and “Freddy vs. Jason” just in case these movies turned out to be duds.” Zoey said simply as she popped one of them into the DVD player.

We made it through “Jason X” and half of “Freddy vs. Jason” before Elliot and the others got home.

I hate these kinds of movies; they scare the crap out of me…and give me nightmares. But I have a hard time saying no to Zoey… As we got to the part where they were all in the basement of someones house and the one girl fell asleep and Freddy appeared. I don’t know what Zoey and Bridget were doing because I was hiding under a blanket. But I do remember all three of us screaming when the lights were all of the sudden turned on.

“God! Why do you girls watch these kinds of movies when they scare the hell out of you?” Elliot and Sardon asked looking at us.

“Because it’s fun!” Zoey exclaimed with a smile.

“Because Zoey makes us…but it is fun.” Bridget said softly while I stayed under my blanket.

“Zoey…I don’t know why you make Vivian do that; you know she doesn’t handle those movies well.” I Zoey’s mom say sternly.

“Mom…she says she’s fine.” Zoey said simply; I really wasn’t fine...

“Mmmhmm…” Zoey’s mom said as I came out from under the blanket.

“Hi Elliot, Mr. Wesley, Mr. Sardon, Mrs. Hanson.” I said smiling.

“Hi Vivian, how are you doing?” Mrs. Hanson asked.

“I’m good. How are you?” I asked as politely as I could.

“I’m very well. Come on Zoey, your fathers waiting.” Mrs. Hanson said making Zoey get up.

Before she left she hugged both me and Bridget and then she was gone.

“Are you ready to go Bridget?” Sardon asked simply.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Bridget said to me before hugging me.

“See you later.” I said as they left.

“So…did you have a good night?” Elliot asked as he removed his shoes.

“It was ok; did you have a good night?” I asked him sitting down.

“Yeah, it was good; I met up with some old friends who I hadn’t seen in years. One of them I’m not with friends with anymore.” He said as he sat down.

“Why not? What’s that smell?” I asked when he set a bag down.

“Because as it would turn out, he was just another ass; he said some pretty nasty stuff about you. But I won’t get into that. I didn’t know if you had eaten any dinner yet…so I brought you a taco salad without onions and guacamole, a non alcoholic banana flavored margarita and some chips and dip.” Elliot explained looking at me.

“I had a piece of pizza that Zoey brought over…but it was too spicy…” I replied back a bit a bit ashamed.

“So do you want the stuff I brought or no?” Elliot asked me; I think he was picking on me a little bit.

“Yes, I do; thank you.” I replied back softly; it feels like I’m losing my voice from all the screaming.

“You’re welcome. So what were you girls watching tonight?” Elliot asked as I started eating.

“Well…Zoey’s cousin let her borrow some of her movies; said they were really great…” I started and then I started feeling sick so I dropped everything and ran to the bathroom.

“Sorry about that…” I said coming back after a few minutes.

“Are you feeling ok?” He asked me; I could hear the worry in his voice.

“Yeah…just remembering the movie…” I said softly; I never want to watch that or any movie like that ever again.

“Was it that bad?” Elliot asked and I lost it.

“Elliot…it was awful!” I cried as I latched onto him.

It took a few minutes but I calmed down enough to let him go.

“Sorry about that.” I said softly.

“It’s ok; what was the movie?” He asked looking at me; when I’d seen “Freddy vs. Jason” before and he knows it.

“We were going to watch the first movies, because that’s what Zoey’s cousin gave her…but after the first one we couldn’t…not even Zoey.” I said softly just staring at my food.

“What did you watch?” He asked again.

“Zoey’s cousin let her borrow the first three “I Spit on Your Graves.” Zoey said that her cousin said they were great movies and that we would probably really like them. So we started the first one…and then we finished it…it was awful; so bad that not even Zoey wanted to watch the rest of them.” I cried softly, shaking…

“Vivie…” Elliot sighed pulling me to him while putting his chin on my head.

“There’s like four or five of them…I think. Zoey said a new one just came out.” I said softly leaning into him.

“There are five…that’s what I seen tonight. Wesley and I got outvoted because the others wanted to see it. I was hoping you wouldn’t ever have to see something like that...because I know you’re not really into those kinds of movies; horror movies in general. Are you ok? You’re really shaking.” Elliot said as I continued to shake.

“Yeah…I’m ok…It’s just a bad memory is all. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather not talk about it just yet.” I said softly. I’m not a very open person; I wasn’t ready for him to know just yet…but I will tell him somday.

“That’s fine; just remember I’m always here when you need me.” He said kissing my forehead.

“I know. Can I sleep with you tonight?” I asked looking up at him.

“Yeah of course you can; any time you want. Are you going to eat?” He asked looking at me.

“Yeah, can I put something else on?” I asked softly.

“Of course.” He said changing the channel to “Criminal Minds.”

So the rest of the night I ate my food…slowly. I ate most of my food and drank half of my non alcoholic margarita and then we went to bed where we cuddled for a little bit before falling asleep.

Now I was somewhere I didn’t know…it looked like I was in the woods and I felt like I was out of breath. I was running; and I was terrified. I couldn’t find Elliot, Zoey or Bridget. And then I saw him; I saw a man…and he was chasing me. So I continued to run and then I also started to scream until he pushed me down and got on top of me…so I started crying.

And then I woke up when I heard Elliot and felt his lips on my forehead; it was all just a dream.

When I woke up I found Elliot was right next to me, rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be ok.

“Vivie, everything’s going to be ok; it’s just a bad dream.” He continued to say as he continued to rub my back.

Once I was fully awake I realized that it was after nine and that I had to get ready for school…I think.

“Elliot…Oh my god! Is that the time? We’re late for school!” I cried rushing to get out of bed.

“Vivie calm down; there is no school today…or for the next few days. I didn’t wake you because we got a crap ton of snow last night and it’s still going; and it’s not supposed to stop for a few days. So school’s canceled for a few days… I also had to cancel and reschedule our date for tonight. At least I went grocery shopping the other day.” Elliot told me as calmly as he could.

“Is it really that bad?” I asked confused as I got up to go look.

When I got to the living room to look out the window I believe it; I’d never seen this much snow before. I was actually kind of in shock and I couldn’t help it…

“Ahhhh; oh my god!” I screamed getting Elliot’s attention.

“Something wrong?” Elliot asked looking at me.

“I don’t know…” I said honestly; I really didn’t know.

“You’ve seen snow before haven’t you?” He asked looking at me.

“Yes, I have; just not this much.” I replied back looking out the window.

“So…where are you from then?” Elliot asked me; I was wondering when he was going to ask that.

“A few hours south of here; about an hour less from my old apartment. Zoey’s mom or dad would usually come get me on the weekends; or if they didn’t Bridget’s mom would. Unless the roads were bad…then I was homebound.” I answered him honestly.

I was starting to wonder if he was putting pieces together; but I just can’t tell him yet. However, if he asks I’ll tell him…to a degree.

“Can I take a bath?” I asked looking out the window. Right now I was going to avoid questions; I will answer if he asks, but not right now.

“Yeah, that’s fine; go ahead.” He answered as I walked over to him.

“Thank you and happy birthday.” I said softly as I gave him a hug before going up to get a change of clothes…just a regular pair of clothes, not the special stuff I bought for later.

After I got everything I needed I started the water and let it run as I stepped in.

I left the door open today…just in case he were to call for me.

After a few minutes I decided I would test something and started to touch myself a little bit here and there. To be honest, it felt a little weird. I wonder if it would feel better if Elliot did it to me.

After a little bit I heard Elliot yelling; he sounded very angry.

I had been in the tub for about half an hour or so; so I figured it was time to get out anyways.

When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to see him on the phone, yelling at someone very angrily.

“Elliot?” I asked worried; he seemed so upset.

“It’s just my dad; he’s pissing me off. Everything’s just fine.” He said staring at me with his hand over his hand over his phone.

_I couldn’t quite understand what his dad was saying, but he sounded angry from the other end of the phone._

“For fucks sakes James! Yes, that’s her; but she’s not a slut!” Elliot yelled back.

‘Slut; his dad thinks I’m a slut?’ I thought to myself.

_I heard more mumbled yelling._

“Yes, never mind. And no, I’m not going to let you talk to her just so you can berate her.” Elliot said trying to calm down as I stood there shocked and confused.

I then heard Elliot’s dad yell again.

“No! Goodbye James.” Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

“I-I’m going to go get changed…I just thought I’d see why you were yelling; I thought I heard you call for me.” I said quietly as I went back to the bathroom.

“Damnit…” I heard Elliot sigh in frustration.

‘I can’t believe I just stood there like a dope listening in on his conversation with his dad.’ I thought to myself as I got dressed in a teal and pink shirt with a matching skirt and black leggings.

When I came back Elliot was sitting on his couch, bouncing his leg up and down; I wonder what’s wrong.

“Is everything ok?” I asked sitting next to him.

“It’d be a lot better if dad would stop calling and leave me alone.” Elliot sighed in frustration.

“I’m sorry…” I said softly leaning my head on his left shoulder.

“It’s fine…it’s not your fault.” Elliot sighed…still frustrated

“What does he want?” I asked softly; I wasn’t trying to pry...or at least I didn’t want to. If he said he didn’t want to talk about it, I would understand; and that would be the end of it all.

“He wants to talk to you…but it’s probably only to berate you; he wants me to leave you and go back to Molly. But that’s never going to happen; I love _**you**_ and that’s never going to change. God damnit all!” Elliot explained and then exclaimed as his phone rang again.

“James?” I asked seeing the caller ID.

“Yeah, that’s my dad…” He said simply as the phone stopped ringing. He must really not get along with his dad.

After a few seconds the phone rang again…I decided I was going to give Mr. James what he wanted; so I answered the phone…accidently turning on the speaker.

“Hello?” I asked answering the phone.

 _“Hello…who is this?”_ Mr. James asked. To be honest, I don’t know whose last name Elliot has; I just know its Grant.

“My name is Vivian.” I said with confidence.

 _“Well, hello Ms. Vivian. How are you today?”_ Mr. James asked calmly.

“I’m ok. I’d be a lot better if you were a little nicer to Elliot…it is his birthday after all.” I said calmly.

 _“Little girl…that’s between me and my son. Now…I want to get something off of my chest…you’re sixteen correct?”_ Mr. Grant asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” I answered back.

 _“So…you’re a sophomore?”_ Mr. James asked.

“No…I’m a senior; I skipped a few years.” I answered...the normal question when people find out how old I am.

 _“But you were really sick a few years back, correct?”_ Mr. James asked shocking me. how could he possibly know that? What else does he know?

“But…how did you know that?” I asked trying to stay calm.

 _“I have my ways sweetheart. Now tell me, why aren’t you out dating someone your own age?”_ Mr. James asked.

“I don’t like any of the boys around my age at school or my old school. Mr. Grant…Elliot is different; he’s very nice to me.” I said as I realized I screwed up by calling Elliot “Mr. Grant” again…I tend to get flustered when I screw up.

 _“Now sweetheart…are you aware that being a home wrecker is never a good thing; you’re breaking up a good thing between my son and daughter-in-law. This needs to stop. I don’t know what it is with you little girls who just want a thrill.”_ Mr. James said disappointed.

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand what you mean.” I said as I started becoming confused. Girls who just want a thrill?

 _“I’m saying sluts like you need to get your own life and start dating in your own age range. Pack your shit and go find somewhere else to live little girl! Wearing cute little blue outfits like that won’t get you anywhere! And neither will those fake crocodile tears!”_ Mr. James exclaimed as I tried to hold back my tears as best as I could...but I failed miserably.

“But…how do you know what I’m wearing?” I asked confused, through tears.

“That’s enough dad.” Elliot said taking his phone and hung up while heading to the door.

“GO HOME AND GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY! IF YOU’RE NOT GONE WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” Elliot yelled out the front door.

Would he really call the cops on his own father?

“DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW?! SHE’LL BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!” Mr. James yelled back before leaving.

Elliot then closed and locked the door.

“Am I really a slut?” I asked as I sat on the couch…I was very confused.

“No, of course not. A slut is someone who sleeps with lots of men; you know this. My dad is just an ass; that’s why I didn’t want you talking to him. But I will say you did really good; better than I thought you would. Come here. I love you and I always will; and that’ll never change.” He told me as he pulled me close to him.

And then a thought ran across my mind…

“Do you think your mom will hate me too?” I asked softly.

“I don’t know…speaking of which…” Elliot said as his phone started ringing again.

“Hi mom…” Elliot sighed while I laid my head on his shoulder.

 _“What’s wrong? What happened? Your sister said you were going to call me as soon as you got done talking to her. That was over an hour ago.”_ Elliot’s mom said; she sounded upset or something. I could hear her better than I could hear his dad earlier.

“I’m fine mom…a little stressed, but fine; dad just called…and apparently stopped by on his snowmobile.” Elliot answered back; he sounded stressed…so I decided to try to calm him down.

 _“Oh, are you sure you’re ok?”_ Elliot’s mom asked.

“Yes mom, I’m fine. Or at least I will be.” Elliot said simply as I started to rub his shoulders…which seemed to relax him a little.

 _“Ok good. So who is she?”_ Elliot’s mom asked causing me to blush a little; I could feel my face heat up.

“What?” Elliot asked.

 _“Don’t “what” me…who is she? Who is making you so happy? I know it’s not Molly. Are you still working on divorcing her?”_ Elliot’s mom asked.

“No, it’s not Molly and yes, I’m just waiting on her to sign the papers.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Good…so who is making you so happy?”_ His mom asked again.

“Her name is Vivian, but I call her Vivie. But mom…there’s something you need to understand…” Elliot started.

 _“That she’s one of your students and is only sixteen? Yes, I know all of that already. I overheard Tarb telling Kiki awhile ago. I was going to wait for you to tell me. But after a few weeks went by I figured it was time to just ask you. Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me this?”_ Elliot’s mom asked; she sounded upset again.

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me. And I didn’t want you to think of her as a slut or whatever.” Elliot said sounding worried.

 _“Do you love her?”_ His mom asked.

“Yes.” Elliot answered causing me to blush even more.

 _“Does she love you?”_ His mom asked again.

“Yes.” Elliot answered…and it was true; I really do love him.

 _“Well then…I don’t care how old she is. As long as both happy and treat each other kindly and most importantly love each other. I want to meet her some time. I understand it probably won’t be for awhile, but I do want to meet her. I don’t even care if I have to wait until she’s eighteen; I want to meet her. I’m sure your sisters would love to meet her as well.”_ Elliot’s mom said happily.

That made me very happy; she wasn’t anything like Mr. James. She actually seemed very kind and warm hearted.

“Well…Kiki for sure. You know how I feel about Bailey.” Elliot said annoyed. I don’t really understand his family; but that’s ok because he doesn’t understand mine…

 _“Yes Elliot…anyways, I’ll let you go. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and tell you happy birthday. Love you and tell Vivian I say hi and welcome to the family.”_ Elliot’s mom said.

“Thank you. Love you too; you and Kiki. I will. Bye.” Elliot said hanging up.

“Your mom seems nice…and peppy?” I asked hoping I wouldn’t offend him.

“She is…and you have no idea. Thanks for the neck and shoulder rub.” Elliot said putting his phone down as he patted a spot next to him for me to sit down.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.” I said climbing onto his lap.

“Thank you.” He said pulling me to him and gently kissed me.

After a few minutes his phone rang again. But he ignored it as he pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back all over.

After a few minutes his phone rang again and again and again.

“Damnit…who is it now?” Elliot asked, cursing as I sat back on the couch.

“Hello?” He asked annoyed.

_I didn’t know who had called; I couldn’t really hear who it was or if it was a guy or a girl. So I sat there waiting for about five to ten minutes just waiting patiently for him to get done._

“What was that all about?” I asked confused.

“Oh, you know…everyone just wanted to say happy birthday and whatnot. Oh, and Zoey and Dren are dating now.” Elliot said simply, causing me to think for a minute or two.

“Dren? Sardon’s weird brother; the middle one right?” I asked hoping I got that right.

“Yep…” Elliot answered back.

“Well that’s good; I’m happy for her. Hopefully he’s better then Mark was.” I said with a smile as my stomach began to growl.

“Hungry?” Elliot asked.

“A little.” I admitted as my face started heating up.

“Leftovers?” He asked simply.

“What about you?” I asked; I didn’t want to eat in front of him while he had nothing.

“I ate when I got up; I had my leftover from the Chinese place. Don’t worry; I brushed my teeth.” He replied while looking at me.

“Ok.” I said getting up.

“No, you sit; I’ll get your food.” Elliot said sternly.

“But it’s your birthday.” I said not wanting him to have to do anything on his special day.

“I know, but its fine. To me, it’s just another day. Unless my mom’s around…then it’s a whole big deal…” Elliot said sighing as he reheated my food and brought it to me.

“You don’t like huge parties?” I asked looking at him.

“No, not really. I’m happy with everything just the way it is.” Elliot said turning the TV on.

“Oh I see…so there will be no big parties for me…” I said as I started eating. Thank you lord.

“You can if you want…” He said looking at me.

“No, it’s perfectly fine; I don’t really like being around a whole lot of people unless I have to…like school…” I said honestly.

“You’re not much for huge crowds?” Elliot asked sounding shocked.

“No…I have social anxiety; I’m trying to get over it, but it’s not easy.” I said honestly as I continued eating.

“I would’ve never guessed; I always see you going to places with Zoey and Bridget. And then there’s you and me; I take you to places all of the time.” Elliot said looking at me.

“Well…Zoey and Bridget drag me places whether I want to or not. And with you…you like going out to places every now and then; so I want to at least try. I know you won’t let anything happen to me…” I said finishing my food.

“I wish you would’ve told me this…I would’ve found something you’re more comfortable with. But you are right about one thing; I won’t let anything ever happen to you.” Elliot said hugging me.

“I know…but I don’t want you to have to give anything up; that’s not fair. Oh, I have some presents to give you; I’ll be right back.” I said ending the conversation as I remembered the presents that grandma and I got for him and ran upstairs.

** Birthday Presents: **

About five minutes later I came back with four boxes.

“You didn’t have to get me anything you know…” Elliot said in that tone he uses when he says I don’t have to get him anything.

“I know…but I wanted to. And one is from grandma.” I said honestly handing him the boxes. I really didn’t care what he had to say about this; I was going to get him something for his birthday.

He had opened grandma’s gift first; it was two plane tickets and hotel reservations for us to go to Florida for a few days. ~_~Thanks grandma…~_~

He opened the shirt that I got him first; it was a funny shirt that said “I DON’T ALWAYS THINK I’M RIGHT” in big letters and “but I am” in smaller letters. And it had a picture of crazy looking cat on it with a sombrero. Well…I thought it was funny anyways…and it kind of suits him.

Next he opened the painting I worked really hard on; it was of all the cats, him and me; he seemed to really like it.

And finally he opened the plaque that I had originally made for dad and then grandpa. It read “BEST SCIENTISTS EVER” in big sky blue letters and in little blue letters were names “Carlton Kriticus” “Matthew Kriticus” and now “Elliot Grant.”

“Where did you find this?” I asked looking at Vivie.

“I made it when I was five or six.” I started explaining. “Originally I made it for daddy, but then he died and it came back to me. After two years I decided it was time to move on, so I added a few things and grandpa’s name to it and gave it to him. And then he died and grandma said she didn’t want it for personal reasons…so it came back to me again. I’ve been keeping it in a box until now. And now…I want you to have it. Because you’re going to be a great scientist one day; and you are in my life now. And I strongly believe that you’re going to be a great scientist one day like daddy and grandpa were.” I finished explaining softly; I hope he liked it.

“Vivie…I love everything.” He said as he hugged me tightly.

While he was hugging me I started to cry a little; I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to like them. I really did add more things to it. I put you on top because you’re current and I hope to have a lot of years with you. I put grandpa in the middle because I knew him longer than daddy and that’s why daddy is at the bottom. And I couldn’t think of a whole lot to draw and paint for you except for us and the cats. And I didn’t have very much money, but I was able to find you the shirt…I didn’t know if you liked that kind of stuff. I knew you liked cats and you’re very smart and are right most of the time. And…” I just started babbling on and on and I would’ve kept going if Elliot hadn’t started kissing me while pushing me onto the couch.

“I love them. The painting and this plaque; they mean more to me than anything you could ever buy me. I mean I love the shirt…but you shouldn’t spend your money on me; just make me something and I’ll be happy.” Elliot told me before he started kissing her neck. That was such a nice feeling; this was the first time he’s ever kissed my neck like this…

“Elliot…” I breathed out.

Just as we were about to lose control something hit the window making Elliot jump and me cry out.

Mr. James was throwing snow balls at the window…him and one of his friends…I would assume it was a friend of his.

“Vivie, go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise.” Elliot said simply sending me to my room while he dealt with his dad.

Half an hour later while I was lying in my room on my bed I could hear cop cars arrive. I then had to talk with the police...

“Well…that was fun…” Elliot sighed.

“Yeah… So…what would you like to do Mr. Birthday Boy?” I asked softly.

“Well first I’m going to make sure these are somewhere safe.” He said as he found some places to hang up both the picture and the plaque.

** All That I Can Give Him: **

“Are you expecting anyone to come over today?” I asked shyly, feeling my face heat up again.

“No why? Are you feeling ok?” He asked looking at me concerned.

“I have one more present for you; I’ll be right back.” I said as I quickly headed back upstairs before he could say too much.

“You don’t have…” I heard him start before I was completely upstairs.

Once in my room I shut my door, stripped out of my regular clothes and started putting on the special outfit Zoey and Bridget helped pick out and that Mr. Sardon bought for Elliot.

‘Boy is this itchy... Was it this itchy at the store?’ I thought to myself as I started scratching at the lacy parts.

“Well…I’d better get down there before I change my mind…again.” I said to myself as I grabbed a robe to hide the outfit.

About ten minutes later I made it downstairs and just stood by the stairs.

“Ok…so what do you have for me? You didn’t spend anything did you?” He asked seriously, looking at me.

“MmmMmm…the first part was free and with the second part; Sardon bought it…after Zoey and Bridget helped me find it.” I said quietly.

“What did you get?” He asked suspiciously walking over to me.

I took a deep breath before answering him while removing the robe, “…Birth control…and this…”

The outfit that I got for me for him was very sexy black and teal lacy lingerie; it was a corset bra that went all the way to my stomach with matching panties and leggings. The material was silk and lace…

“What are you wearing? You look really uncomfortable.” He said looking at me.

Did he not like it? I was a little itchy, but I’d be ok…

“Sardon said you liked this kind of stuff…it’s just really itchy.” I replied softly.

“Vivie…what are you getting at here?” He asked seriously, looking at me; watching my every move.

“I told you I had one more gift to give you; it’s me.” I said slowly and softly while blushing.

“Oh Vivie…you don’t have to do this…” He started.

“But I want to…I’ve wanted to for awhile but I was never protected and we can’t use condoms because I’m allergic to latex. So I had to wait until I could get on birth control; and I did…three months ago. My doctor said I only had to wait two weeks before it would fully be in my system. And then when two weeks did roll around I got scared. And then every time after there something always came up. And then two weeks ago I had to get them refilled because it came down to the last week and I was on my period…so after that I figured I’d just wait for your birthday because I wanted it to be special…” I said looking at him while she I the lacy spots of the outfit.

“Why lace?” He asked as I stood right in front of me.

“Sardon said lace was your favorite…” Vivie said softly.

“First off…when it comes to sex and stuff like that; you need to be comfortable too. No more lace; it makes you itch like crazy. Secondly, yes I did love lace. But since I met and fell in love with you, stuff like that hasn’t even crossed my mind. I want you to be comfy…so if you feel better in, let’s say silk or cotton; wear those. Satin, I know you wear a lot of satin pajamas and stuff like that. Don’t do something that doesn’t make you comfortable; don’t listen to Sardon or anyone else about what you should wear, do or put your body through. Do you understand me?” He asked pressing his body against mine.

“MmmmHmmm…” I moaned out.

“Good. Now…what am I going to do with you? Do you really want to do this?” He asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Yes…I do; I want to give you me…all of me.” I said looking directly into his eyes.

“You really want to give me your innocence? You do realize that if we do this, there’s no going back right?” He asked seriously.

“Yes…I want you to be the one to take me; to take my virginity. I want you to be able to do anything you want to me. But…there is one thing I ask.” I said softly.

“And what would that be?” He asked as he grabbed my waist.

“No anal…” I said softly; that’s something I absolutely cannot handle.

“That’s fine; I don’t like anal anyways. I’m going to pick you up. When I do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist.” He said honestly before gently kissing me.

I nodded my head while wrapping my arms around his neck.

While kissing his hands traveled down to just beneath my butt lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He then carried me to his room where he quickly, so no cats could get in, opened and closed the door, placing me against it.

“I love you Vivian Graze.” He told me between kisses.

“I love you too Elliot Grant.” I replied back between kisses.

“Can we lie down please?” I asked feeling my legs start to slip.

“As you wish.” He said making me smile as he carried me to his bed where he gently laid me down.

After looking at me for a few minutes he removed my leggings before climbing on top of me.

This was defiantly different then the last time when I freaked out…

“Elliot?” I asked before he could start anything.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked tucking hair behind my ears again.

“Would you mind if I slept with you every night; unless Zoey and/or Bridget are over?” I asked seriously.

“I never thought you would ask. Of course you can. I was going to ask you a few times, but didn’t want to push you.” He said looking at me; I could feel tears starting to fall as I hugged him.

His body felt so nice against mine.

Before he started kissing me he removed his shirt and pants…that was fast. But man does he look good!

“My love…” He said before he started kissing me passionately.

After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at me.

“I’m sorry to move so fast with this…but this crap has got to go. Everything else I’ll take slow.” He told me as he ripped my outfit or whatever you want to call it apart and pulled my panties off leaving me completely naked.

Elliot then ran his hand over my face.

“Are you doing ok?” He asked gently after my breathing hitched a little.

“Mmmhmmm…I’m ok; just a little nervous.” I admitted.

“You want to continue?” He asked; he was so kind.

“Yes, I want to continue.” I replied.

“Ok…don’t worry; I’ll take it nice and slow and just tell me if you want something else or if you want to stop.” He told me as he leaned over me and began kissing me like he normally does when we make out.

“I trust you.” I said as I pulled him down onto me while we made out.

“Uh…” I gasped at the touch of his chest touching my breasts.

This was such a new feeling; it felt weird at first, but that went away.

I know how Elliot is so I just held onto him; and I wasn’t going to let go.

After a little bit Elliot started to lick my lips asking for entrance and I gladly opened up right away; he then stuck his tongue in her mouth and I started to her moan softly.

After a little bit I slowly stuck my tongue in his mouth and we began to wrestle tongues.

When he pulled away from me, there was a line of saliva from both of us, connecting us.

He then kissed my cheek, down my jaw line and finally the crook of my neck where he just started kissing, licking and sucking at it causing me to sigh in contentment.

While he was doing all of that I think he left one of those marks that get left on the body if it’s kissed and sucked a lot at once. I’m sorry…I never really learned a whole lot about sex; it’s all new and foreign to me. Like math and science sex isn’t something I understand too much…~_~

“Elliot…” I sighed out.

After a little bit Elliot started kissing my chest lightly…just above my breasts.

My breath kept hitching each time he moved lower and for some reason my arms just moved to above my head.

After a little bit he stopped kissing me gently started cupping my breasts in his hands and slowly began to rub them.

At the new feeling I shut my eyes and began panting…it felt unexpectedly nice.

“Ell-Elliot…Mmmmmm…” I moaned out when Elliot started to gently push on my breasts.

“Do you like that baby?” He asked looking at her as he continued to rub them.

“Ye-yes…plea-please more! Elliot!!!” I cried out throwing my head back as he pinched her nipples.

That was really new; it hurt for a second and then it started to feel good so he just continued to gently pinch them.

After a little bit I got a new feeling as he put his lips to my left breast and started to kiss and suck on it. Needless to say I lost it and started crying and panting out…especially when I felt his tongue licking my nipple.

“Ahhh. Ah. Ah. Ah.” I cried out arching my back as he started sucking on my left nipple while pinching the right one.

These sounds coming from my mouth; I didn’t know I could make them…

After a few minutes he switched to kissing my right breast while rubbing and pinching the left one.

By the time he was done with my breasts were marked with love bruises.

When he was done with my breasts he started to trace my body with his finger making me shiver and gasp.

“Vivie…” He started.

“Yes?” I asked.

“I’m going to move on, ok?” He asked as he moved his hand down more.

I didn’t understand what he was saying at first, but I eventually knew what he meant…

I just shyly nodded my head that I understood.

When I felt is hand on the outside of my vagina I unconsciously knocked my head back into the pillow.

“Uh-huh…uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…” I moaned out while pushing my body down.

“Are you ready?” He asked rubbing a single finger between the folds.

“Please…” I begged me; I had no clue what had come over me.

“Ahhhaa!” I cried out clutching a pillow while arching my back; it hurt a little.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? Do you want me to stop?” Elliot asked concerned.

“N-no, don’t stop…it’s just a new feeling…” I said softly as I started to relax; I really didn’t want him to stop. It really did start to feel better after I got used to his finger inside of me…invading my body. If I can’t hand a finger, how will I ever be able to handle his penis invading me.

“Ok.” He said as he began to slowly just push his finger in and out of me…speeding up after a little bit. It felt really good; but I started to feel really hot down there.

“MmmmMmmm! Ell-Elliot! I-I-I can-can’t…some-something’s happening!” I cried out scared and confused; I didn’t understand what was going on with my own body.

“Its ok baby, it’s ok; just let it happen. I promise you this isn’t a bad thing.” He told me as he kept pushing his finger in and out of me.

“Ell-Elliotttt!!!” I cried out as I pushed my hands down by his and lifted my hips as some kind of wet liquid came spilling out of me onto his fingers.

When I was done; when the liquid was done pouring out; he pulled his fingers out and licked his finger. Now I was really confused.

“You, my love taste really sweet.” Elliot said to me as he crawled over me again as I panted.

“Wa-was that…” I started; but before I could continue he started kissing me.

“That was an orgasm…also known as a climax or cumming. You taste so good. Would you mind if I got a better taste?” He asked me and I shook my head…even though I didn’t quite understand what he meant.

He smiled before he started kissing down my body and once he got to my vagina he looked up at me; I couldn’t help but pant with her arms over her head again.

He then kissed the top of her vagina before licking the outside once before sticking his tongue inside of me.

And just like that my arms came down and began clutching at his sheets while I moaned and thrashed around; I couldn’t help it.

I must’ve been moving around too much or something because he had to hold me down; but he somehow also managed to play with my breast again.

“ELLIOTTT!!!” I cried out after a little as I grabbed his head and experienced another orgasm as he calls it. Come to think of it, I think I’ve actually heard that word before.

I didn’t quite understand, but he just kept licking up the liquid until it was all gone. Does it really taste that good?

After a few seconds he came up and kissed me; I can’t really describe the taste that was on his lips, but I liked it. Was that how I really tasted down there?

So from past experiences, which were all bad, I knew that men liked to be pleasured as well…so I started to rub him through his boxers; it was really hard.

He was still kissing me while I was doing this, but he started making grunting noises while he did so. I kind of liked it; I liked making him feel like this…

“Damnit Vivie…that feels good…” He said when he pulled away from me; that made me really happy. I wasn’t sure if I was doing good or not; or if I was making him feel as good as he made me?

“Can I touch it?” I asked softly; I was a little nervous.

“Of course.” He said as he pulled off his boxers.

Holy crap! It’s soo big…

He smiled and chuckled a bit when he seen how I was looking at it.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah…it’s so big…” I said just staring at it.

“Never seen one this big before?” He asked

“No…” I said slowly feeling my face start to burn.

“So shy…” He said before he kissed my while placing my hand on his penis.

I only kind of knew what to do; he helped me at first, but then I was able to rub him up and down on my own.

“Vivie…” He groaned into my mouth.

“Elliot…” I moaned back as I started rubbing a bit faster.

“Vivie, this feels so good.” He moaned out as he started touching my breasts again.

I was sitting on my knees and he decided to slide his hand down my stomach and to my vagina again, where he stuck his finger inside of me again.

With his other hand he gently grabbed the back of my head and started kissing me again; this time sticking his tongue in my mouth. I really couldn’t stop myself from moaning.

After a little bit I became really unbalanced; so using my free arm, I wrapped it around his neck. And not long after that we both came in each others’ hands while he grunted into her mouth and I cried into his; and then I fell forward.

Again when we pulled apart, there was a line of saliva from our kiss.

When we fell apart he fell backwards and I fell forwards; that was when I decided I would be a brave…at least a little bit and started kissing his penis.

“Damnit Vivie! Vivie!” He called out when he felt my mouth on him completely, sucking up and down.

“Vivie, I love you so much…and I’m sorry about this…” I heard him say before he as pushed my head down more; he was helping me bob my head up and down. But then he let me do it on my own again.

“Oh my god! Vivie, I’m going to cum! VIVIE!” Elliot called out releasing salty stuff into my mouth.

When I pulled away I couldn’t help but cough, but I swallowed all of that stuff…

“Vivie…” He said my name seriously as he sat up to face me; he placed his hands gently on my shoulders. It must be time to go all the way now.

“Yes?” I asked looking up at him as I let him push me to the bed; he was so gentle.

“Vivie my love; I love you. Are you ready?” He asked crawling on top of me while placing the tip of his penis at the entrance of my vagina.

“I love you too Elliot. I’m ready. Will you be gentle?” I asked looking at him.

“I’ll try…you know it’s going to hurt regardless, right?” He told me.

What do you mean it hurts regardless? Bridget always says that sex is great; I’m so confused.

“Vivie…you’re a virgin correct; you’ve never had sex before?” He asked me.

“Correct; I’ve never had sex before.” I replied.

“You do understand that in order to take your virginity I have to break through a barrier, don’t you?” He asked again.

I nodded my head; that part I knew.

“Do you understand that for girls, losing their virginity hurts because of that barrier?” He asked once again.

“So…no matter how gentle you are it’ll hurt?” I asked scared.

“That’s correct. If you’re not ready, we can stop.” He told me and I could tell that he meant it. But I wanted to do this; I wanted to see this through to end.

“I don’t want to stop; I made it this far. And I want to give you my virginity.” I said softly holding onto his shoulders.

“Please…will it hurt the whole time?” I asked looking at him.

“For a little bit, but it shouldn’t hurt the entire time, no.” He answered honestly.

“Is there any way for the pain to go quickly?” I asked.

“There is one way…” He answered. Yay! That makes me feel good; I want to do that.

“What is it?” I asked, but was screaming inside my head for him to just do it.

“If I take you with one thrust; one fast, hard thrust. Otherwise I have to go slow and it’ll take longer.” He explained to me..

“Then please…please just do it…” I pleaded with him; I didn’t want to be in pain the entire time.

“Vivie…I’m sorry about this.” He told me as he slid into me a little ways before sealing my mouth with his.

And then it was over; with one fast and hard thrust he did it; he took my virginity. It really did hurt, but not for very long if I’m being honest.

I arched my body into his while crying out into my mouth a little; I also grabbed onto him a little tighter with one arm while my other hand clutched his sheets again.

After a few seconds he pulled away so that I could breathe. I was crying, so my glasses fogged up. So with that being said I couldn’t see him until he removed my glasses, whipped my tears away and then put my glasses back on me.

“El-Elli-Elliot…” She stuttered out taking deep breaths.

“I’m sorry…” He said softly.

I wasn’t; I placed my hand on his cheek before speaking to him.

“Do-don’t be…I-I asked for you to do it remember?” I started out stuttering before I calmly asked him.

He held my hand on his cheek while he let me adjust to him.

“I-I can-can’t believe it fit inside of me…” I said giggling a little.

“I knew I would.” He joked with me as he leaned down to kiss me. The movement was sudden, so I gasped; but I still accepted his kiss.

While he was kissing me, I started moving a little underneath him to be able to spread my legs a little more. Bridget said it was more comfortable that way.

“I love you.” He told me as he started to slowly move within me.

“Huh-uh! I love you too.” I moaned when I felt him moving.

It started to feel really, really good; I wish I’d been a little bit braver months ago when I started the birth control. But the wait was worth it…especially for a very special birthday present for him.

“Elliot…Elliot! Elliot! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh! Ah. Ah. Ah.” I moaned out as he started moving faster still. I also felt another orgasm with that; however, I wanted more.

“Vivie…” He groaned out as he grabbed my hips.

“Elliot! Please! Please more!” I cried out; I was begging as I reached my hands down between us.

“Please Vivie…” He started, a little out of breath “please let me go faster and harder. Please beg me; I’m losing control. I can’t control myself baby; not with you. Please give me permission to take you how I want to take you.” He pleaded with me.

“Anything except anal?” I asked; it was his birthday. And because it’s his birthday he can have anything except that.

“No anal. Just beg me.” He responded.

“Please Elliot…do what you please.” I moaned out, completely lost in him; he grabbed hold of my breasts and just started going harder and faster into me. it hurt a little at first, but eventually it started feeling good…surprisingly.

“ELLIOT!! ELLIOT!!” I screamed grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

I tried so desperately to keep up with him, but that was impossible.

After a few seconds he leaned over me as I wrapped my legs around his waist causing another orgasm to rack through my body.

“Elliot…please I want to try. Please…” I begged; I wanted to try to be on top.

“Keep your knees locked against my hips and wrap your arms around my shoulders.” He commanded; I did as I was told and he flipped us around.

It took me a little bit to get situated, but I managed and began slowly moving back and forth and side to side…finding a suitable rhythm.

While I did my best to satisfy him like he had done to him he started touching my breasts again, holding them up and pinching them every now and then. and like the other times I couldn’t help but moan.

I was incredibly new at this and it clearly showed, but it didn’t seem to bother him; he actually seemed like he was enjoying it.

After a little bit I could feel my body start to heat up and feel all tingly again; so I figured I was going to orgasm again.

I couldn’t help it as I cried out for him as I fell forward.

Elliot made me turn around as he sat up; he then placed me on his penis while we worked together in a new position…for me. He’s probably had sex like this before; he seems really experienced. Anyways, he held onto my hips tightly as he pushed into me; it felt so nice.

I leaned my head back into his shoulder as I came very quickly this time, crying out.

We sat there for a little bit so that I could catch my breath because he still wasn’t done. and as I said before we go until he’s completely satisfied.

“Baby…can you get on your hands and knees?” He asked me and I panicked.

“No…you promised…” I cried out thinking the worst.

“No, no, no…I’m not going to stick in there; I wanted to take you from behind. I’ll show you if you can get on your hands and knees.” He told me while kissing my neck and fondling her breasts.

I didn’t think twice when I answered him; I trust him completely.

“Ok.” I replied as I let him help me onto my hands and knees.

At first when he put his penis inside of me like this he was slow and gentle and it felt a hell of a lot different than the other positions. However, him being gentle didn’t last long as he started going faster and harder causing me to start screaming, crying and begging for more.

Also it felt like it was hitting in my stomach this time.

“ELLIOTTT!” I cried falling onto my stomach as I had another orgasm.

I was started to become very exhausted…I don’t know how much longer I can last.

“Vivie…can you go anymore?” He asked as he helped me roll over onto my back; I know I was panting pretty hard, but I didn’t know how red my face was; it just felt really hot.

I just nodded my head as I spread my legs again for him; I had to make sure he was satisfied; I could last a little longer.

“I’ll try to be quick; I’m getting so close. I just need a little longer.” He explained as he entered me again.

I really wish I had more experienced; maybe I could last longer.

He for some reason was being really gentle; it was kind of nice…it gave me time to breathe again.

“Elliot…I think I’m going to cum again…” I said softly as I wrapped my arms and legs around him; I was learning.

“I think I’m going to cum too. Can I cum inside?” He asked softly.

“Yes, you can. Can we try cumming together this time?” I asked me softly; I was on birth control now, so I was safe.

“We can try…just hold on a little longer ok baby?” He asked as he pushed in as deep as he could as he once again did something new; he laid right on top of me. He had one of his arms under my shoulders and his other under my hips.

“Elliot…” I moaned out; I really couldn’t hold this orgasm anymore.

“Ok…now! VIVIE!!” “ELLIOTTT!” We both called out cumming hard.

Once again I oozed all over his penis while for the first time ever in my life he filled her up with his semen.

After a few minutes he collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily while holding onto me tightly.

I felt very fulfilled, very happy and most importantly safe.

After a few seconds he stood up with me, still inside and gently laid us onto the bed so that we were completely on it instead of us being half on and half off.

Once were completely comfy he pulled out and I don’t know why, but I latched onto him and started crying.

“I love you…” I said softly.

“I love you too. Come here, what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“I don’t know…” I said softly snuggling into him; maybe it was my hormones.

“Elliot…” I said softly.

“Yes?” He asked looking at me.

“You’re not going to leave now, are you?” I asked softly. I was scared; I had heard that a lot of older men would leave a younger girl if they got their virginity.

“No, never; I love you too much. You’re stuck with me until _you_ say so.” Elliot told me as he gently pulled me to him.

“Ok. Then I never want to leave.” I said softly, happily as I laid my head on his shoulder.

“Good. And I never plan on leaving you my love.” He told me causing me to smile into his chest.

After a few minutes I vaguely heard Elliot say anything, but everything went black as I fell asleep completely exhausted.

I hope I was able to give him a great birthday…


	19. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 7:

** Aftermath: **

I woke up after awhile feeling the need to pee really, really bad; so I tried to be as careful as I could as I crawled out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Elliot asked stretching; I didn’t mean to wake him.

“Bathroom…” I said as I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom; I didn’t care that I was naked.

About a minute later Elliot walked into the bathroom with our clothes where I was struggling to pee.

“Are you alright?” He asked me right away.

“I have to pee, but I can’t…it’s stuck…” I said straining to pee.

“Let’s try this…” Elliot said turning on the sink faucet.

“Anything?” He asked a few minutes later.

“No…” I cried out in frustration; it was really starting to hurt.

Elliot looked like he had an idea as he got a washcloth, ran it under some water, rang it out and then knelt before me.

Needless to say I was confused…

“Vivie, I need you to spread your legs for me.” He said looking at me.

“Why? What are you going to do?” I asked confused and slightly afraid; what happened?

“I know how to help you. Do you trust me?” He asked me; of course I trust him. I just gave him my virginity; I wouldn’t give that to just anyone…he’s the love of my life.

I opened my legs for him and let him do whatever it is he was going to do. What he did surprised me and it hurt a little; he took the warm washcloth to my vagina and started wiping it up.

“Mmmmm…” I moaned in pain.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.

“Is ok; I’m just a little sore.” I admitted.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that; I was a little too rough with you your first time. I should’ve just been gentler with you. They say that when girls lose their virginity, they can become sore afterwards…you’re no exception to that. And I went a little over--” Ekkuit started but I didn’t want to hear any of that; I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck and kissed him.

“It’s ok; I liked it…and I wanted it that way. I loved it and I’m glad it was with you. I love you Elliot Grant.” I said when I pulled away.

“I love you too Vivian Graze, my Vivie.” He said as I let him finish cleaning me out.

“There…now try.” He told me as he put the washcloth in the sink; and after a few seconds I was able to pee.

“Huhhh…that feels so much better…” I sighed slightly closing my eyes with a smile which made Elliot chuckle.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this; but the reason you couldn’t pee was probably because I let you fall asleep after we got done. When it comes to sex, one should always use the bathroom and clean up afterwards to avoid UTIs or anything like that…including what just happened to you. I’m sorry about that.” He told me. I learned something new; he’s always teaching me…even when not in school.

“It’s ok…now we know; we’ll always clean up and everything afterwards. We can have sex again right?” I asked with a smile.

“No…we can’t have sex…but we can make love.” He told me honestly.

‘Right, when you have sex with someone you love it’s called love making. Looks like I still have a lot to learn.

“Right. I love you. Elliot?” I asked; I was starting to get hungry.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked kindly.

“I’m hungry.” She answered as my stomach started growling.

“Well…let’s get cleaned off first and then I’ll make dinner.” He said with a smile as I stood up.

“Ok. Can we shower together?” I asked hoping he would say yes.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He told me as he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to him making me giggle a little.

“I can’t believe I got one of the prettiest girls on this great wide planet to fall for me. And I can’t believe that she’s my student. Never would I have ever imagined ever falling for a student.” He said as he held onto me like his life depended on it; like he’d lose me if he let go.

“And I can’t believe that the smartest guy aside from my dad and grandpa would love a girl like me; who is just a simple student of his. I can’t believe I’m finally, really, truly happy...with someone who loves me for me.” I said as I started to cry…again.

“Vivie…you are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and I can’t believe no one has given you the chance. You’re not just a simple student; you’re an amazing student; the best I’ve ever had. You…are the love of my life and I hope that’ll never change. I’m glad you’re happy with me because I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time with you.” He told me as he wiped my tears away…well tried to wipe my tears away. He always knew what to say to make my heart skip a beat; and just make me an emotional wreck.

“I love you!” I cried out through tears as I hugged him as tightly as I could; the tightest I’ve ever hugged anybody except...well anyone; my grandparents were always too fragile and I don’t really remember my dad too much.

He gently pushed me away from him a little, tilted my chin up to look at him, “I love you too.” He said before leaning down to gently capture my lips with a soft kiss.

That soft kiss got more heated as I wrapped my arms around hi shoulders and pressed my body up against his.

After a few seconds of just standing there kissing, my stomach started growling even more…embarrassing me a little.

“I think it’s time we get cleaned up and everything so I can make us something to eat.” Elliot said pulling away from me again.

“Right; I’m hungry.” I said holding my stomach.

He just chuckled at me he walked over to the tub and turned on the shower and letting it warm up before we got in to get cleaned up.

We got in and I watched the water run all over his body as I cleaned up…

The first thing I noticed was how much the water made his abs glisten; that made me start to get hot and bothered again.

The second thing I noticed was that he was staring at me and that made my face heat up.

And finally I noticed that he was starting to become big and hard again; and…it was still his birthday.

I the he was deep in thought because he didn’t notice me standing right in front of him.

“Elliot?” I asked softly placing my hands on his chest.

“What? Sorry, I’m just lost in thought.” He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Happy birthday.” I said softly as I pressed my body against his and kissed him again.

“Vivie…we don’t have to…” He started to say, but I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips; I knew what he was going to say. But I didn’t want to hear it. It was still his birthday and I wanted this. I wanted not only for him to feel good, but I also wanted to feel good again. I wanted to get better so I could please him more…

“I know we don’t have to…but I want to. And no…not just for you, but for me too. I love you and I want to be able to make you feel good. I…want…to…be…able…to…give…you…all…that…I…have.” I said softly, pausing in between each word to gently kiss his neck, shoulders and chest.

“Vivie…” Was all he said before picking me up and placing me against the very cold shower wall.

“Eeep!” I cried out as soon as my back was placed against the wall.

“Are you alright?” He asked alarmed.

“Yeah… It’s…just the tile’s cold.” I admitted as I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he began to kiss and suck at my neck and shoulder area causing me to sigh in contentment.

“Please Elliot…” I begged.

“Please what?” He asked teasing me while sucking on her my nipples.

“Please enter me! Please!” I begged pushing myself against him; I really just wanted him in me. Mostly because I really needed it; but also because I was hungry.

He smiled as he lifted me up a little more and then gently pushed into me. He pushed until he was all the way inside; I know because I could feel him in my stomach again.

“Uh-huh! Elliot!” I cried out arching her back; I noticed that that was something that when I felt really good.

“Vivie…” He grunted grabbing my hips and pushed into me at a gentle and steady pace.

After a few minutes I could feel my orgasm coming on as I dug my fingers into his shoulders while I tried to hang onto him as best I could. Who knew vaginas were so strong…

My body was really heating up as my wet breasts bounced against his wet, toned chest as I started screaming uncontrollably.

“Elliot! Elliot, I’m cumming!” I cried pressing my body right up against his as I came; I think I only had one orgasm in me this time.

“I’m cumming too! Vivie! VIVIAN!” Elliot yelled shortly after I came.

And then I felt him cum inside of me again; it felt absolutely amazing; I loved his cum.

“ELLLIOTTT!” I cried arching away from him.

After we calmed down to get cleaned up, we got out and he made us some pasta and hotdogs.

** Vibrator 101: **

So needless to say after that night I became very addicted to sex with Elliot, and we make love whenever we can.

He never forces me; he always asks me before hand…just like I ask when I want to. sometimes we can’t because my body just can’t handle it at the time being…and he knows it; he’s figured out when I can and can’t handle something. That being said, I wish I could do it more. Not necessarily for me; but for him because I know he needs it more then he lets on.

It had been a few weeks since we last made love due to the fact that I’ve been really sick again.

But like I said it’d been awhile and I’ve been really frustrated lately...but we have to get to school; I have classes and he’s a teacher.

“Vivie…before we go, could I get you do something for me?” Elliot asked before I got to the door.

“Sure, what is it?” I asked him softly.

“Could you put this inside of you?” Elliot asked holding up a small egg shaped…thing.

“What is it?” I asked very confused.

“It’s a vibrator; it goes up inside of you and it vibrates.” He explained.

“How does it go in?” I asked still confused.

“Here, let me show you.” He told me leading me to the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom he had me pull up my skirt and pull my panties down. He then, after some issues, inserted the egg thing into me.

“Now, we’ll just pull these back up and go from there. How does it feel?” He asked looking directly at me.

“A little weird, but ok.” I answered honestly.

“You’ll get used to it. Try to keep this inside of you all day, ok? Only take it out if it becomes absolutely uncomfortable. Do you understand?” He asked seriously.

“Ok…but what is it for?” I asked still confused about the whole thing..

“You’ll see later on if you keep it in.” He told me; I don’t really like surprises…but I trust him.

“Ok…” She said trusting him completely.

“Well, we’d better get going; we’re going to be late.” He said as we hurried out of the house.

So the day went by pretty slow as I waited for Elliot to teach me about what a vibrator is.

It was lunch time and the vibrator was starting to feel really weird.

“Are you ok?” Zoey and Bridget asked as we ate our lunch. We had at least four different choices for lunch at this school: regular hot lunch, À la carte, just a bar-which changes every day, but is the same type every week and sack lunch.

Today’s choices were cheese burgers with tator-tots and green beans, chicken sandwich or spicy chicken sandwich with French fries and other choices, it was Friday so it was Pizza bar and sack lunch was some kind of sandwich. Drinks are usually plain, chocolate or strawberry milk and in À la carte, thanks to Elliot, if I want, I can get a plain or chocolate shake. And on Mondays and Fridays, he allows me to get Zoey a shake as well…but only on Mondays and Fridays. Sardon buys Bridget shakes and such.

“Yes, I’m ok.” I replied softly.

“Are you not feeling well? Do you not like your chicken sandwich today?” Bridget asked softly.

“No, it’s good; I’m just a little uncomfortable.” I said accidently letting it slip.

“Why?” Zoey and Bridget asked concerned.

“Why what?” I asked confused.

“Why are you uncomfortable?” They asked again.

“Oh…oops. I need to use the bathroom.” I said as I got up and went to the restroom.

“Ok what’s going on with you? You always use the bathroom before lunch. Are you pregnant?” Zoey asked giving me the third degree.

“No, I’m not pregnant. Elliot, he put an egg-shaped vibrator inside of me this morning.” I said to my stunned friends.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Zoey started laughing at me causing my face to burn up.

“Zoey stop it; you’re embarrassing her. Vivian, it’s perfectly ok. I know when Sardon first put a vibrator in me it was a little uncomfortable. But I promise you, it’s something you’ll get used to.” Bridget said with a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just so funny…especially since it’s in school. And I didn’t think you even knew what a vibrator was.” Zoey said simply as she stopped laughing.

“I didn’t…I still don’t…” I said honestly.

“You’ve had sex already right? And you still don’t know much about sex do you?” Zoey asked making me feel small. I know she doesn’t mean to; but she does.

“Yes…we’ve made love a few times… No, I don’t know much; but I’m learning…” I said softly, looking down.

“It’s perfectly fine. Zoey knows a lot about sex, but she can’t say she’s ever had it yet, because she hasn’t.” Bridget said reassuring me.

“Hey!” Zoey exclaimed.

“Can we just go finish eating before the bell for class rings?” I asked before anything started.

“Yeah…” Zoey and Bridget agreed as we left the rest room.

“Hello Mr. Grant.” I said politely as I headed to my next class.

“How are you feeling?” Mr. Grant asked when he seen me.

“I’m ok.” I answered honestly.

“You can always take it out if you’re uncomfortable.” He said honestly.

“No I’m good; I want to know how it works. I’ll be ok.” I answered right away.

“Ok; well I’ll see you in class.” He said with a smile as I went to mine before I was late.

So for most of the school year we managed to keep our relationship a secret. But eventually all secrets are found out; Principal Harper found out a few days ago. But he as long as it doesn’t distract me from my classes and school work it’s all good. Oh, and just so others don’t think he’s passing me for that reason, we can’t let others find out. And as far as we know others don’t know except for Wesley and Sardon.

It was finally time for science; but I would also be learning a different lesson…I hope.

When I finally got to class I was a little flush; that thing inside of me had started moving around a little…like it was trying to dislodge itself.

“Ok class; today we’re going to be listening to an audio lecture on Physics by Carlton Kriticus. Please while you listen take accurate notes; not only will this be on any upcoming pop quizzes and tests, but will also defiantly be on the final exam. Not only that, but when you are finished with the audio lecture I want you write an essay no less than two thousand five hundred words. Oh and this paper is a major part of your final grade. Do you all understand?” Mr. Grant asked looking at each of us.

“Yes Mr. Grant!” Everyone seemed to groan as he passed around audio tapes.

“I will dim the lights and when it’s time to get ready to leave I will turn them back on. Am I understood?” Mr. Grant asked seriously.

“Yes Mr. Grant!” Everyone called out.

“Mr. Grant?” One of the other students called raising his hand.

“Yes, what is it Mr. Jonsan?” Mr. Grant asked calling on him.

“Can we sit where we want; can we sit in the comfy chairs or the couch?” He asked again.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t care. Just make sure you don’t fall asleep and that you take accurate notes and keep your eyes on your own papers.” Mr. Grant warned sternly.

“Awesome!” He and the other students called as they grabbed their things and went to one of the comfy computer chairs…

So after a little bit everyone had headphones on and Mr. Grant had turned off the lights; and that’s when things got different. I seen Mr. Grant sit down at his desk just started staring at me; and then I jumped when I felt some weird vibrating inside of my vagina. I couldn’t hear myself, but I know I made a noise as I jumped a little and shut my legs out of embarrassment.

‘Why? Why here? What if others see?’ I asked myself as I held onto my desk.

“Mmmnmm…” Again, I couldn’t hear myself and I hoped others couldn’t as I started to moan as the vibrations became stronger. I also couldn’t stop moving around; it felt really good…and weird at the same time.

I don’t know how long this went on for, but before I knew it, I had had two small orgasms and finally one big one as I was hunched over my desk so that I could rub my own breasts.

I did my best to hold back my screams; I think I did as nobody came running into the room.

As I calmed down Mr. Grant turned the lights off and we all took our headphones off so we could hear what he had to say before the bell rang.

“Well class…before you leave in the next few minutes I would like to say bring your audio books up to the front desks and stack them neatly before you leave. Also we’ll be starting tomorrow with what you learned today before going back to the audio lecture.” Mr. Grant explained seriously.

‘How can he be so serious after all that?’ I asked myself.

After he explained all that everyone groaned again.

“Have a good and safe afternoon. Ms. Graze, could you please stay after class and discuss why you’ve been so distracted lately.” Mr. Grant asked calmly.

‘Seriously…how can he be so calm? And he knows why I’m so distracted today…’ I thought to myself and then I realized kind of what he meant…I think.

“Y-yes sir.” I stuttered like an idiot.

“Will whoever is out last shut the door behind them? And no eavesdropping!” Mr. Grant warned sternly.

“Yes Mr. Grant…” Everyone said as they left.

** Sex With Mr. Grant: **

“So Ms. Graze…what do you have to say for why you’ve been so distracted?” Mr. Grant asked knowing other students were listening in on the other side of the door.

“I-I’m sor-sorry Mr. Grant. I-I’ve had a lot going on lately.” I stuttered, still sounding like an idiot.

“What are you doing here; go home. Eavesdropping is wrong; now get going.” I heard Mr. Coolridge scold the other students; he then knocked twice.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked quietly; I was confused.

“What did I say?” He asked confusing me even more.

“I don’t understand.” I said making it clear that I was confused.

“My name is Elliot…” He said as he stood right in front of me.

“But we’re in school…” I said looking into his eyes.

“Oh right…” He said realizing that I was right.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked again.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked looking at me.

“Can we go home now? That vibrator thing…” I started before he gently pushed me against the chalkboard.

“That vibrator did its job.” Mr. Grant explained and I immediately understood; he wanted to make love just as much as I did.

“Can we go home now?” I asked hoping he’d get the hint.

“No…I was thinking we could try something new.” Mr. Grant said pressing his body against mine.

“I don’t know…if we get caught you’ll get in a lot of trouble.” I said worried as I watched him.

“Don’t worry; Sardon and Wesley have all that taken care of. Sardon is taking care of the students that have detention and the afterschool programs are on the other side of the school. And Wesley is taking Principal Harper and his wife out to dinner to meet Liliana.” He explained as he reached down, into my panties; I was very wet thanks to that vibrating egg.

“Whaaat about the other teachers?” I asked extremely scared, grabbing at his shoulders as he pulled the egg out.

“My door is locked so they can’t get in. Besides, they don’t come to my room without my permission. Relax baby; everything is going to be ok.” He said lifting my leg up around his waist, pushing up against me making me moan out a little.

“Mr. Grant…” I moaned, holding onto him.

I was scared, but you never know; this could be fun…

“You have no clue as to how long I’ve wanted to do this like this.” He said unbuttoning my blouse to reveal my turquoise bra with white polka dots on it. He’s right, I had no clue he had these fantasies; I didn’t even know he wanted to do it while I was in uniform.

“Mr. Grant, please. Please don’t tease me.” I begged.

I was scared and I really just wanted to go home and make love there. But…he was always so kind and patient with me; I could at least do this for him. Besides, this felt good either way.

I couldn’t stop my thoughts from racing…

“Vivie…relax; I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be alright. Vivie, I love you…and only you. We can stop whenever you want.” He told me; it reminded me just how much he meant to me…and how much I loved him.

“Mr. Grant…” I cried, tears leaking down from my face as I hugged him as I began rocking my hips against him. At least this wasn’t my first time…

He wasn’t going to let me change my mind as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started gently kissing my neck causing me to sigh. He also lifted my other leg up around his waist.

“Mr. Grant…” I breathed out turning him on. I couldn’t help it…calling him Mr. Grant while in his classroom…it was making me horny. You see; I’m learning a lot of new words when it comes to sexual stuff.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my body towards him as he reached down to grab my butt.

‘Mr. Grant…why? Why do you like teasing me like this?’ I asked myself as I held onto him, panting like crazy.

He then placed me on his desk where he made me face him so that he could kiss me very passionately.

‘I loved his kisses.’ I thought as I sighed into his mouth.

He had started to lick my lips asking for entrance; so I slowly opened up to him.

Why was I so shy all of the sudden? I mean sure, whenever we make love I’m a little slow and all, but I’m never this shy…but he seemed to be enjoying it.

“Uh-huh…mmmmmm…” I moaned out in surprise at first when I felt him playing with my breasts.

When did he remove my bra?

After a few seconds I couldn’t breathe so I pulled away; he then started sucking on my nipples while nipping at my breasts.

“Mr. Grant!” I cried knocking my head back when I felt him lightly bite my nipple before sucking it.

“Vivie…I’m going to remove your panties now, ok?” He asked gently.

“Yes Mr. Grant.” I replied lost in the moment.

“Good girl.” Mr. Grant told me as he removed her panties while continuing to suck on my breasts.

After my panties were off he pushed my skirt up to reveal my vagina.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked hoping I still wanted to continue; all I wanted right now was a kiss.

“Kiss me?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said kissing me while I let his hand travel down my body to my wet vagina…his treasure as he calls it.

“Mmmmm! Oh! Mr. Grant!” I cried out in pleasure, arching my back when his finger entered me.

He then placed his mouth on my left breast while his free hand fondled my right breast while I leaned back on his desk, just barely holding myself up with my arms behind me on his desk.

“Uh…uh…uh…Mr. Grant…” I panted as I started squirming around.

I don’t know how much longer I can wait; I needed him…needed him inside me…right here on his desk.

Why does he get to be fully dressed?

“Mr. Grant…please it’s not fair…” I whined as I felt my body start to twitch from inside my stomach downwards; I was going to cum soon.

“What’s not fair?” He asked confused.

“You’re fully clothed.” I replied frustrated.

“Well, I’ll remove my clothes when you cum.” He said as he kept pumping his finger inside of me.

‘No…no, no! Your clothes are coming off now!’ I screamed inside of my head as I sat up and started to remove his shirt before I lost it; I fell back onto his desk and came all over his finger, arching my back in the process while crying out for him.

“Someone is being naughty; you’re going to need to be punished.” He said spreading my legs before kissing my thigh, where he bit here and there.

He did that all the way up to my vagina where he started blowing on it making me shiver.

‘Darn tease…’

“Mr. Grant!” I cried pushing my body towards him.

“Please! Please Mr. Grant! I’ll be a good girl! Please don’t tease me anymore!” I cried begging him to stop teasing me like this. I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of my own mouth.

“Oh really; you’re going to be a good girl?” Mr. Grant asked still teasing me before gently kissing me.

“Yes Mr. Grant; I’ll be a good girl for you! Please, please don’t tease me anymore!” I cried again.

“Ok. That’s my good girl.” He said before sticking his tongue inside of me causing me to arch my back and cry out.

“Mr. Grant! Yes! YES! Please MORE!” I could hear myself crying out for him as out as I put my hands down by his head.

He held firmly onto m hips, keeping me still while he continued to kiss, lick and suck me there.

I couldn’t help it as I cried and begged for more while arching my back. “Huh! Mr.-Mr. Gra-Grant! I-I’m going to---Mr. Graaant!!!” And that was that; I came.

After a little bit I managed to sit up, but ended up sliding onto the floor and onto my knees.

“Mr. Grant…” I moaned, looking up at him before I pulled down his pants and boxers.

“You’re so big.” I said in amazement before I started sucking on his penis.

“Damnit Vivie…” Mr. Grant cursed as he held onto his desk so he wouldn’t fall over.

As of late I found out that he liked it when I used my tongue while I sucked on him...kind of like a lollypop

I never knew when he was getting close until he would gently grab my head and bob it up and down…normally causing me to choke a little…especially when he came; just like now.

When I was able to pull away I sat there coughing and sputtering up what I couldn’t swallow.

“I’m sorry Vivie; I didn’t mean to choke or hurt you. I just got caught up in everything.” Mr. Grant said apologetically as I got my breath back.

“It’s ok; I understand. But I’m ready for you now.” And I really did and I really was ready. I told him all that as I stood up.

He just smiled at me as he picked me up and placed me on his desk before kissing me.

“That’s my girl.” He said as he pushed my skirt up, spread my legs and entered me with one swift movement causing me to throw my head back and moan out.

I couldn’t help it as I cried out while wrapping one of my arms around his neck, “Mr. Grant!”

I held myself up as best as I could with my free arm behind me.

“Vivie I love you soo much!” He said as he grabbed my hips and started pushing in deeper.

I couldn’t help it and a few tears fell from my eyes when he said that; I loved him so much.

“I love you too Mr. Grant! I think I’m going to cum soon! Mr. Grant, you’re going to make me cum!” I cried out as I got my other arm around his neck.

“Good girl; go ahead and cum for me.” Mr. Grant told me, turning me on as he began sucking on my neck.

“Mmmmm! Mr. Grant!!” I cried out experiencing my first orgasm of the day.

“Good girl…now stand up and turn around.” He commanded as he pulled out; I did as I was told…being his good little student.

“Now bend over a little; yeah, just like that. Good girl.” Mr. Grant said removing my skirt before entering me from behind while I held onto his desk, begging me for more.

This was one of my favorite positions; I could always feel him in my stomach. But…I could usually feel him in my stomach when he took me any way.

For some reason when he calls me a good girl it makes me really horny and wants to give him more…

‘Who, in a million years would’ve ever thought that I would fall in love with my teacher; and that he would in turn love me back? And I certainly never thought I would let him make love to me in his classroom on his desk where we could get caught. Mr. Grant, Elliot Grant; I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my days, the rest of my life with him.’ I thought to myself as he pulled me up to him and started kissing me while fondling my breasts; all the while I was stuck between him and his desk.

“Mr. Grant!” I screamed, perhaps a little loudly as he grabbed my breasts with one arm while his other hand traveled down to my vagina, where he stuck a finger inside as he continued to push his penis in and out of me.

“Vivie…shhh; you can’t be that loud…” He hushed me while kissing my neck.

“I-I’m sorry…i-it just feels really good.” I managed to get out as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad; it means I’m doing something right.” He said as he pushed me down over his desk and started going faster in and out of me.

“Mr. Grant! Yes! Mr. Grant! I-I’m going to cu--!!!” I cried cumming all over him.

I think he was starting to get close; I could tell when his penis started to quiver.

“Please Mr. Grant…” I said softly.

“What is it baby; I’m about to cum. It won’t be much longer, I promise. I know you’re scared.” He said sensing my nervousness; but I wanted to finish…no matter how tired or scared I was.

“Mr. Grant please…” I pleaded again. I was trying to get out what I wanted to say; but I was so out of breath that it wasn’t easy.

“Please what?” He finally asked.

“Please, I want to see you when you cum…” I said softly.

He finally understood what I wanted because he pulled out as I said that.

I slowly turned around on shaky legs and pressed my body to his while wrapping my around his shoulders to the best of my ability and kissed him whole heartedly.

He kissed me back while lifting me back up onto his desk, making me lie back down before pushing gently back into me so he could finish.

“Please Mr. Grant…harder. Please do what you wish to me. I belong to you and only you; do what you want.” I said softly holding onto him.

I wanted him to know how much he meant to me…what he meant to me. Wanted him to know how much I loved him and that he was the only one I wanted to belong to.

I think he was happy after I said that; he started speeding up and I lost it as well

“MR. ELLLIIIOOOTTTT!!!!” I screamed arching my entire body into his as I reached my final orgasm; my climax, cumming hard all over him.

“Vivie, I’m going to cum too.” Elliot said simply as he kissed me; and with one final deep thrust, all the way inside of me, came, filling me all the way.

One of these days, when I’m a little older I’ll stop birth control and have his babies. As long as he wants that as well that is.

We laid there for a little bit, just trying to get our breaths back; I held onto him while he played with my hair. He was also leaving butterfly kisses all over my neck and chest.

“I love you Elliot.” I said softly; my glasses had become all steamed up.

“I love you too, my Vivie.” He said lovingly as he stood up first and then helped me sit up by gently pulling me up by my arms. He then got dressed and then helped me.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it? He asked with a smile as I fixed clothes so that they weren’t all ruffled.

“No…it wasn’t; it was actually kind of fun.” I said with a smile.

“You think you’ll want to do it again?” He asked looking at me.

“I don’t know. That seemed like enough excitement for a long time for me.” I said still smiling, but playing with my fingers as we walked out into the hall only to be met by Sardon, Bridget and Zoey.

“Welcome to the club.” Sardon said making me and Bridget blush.

“Naughty, naughty. At least I don’t have to be in this classroom; I wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Just knowing what went on in here just now.” Zoey said making fun, making me blush even more.

“Don’t worry Vivian…the first time is always scary, no matter what; you’ll get used to it.” Bridget said with a smile.

“I don’t know if we’ll do it in class again.” I said softly as we all left the school.

** Three Weeks Later: **

I said I didn’t think we’d do it in his classroom anymore…but I was wrong as we’ve done it a few times in his classroom after school…sadly by my request.

And today wasn’t any different…

“You always make me do such naughty things…” I said rocking my hips against his while I leaned back enough for him to suck on my breasts.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about little girl; you’re the one who wanted this.” He said pushing up into me; teasing me like always.

“I-I know…bu-but if you hadn’t suggested making love in your classroom after school in the first place I never would’ve wanted this…wanted you like this. MR. GRANT!” I cried holding onto him as I came.

“Oh really now? _My_ naughty little school girl wouldn’t want _her_ teacher?” He asked teasing me even more picking me up and started making love to me against the chalkboard.

That poor chalkboard. Come to think of it…poor his desk, my desk and his chair. Although we only did it on my desk once; it was really difficult…not to mention very uncomfortable.

“Your naughty little school girl does want her teacher. And I want you so much more now!” I cried pulling him into me even more.

“Oh? And where and how do you want me to take you?” He asked teasing me as he pushed into me even more.

“…On your desk…” I breathed.

“How?” I asked.

“I want to be on top please.” I breathed out again.

“As you wish my princess.” He said pulling away from the chalkboard and out of me as he went to lie on his desk.

He’s started calling me princess as of late; it wasn’t my favorite nickname. But I really didn’t care too much because it only showed he loved me.

He helped me up onto him as I had a hard time getting onto him while he was lying on his desk.

I wasn’t really on top that often, but I was better now than when I first started out; I’m not as slow or awkward anymore. He said that now that I was used to making love and his size that I worked him like a pro…whatever that means; I can only guess it’s a compliment…so I’m happy. I learned how to rock my hips at a faster pace and how to bounce a little better…although I’m not all that comfortable bouncing

There is one thing however that I’ll never really be good at; and that’s trying to keep up and match his speed when he wanted to really speed up.

“Uh-huh-uh! MmmmNmmm! Uh-huh-uh! uh! uh! uh! uh!” I moaned and panted out as I rocked and bounced all over the place while he grabbed at my hips and rocked with me, keeping a decent pace with me.

“My turn.” He said her as he pulled me down and flipped us over; we were both about to reach our climax and he was always the one in charge when he was about to finish us up…and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“ELLLIIIOOOTTT!!” I screamed as I came really hard. So far I think this is the hardest I’ve ever cum…maybe I’m wrong.

“Vivie!!” Mr. Grant grunted out as I filled me up shortly after I finished.

Much like all the other times we laid there panting trying to gain our breath back.

After about ten minutes and when we got dressed and everything we left my classroom and the school to go home.

Little did we know that this would be the last time we would make love in his classroom...and that my world would once again change...

 


	20. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt. 8

** Why Is This Happening: **

So it was Friday and I was just about to leave English Lit with Mr. Gregory when he stopped me.

“Vivian, could I see you real quick?” He asked before I exited his door.

“Yes of course; is something wrong?” I asked looking at him. Mr. Gregory was one of my favorite teachers, right after Mr. Grant of course…and my art teachers.

“No, not really…well sort of. You missed a good amount of school a few weeks ago and you missed a really big project in Advanced Mythology. That project is worth half of your grade. So I was wondering if you could stay after school for a few hours to get a good amount of it done. I know that you won’t be able to get it done in just one day; but I know if we work together on it, you can get it done in a few days. But with that being said I need it by Monday.” Mr. Gregory explained to me.

‘Huh…I had asked what I had missed when I got back after missing that week and a half; he never mentioned a project. Maybe he forgot…’ I thought to myself.

“I can figure something out.” I answered honestly.

“Good. You have a wonderful rest of the day.” Mr. Gregory said as I left.

“Thank you; have a good rest of the day as well.” I replied with a smile.

“Mr. Grant?” I asked knocking on his door as I stood by his door.

“Yes, Vivian, what is it?” He asked looking at me.

“I need to stay after school for a few hours today to start an Advanced Mythology project that I missed from when I was sick.” I said looking at Mr. Grant.

“Oh?” He asked curiously, looking at me.

“Yes; Mr. Gregory said it was half my grade…so if I don’t get it done and by Monday I’ll fail and be held back…” I said softly.

“Ok. Vivian, it’s fine; you need to pass your class. I understand; you can just call me when you’re done. Ok. It’s all fine.” Mr. Grant said smiling at me.

“Thank you.” I said softly with a smile.

“You’re welcome. Now go; you have to make it to your next class don’t you. You’re running out of time.” Mr. Grant said reminding me.

“Ok! See you later!” I called as I left to make it to Creative Writing…I just barely made it in time.~_~

“Vivian Graze, can you please come to Mr. Grant’s room?” Mr. Grant paged over the loudspeaker for me to come to his room during lunch…at least I finished eating.

“Good luck.” Zoey said winking at me.

“See you later.” Bridget said with a smile.

“Thanks and see you later.” I said as I started walking to Mr. Grant’s room…slowly.

** Five Minutes Later: **

When I got to his room I saw Mr. Grant pacing back and forth.

“Please close the door.” He said when he seen me.

“Mr. Grant…am I in trouble; did I do something wrong?” I asked looking at him as I closed the door.

“No, you’re not in trouble and you didn’t do anything wrong. But I do need to tell you something.” He replied as I walked over to him.

“Mr. Grant…lunch is almost over; we don’t have time for that…” I said softly feeling my face burn up.

“No, no, no. I know we don’t have time. I just really needed to speak with you. My mother just called me…” Elliot said sounding…frustrated?

“And?” I asked softly.

“She wants to meet you tonight and she’s not taking no for an answer.” He said simply.

“But I have to stay after school to work on a project; I can’t fail this class!” I cried out like a child who just had something taken away; I hate when I do that…but I can’t seem to help it.

“I know. I know. Don’t worry about it. I’ll meet my mom and sister after school while you work on your project ok? after you get done with that you call me and I’ll come get you and bring you back to my mom’s…I tried to tell her no, but she wasn’t taking no for an answer.” He explained simply.

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” ‘His dad already hate me.’ I asked scared and then thought to myself.

“Don’t worry about any of that. I love you and that’s all that matters. Ok?” He asked pulling me to him.

“Ok.” I replied as he leaned down to kiss me before my next class.

“Did you eat lunch today?” He asked after pulling away.

“Yes. I had some mashed potatoes and meat gravy, a biscuit and some green beans. Oh and of course some milk.” I replied.

“Ok; good. I have to make sure you’re eating.” He said kissing me again.

“Now go on and get to your next class before you’re late.” He said as the first bell rang.

“See you in class.” I said as I went to my next class.

So the day went on and when it was finally time for the day to end; Mr. Grant held me back to say goodbye…well kiss me goodbye.

“Mr. Grant…I have to go; Mr. Gregory is going to come looking if I don’t make it there soon.” I giggled as he lightly kissed my neck.

“Yeah, ok. Go and get good grades on that project of yours. I’ll see you later.” He sighed with a smile as I left.

“See you later!” I called back before completely leaving his room..

** Five Minutes Later: **

I had made it to Mr. Gregory’s class up on the second floor after five minutes and his classroom was completely empty…not even he was there.

“That’s weird…I wonder where he is. He did say meet him in his classroom right? Maybe he really did go looking for me. Guess I’ll just wait here for him…I wonder if this is the project I’m supposed to be working on…” I said to myself as I noticed a to-do list on my desk.

Write a report on your favorite god/goddess from any mythology except for Greek and make a shadow box or diorama with involving everything marked on this list.

  1. Your god/goddess (what he/she looks like)
  2. Their outfit
  3. Their partner (if they have one)
  4. Their child/children (if they have one/multiple)
  5. Their home (where they live and what they live in)
  6. Their weapon of choice
  7. What they’re known for by humans (thunder/lightning, harvest, darkness, ECT.)
  8. No use of actual Alcohol can be used if you choose to use any of the gods/goddesses who are in charge of Alcohol.
  9. No use of actual weapon or anything that could be used as a weapon can be used.
  10. Try to use minimal profanity as possible.



“This could be fun.” I said to myself as I started thinking about who I wanted to my report on.

In the end I chose to do my report on Bastet or Bast.

I sat there writing my report for at least half an hour before Mr. Gregory got in.

“Oh you’re here; I’m glad.” Mr. Gregory said as he shut his door.

“Yep, I’m here and I’ve already started working on my report.” I said with a smile.

“Yes, I see that…how many pages do you have already?” He asked looking at me.

“Four and a half; I write really fast.” I said smiling as he walked over to me.

For some reason I started to feel uneasy.

“I was thinking we could take a break for a little bit.” He said leaning over my desk.

“Umm…I think I’d rather just work on my report so that I can go home…” I stated.

“You’ve been working so hard as is…let’s just take a break. You take breaks with Mr. Grant don’t you? And he rewards your hard work after class doesn’t? Well, I want to reward all your hard work as well.” Mr. Gregory said leaning uncomfortably close to me.

‘How does he know all that?’ I asked myself in a panic as I stood up.

“Umm…I think I should go now…” I said picking up my papers and bag as I headed to the door. But once I got there I found that the door was locked.

“Umm…Mr. Gregory, your door is locked.

“Yes, I know; I locked it.” Mr. Gregory answered as I was right behind me, pushing right against me; I could feel his penis through his pants and even my skirt.

“Wh-what? Wh-why would you do that?” I asked becoming scared; especially when he roughly grabbed me by my hip and arm and roughly turned me around to face him as he pinned me to his door.

“Because I’m sick of seeing Elliot Grant have what should be mine!” He exclaimed as he pulled me over to a desk.

‘There’s no point in lying to him…’

“Yes, Mr. Grant and I are dating. But he doesn’t reward me in the way you think he does.” I said trying to convince him; but I don’t think he was buying it.

“Nice try; I’ve seen the two of you…fucking over his desk; bending you over like it was nothing. Well…with how small you are it probably really is nothing.” He said pulling my uniform off so that I was only in my bra, panties, socks and shoes; he also removed my glasses and I heard him throw them somewhere.

“Mr. Gregory, please…” I started, but he just interrupted me.

“Call me Scott; that’s my name.” He said removing all of his clothes except his boxers.

“Please don’t do this to me.” I begged; I didn’t want this.

“Shhh…shh…sh.” He said as he started fondling me everywhere.

“Stop!” I screamed as I tried to push him away; but I wasn’t strong enough.

‘No…those places are only for Elliot to touch and play with.’

I cried and continued to cry as he removed my bra and panties and started grabbing my breasts so hard that his fingernails started digging in and drew blood. He then started to dry hump me while biting my breasts.

“I bet Elliot doesn’t do any of this to you.” He before drawing more blood as he continued to bite my breasts; he kept me where I was by roughly holding onto my waist. I’m sure by the time this is all done I’ll be covered in bruises.

“No, he doesn’t; he’s never this rough. Please, I don’t want this…” I managed to cry out.

“Well it’s obvious that I really don’t give a rats ass; I’m going to take you in just a few minutes.” He said as he shoved one of his fingers inside me causing me to cry out; it hurt so much.

“Ahhh! OW!!” I cried.

“Wow, you’re tight. So, you’re a virgin?” He asked me.

“Ye-yes; I’m a virgin! Please, I don’t want this; I want to save myself for the right man.” I said begging and pleading with him.

“Ok…I won’t take your virginity today. But I’m far from done with you. You know, there really was no project for you; you’re all caught up. You know, I’m sure that Elliot can’t please you like I can...” He said simply as he pulled me upwards. That hurt and pissed me off…and I’ve never been pissed off. Sure, I’ve been very angry, but never pissed.

“How did Elliot Grant tame you?”

And then as calmly as I could I said the word I swore I would never, ever say, “Fuck you…”

“Such a fowl mouth from such a pretty little girl. How does Elliot deal with you? Now turn over and I’ll give you your punishment.” He said turning me around and bent me over my desk.

“W-wait, what are you doing? Stop! STOP IT! AHHHH!!” I screamed and cried when I felt him pushing his penis into my butt.

“Wow…for someone who’s been fucked thoroughly, you’re really tight.” He said as he continued to push into me.

“Please stop! Stop! I don’t want this! It hurts! Stop!” I cried begging him.

“What’s going on in there?!” I heard a few people outside of Mr. Gregory’s door yell as they banged on the door.

“HELP! Please help me!” I screamed.

“Hold on just a few minutes; I must be bigger than him… There we go; all the way in.” He said pushing inside.

Just then I heard what sounded like the door breaking down and then a bunch of shocked people.

“Mr. Gregory, what do you think you’re doing?” I heard Principal Harper ask in shock.

“I’m only doing what’s right; I’m cleansing her of Elliot! Elliot gets to fuck her whenever he wants; now it’s my turn! Get off of me!” Mr. Gregory exclaimed as I cried; I could feel him being pulled out of me.

Once he was completely out of me I fell to the ground.

“Call the cops!” I heard someone yell.

“Vivian…” I heard Mr. Coolridge say as he knelt down next to me.

“Where are your glasses?” He asked placing his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

“I don’t know…he threw them somewhere.” I cried as I felt him put something on me; it felt like an oversized shirt. He then pulled me to him and just let me cry.

“I-I-I wan-want Ell-Elliot…” I cried into Wesley’s chest.

“I know, I know; I’ll get a hold of him in a few minutes.” Wesley said as he rubbed my back, keeping hands on my upper back.

After a few minutes I heard Bridget and Zoey…why were they still here?

“Are you ok?” They asked immediately.

“Girls, stay with her; I’m going to call Elliot.” Wesley said getting up.

However, he never made that call as an EMT came to take me into an ambulance.

Needless to say I completely freaked out; I just wanted Elliot. I started screaming and swinging my arms around until I felt someone holding me down and a needle being put into my arm.

“If you’d just wait a few minutes we could’ve gotten in contact with her boyfriend…” I vaguely heard Zoey, Bridget, Wesley and Sardon say.

“Sorry no can do; we need to get her to a hospital. Can someone call her parents?” The EMT asked.

“She’s emancipated; she doesn’t want anything to do with her family…” I heard Zoey say.

“Ok then…we’ll just have the doctor call them.” The EMT said as he started carrying me downstairs on a stretcher.

“Where are you taking her?” I heard Mr. Harper ask.

“Mercy Merry Memorial Hospital” I heard the EMT say.

I don’t remember much; everything went black once I reached outside and felt a light breeze.

** An Unknown Amount of Time Later: **

I don’t know if I was awake or not; everything was still black…but I could hear Wesley talking to someone on the phone…

“Elliot…its Wesley… …...... Are you sitting down? ......... Where are you? ……… Sigh…Elliot, Vivie’s in the hospital.” I heard Wesley say.

I also heard him say Elliot. Is he talking to Elliot? Everything is all hazy; I don’t know what’s going on…so I just listened.

“Elliot…there was no project; she was completely caught up……… There was no project. Now listen to me carefully and don’t freak out too much. Mr. Gregory told Vivian that she had a project to do to get her to come to his classroom after school…” I heard Wesley start to explain.

Is he telling him what happened at school just…awhile ago?

“From what I understand she made it to his classroom and started working on what she thought was her project while she waited for him. He showed up about half an hour or so later, told her he was so sorry, shut and locked his door. God, there’s no easy way to say this… Elliot…Mr. Gregory raped Vivian; Sardon, myself, Mr. Harper and the janitors had to bust his door down to get in there.” Wesley explained to Elliot; I couldn’t quite hear what Elliot was saying. But I knew he was angry; I could hear him yelling.

“She’s fine Elliot…well she’s safe anyways. Sardon got him off of her and him and the janitors held him back while Mr. Harper called the police and an ambulance; she’s resting in the hospital right now. Needless to say I’m pretty sure, by Monday everyone will know that you and Vivian are dating. ……… “Yes; she’s sleeping right now…well passed out. I’m here with her right now. Sardon is about to take the girls home, but I’ll be here until you get here. I don’t know when she’s going to be discharged though. Yeah? No problem.” I could hear Wesley explain everything before hanging up his phone.

“Well Vivian, Elliot should be here after awhile. Zoey and Bridget just left a few minutes ago; their mothers came to get them. While here they left you cards.” Wesley said to me.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Elliot…” I heard someone say; I couldn’t quite tell who it was; I felt disoriented.

“Vivie…why is she on her side?” I heard someone ask; I think it was Elliot; he’s the only one to call me “Vivie.”

“From what I understand because Sardon was the first one in there he was raping her anally. She’s been complaining that her butt was hurting so they let her lay on her side. Currently, she’s sedated; it was the only way they could calm her down. Right now everything is normal and calm, but the doctors say they can’t release her until they know that she can keep her blood pressure and pulse down. Because of how abnormally high it was they want to make sure she’s stable before she leaves.” I heard Wesley explain.

“Thanks Wesley.” I heard Elliot say; and then I heard him walk over to me.

“Why her?” I then heard him ask.

“Well…according to Mr. Gregory it’s because she was in a relationship with you and he wanted her as well…” I heard Wesley explain.

“Isn’t he married?” I heard Elliot ask.

Mr. Gregory is married?

“Well…he probably won’t be for long. His wife was there and she saw the whole thing…along with their six year old twin boys and two year old twin daughters.” I heard Wesley explain.

“So…he has a wife and four kids… Why the fuck would he do this to Vivie?” I asked annoyed.

He’s not just married; he has a family as well?

“Something to do with the fact that you and her are dating, living together and having sex. He’s thirty nine, forty in a few weeks, in a crappy marriage with four ungrateful, soul sucking kids with a crappy job. Like you, he was only still teaching because of Vivian. Apparently he thinks that she was giving him signals and wanted him. If her screaming and begging him to stop and get off of her is her wanting her; we’re doing something wrong. Also by the time we got in there she looked absolutely shaken up and terrified; she did not have the face of someone who wanted someone. She wanted you; she kept asking for you. We all tried to tell EMTs to wait for us to call you and let you try to get here…even Mr. Harper tired. But they weren’t having any of it and sedated her then and there and took to the hospital. At least he people here at the hospital are nice; we only had to tell the doctor and nurse once that she was emancipated.” I heard Wesley explain some more.

I had to speak up; I needed to talk to Elliot…

“Elliot…”

“Hey, I’m here.” I heard Elliot, but I couldn’t see him.

“Elliot?” I asked again as I started to cry…again.

“Yeah, I’m right here baby.” He said gently.

“Where?” I asked confused; I didn’t have my glasses…and he wasn’t touching me.

“Where are her glasses?” I heard him ask.

“I’m not sure…Mr. Gregory put them somewhere and refuses to say where; but her bag and other things are over here. Zoey and Bridget looked already; her glasses weren’t there.” Wesley explained.

“Shit…” I heard Elliot curse; he then went silent for a few minutes.

“Elliot? Are you still here?” I asked scared.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” He said finally taking my hand.

“Ell-Elliot…” I cried out, tears running down my face.

“It’s ok now; I’m right here.” I heard him say as he ran his hand over my head.

“Plea-please don’t leave me…” I cried…I felt like a scared, hopeless little girl who couldn’t do anything by myself anymore.

“I’m not going to leave; I promise.” He said kissing my forehead.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Who’s there?” I asked through tears.

“It’s just me, Mr. Harper.” Mr. Harper said walking into her room and then added, “I just thought I’d bring these; they were under his desk.” Mr. Harper said handing me my glasses.

“Why else are you here?” Elliot asked suspiciously.

“I was actually hoping to run into you here as well.” He said looking at Elliot.

“I’ll give you some space.” Wesley said as he was about to head out.

“Wait! You should hear this as well. You know that they are dating…just as you know Mr. Sardon and Bridget are also dating. Now before any of you say anything, I don’t give a rat’s ass whether you are dating or not; same goes for Mr. Sardon and Bridget. However, I think it might be best if you stop having sex in your classrooms. I think Mr. Gregory found out and that’s one of the reasons why he raped Vivian. I don’t care what you do on your own time; but no more classroom sex. I would appreciate if you would let Mr. Sardon and Bridget know this as well. Vivian, feel better soon and take all the time you need to return to school. Oh, and don’t worry; I won’t let the faculty and other students know that you two are in a relationship. If you want them to know that’s your business; it’s up to you. Have a good night.” Mr. Harper said before leaving.

“God he’s annoying…” Elliot said after Mr. Harper left

“Maybe so, but he’s very easygoing and understanding. If he weren’t; you could’ve been in a lot of trouble.” Wesley said to Elliot…and he was right.

“Yes I know…” Elliot sighed.

“Elliot…I want to go home.” I said quietly, about to cry…again.

“I know you do…but we have to wait to see what the doctors say.” Elliot said rubbing my hand.

“I’ll let you two be. I’ll let the doctor or nurse know she’s awake.” Wesley said heading to the door.

“Ok. Thanks again.” Elliot said sincerely.

“Thank you Wesley.” I said softly.

“You’re welcome…the both of you.” Wesley said as he left.

“I’m sorry…” I said softly.

“Why are you sorry?” Elliot asked confused.

“For trusting him; for believing I had a project that I was behind on. For not being strong enough to stop him.” I said as tears started falling down my face. I really couldn’t believe I fell for that…I should’ve gone with my first instinct and not believe that he just forgot.

“It’s not your fault; he was just a very, very, very sick man who can’t hurt you anymore. He’s just lucky I wasn’t there or he’d be a dead man and I’d be in jail. Even the strongest people can be raped; you’re not weak. And as for trusting him…why wouldn’t you? He’s a teacher; you’re supposed to be able to trust teachers.” Elliot explained rubbing my cheek softly; he was right, but I just couldn’t stop blaming myself.

“But…” I wanted to say my; I wanted to convince him, but he wasn’t having it.

“No buts. Let’s just not talk about that anymore; it’s over.” He explained and I just wanted to hold his hand.

“Well, I see we’re awake now. How are you feeling?” A doctor asked coming into the room

“Can I go home now?” I asked rolling over.

“I don’t know; it depends on your blood pressure and all that. I can’t let you leave if you have overly high blood pressure or too fast of a pulse. You must be Elliot; you’re a teacher as well.” The doctor said somewhat glaring at Elliot.

“I love him; he takes care of me and is very nice.” I said calmly.

“Listen sweetheart, legally because you’re emancipated, there’s nothing I can do. The only thing I can do is say I have a daughter around your age and I wouldn’t let her go around and have sex with a man who is her teacher and is so much older than her.” The doctor explained.

“I’m not your daughter; my dad is dead and I don’t talk to the rest of my family for personal reasons. And Elliot is only ten years older than me…it’s not like he’s fifteen or twenty or more years older. Your daughter is lucky to have you; but being a doctor, I have to wonder how much you actually see her. Can I go home now?” I said defending Elliot; I love him and I will always defend him to people like this doctor.

“I will get my nurse to take your vitals and all that. If they’re all good you can go; if not, you’re stuck her until they become good. You’re not going to deny having sex or ask how I know you’re active?” The doctor asked.

“Ok. No, I’m not going to deny it and no I’m not going to ask. You’re the doctor; I’m sure you know.” I said starting to become annoyed; I just wanted to go home

“Stubborn child…I know that you’re sexually active, not just because you’re on birth control, but because your teacher must not have known that because he raped you anally. And when we did your rape kit we found that your hymen was no longer intact; and by the looks of it, it hasn’t been for awhile now.” The doctor said upsetting me as his nurse came in as he left.

“I have to say, that was amazing; nobody stands up to Dr. Gallows. Nobody likes him; not even his own family. And you’re right; he doesn’t see them very often; he’s usually always here. Oh, but I probably shouldn’t be saying any of that…sorry. Well, let’s get those vitals.” The nurse said as she took all of my vitals.

“Well…it looks like you’re all good to go; just take it easy. Oh and by the way…my husband is twelve years older than me and I was fourteen when we started dating and fifteen when we started having sex. Age is just a number, but love is love; don’t ever forget that. Well anyways, I’ll leave so you can get dressed and I’ll get your discharge papers.” The nurse said heading out, shutting the door on her way as I slowly made my way out of the bed and got dressed.

Five minutes later the nurse came back with discharge papers and explained everything; at least Elliot’s here…I didn’t understand what she was saying.

“Let’s get you home.” Elliot said grabbing my things while I took his hand.

** Dirty: **

Elliot drove us home in an awkward silence…

The entire way home my butt was hurting so he let me sit on my knees as long as I was still able to buckle up.

“Ok…” Elliot started as he parked the car in the garage.

I couldn’t help it and just started crying as I leaned forward, hitting her head on the front of the car.

“Vivie. Everything’s going to be ok. It’s over…” Elliot started freaking me out; I didn’t want him to break up with me. But, I couldn’t blame him after what had happened.

“NO! Please no! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean for…” I cried, nearly screaming at Elliot.

“Vivie no…I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just saying that what he did was over; the day is over. The only way I’ll ever break up with you is if you cheat on me.” Elliot said rubbing my back.

“I’m sorry I overreacted…again.” I said feeling a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

“It’s fine. With what you’ve been through today; you have every right to overreact a little. Do you want to go inside?” He asked gently.

“Can I take a bubble bath? Or at least a bath to get him off of me?” I asked as we got out of the car.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You can take a bubble bath. You do whatever you need.” Elliot said once we got in the house.

“Thank you.” I said softly.

“You’re welcome. Hey. I love you. You know that right?” He asked; of course I knew that.

“Yes, I know.   I love you too. And this isn’t your fault; it’s mine for trusting him.” I said softly, tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

He gently grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

“Now you listen to me and listen good; I know this isn’t my fault…but it isn’t your fault either. This is his fault; he did this to you! You asked him not to and he did it anyways. I’m sorry you got hurt and I wish I could go back in time and fix it, but I can’t…and neither can you. The only thing that we can do is move forward and live our lives. And I know it won’t be easy and it’ll take awhile, but we can do it…together. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. In order to do any of that I need you to do something for me.” He said seriously, looking directly into her eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Don’t push me away; let me in; let me help you…please.” He pleaded with me he leaned his forehead against my forehead.

“I love you Elliot and only you. I’ll do my best.” I said before he let go of my arms so that I could wrap them around his neck

“I love you too Vivie, my Vivian.” He said before kissing me.

“Can we wash my uniform tonight?” I asked pulling away; I didn’t want to wear it anymore, but I only had five uniforms.

“Of course. Get changed and I’ll throw them in the wash while you’re in the tub.” Elliot said sending me upstairs to get clean clothes.

“Thank you.” I said softly entering the bathroom; he filled the tub for me.

“You’re welcome; anything for my princess.” He said causing my face to burn…he makes me so happy.

I got undressed, handed him my clothes and then got into the tub to try to get clean.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” He asked.

“No thank you; I’m good.” I replied sinking into bubbles; this felt nice.

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked and I thought for a minute.

“Do we have stuff for tacos or pasta?” I asked looking at him.

“What type of pasta?”

“Chicken Alfredo?”

“Yeah, I believe we have everything for that. I’ll be in the kitchen or living room when you’re ready to get out.” He said kissing my forehead.

“Elliot?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Will you leave the door open?”

“As you wish.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Elliot?”

“Yes?”

“Will you tell your mother I’m sorry?” I asked feeling awful that I was the reason we couldn’t meet tonight like she had wanted.

“Sure…” He answered sadly.

“Thank you. I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but I still feel I should apologize to her; she really wanted to meet me and I screwed up.” I said sadly as he started to leave

“No, you didn’t; but I’ll tell her. She’ll meet you some day…when you’re ready.” He said as he disappeared.

I laid in the hot bubble water for at least twenty minutes trying to get clean; I just couldn’t…no matter how much I scrubbed my body. I only ended up scrubbing until I was red.

I tried touching myself…but not even that helped...so I decided to get out.

When I got out I just wrapped myself in the towel I had and walked out; I heard Elliot on the phone with…his mother I think.

“Thanks mom. Oh hey mom; I’m gonna have to call you back.” Elliot said confirming who he was talking to when he seen me.

I couldn’t understand what she was saying…but she sounded upset.

“Yes mom I know. Talk to you later and I love you too.” Elliot said hanging up.

“Vivie, is everything ok?” He asked looking at me.

“No…I feel dirty; I can’t get him off of me!” I cried, nearly screaming…again.

“Vivie, relax; it’s ok, everything’s going to be ok.” He said as he hugged me tight and close…making me feel safe.

“Wi-will you help me?” I asked softly, clutching his shirt.

I knew I shouldn’t be asking what I was asking; but I needed him to make me feel better; I needed to feel better.

“I can do my best…but I’m not going to enter you or anything like that. Do you understand me? I will not take advantage of you and have you regret it later.” He said strictly, seriously, making me look at him.

“I understand. Thank you…for everything.” I said leaning against him. Anything was better then what I was feeling right now.

“I’m going to reach down ok; I’m going to pick you up just under the butt.” He explained simply.

I understood; I wrapped my arms around his shoulders when he picked me up.

“Are you ok?” He asked right away.

I just nodded my head as an answer.

Once he had a hold of me, he carried me to our room where he laid me down and then he laid down next to me.

“I love you.” He said crawling on top of me.

“I love you too.” I said holding onto his shoulders.

He then started kissing my tears away, and then my lips, down my jaw line and to my neck.

“He kiss you here?” He asked kissing my neck.

“…Yes…” I answered slowly.

“Then, with my kisses I’ll make him go away. I’ll make him go away everywhere.” He told me kissing and sucking all over my neck.

“Thank you.” I breathed out finally feeling some kind of relief.

He then pulled down my towel and started kissing and leaving his marks all over her chest and breasts.

‘Ow…’ I thought to myself when I felt him bite a little too hard where Mr. Gregory had bit. I just didn’t want him to know; but I guess even if I didn’t say anything, he knew.

“Damnit…I’m sorry.” He cursed and then said when we realized he had drawn some blood…

“It’s ok; you didn’t mean it. You’re just mad.” I said softly, hoping he would know I wasn’t afraid of him.

“Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I should hurt you.” he said pulling away from me and sat up.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked you to…” I started, but he didn’t let me continue as he started to kiss me softly.

“Vivie…go get something on and come back here ok. I don’t care if you just put a bra and panties on, but put something on. I promised I would help you and I’m going to keep that promise. Ok?” He said helping me up and out of the bed.

I didn’t say anything; I just walked to the bathroom to get my panties and a teal and pink night shirt.

I then came back a few minutes later feeling my face heat up.

“Come here and I’ll help you feel better.” He said as I walked over the bed.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when he pulled me onto him; my legs were on either side of him.

“Tell me if it becomes too much for you ok.” Elliot said as I held onto him as he held onto her butt, squeezing it every now and then while pulling me closer to him as well.

As I felt him squeeze my but I started to kiss his neck to calm him down a little as well. I squeaked every time he squeezed my butt by the way; he never squeezed it like that before.

“How does this all feel?” He asked running his hands up, under my shirt and all over my bare skin making me shiver in happiness.

“Nice. Your touches are nice and soft.” I breathed.

“Good. Now we move on.” He explained picking me up and placing me on the bed before climbing on top of me again…confusing me a little; I thought we weren’t going to go all the way.

“Elliot?” I asked.

“Shhh…” That was the last thing he said before he started to gently kissing me; which then turned into heavy making out.

All I could do for the next however long we were at it was moan and pant as he put his tongue in my mouth and touched me all over.

Somewhere during all of this I felt her spread her legs and wrap them around my waist.

“Please…” I begged as I spread my legs enough to wrap them around his waist; I don’t know what was coming over me at that moment.

He didn’t say anything; he just pulled his pants down and started dry humping me until I felt an orgasm. He then started kissing anywhere he could find skin.

Something was wrong; I was starting to feel hot all over…but it wasn’t the type of heat like normal; this was suffocating. I needed to stop; I wanted him to stop…but, how could I ask him to do that when all he was trying to do was help me?

“Elliot…” I finally got brave enough to speak up.

“Do you wish to stop?” He asked looking at me with concern laced in he voice.

“Ye-yes plea-please. I-I’m sorry.” I said hearing my own voice cracking as he pulled back.

“No, it’s fine; I’ll only go as far as you want me to. **_I_** will **_never_** hurt you intentionally. Come here.” He said gently, pulling me to him when I lost control and started crying; he was always so gently, kind, caring and nice to me…even when I didn’t deserve it.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. Everything’s ok; I’m here. I’ll never leave you; I’ll never leave you alone.” He told me as he just held me, letting me cry into his chest.

After a little bit; I’m not sure exactly how long; everything went black. I’m pretty sure I fell asleep for a few hours.

After a few hours at around six or so Elliot came to wake me up for dinner; he made my favorite food…Four Cheese Chicken Alfredo with a little broccoli.

After we ate dinner we spent the night watching funny movies; we watched “Scary Movie” 1 and 2. And somewhere during the second one I fell to sleep on the couch. I don’t know when Elliot fell asleep, but he must’ve fallen asleep at some point because we both woke up on the couch.

So over the weekend I just kind of stayed on the couch, watching movies and eating junk food in my unicorn onsie that Zoey and Bridget bought me about two years ago. Elliot gave me space, but he was still there for me when I needed him. Oh yeah, and Zoey, Bridget, Sardon, Wesley and Liliana came to visit me on Sunday and we just spent the day together.

Elliot and I took Monday off of school, but I started dressing in regular clothes again and I guess I started smiling again; Elliot was so happy…he wouldn’t stop hugging me.

Tuesday we went back to school where everyone said how sorry they were for me and asked how I was doing. A lot of the girls there said they didn’t know how I could be here right now; they wouldn’t be strong enough to come back and would probably be held back. That was nice…I’ve never been called strong before.

Mr. Gregory was arrested, fired, had his kids taken away, his wife filed for divorce and got a restraining order against him for her and her kids and sent to prison all in the same week.

** Two Weeks Later: **

We were in bed making love after such a long time; it felt so good having Elliot love me like this again.

He was already inside of me, pushing his penis in and out of my vagina at a gentle pace; I think he was afraid of hurting me…

I still had some bruises left from Mr. Gregory; but they were fading and Elliot’s love marks were replacing them.

“Elliot, please more…” I begged him as I grabbed a hold of him.

He didn’t say anything; he just started grunting as he started going a little faster and harder causing me to moan like crazy.

“Ell-Elliot, I-I’m go-going to cum soon!” I cried feeling my body heat up in that nice feeling.

“Me too princess.” Elliot said as he began sucking on my shoulder.

I had become accustomed to him calling me princess. No, it wasn’t my favorite; but I didn’t care as long as it was him.

After a few minutes we ended up orgasming together; him grunting and groaning while I cried out.

“Elliot…” I breathed out.

“Yeah?” He asked kissing my forehead.

“Thank you for staying with me through all of the craziness the last few weeks.” I said softly, still heavily breathing from my orgasm.

“Not a problem. And hey, it’s over; so let’s not speak of that again.” He told as he pulled out and laid next to me, pulling me to him.

“Elliot…” I started.

“Yeah?” Elliot asked looking directly into my eyes.

“I love you.” I said with a smile.

“I love you too.” He said kissing me with such passion as I held onto him and kissed him back.

I know I might’ve been a wreck these last few weeks; but he stayed and comforted me through it all…and I think it made us and our relationship stronger.

And because we both believe that I’m happy; I feel normal again…


	21. A Year Ago: Her Side of the Story: Pt 9: Back To Present Time:

** Our Final School-Time Fun: **

So it had been awhile since I was raped by Mr. Gregory and things were finally back to normal; Elliot and I are finally able to just kind of live our lives…almost. We still had school so we still had to be careful about our relationship…but not for long; there were only three weeks left of school before I graduate. YAY! But, I will say I will miss it and my friends because I do graduate earlier then they do.

Because of how many school days were canceled, school ran into summer break this year…I guess it does almost every year and that’s why May and June are the only summer months. However, Elliot says it seems like there was a lot more snow days this year than others…so this year students who aren’t graduating are only getting a month and three weeks of summer.

Elliot just put his resignation as a teacher here this morning seeing as there were only two and half weeks left until the end of the year. The final week of school was only three days long; that’s why it’s only two and a half weeks left instead of three.

Mr. Harper explained how that last three days work:

Day 1: Will be discussing how graduation will work and getting things set up.

Day 2: Will be a day where we get everything set up as it is graduation day.

Day 3: Will be the end of the year party. Thank the school peoples that it’s not mandatory party. There’s going to be too many people there and I don’t handle that very well…to be honest I’m surprised I survived going to school with my social anxiety and PTSD…especially after what Mr. Gregory did…

Ehem…moving on…

Zoey decided that since Elliot and I decided not to go she would organize a _little_ party at our place… When it comes to Zoey it’s never just a little party…but at least it’ll just be us, Bridget, Sardon, Wesley, Liliana and Dren…that I can handle.

All was going well today until…

“Hello? Earth to Vivian! Where are you?” Zoey asked while we sat at a lunch table eating our lunch.

“Huh? What?” I asked a little confused.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Oh yeah, sorry; I was just thinking about how fast this year has gone and graduation in just a few weeks.” ‘And how hot and twitchy I was starting to feel down there…’ I said and then thought to myself.

“Well it is a big day. Are you ready?” Bridget asked softly.

“Yes and no. Yes, because I’ve accomplished so much. No, because I don’t want it to be all done yet…and I don’t want to leave you two. But regardless I’m happy; I got at least one school year with you two.” I said with a smile as I started to fidget.

Lunch had just started a few minutes ago and I had managed to eat half a hamburger and some fries; I really wasn’t all that hungry…but I was starting to feel like I really needed Elliot right now.

“I’ll be back; I need to use the bathroom.” I said as I got up to walk to a bathroom.

I didn’t see Mr. Grant until I turned a corner and he gently grabbed my arm and started dragging me into one of the new staff bathrooms.

“Mr. Grant, is something wrong? Why are we in the bathroom?” She asked confused; we were told not to do it in school anymore.

“I need you; I need you now.” He said gently pulling me into one of the stalls.

“But Mr. Grant…Mr. Harper said we shouldn’t do here anymore; we’ll get in trouble.” I said softly as he closed the door and gently pushed me against it.

“No…he said not to do it in my classroom anymore. Besides, there’s only three weeks left; there’s not a lot he can do.” He said simply as he started unbuttoning my blouse.

“But what if someone comes in here?” I asked a little scared; this was bathroom after all.

“No one is going to come in here; it’s new and isn’t scheduled to be in use until next year.” He said as he started kissing my neck while he unsnapped my bra; it was a front clasp today.

“Mr. Grant…” I sighed when I felt him fondle my breasts.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked pulling his hands away from me.

“No…” I said quietly; perhaps a bit too quietly.

“What was that?” He asked, not hearing me.

“No, I don’t want you to stop.” I said a bit louder this time.

‘He was always so kind to me…’ I thought to myself.

“Ok then. I love you.” He said breaking me out of any and all thoughts as he sat on the toilet and pulled me onto him.

“I love you too.” I said softly as we started making out.

And then it hit me…

“What if I’m late for class?” I asked softly.

“What do you have next?” He asked.

“Advanced Drawing and Painting with Mrs. Faller.” I replied and he just smiled; I can’t help but wonder why.

“That’s perfect. She’s out for the day; Sardon is subbing for her and I have free period so we’re all good. Hold on a second.” Elliot said as he pulled out his phone.

I could hear Mr. Sardon perfectly because I was so close to the phone…

 _“Hello? Elliot? What’s going on?”_ Sardon asked on the other end.

“You’re subbing for Mrs. Faller’s art class next period correct?” Elliot asked right away.

 _“Yes, that’s correct; why do you ask?”_ Sardon asked.

“Could you grab Vivie’s things from the cafeteria? We’re a little busy right now; she might be a little late to class.” Elliot said removing my blouse.

How is he so good at this? How can he talk on the phone and remove my clothes all at the same time.

I couldn’t help it as I moaned out for him, “Mr. Grant…”

 _“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll just mark her as attending when I get there. Where are you? Are you in the new bathroom?”_ Sardon asked sounding suspicious.

“Maybe…” Elliot replied as I began to rock my hips; I just couldn’t help it anymore and couldn’t hold back.

 _“Ok…it’s very useful; Bridget and I used it last week. Well have fun; but be careful. See you later.”_ Sardon said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Elliot said as they hung up; he then completely turned his phone off.

“See, now we’re all good. Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember.” Elliot said moving my bra out of the way and began sucking on my breasts.

“Mr. Grant…more, please.” I begged him as he leaned me back a little increasing the pleasure; it felt so good…

“Stand up for a minute.” Elliot told me simply; and I did as I was told.

While I stood there he had unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his boxers down, had me turn around before pulling my panties down.

I was so used to him; used to him doing what he wanted to me…even while at school that I couldn’t wait much longer.

He then had me sit on him, facing away from him with his penis rubbing the outside of her my vagina driving me crazy.

“Mr. Grant!” I cried as I rocked against him. This by the way was new…and it felt amazing.

“What is it baby?” He asked while playing with my breasts and kissing my neck.

“I can feel it pulsing.” I said as I continued to rock.

“Good…now you really know what you do to me.” He said as he started pinching my nipples.

“Mr. Grant!” I cried out at the feeling.

“Good girl. Feel me growing against you.” He said as he kept one hand on both of my breasts while his other hand traveled down to my wet vagina and stuck a finger inside of me.

“MR. GRANT!” I couldn’t help it…

“Mr. Grant…why do you always make me do such naughty things like this?” I asked as I continued to rock while trying to lean forward a little; he held me firmly in place so that I couldn’t really move a whole lot.

“Because baby, I love you.” He said kissing my neck while pushing and moving his fingers all over inside of me.

“Because you’re horny?” I asked panting as I challenged him, causing him to chuckle a little.

“That may be part of it. And hey, you always go along with it; you can say no at any time.” He said as I came.

“I know I can say no, that’s why I don’t…because I love you too and I trust you. …And I love what you do to me anyways…” I said breathing deeply.

I really did love him too much to tell him no, even though I know I can. And there are times I do say no, I don’t want this or that or I don’t feel well. well actually he knows when I’m not feeling well and won’t do anything…

“Baby, are you ready for me?” Elliot asked lifting me up a little so that he could enter me when I was ready.

“I’m ready.” I replied back and that’s when he carefully pushed me down onto him; he was so big today....

“Mr. Grant…so big!” I cried out as I put one of my hands on my hips and other on the stall door.

Normally he lets me adjust to him, but today he didn’t; he just lifted my legs up, leaned me back into him and started pumping into me. This by the way was a new position for us and I couldn’t stop crying for him.

“Mr. Grant!” I cried grabbing my breasts. Today was a day of firsts for me…

“Good girl. Don’t you let go of those breasts or I’ll stop.” He warned.

“Mr. Grant…so mean…” I said sticking my tongue out at him as I panted.

“Yeah…but you love it…and me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t let me take care of you like this.” He said in a somewhat cocky way as he started pushing in harder.

“Mr. Graaant!” I cried out experiencing my first orgasm.

“Vivie…you came already? Are you really that horny?” He asked teasing my as he held still.

“Please Mr. Grant…” I said pleading with him; I really needed more…

“Please what?” He asked me.

“Please, I want more.” I begged standing up and leaned against the door.

“Such a good girl.” He said pushing into me from behind, holding onto my hips while my breasts slapped against the door.

“Mr. Grant…” I moaned while holding onto the door.

It felt so good as he used his body to completely push me against the door while pinning my hands.

“Mr. Grant…not like that… If you do that you’ll make me scream and then everyone will hear us.” I said softly, worried.

“Good…I want to hear you scream and cry for me. Who cares if others hear; let them hear. You’re mine and they can’t have you.” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers and chills up and down my back as he continued pumping into me while fingering me.

Does he really want people at school to know about us? I know that a lot of people outside of school know about us; I know that most, if not all the teachers know about us as well. But he wants the other students to know as well?

There we stood, making love in a school staff bathroom stall. In a way I loved it; loved the feel of him loving me and feeling me in ways I’ve never felt before. This was the man I loved, the man I man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the man I gave my virginity to…at sixteen; and the most important person in my life asides from my grandma.

But I was also afraid of getting caught. But…I guess as long as I’m with him, I’m happy and safe; that’s all that matters to me…

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Mr. Grant! ……… Uh-I-I love you soo much!” I cried out…enjoying how his penis felt inside of me from behind.

“I love you too baby.” He said kissing my shoulder ever so gently as he pumped some more.

“I love you more.” I said pushing against him.

“I love you most.” he told me as I leaned my head back against him.

“Nu-uh…not possible.” I said with a smile.

“Uh-huh…so possible.” He told me before sealing my mouth with his while sticking his tongue in there.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant…I-I’m goi-going to cum…yo-you’re goi-going to make me cum again!” I cried out as I faced the door again.

“Good girl; cum for me; cum for teacher.” Elliot said as he bent me over a little more.

“Mr. Graaanttt!” I screamed, having a second orgasm, cumming all his penis and fingers along with the stall door.

After I finished with that orgasm I stood there panting.

He gave me a few minutes before he started to roughly pump into me again.

“MR. GRANT!!” I cried out at the new sudden roughness; it hurt...badly.

“Mr. Gra-Grant…i-it hur-hurts…” I cried out in pain.

I tried to hold out and ignore the pain, but I just couldn’t; it hurt too much. I knew he didn’t mean to hurt me; that’s just not how he is. Maybe it’s because he has me pushed up against the stall door.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to stop?” He asked slowing his pace, which felt better. I felt bad because I could hear the hurt in his voice. I didn’t want to stop; I just wanted him to slow down and not be so rough.

“It’s ok; thank you for slowing down. No, I don’t want to stop; you still need to finish. Please, just not that rough…” I said softly trying to straighten up again. And I meant it; I wanted him to finish, but I also wanted to continue.

“Ok…just tell me when you want to stop; I’m good either way.” Elliot said gently as he started to speed up just a little.

‘He is such a liar; he so needs to continue this; he needs to finish…’ I thought to myself as I grabbed at my own breasts while doing my best not to fall over.

“Mr. Grant…” I moaned out.

“Soo gooood…” I moaned out again as I let go of one breast and held onto the door to keep my balance.

“Damnit Vivie…so damn beautiful and amazing.” He grunted as he pushed in a little harder. I wasn’t that beautiful or amazing…I was just me…

“Mr. Grant…” I breathed out, starting to feel exhausted.

“Vivie…I’m going to speed up a little more…tell me if it gets to be too much, ok?” He told me simply.

“Ok…” She said as she held onto the door with both hands.

And then I realized, ‘he must be getting close…’ I thought to myself; I wanted to see him when he finished up.

“Mr. Grant wait…I’ve changed my mind…” I said right away.

“You want to stop?” He asked confused. Of course he would think that…

“No…I want to see you; your face. I want to see your face when you finish. I want to see the face that I love so much cum inside and finish up.” I explained.

“Of course…anything my Vivie wants.” He said making me smile as he pulled out and turned me around.

I could feel my legs shaking so he sat down with me on top of him.

This could be interesting; I’m never on time when he finishes.

“Ready?” He asked before setting me down.

“Yes, I’m ready.” I said smiling while looking into his eyes while placing my hands on his shoulders.

He didn’t say anything; instead he just kissed me while placing me onto his penis.

So we started moving together; him holding onto my waist while I held onto his shoulders.

After a few minutes of us moving together I could feel myself becoming really hot; I was reaching my climax. I think he was as well because he penis was starting to quiver like crazy; and it only does that when he’s getting close.

“M-Mr. Gra-Grant…” I breathed out deeply, losing energy as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

“I know; I’m going to cum soon too.” He admitted as he continued to rock his hips with mine.

“M-MR. GRAAAAANNNNTTTT!!!” I screamed, arching my back away from him as I reached my final climax; my breasts in perfect view for him.

I don’t think he could contain himself as he pulled me up to him and started sucking on my left breast while bouncing me up and down.

“Vivie…I’m going to cum now!” He exclaimed before bringing me down into a very passionate kiss.

And with one final deep, hard and swift thrust, he came deep inside of me causing both of us to shake and quiver. He held my hips in place while I cried into his mouth.

After a few minutes of him cumming we sat there, just leaning against each other. I was leaning against him with my head on his shoulder, panting while he held me with his chin on my head.

“I love you.” Elliot said while rubbing my back.

By the time we got done I was pretty much naked as he had removed my blouse, panties; my bra had fallen off by itself with all the commotion.

“I-I love you too.” I panted out.

“Can you stand?” He asked concerned.

“I don’t know.” I replied sitting up a little more.

“I only ask because there’s still twenty minutes left in class; we should probably get back there.” He said looking at his watch as I slowly stood up; I didn’t want this to end now…

“I suppose…” I sighed as I started redressing.

“I know…” He sighed as he also got redressed.

“Wait…don’t put those on yet.” He said as soon as I started to put my panties on.

“Why? You’re not going to put another vibrator in me are you?” I asked curiously, looking at him.

“No…unless you want me too.” He said with a wink causing my face to heat up.

“No thank you.” I said with a smile.

“I figure we’d get you cleaned off before you head back so that you don’t smell like sex. Plus, with how much I came this time you really need to try to pee.” He said simply.

“Right…” I said as he pulled wipes out and began cleaning me out before cleaning the floor and door.

After that was done he took her to the bathroom down the hall; because we couldn’t actually use that staff bathroom yet...

“Feel better?” He asked as soon as I came out of the bathroom.

“Yes. Guess I should head to class.” I mumbled; I just wanted to stay with him.

“I’ll take you…that way you don’t get into too much trouble. I have a slip saying that we were working on a science project together and lost track of time. Anyone asks; just tell them it was an extra credit chemistry project.” Elliot said as he escorted me to my art class which Mr. Sardon was subbing.

“Thanks for helping me with my chemistry project.” I said entering class.

“Any time kid.” He said simply waving to Sardon before walking away. He seemed very upset or hurt…did I do something wrong?

** Coming Out: **

So I went through my next few classes…two study halls and advanced pottery and I couldn’t really concentrate; I couldn’t stop thinking about Elliot…or rather what he said while we were in the bathroom stall…he didn’t care if others heard us.

I was scared about what others would say or think…they would probably start to think I was sleeping with him and possibly other teachers to get good grades…but I’m not.

But maybe it would be better if others knew…maybe guys would get why I keep turning them down…

Anyways…I noticed Elliot just watching me her as I talked with Zoey and Bridget while writing a book report.

He looked so sad…he was my favorite person and I was starting to wonder if I did something to upset him.

So I was now in advanced pottery and we had a sub who had no clue what we were doing so we just ended up making what we wanted since most of us had already finished the last project we were working on.

“What are you making?” Bridget asked looking at me; Zoey was in a different class because she wasn’t really into pottery.

“I’m making a special box for Elliot.” I sighed. We were in advanced pottery so we couldn’t just make a heart, so I was making him a special, intricate flower heart box for a base and the lid was just plain heart lid with an intricate rose design on top.

“Are you two doing ok? I noticed it last hour in study hall; you two seem…I don’t know distant from each other.” Bridget said softly as she made something for Mr. Sardon.

“Can I ask you a personal question about your and Mr. Sardon’s relationship?” I asked softly.

“Sure; what is it?” Bridget asked.

“What was it like when you two went public?” I asked seriously.

“What do you mean?” Bridget asked confused.

“Like in school; with the other teachers and other students. Did they think you were just sleeping with him for good grades?” I asked making my point.

“Oh that. it was scary at first I will say, but after we came out everyone was actually quite supportive. Sure there were a few students that questioned us, but Sardon and I both explained to them that I didn’t need any help passing his class.” Bridget explained.

“I see…” I sighed.

“Does this have to do with you and Mr. Grant?” Bridget asked timidly; she was never really one to pry.

“Yes…in a way. We were busy in one of the new bathroom stalls when he hit a spot that makes me scream and I told him that, but he said he didn’t care and that he didn’t care if others found out. I’m just a little scared and now I think he’s upset with me.” I said softly.

“Well…you should talk to him about it. And would it be so bad if others found out; there is only two and a half weeks left of school and then you graduate.” Bridget said with a smile.

She always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

“Thank you.” I said softly.

“You’re welcome.” She said with a smile as we continued to work on our projects…which we didn’t finish that day.

The bell finally rang for my final class of the day. And even with what Bridget said I was still nervous and I couldn’t concentrate…but that might be because it looked like Elliot was also having a hard time concentrating.

“Ok class...I’ve told my other classes this as well; I know that our exams aren’t until next week. And that they don’t start until Wednesday. I’m going to let you in on a little secret. All those essays that I had you doing though this last semester are going to be the exam. My exam for you, for this class isn’t until next Friday; so that being said, you will need to have them done by then. I will be handing them all back to you now and I would highly recommend you fix any and all mistakes I have marked if you want a good grade. So seeing as this is your exam, starting tomorrow, we’ll be using the computers. I will allow you to work on them outside of class because there are a few of them. You have two choices; you can keep them separate or you can put them as chapters and put them together. If they are not finished by Friday, that’s fine; you’ll have the day of the exams to finish them then. So I highly suggest that if you want to do whatever you want on exam day you finish them before then. And if you get them turned in before Friday you don’t have to show up.” Mr. Grant explained handing back everyone’s essays to them.

Maybe a question would get me an answer I need…

“Yes Ms. Graze?” He asked calling on me when I raised my hand.

“Can we use our notes we took to help with these essays or no; do we have to just use our essays?” I asked.

“Good question. I highly recommend using any and all notes that you have. It’s also recommended that you use any papers and worksheets that you’ve completed throughout the semester.” He responded to my question, which also directed at the entire class.

Now I was sure I did something to upset him.

“Oh…I don’t really have anything to teach today; so if you’d go over your essays and go over what I marked should be fixed. Today will be a day to reflect and just look over everything type of day.” He said as he sat at his desk watching everyone while they looked over their essays.

~r u mad @ me?~

I texted him; I knew he didn’t care if the class used phones…everyone does.

During tests and stuff like that he usually has them give him their phones until they turn in their tests or he uses a jammer to keep the internet off of their phones…or a jammer that makes it so they can’t use their phones period.

*no, I’m not mad at u. y would u think that?*

He texted back.

~because u look upset or angry

& u keep giving me weird looks.~

I replied back.

*sorry, I’m just distracted.

in my last class one of my students

wouldn’t stop hitting on me*

He replied back. That hurt…a lot; I didn’t know other girls hit on him like guys hit on me. I think I understand why he wants people to know now.

~I’m sorry. is there anything I can do? :(~

I asked with a sad face?

*I’m not sure…

I get sick of guys hitting on you all the time as well…*

He responded back and I could hear him sigh in frustration.

Class was about to end; there was only two minutes left until the bell was going to ring.

I was debating on whether or not just to text him back, but I decided just to go up to his desk and let everyone in the class know the truth…

“Mr. Grant…Elliot?” I said softly.

“Yes Vivian?” He asked clearly confused.

‘Here it goes.’ I thought to myself as I walked over to him, leaned down and kissed me…in front of everyone.

“I love you.” I said softly in front of the entire shocked class.

“Vivie?” He asked confused.

“You said you wanted everyone to know. Well actually, you said you didn’t care if everyone to know. If you’re ready for people to know, then so am I.” I explained softly.

He stood up in front of me, in front of his shocked class and gently grabbed me by my waist, pulled me up to him and kissed me in front of everyone.

After a few seconds he pulled away from me, “I love you too.”

I was very surprised that my classmates stood up and started cheering and clapping.

I didn’t hear Mr. Harper until he started clapping and said congratulations.

“What the hell? She’s the reason you wouldn’t fuck me?! I came here to apologize to you; but here you are saying you love a fucking sixteen year old!” A girl I didn’t recognize came in screaming.

“Yes, Vivie is one of the reasons I wouldn’t have sex with you; she’s the main reason, actually. And actually, I normally don’t date my students; Vivie was an exception. I also won’t have sex with you because I know you have a boyfriend and the only reason you want to have sex is to get a passing grade…and I don’t do that either. And before you say anything, I really love Vivie with all my heart; she means everything to me; she means the world to me. And if you know anything about her, you’ll know she doesn’t need help passing any of her classes.” Elliot explained while holding onto me tightly and protectively…like he thought she was going to do something to me.

“You wanted to fuck a teacher Talia? What the hell?! What the hell am I to you then?!” Cody shot up; he must be her boyfriend.

“Cody, what are you doing here?” The girl, Talia, asked shocked.

“I’m in Mr. Grant’s class! You wanted to fuck him just to get better grades? If you would’ve just asked me I could’ve helped you!” Cody yelled.

As scary as it is; Cody, even though he is a huge trouble maker is one of the better students in this class. He usually gets the same grades as I do, so Mr. Grant pairs us ip together if we have those kinds of projects.

After a few minutes of silence he left the room with her following him, begging for a second chance; he had broken up with her. We could hear them all the way down the halls.

After all that drama, the class left and then so did Elliot and I; we went home and spent the night in bed.~_~

** The Last of the School Year: **

So exam week went by fast.

I got A’s in Silent Reading & Book Reports, Advanced Arts Metal & Glass, Advanced Drawing & Painting, Advanced Creative Writing and Advanced Pottery classes. I got B’s in Advanced Mythology and English Lit. And I somehow managed to get a B- in Advanced Science.

Zoey and Bridget passed all of their classes and will be going onto next year.

Elliot and Mr. Wesley were retiring this year, while Mr. Sardon was staying on for another year to keep an eye on Bridget.

Although I had only been here the one year, I graduated with honors.

“Hey there girly.” I heard my grandma come up from behind me.

“Grandma! What are you doing here?” I asked shocked, but happy.

“You don’t think I’d miss my grandbaby’s graduation did you?” She asked hugging me.

“How’d you get out?” I asked confused.

“Elliot sprung me for this; but I have to go back now.” She said in a dull tone of voice.

I couldn’t help but cry tears of joy; I’m so happy she got to see me graduate.

Zoey and Bridget told me that my parents even showed up, but I never saw them…so I was happy about that as well…

That same night we had our end of the year party at my place. We spent the night eating, watching movies and uh…having an unexpected orgy…I think that’s what it’s called anyway…

It started out at a massive make out session with me sitting on Elliot’s lap on one end of the couch and Zoey and Dren on the other end. Wesley and Liliana were on one of the recliners and Sardon and Bridget were on the floor.

This was the night that Wesley and Liliana forgot a condom and she ended up becoming pregnant.

** End Flashback: Normal P.O.V.: **

After a little bit Vivian passed out on the couch and was dreaming about how they met and everything.

“No offence or anything; but with her history is she going to be able to handle being pregnant and pushing out a baby?” Kiki asked right away.

“Kiki!” Amy shot out right away.

“What? I was just asking.” Kiki shot out right away.

“Ok you two; that’s enough. Vivie’s sleeping… And mom, it’s fine; it’s a valid question. But to answer that question; her doctor said it would be ok. And I’m sure we’ll be seeing her doctor quite a bit during the pregnancy. This is what she wants as well, so I’m not going to stop her. The only reason I would try to stop her is if it was too dangerous and her doctors said otherwise. And of course she’s scared…but she wants to at least try.” Elliot explained looking at his mother and sister.

“Well we’re here if you need us. Is it safe for her to take her shots?” Amy asked realizing after she gave Vivian her shot.

“Yes, it’s perfectly safe; she already told me what she can and cannot take. Oh and please don’t tell anyone; she doesn’t want anyone to know just yet.” Elliot said looking at his mom and sister…mainly Kiki.

“Aye aye!” Kiki said with a big smile.

“I mean it; don’t tell anyone…not even Tart.” Elliot warned.

“Ok.” Kiki exclaimed.

“Well if you’ll excuse us; we have to head home.” Amy said with a smile as she and Kiki left.

“Ok, see you later.” Elliot said simply as he walked over to the door and locked it after they left. He then went back to Vivian, picked her up and carried her to their room. He then just watched her until he fell asleep next to her with a smile on his face while he held onto her around her stomach protectively.


End file.
